


Synchronized Heartbeats

by TCOOKIES777



Category: Free!
Genre: Abortion, Angst and Feels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breastfeeding, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Injury Recovery, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Timeskip, no it really isnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 131,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCOOKIES777/pseuds/TCOOKIES777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou comes down with a fever and Rin is left to take care of her with Mom out on a business trip for a few days. As the temperature rises, a dark passion is ignited and the siblings fall into a forbidden love. This is a sickness neither sibling may ever recover from. "Synchronized Heartbeats" follows a desperate, secret love deeper than family blood and bonds. Fanfic inspired by Tabitha Suzuma's enlightening novel about incest, "Forbidden".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fever Heat

Rin sighed as he sipped on the spoonful of porridge he was in the middle of cooking for his sister. It wasn't often that Gou Matsuoka got sick. The last time she did was when she was caught outside during a storm and he and Sousuke had ventured to retrieve her. Once they did find her, she hadn't been crying out of fear like the time when their father had died. No, she'd curled up into a frozen ball of emptiness. It was as if the hard winds had tugged out any feelings from her small form. When they returned home, Mrs. Matsuoka had discovered Gou was running a high fever. It took a full day of effort to nurse Gou back to health. He and Sousuke had stayed by her side the entire time.

Chopping up slices of a fresh banana, Rin frowned to himself. How the hell did Gou get sick this time? He dropped the fruit slices into the steaming pot of porridge before turning the knob to dial down the heat. Too bad Mom is out for a business trip, Rin thought. He didn't mind taking care of his sister but he wasn't exactly the best caretaker for a sick person. Mrs. Matsuoka would be out for a few days so she'd left a note detailing instructions for Rin on what to do for Gou and give to her. Unfortunately, today was only day one of three. He glared at the burn on his index finger, recalling how he'd accidentally touched the side of the pot while heating it up. A stream of cold water had soothed the burn but it only left Rin aching to hit the pool. Maybe once Gou got better then they'd go to the pool and she could help time him.

Coincidentally, the timer went off, pulling Rin's attention away from his finger. Clicking the stove off, he did the same with the timer. After grabbing a tray, he balanced a glass of water, a bowl of fresh porridge, and a tablet of medicine.

Upon entering his sister's room, the first thing Rin noticed was the tangled sheets pushed to the bottom of the bed. The second thing he couldn't help but notice was the bright pink underwear without the cotton shorts he'd seen Gou wear earlier. The shorts were probably tangled somewhere in the mess of the blankets. The third thing he noticed was that Gou was shivering. Sweat glistened on her skin like a second skin. Why had she chosen to wear a tank top if she was in this condition? Her spaghetti straps bared too much of her clammy, pale skin. It didn't help that her top had ridden up dangerously high while she'd tossed and turned in her sleep. Rin's dark eyes lingered a bit too long on the dip of her hips which led to—Gou shuddered again. Immediately, Rin set the tray down on the bedside table to lay the back of his hand against his sister's cheek. She was still burning as hot as she was this morning.

"Nn, Onii-chan…" Gou's plump lips opened slightly to murmur for him. Her warm breath caressed the back of his hand and Rin wet his lips in response. Slowly, he let his hand reach for a thick strand of maroon hair that stuck to the corner of her lips. He gently pushed away the hair before cautiously touching the tip of his fingers to the bottom of her lip. Rin stared at the plump, soft edge as he traced it with the lightest touch of his thumb. Somewhere within him, a strange energy sparked in the pits of his stomach. He didn't realize he was leaning his face closer and closer to hers until he felt her warm breath fan into his mouth. With lightning speed, Rin pulled back. He silently stumbled away—almost knocking into the bedside table—as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

"Shit, what the hell was I doing?" Rin mumbled, brushing a hand through his maroon bangs.

"Mnn…" Gou hummed as if in answer. Her brow twitched and then deepened into a frown as she released another uncomfortable shudder of distress.

"Gou." Rin shook the bare shoulder of his sister once he recovered his breath. "Hey, Gou. Wake up, you need to eat."

His sister mumbled something incoherent before snuggling her face against his hand. Her eyes cracked open, however, when Rin started shaking her a bit harder. "Ah, Onii… chan?"

"I made you some porridge." Rin grabbed the desk chair from his sister's study table and dragged it over to the side of the bed. He reached for the bowl, cautiously feeling the sides of the ceramic for a second to feel the temperature. When he decided it was safe to hold, he held it out to Gou.

She considered him with a bleary expression. "Onii-chan? Onii-chan, when did you… get back from… um, Puerto Rico?"

Rin choked back a laugh at how delirious Gou was. She tended to be this way whenever she had a fever. Admittedly, he and Sousuke had quite some fun going along with her delusions the last time. "Gou, I got back from Australia a few days ago."

"I told you," Gou spoke with a whine she rarely used, "you _can't _swim all the way over here from Puerto Rico!"__

Rin tipped a brow at her. "Yeah, okay, Gou. Just go and eat your food so you can get better."

"But I'm tired." She pouted.

"That's why you need to eat, so you won't be as tired." Rin's patience was starting to wear out now.

"But it's too hot! I'm… I'm too hot, Onii-chan." Gou grasped the edge of her thin yellow top and started to peel it off her sticky body. Rin's eyes slid over the flatness of her stomach, her belly button, noting the small ridge of her ribs as her top revealed more and more the higher she went. She moved agonizingly slowly. If Gou wasn't crazy sick then Rin would have thought she was purposefully teasing him. Finally, when her top peeled back to reveal the round edge of a bare breast, Rin snapped his hands towards Gou's wrists to keep her from going any further.

_She's not wearing a bra _, he realized.__

"Let me…" Rin's mouth had gone dry at some point. It took incredible effort for him to drag his eyes away from the naked flesh of her curves but he managed to do so somehow. He met her burning stare as he swallowed hard for words. "Let me f-feed you. I-I'll even blow on it for you."

"Really?" Gou sat up straighter, letting her top fall back over her stomach until only an inch of skin bridged the gap between her top and the edge of her pink underwear.

"Yeah." Rin shifted in his seat. His pants felt tighter than when he had first walked in.

Taking a deep breath, he forced the energy pooling in his stomach to cool down. Then, he turned to the tray and picked up the ladle, spooning up some porridge. Gou watched his every movement as he drew the ladle before his mouth and blew on it as promised. Carefully, he raised the ladle to Gou's face for her to sip on it. She shook her head.

"No, Onii-chan, that's not how you do it." She said and leaned over to demonstrate. Rin's eyes flicked to her shoulder when her spaghetti straps fell down at the shift of movement. As she leaned closer to him, Rin tried to not be distracted by the cleavage at the edge of his sight.

"G-Gou?" Rin tried to scoot back but realized too late that her desk chair had no wheels.

"This is how you do it, Onii-chan." Gou whispered, keeping her hooded garnet eyes on his as she brought her lips close to the ladle—close to his own mouth—and blew on it. Her soft breath brushed his lips along with the porridge's steam. The heat of her had his pants tightening even more and he instinctively held the bowl over his lap to hide the evidence. She continued to blow on the food with their mouths dangerously close together. The ladle was the only thing keeping their faces apart by the spoon's width. Rin was so entranced that when Gou finally closed her mouth over the ladle and their lips brushed together, he almost dropped the utensil.

He could practically taste the saltiness of the porridge on his lips when Gou said, "Yummy," and her tongue darted out to lick around her mouth.

"It's—It's good?" Rin stuttered as he faced away from his sister to shovel more porridge. He brought the ladle to his mouth to blow on it again but this time he blew several times to ensure that it was cooled down enough. All the while, he couldn't keep his hand from trembling. "Well, it better be! I had to cook for myself back in Australia sometimes."

And that was it. She didn't lean over and blow in demonstration for him again. They sat in silence as Rin spoon fed her diligently. Spoonful by spoonful, the porridge was slowly eaten away. Finally, when the bowl had been cleared, Rin reached for the tablet of medicine sitting in the corner of the tray.

"Here, take the medicine and drink this glass of water. Then go to sleep." Rin instructed Gou, holding the tablet out to her.

"No." She turned her head away from the medicine held out to her face. A stubborn pout was already forming on her lips. "I hate the taste of medicine."

"Gou." Rin held in a sigh at his sister's childish streak. "You have to take the medicine for your fever. Besides, you're already eighteen—an adult. Put your big girl pants on and take the tablet already."

"It's too hot." Gou fanned at the sweat still coating her body. The hot porridge hadn't exactly been the best meal to cool her down. If anything, Gou was sweatier than ten minutes ago. At least she seems more energetic, Rin thought wryly. "Besides... it's too hot to put any pants on."

At that comment, Rin's gaze automatically dragged to the lower half of her body. He took in the smooth, creamy flesh of her slim legs stretched out on the bed. Then his attention focused on the pink underwear she wore. He hadn't noticed before but the garment was lined with an innocent white lace trimming. A tiny white bow drew Rin's attention to the center of Gou's underwear where her core—

"I'm so hot, Onii-chan." Gou murmured softly. Her hands crept south, sliding over the center of her underwear where she pushed her index and middle fingers in slightly. "Onii-chan, I-I'm so hot here."

"I know… I mean—" Rin gulped, "you're just trying to get out of taking your medicine, aren't you?"

But when Rin tore his eyes back to meet his sister's gaze, he only saw a mixture of confusion and heat. She was helplessly wanton, practically writhing on the bed before him begging for a release she didn't know she needed. He couldn't soothe the ache for her though. After all, he was her damn brother. He shouldn't even be looking at her as she is now. , Rin silently thought as he hungrily drank in the sight of Gou curling her fingers against her clothed pussy. He couldn't let himself touch her.

No. The thought itself was ludicrous! He was Rin Matsuoka and he was a damn talented swimmer who loved the water with every being of his body. The water understood Rin best and so did he in return. He couldn't kiss his sister—that brush of their lips earlier with the porridge didn't count! He couldn't imagine tasting the sweetness of her with his tongue. He couldn't let himself brace his hands against the insides of her thighs. He knew it was forbidden to stare at her perfect breasts for long let alone palm them and nip those erogenous buds. Worst of all, he could never ever touch Gou down there. Heaven punish him if he even found himself… inside of her. At that thought, Rin found himself imagining Gou caged in his arms and shrieking out of pleasure as he thrusted into her with wild abandon until—he blinked the vision away.

Shuddering from the strange sensations racking his body and pooling in his abdomen, Rin clenched his hands tightly. His nails bit into the skin of his palm. The pain gave him a reprieve of clarity although Rin still couldn't ignore the tingling in his belly. His voice was rough when he said, "Gou, please, just take your damn medicine."

"Will it…" Gou peered at him through her lashes with a shy look on her face, "will it relieve the ache… down there?"

"I-I don't know." Shit. He should've just answered 'yes' just so he could leave already and take care of himself before she noticed.

"Why do I feel so strange, Onii-chan?" Gou bent her legs so her knees were up. Her hand was given more space so she could rub herself down there freely. Rin wasn't sure where to look—at his sister masturbating right before him or at the wanton look in her bleary eyes.

"Gou," He whispered pleadingly, "you can't—I'm your brother and we—you're not supposed to be t-touching yourself like this in front of me. It's—it's the fever… you're not thinking straight."

"Then why do I feel… so much better when I'm touched down there?" Gou whimpered.

"Y-You'll feel completely better if you take the medicine." Rin forced himself to stare at the tablet he still held out to her. However, from the corner of his eye, he could still see the shift in movement as Gou continued rubbing her fingers desperately in the spot between her legs. Perhaps it was just his imagination but Rin felt the room become warmer to the point it was stifling. Gou's soft erratic breathing had Rin shifting uncomfortably in the chair at the tight sensation in his pants. Then he realized that he too was breathing harshly himself.

Stop, stop, _stop _, he begged himself. Whatever they were about to do, there was a line to it. There were boundaries that he and Gou, as family, couldn't afford to cross over. It was absolutely taboo to do so—not to mention fucking disgusting…. So, then WHY? Why did he want so badly to take his sister in his arms—to take her right then and there on her bed. Rin couldn't—they could never be like that together. He didn't have the right to love her as more than family unlike Haru and the other guys from the Iwatobi Swim club. Rin couldn't make love to her without them being shunned by everyone else. It was impossible to even dream of having children with his own sister. The child could be mutilated or, worse, society would treat Gou and the child as outcasts.__

No, no, no, the thoughts raced in Rin's head. A brother wasn't supposed to stick his cock up his own sister's pussy-or even think of it! He wasn't supposed to think of having a child with his sister much less imagine getting her pregnant.

Rin let out a stream of curses in head. His innocent, sweet Gou… she deserved to be happy with the perfect family. But whenever Rin tried to think of another man at Gou's side, holding a child with her, Rin wanted to drown himself.

And then Rin froze in the chair as the realization washed over him.

He wasn't just lusting over Gou because he was a man with sexual urges.

He was lusting over Gou simply because he was _in love _with her. Out of all the different types of love known to mankind, incestual love was the absolute worst. Incest was fucking disgusting and wrong on all levels. Rin wasn't into incest, he'd say, but he was into his younger sister. He was deeply, and sickly, in love with Gou.__

The shock felt like the ice cold water he'd accidentally dive into during the winter when the pool wasn't done heating up yet. It left him breathless and with no sense of direction. For a second, he tried to deny that which was the sad truth even as he drank in the sight of his sister touching herself with her little moans echoing sharply in his ears.

"Hnn— _mmnnn _!" The expression on his sister's face seemed to border more on pain rather than pleasure as she struggled to relieve the hot ache throbbing in her core.__

"Gou," Rin leaned forward just an inch but stopped when he felt his own stiff length pressing against the ridges of his abs. He nearly choked out the words as he struggled to speak through the aching heat suffocating him, "Please, take the medicine."

"Then, Onii-chan," Gou's pants echoed in his ears, " _you give me the medicine."_

Something within Rin snapped and he automatically slipped the tablet in his mouth before taking a mouthful of the water from the glass. The bed creaked when he stood from the chair and placed a knee on the bed to lean over her. With Gou caged in his arms, Rin briefly flashed back to the vision he imagined of himself pistoning in and out of her. He blinked the image away to focus on the girl waiting expectantly.

He swore Gou held her breath as his face slowly drifted closer to hers. Then, when there was only less than an inch between them, Gou pushed herself up to close the distance between their lips.

For a second, it was awkward because Rin wasn't sure whether to just let all of the water fall into her awaiting mouth. But Gou remembered that he had her medicine and was smart enough to open herself up to him. He hadn't considered how difficult it would be to do this but Rin decided to let the water flow over to her at a steady pace so that she didn't choke. Then, he tentatively pushed his tongue out and brushed it against her own. She jolted in his arms at first but then relaxed when he cupped her chin reassuringly. The tablet passed over to her and he heard the faintest sound of her swallowing it with the water. Rin didn't stop there—though he was silently screaming to do so in his mind. Instead, he continued to stroke his tongue against Gou's—tasting the sweetness of the ripe banana she had eaten with the porridge. He felt reverberations when Gou hummed as she hugged her silky tongue with his in return.

The hot rush in his belly returned again but it settled into a burning heat between his legs that had Rin grabbing the nape of Gou's neck and angling her so that he could kiss her deeper. Her lips felt so soft that Rin was vaguely worried his sharp teeth would cut her. Not that he could stop anyways—or wanted to. He swallowed the soft, mewling sounds Gou released into his mouth as their lips slid against each other with a slickness.

His hands moved and he felt silky skin under both palms. Rin's body shuddered at the realization that he had somehow found his way between her legs and his length was poking out sharply and ready to penetrate but she was only wearing thin, pink panties for protection and—

" _Nn _! Onii-chan!" Gou broke their kiss with a gasp. A thick strand of saliva stuck to her chin as she looked down between them. Rin reluctantly followed her gaze and his body stilled with dread as he gaped at the way his hips were pressed tightly into Gou's and if they hadn't been wearing the thin clothing they still wore then he would have been inside her already.__

The head of his length was already pushing past her folds. The tight heat of her insides enticed Rin to push even further and unite them finally, panties or no. A primal instinct deep within screamed at him to just prick this woman's fertile body with his cock—to _fuck _—or _mate _—whatever a man did with the supple body of the woman he loved.____

_Make love to her _.__

"Shit!" Rin quickly pushed away from her to sit back on his haunches. Doing so only gave Rin a better view of Gou stretched out before him with her legs spread apart to display a dark spot staining the center of her panties. With how he had pressed himself into her, her panties were slightly pushed into her crevice. It gave him an erotic display of the sides of her wet mound. The stain was so soaked that he could practically see right through the thin material. Rin hissed through ragged breaths, "I almost… Gou, why didn't you stop me?!"

"Because it felt so good when I felt your hot tip. I liked it when your hard... thing started poking into me, Onii-chan." Gou whispered. Her brows were furrowed slightly as if silently asking him, **why did you stop?** , and a puzzled look had settled in her dark ruby eyes. "I feel even more weird though. I don't think that medicine did much, Onii-chan. What if—what if it's not just a fever? What if there's something else wrong with me?"

"What… are you talking about?" Rin tried taking deep breaths to calm down but it only seemed to make his heart beat faster because he knew where this was going already. Something felt cool at the tip of his length and he knew it was the precum he'd been leaking—or was it from the wetness in her panties when he'd grinded their hips together? "Gou, there's—there's nothing wrong with you. It's the fever talking."

"Are you sure, Onii-chan? I'm feeling so strange.." Gou's eyes were pleading but her hand slid south until she was pressing a finger into herself with her panties still on. He caught something glistening at the apex of both her thighs whilst the dark spot on her underwear spread. The stirring of her fingers caused sticky, wet sounds as she said, "Mnn.. it feels really weird here, Onii-chan. Something—something must be wrong with me…. Could you.. check it for me?"

"What?" Rin's mouth went dry, though he still felt the lingering sensations of their deep kissing from earlier.

"Check this…" Gou suddenly shifted the bridge of her pink panties aside to reveal the flushed lips of her pussy. Her womanhood glistened with a sticky coating of arousal that left dewy drops clinging to some of her ruby curls. He couldn't tear his eyes away so he barely noticed Gou shudder under his piercing stare. "Could you check if.. there's anything wrong there?"

He couldn't believe it.

Gou was baring her most intimate spot to him and was practically begging for him to touch that sacred spot with his own hands. Was this _really _the fault of the fever?__

Rin had always been too focused with swimming to bother with girls much. He'd never even taken a girl out on a date back in Australia due to his activities. Swimming was his life and the only love he knew. Sure, the other guys in the club had ogled women in bikinis on beach trips and had no shame in bringing their porn mags to practice. Rin, however, had always stayed in the pool after practice to finish working on techniques and other exercises.

But he couldn't ignore the selfish want he had for his sister. The seed of a forbidden love had been planted within him at some point. It blossomed uncontrollably in the pits of his stomach, evolving into an insatiable lust and desire for the woman spreading herself out for him right now. It was like he'd been deprived of a meal he'd craved his entire life and now it was right there for him to devour. To taste her flesh would be a sin, but to wrap his swollen cock in the silky heat of his sister's body would be the death of him.

Retribution would surely find him if he ever went past the point of no return.

But as Rin took in the sight of his sister stretched out before him, asking him to corrupt her with his touch, he found that he was starting to not give a fuck.

Rin had fallen too deeply in love with her—damn him. He had past the point of no return long ago.

"Are you sure?" Rin spoke in a raspy voice. He swallowed hard. "Is this really what you want Gou? What if, when you recover from your fever, you regret what we… did?"

"I'm sick," Gou answered with hooded eyes, "not psychotic, Onii-chan. I'm letting you do this because… I love you."

Those three words answered another question he'd been asking himself silently. He opened his mouth, "But what if—"

"Onii-chan, do you love me?"

"Yes." He answered back without thinking. That was a question he didn't have to ponder over.

"If you love me," Gou hooked her fingers onto her panties and slid them down her shapely legs. She tossed them to the floor without breaking eye contact with him, "then you'll take care of me… won't you?"

"…. Yes." Rin breathed.

Because he loved her.

And the entire world may come to hate him for the sin he was about to commit but it couldn't stop him from loving his little sister the way he did.

Rin leaned towards his sister's flushed pussy and reached out with trembling hands. Gou stiffened in anticipation when he hooked his fingers onto her swollen lips and gently pulled them apart, stretching her entrance open with a wet clicking sound. He brought his face closer for better inspection as he peered deeply into Gou's pussy. He wasn't sure what to expect honestly since this was his first time seeing a real girl's privates. It was basically a wet hole that looked barely wide enough for him to insert a few fingers in. How the hell did a guy's dick ever fit through?

Her walls were a flushed pink, almost blushing red as evidence of how aroused she was. They glistened with a milky wetness—the same wetness that lubricated her entrance. He could see a fresh wave of that wetness leaking out from somewhere deep within her while he memorized every detail of his sister's pussy. There was enough light in the bedroom for Rin to notice a thin layer of membrane with a small hole in it. It fluttered with every breath she took.

_Is—is that her hymen? _Rin wondered. He couldn't say he was familiar with the female anatomy. During his junior high, when the P.E. teacher had taken a day to teach the class some sex education, Rin had ditched with Sousuke to go swimming. He already knew the basics of how babies were made so it was pointless to know the details of the process. Stupid younger him. Now Rin was acting purely on instinct, letting the needs of his body guide him.__

As Gou breathed, her walls quivered in response to even the slightest movement her body made. His face was close enough that he could easily smell his sister's arousal—something strangely citrusy and musky. Rin couldn't see so far into her since it only got darker the deeper he looked and he didn't want to stretch her open any further for fear he'd hurt her.

"Wow." Rin muttered and Gou mewled at the sensation of his breath hitting directly into her core. As if in reaction, her walls shook and shifted like they were trying to suck something in.

"Is—is there something wrong?" Gou's breathing was heavy. "Onii-chan, I—I feel something tingly! It got hotter!"

"Really?" Rin mumbled and he pulled a hand away to blindly search for something he'd left on the bedside table earlier. "Maybe Onii-chan should take your temperature then…"

"Eh?" Gou sounded genuinely puzzled. "Onii-chan, what are you— _ah! _"__

She started to arch off the bed as she felt Rin begin pushing a long, thin object into her. He held her down in place, shushing her as he carefully slipped the seven inch thermometer through her folds. He'd bought it this morning and planned to use it to check her fever's progress later but he guessed he'd have to use it now. "Don't move or you could get hurt."

"It—it feels so good!" Gou sobbed into a pillow she'd grabbed onto to control herself.

The glass on the thermometer fogged up from the intense heat of Gou's insides. Rin was more amazed at just how tight she was. Even though the thermometer was about as thin as his finger, it didn't exactly slip into her so easily. Her walls were tight and well lubricated with arousal but he still had to push the thermometer inch by inch until there was only half an inch of space left for him to hold onto. When Rin tried to tug the instrument out of her sheath, he found just as much resistance. She seemed to clamp onto the thermometer as if her body refused to let it go. Halfway, he released the instrument and watched in amazement at how it was sucked back in slightly.

"Onii-chan," Gou's breasts heaved up and down with her pants, "what are you doing?"

"Onii-chan is taking your temperature. Be a good girl and wait a few minutes." Rin grabbed the thermometer and gently, but firmly, pushed it back into her, eliciting a low moan of pleasure. He thrusted the instrument in and out of his sister as fast as he dared to. His length throbbed in response to the small squelching sounds that squeaked out with each pump into her. Every time Rin pushed the thermometer all the way in until he could barely hold onto it, he made sure to flick at the bundle of nerves just by his fingers. He loved how Gou twitched helplessly each time.

"I can… I can— _ngh _—feel the tip of it rubbing me deep in there!" Gou curled her toes at the practice penetration. She brought a hand down to her belly and pressed against it. "It's like.. someone is s-stirring my insides but it feels so good!"__

Her musky juices coated Rin's hand and the thermometer with a warm stickiness that he longed to lick off. His other hand pressed down on Gou's belly to keep her from thrusting her hips but Rin wanted to snatch the pillow Gou was biting into and toss it across the room because he didn't want her to suppress her moans.

"Gou." Rin's eyes fell to the sheets below her rear even as he continued penetrating her deeply with the thermometer. "You're making a mess of the bed.. it's getting dirty."

" _Ahn! Ah—ah _—then," She spoke in broken sentences while he repeatedly plunged into her as he waited for her answer, "maybe you should— _AH! _—help me c-clean it up—haah! Onii-chan!"____

He suddenly flashed to a lesson from his religious studies class in Australia.

There was a story of Adam and Eve and they were the first man and woman to be made. They lived in the Garden of Eden, a paradise for them and the animals. In that garden was a silver-tongued snake who seduced Eve into biting the forbidden fruit—a blood red apple juicy with the universe's knowledge. Their Creator punished them with a curse of pain and suffering until the end of their mortal lives.

He slowly tugged the instrument out of his sister. Checking it with a glance, Rin found that her arousal coated the glass too thickly that he could barely make out a number through the layer of milky wetness. He tossed it aside since it'd lost its purpose and returned to the junction between Gou's legs. He reached out a finger to slide down his sister's wet slit from top to bottom and whispered, "Onii-chan will help clean you up."

Because Eve was pure, she was naïve and easily corrupted.

Gou was no Eve though. And Rin was not her Adam. But they were two souls stuck in the wrong bodies with their destinies entwined.

Rin faintly thought to himself that he must've been born tainted as he reached out anyways for the forbidden fruit to taste its sweetness.

"Uh! Onii— _mmn! _" Gou arched her back off the bed, fisting onto Rin's maroon locks as he licked a hot strip up her dripping slit. The juices spilling out of her swollen folds clung to his tongue as he lapped her up.__

Holy _fuck! ___

Her juices were like a mix of some kind of berry—sweet with the right amount of tart but also mildly tangy with a heady desire. Its flavor stuck to his tongue even when he swallowed it. Her body's essence left Rin feeling light-headed and somehow thirsty for more, as if he'd downed a shot of some alcohol that burned its flavor onto his taste buds.

"Does it… taste weird, Onii-chan?" Gou asked timidly, pressing the back of her hand against her mouth to quiet her whimpers.

Growling in response, Rin gripped her hips to tug her rear closer to his face. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass cheeks to hold her up as he laid an open-mouthed kiss against the flushed lips. Wet sounds clicked through the stifling air as Rin kissed her core with endearing passion. He heard Gou gasp and then cry out when he slipped his tongue past her slick folds. Rin breathed heavily against her entrance with her curls tickling his nose as he swirled his tongue within her, getting a taste of what her inner walls could offer him.

"Unh—Onii-chan!" Gou started to buck her hips beneath him but he held her down, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles on her waist. "Onii-chan— _yes! _"__

As he made thrusting motions into her core, a sick thought crept into Rin's mind: it would be even better if I could thrust my cock into her instead.

Rin stopped his ministrations as soon as the image popped in his head. Pulling back slightly, he took a deep breath to clear his mind. A sweet, shy voice called out to him in confusion and he fixed his attention onto Gou's face. Her cheeks were stained a scarlet red like the lips he'd been caressing with his own earlier. Maroon bangs sticky with sweat clung to the sides of her rosy face. Raising a hand tentatively, Rin brushed her bangs aside with heartbreaking gentleness. Rin's red eyes met a reflection of his own except they were filled with an eagerness to be satiated with the love only he could give her.

"Gou," Rin spoke in a strained voice, "do you trust your Onii-chan?"

"With all my heart." She answered with a dazed smile while brushing a hand lovingly through the silky locks of her brother's crimson hair.

"I… I don't know if I can hold myself back." Rin murmured, pressing light butterfly kisses all over the insides of her creamy thighs. He loved how he could make her body respond with small shudders and twitches at a whisper of a kiss.

"Then don't." Gou whispered. Before Rin knew what she was doing, her legs had wrapped around his waist and tugged his body against her form. She was caged in his arms but he was trapped tight between her legs. It took the phrase 'like-two-peas-in-a-pod' to a whole new level. "Don't hold back, Onii-chan. It's okay if you want to give me your everything."

"But if my everything isn't what's good for you?" Rin's voice broke at his own question.

Gou's eyes flicked across as she took in the vulnerable expression on her older brother's face. Rin glanced at her mouth when she licked her lips before answering with, "Then I guess I'll be sick in love with you forever, Onii-chan."

"Why is our love a sickness?" His lips gravitated closer to hers as they spoke. They were like a proton and neutron—a force that couldn't bear to be apart from each other.

"Because I am not supposed to feel this way towards you, Onii-chan." Gou sighed against his mouth when her bruised lips finally brushed against his. She reached between them and he growled into the corner of her mouth when she touched the solid tent in his black shorts. "And you're not supposed to feel this way towards me."

"Gou, not—" He tried not to choke over his words but, shit, her touch had him grasping the sheets by her head, "— _not there! _"__

She took one of his hands and guided it to the spot between her legs, soaking with her juices and traces of his tongue's work. Gou uncurled his index and middle finger to slide them past the entrance and into her hot hole. Rin instinctively rubbed against her swollen clit, rolling the bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb. Gou gasped, "An older brother isn't… supposed to be fingering his sister s-so deeply… like this— _oh! _"__

"Gou— _fuck! _" Rin gritted his teeth as they fondled each other while gazing endlessly into the other's eyes which were practically mirror reflections.__

"A little sister.. isn't supposed to be holding her own brother's d-dick in her hands." Gou panted and, without warning, she quickly tugged down the band of Rin's shorts. His erection bobbed in freedom before resting against the muscles of Rin's abs. His length was thick and engorged an angry red from arousal. Crystal clear precum spilled down the side of his shaft. A large bead of his arousal sat on the tip like a dew drop. "A sister isn't supposed to do this either." He hissed when Gou suddenly swiped a finger on the tip of his erection to pick up that fat bead of arousal.

"Don't—" He started but she was already popping that finger into her eager mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed as she savored his taste.

"Sweet." She hummed. Rin swore he caught surprise flash in her face but he was too aroused to bother. Her finger reached back down and lower and he saw white for a second when she grazed a nail against his sack which was heavy with excitement. She rubbed in between the cleft of his balls which quivered under her touch. "So this is where the formula is to make babies…."

 **Babies.** The thought echoed in Rin's head as if his sister had just whispered the sinful thought right into his ear.

"Gou," Rin leaned into her neck and nibbled the soft skin there to distract himself from the thought and from fucking her on the spot, "I can't give you what you need."

"Yah!" She jolted under him when he bit too hard on her flesh. He licked the skin soothingly, stroking it in apology. "And—and what do you think I need, Onii-chan?"

A family who can love you properly. A brother who won't touch and taint his sister like this. Not me, Rin thought sadly. Instead, he replied, "To… to get better… from your fever."

"Then… help me get better, Onii-chan." Gou moaned breathlessly into his ear. Rin was too distracted with how his stomach clenched at the surge of pleasure Gou's moans sent straight to his cock. As if to agree with him, several fat drops of precum dribbled down his length. He didn't notice how Gou had locked her heels back around his waist and pushed him closer to her until he felt an incredibly soft, wet heat press against the base of his cock.

Swallowing back a groan, Rin relished the sensation of Gou's slick pussy grinding against the base of his cock. There was no protection between them as the bare hot skin of their sexes rubbed against each other. It would be so easy, so quick, for Rin to just angle his hips and impale her on himself. It took all of his strength to stop himself from doing just that. Instead, he distracted himself more by smashing his lips against Gou's, nibbling the plump edge of her mouth and sucking on the candy of her tongue for a whole minute. Their aching lips grazed against each other when he finally whispered, "No, Gou… don't ask me that. _Fuck _—you have no idea how much I want to… to be sheathed in your body and then make love to you so hard that you still won't be able to get out of bed once the fever passes but I… we—we don't even have any condoms."__

Not to mention he was her brother.

"But Onii-chan I… I need it." She grinded their hips together to emphasize her point and he almost took her right there—fuck whatever rules and taboo crap. Gou continued to writhe beneath him even as Rin fought to control himself. "Onii-chan, I—I can't! I need it!"

"What, Gou?" Rin couldn't help but growl, rocking his hips against hers but not penetrating. "What do you need?"

"I don't know!" Gou cried out. Rin drank in her appearance as she squirmed under him. She looked desperate, wanton, and fucking sexy all at the same time with her ruby hair pooled around her head like fallen rose petals. She was biting her bruised lip in frustration because she was so damn innocent and didn't know what the hell to do. Rin's eyes drifted lower, past her bare shoulders that he'd kissed earlier, and fell to her swollen breasts. Her nipples pointed through the thin cotton of her yellow tank top. Her flat stomach was exposed since he'd pushed the hem up to get a better feel of her curves. At some point, he'd printed a scatter of angry kisses and bites across the surface of her belly.

"You don't know?" Rin grunted as he dipped his head down to suck a covered nipple into his mouth. Gou gasped and he reached a hand up to tug down the top of her clothing. With one breast fully exposed to him, Rin pressed a wet kiss onto the stiff rosy bud. Then he nipped at the peak, swirling his tongue around the areola every few bites, and ignored how Gou gripped at his hair tightly. Rin's hair tie had slipped off him at some point and his hair was shaggy enough to graze his shoulders.

"I want you!" She finally cried out.

"Where?" Rin asked while marking her bare breast with love bites. Her neck already bore an angry hickey from his earlier treatment.

"In—inside me, Onii-chan." Gou reached between them and stroked his length lovingly. Her fingers wrapped around his base and caressed him all the way from the bottom to the top. With each pump, Rin thought he would come in her hands right there, spurting himself all over her belly. Her hands pulled him closer and closer to releasing the ache in his groin. With the hot buzz rushing in his veins, he felt like he was standing over the edge of a cliff and staring down at a sea of water to catch him in its embrace.

In response, Rin uncovered her other breast and took the neglected nipple in between his teeth, tugging on it gently to draw out a hiss. While pumping him, she said quietly, "I want you inside of me… and thrusting your c-cock.. molding my insides to your shape."

Maybe his sister wasn't so damn innocent after all.

Or his touches had already corrupted her.

"No condom." Rin repeated with a tinge of disappointment in his voice. He gave the nipple one last hard suck and it released from his mouth with an audible _pop _before he started trailing wet kisses down the valley of her generous breasts.__

"Then... just pull out before you ejaculate." She grinded their sexes against each other insistently and he nearly snarled in reaction.

"We can't risk it. You could still get… pregnant." Rin struggled to say that last word.

"I'm eighteen already and you're almost twenty." She tried to reason with him though it was hard for her to think clearly with him assaulting her breasts with his sharp teeth.

"We could still get in trouble." He mumbled against a stiff nipple, tracing the round curve of her breast with an index finger.

"Onii-chan, didn't you say you'd make me feel better?" A slight whine started to creep into Gou's voice. Rin groaned when he felt Gou toy with the head of his erection that'd been painfully engorged for however long they'd been like this. Somehow, he'd been able to keep himself from bursting all over Gou and her sheets. Unfortunately, a thick vein painfully throbbed at the side as evidence of the release that was sure to come somehow.

His sack felt heavy and ached with the need to relieve itself. It didn't help that Gou was rubbing her palm all over his head, massaging the thin pink membrane stretched over the tip and coating her hand with his precum. Bolts of pleasure racked through his body and built up in the pits of his stomach. A hot ache seared within his pelvis, threatening to drown him and wipe his mind clean of anything coherent. Her fingers tugged slightly at the layer of foreskin that had peeled back as his erection grew. Gou slid those fingers up the neck of his shaft only to trace the mushroom head of his tip and rub the cleft teasingly. She then held up her hand to show to Rin the mess he'd left on her. Once he got a good look, her tongue darted out to slurp up the gooey strands sticking to her palm and between her fingers. "You're as hard as a rock, Onii-chan—I know you want this as much as I do."

He was painfully hard as a fucking rock all right and it was what kept him rocking his hips against hers despite his efforts to stop. Instead, Rin rasped out, "I'll get by on my own… later."

"Onii-chan, just stick it in me. We don't have to thrust." Gou pleaded with him. She rocked her hips against his in answer and together they moved like synchronized divers. "I just want to feel you—no protection or fingers. I want to know what your bare skin feels like sliding within me. Please…"

"Won't it.. hurt for you?" He didn't have to ask if she's still a virgin because he already knew the answer. She'd always been more interested with swimmer's muscles rather than the swimmers themselves.

Gou cupped his cheek with one hand and caressed the taut muscles of his back with the other hand, murmuring, "Then be gentle with me."

Rin, in his opinion, was no gentle person. If anything, Rin was aggressive. In the pool, he clawed through pounds of water as he swam his way to victory. He wouldn't allow anything to slow him down on his path to success and damn him if he did. Even so, he was gentle as he covered Gou's hand with his. With both their hands wrapped around his enlarged, thick length, they guided it towards her entrance together. Gou sighed softly when his tip rubbed up and down her slit teasingly, spreading each other's juices. He smeared his precum all over her entrance just in case she needed more lubrication. They both hissed when he finally pushed forward and his bulbous tip began slipping through her swollen folds. She felt a delicious burn as her lips stretched open to welcome the thickness of him.

"Almost…" Gou panted once Rin's entire head poked past her folds. She had never felt so open, so spread apart before as her body continued stretching and straining to accommodate to the size of him. Her hands scrambled across the bed for some purchase—anything to hold onto as her body yielded to her brother's intrusion. They both took a moment to breathe and relish how gratifying the sexual penetration could be. Even though Rin was barely past her entrance, his tip was bathed with a lovely heat that warmed him from the thin membrane of his head to the aching pits of his stomach. When Gou started shifting beneath him, Rin took that as a sign to continue. His balls clenched out of delight as he pushed his cock farther into her in an agonizingly slow pace. He was amazed that he somehow didn't just ram himself straight into her despite how badly he wanted to. No, Gou was to be worshipped—body and soul with his love. It was a miracle she'd even chosen to love him the same way he did with her.

Rin didn't deserve her.

And he mumbled that thought aloud as he hit a soft, spongy barrier halfway through. His ruby eyes flew to hers and she stared back at him with a hooded gaze. Then, she nodded in answer. It was just the barest shift of her head but it was an answer nonetheless. Rin dipped his head forward and captured her lips with his own. Minding his sharp teeth, he crushed their mouths together aggressively, drawing out a surprised gasp from her. Gou only opened up to him even more and he caressed her tongue with gentle strokes. When Gou started mewling for air, Rin used that as a distraction and thrust his hips sharply into his sister's tightness.

" _NGH! _" Gou tried to twist her face away but Rin held her in place with a hard, open-mouthed kiss that swallowed her cries of pain. He felt a small rush of warmth squeeze past his cock and dribble down her slit in a scarlet river. Once Gou stopped shaking in his arms, Rin pulled back to study her face. Her eyes glistened with tears and when they started to spill over, he leaned down and licked those tears away. Drop by salty drop.__

"Are you ok?" Rin whispered past the shocks of pleasure tightening within his abdomen. It was hard to think and Rin felt nearly dizzy with the happy buzz in his groin.

"Onii-chan," Gou gasped, "my—my hymen…"

"It's done." Rin breathed, pressing chaste kisses on her cheek, then her nose, then the corner of her mouth. "I broke through it. It's over."

"So you're—you're fully inside me?"

"Almost. A couple more inches to go…"

"Couple more inches?!" Gou's eyes widened in shock. "But I—I feel so full! You stretched my insides so much, Onii-chan!"

"I guess I'm a bit big." Rin couldn't help but smirk. It was hard for him to speak as his cock throbbed within her, begging him to start pounding away to relieve the ache.

"Onii-chan, your ego— _ahn! _" Gou yelped when Rin started to press into her again. Her walls stuck to him, massaging his hardness with a tight pressure. A sticky wetness coated his member but it still took effort for him as he slowly pushed through her tight heat. It was easy to slip through her entrance but the deeper he went, the tighter she got. It was like she was trying to push her brother out and suck him into her at the same time.__

She feels like fucking heaven, Rin thought as his brain raced. It was like cold fire was blowing throughout his body, under his skin. The pressure tightened and rose, building into a crescendo as he finished sliding into her all the way home with his clenched sack resting against the slick skin of her rear.

Once he felt a spongy wall press against his tip and stop him there, he groaned out, "I'm in…"

"W-Wow. I can feel your hardness reaching me... all the way to.. _here _." She laid a hand right below her bellybutton and rubbed the spot where there was an evident bulge in her stomach. He swore he could feel the pressure tightening as she caressed the small lump.__

Rin let out a sharp gasp when she suddenly pressed her hand down. Holy shit, he could actually feel her touching him!

"Oh, Onii-chan… you really stretched out my insides.." Gou gasped for air, continuing the rub the slight bulge in her stomach. With her heels locked around his waist, she began shifting their bodies together in small motions. "Ah! _Ah _—so good…"__

"Gou," Rin growled, burying his face into her neck, "no thrusting.. r-remember?"

"You didn't say anything… about rocking— _nn! _— _mmn _— _yes _—Onii-chan!" She continued moving and the fire in Rin's body raged hotter with each rocking motion. "I—I can feel your cock… kissing my womb!"______

" _Nggh! _Gou, stop! I can't— _don't! _" His cock swelled up even more and that was his only warning before the cold fire fizzling in Rin's groin exploded. He arched his back, unintentionally digging himself deeper into her as his mind blanked out. He vaguely felt his sack clench and relax in spasms as his orgasm drowned him in hot, electrifying waves of pleasure.____

"Onii-hyan!" Gou cried out, arching off the bed until their bodies were curved flush against each other, sweaty skin pressing against sweaty skin. Her slick walls contracted, clamping onto Rin's cock tightly and squeezing him as his hot seed shot straight into her depths. He grunted at the faint sensation of Gou raking her nails across his back in desperation. "Onii— _ngh _—we're— _making babies! _"____

Hot tingles echoed throughout Rin's body as the icy fire simmered down with each spasm that hit him. Breathing raggedly, he felt like he was back in the pool again, pushing through the sparkling clear water that caressed him like silk. He was on his last lap, drawing in desperate breaths of air while his muscles ached deliciously. Rin's head broke through the weight of the water—and he nearly stopped breathing as dread washed over him with the realization of what he'd done.

"Gou." He looked at his sister with wide, horrified eyes.

"Mmn, Onii-chan," She panted with her sweet mouth open, "you're.. still twitching in me."

"Gou." Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit! _"I.. I came inside of you!"__

"I could feel you squirting stuff within me.. burning your mark within." He was too numb to stop her as she wrapped a hand around the sweaty nape of his neck and pulled his face down to kiss him. "Your stuff was so hot, Onii-chan. My tummy… feels so full and warm… with your hot stuff."

"I came inside of you." Rin whispered against her lips but she continued kissing him with dazed yet satiated eyes. He didn't want to pull out just yet for fear of what he'd see.

"You injected your medicine into me, Onii-chan." Gou reached down to rub the bulge again with a hand. "Your medicine… yourself is inside me. I feel so much better now. That's good, Onii-chan, you made me better."

"No, Gou…" Rin choked out, trying to hold back a sob of frustration, "you—you don't know what you're saying! I'm your brother—your Onii-chan—and I just… shot my sperm into you! Your brother just shot a load of his sperm into your womb! I took advantage of you with your fever—I practically fucking raped you!"

"No, Onii-chan." Gou shook her head tiredly. "You injected me with your medicine.. to make me better."

"Shit, Gou!" Rin hissed through the uncomfortable burning in his throat but his sister's eyes were already fluttering close as she drifted to sleep. He studied her peaceful, satiated face for a moment longer and took a deep breath before slowly pulling his limp cock out of her. She quietly moaned in her sleep once his tip squeezed out of her soaking wet folds.

Rin sat back on his haunches and took in his work as his cock dripped a mixture of their juices and cum onto the sheets between them. Gou still had her legs bent and spread with Rin nestled in between. Her hands lay on the flat of her belly, covering some of the pattern of hickeys he'd given her. The globulous mounds of her breasts looked abused and tender, especially the peaks. Her face was still flushed and sweaty but Rin was slightly surprised to find that her complexion did look better somehow. Meanwhile, her entire body had a dewy rose color that shined with a thin layer of their sweat. The air was stifling with the heat of their lovemaking. A musky, salty-sweet scent clung to their bodies—especially their sexes.

Small movement caught his eye and Rin pulled his gaze back down to the spot between Gou's legs. A white glob of his semen was oozing out from her slit. He also noticed a film of white had been smeared across the lips, mixing with the blood that still stuck dry on her.

He should've felt disgusted with himself over how he'd tainted his sister inside and out.

Rin did.

He should've been scared shitless over what he'd done.

Rin did.

He should've felt ashamed and hateful of himself because he was her fucking brother and he just fucking dumped an entire load of his seed right into the depths of her womb.

_Babies. _The thought surfaced in his mind again.__

Babies between a brother and sister.

Rin wanted to drown himself right then and there. There was no going back from this. And if something happened to Gou… if she got... then he was entirely to blame for cursing them. Nothing good could ever come from this sick love the Matsuoka siblings had for each other. It was terribly wrong for Rin to love his sister as anything more than family. Unfortunately, love was something that no one could control. Unfortunately, their love was forbidden. Blood and labels chained it—chained _them _—down. So, for all the guilt and hate that made Rin want to kill himself, he couldn't deny the hot pleasure that spiked through his core, stiffening his cock and making it rise again, as he drank in the sight of his sperm oozing out of his sister.__

Instead of thrusting his cock back into Gou like his body was already aching to, or cleaning her up like he should have, Rin simply slipped off his ruined shorts and boxers. He then fixed Gou's tank top, laid himself beside her, and tugged the blanket over their mostly nude bodies. He continued to gaze at her beautiful, sweet face until night fell on them and his eyes reluctantly drooped shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've no idea how much kinky research I put into this. I don't mean research like "what's a synonym for pussy" (because god knows my vocab was becoming repetitive). I had to research things like "can you see a girl's hymen?" (yes you can and here's a description of it), "what color is a guy's precum?" (clear), "can a girl get pregnant from precum?" (no, precum is different from orgasm cum/semen because it doesn't hold sperm), "what does a guy's precum taste like?" (it can taste sweet but his semen is definitely bitter), "can your stomach really bulge with a penis inside?" (I couldn't believe it but yes), "can a girl still get pregnant without the guy releasing inside?" (yes, during sex his dong trickles baby juice). And how the hell did that thermometer fit inside Gou without tearing her hymen? If aroused and stimulated enough, the hole in the hymen can expand. And a thermometer isn't thick like a dick. That hymen hole is also what lets you stick tampons up there. Well, I basically just gave you some in-depth sex ed. Hope that was enlightening!


	2. Morning Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is taken from Gou's point of view as she awakens before Rin does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long wait! I've been working on another fanfic of mine, "K: Preserving the Blaze of Your Red" because I've been desperate to finish it! No worries, I have several sex fantasies *AHEM* I mean drafts ready for this fic. Writing a good, detailed lemon takes quite a lot of time (and a few breaks in between) though. This chapter may be a bit less explicit or detailed considering I wrote this on a Friday night after classes and proofread my work as soon as I woke up in the morning till late noon.

Hot.

Why was it so stifling hot?

Gou frowned, shifting her legs to find a cooler spot on the bed. Bare flesh met bare flesh, however, and her frowned deepened as her thigh pressed against something hard… and _hot_. Gou quickly opened her eyes because surely something else, or _someone else_ , was in her bed and she did not know who. The first thing she saw was a smooth, toned chest steadily rising up and down with every breath the man took under the weight of her arm which was draped across so casually.

A man.

A man was in her bed.

And her face was snuggled right against his muscled shoulder.

And she wasn’t wearing any pants—or underwear for that matter.

And neither was the man.

And, oh god, she could feel the hot flesh of his _thing_ pressing against the inside of her thigh.

Confusion and fear alarmed off in her head like bells. Only a thin tank top covered her torso but the rest of herself was as nude as the day she was born. The form beside her, on the other hand, continued sleeping _in her bed_ in his birthday suit. Gou’s mouth was already dry when she awoken but it dried more at the prospect that last night she had… and the insides of her thighs felt so crusty and sticky at the same time her core throbbed faintly.

As slowly as possible, Gou untangled their legs. Inch by agonizing inch as seconds—minutes maybe—painfully ticked by. One thing she found herself strangely grateful for was that the man had no hair on his legs. She was so used to boys who shaved for the sake of swimming that whenever she saw hair on any male’s legs, she found herself automatically clicking her tongue in disapproval. Perhaps this man was a swimmer? Perhaps…. Her heart hammered even harder in her chest. Perhaps she had done it with a boy from the swim team?

Oh god. What would her brother say? Her brother… Gou closed her eyes again, disappointed with herself over how she’d betrayed him. At least, personally for her it felt like betrayal. If only because of the fact that she was in love with Rin. A secret she’d take to her grave. She wasn’t sure when, exactly, she’d fallen in love with her own older brother. If she had to guess, it probably started when he left for Australia. His absence had left a huge hole in her heart and, despite Sousuke’s efforts, Gou missed her Onii-chan more and more with each passing day. Only, it wasn’t just that she missed him. She yearned for his smiles, the sharp glint in his eye whenever he told her all about how much fun he had swimming that day or this day. She missed curling up beside him on his bed whenever he got sick from swimming in the cold.

Even though Rin was gone, her love for him only grew, and grew, and grew until it went over the boundaries of the love between a brother and sister. It wasn’t something that she noticed either. It developed so slowly and subtly over the years that—how could she have noticed? Except, each time her brother called, she noticed that his voice was deeper and more masculine than the last time. And as his voice changed, her heart would race slightly faster with each call. She had to wonder after every talk with him: did he look as manly as he sounded?

Her question was answered one time when, after several years, Rin finally returned from Australia for his summer break. Gou almost didn't recognize her brother when he had stepped through the doorway. Gone was the baby fat that used to layer his cheeks. It’d been replaced with a jaw as sharp as his teeth and accentuated cheekbones. As his eyes roamed the place, re-familiarizing himself with his home, Rin fanned his face with the front of his tank top. The action revealed a hard set of toned abs, shined slick with sweat from the summer heat. Gou’s mouth had gone dry from the sight of how beautiful and tempting his muscles were. When his eyes had finally landed on her, she immediately felt almost naked with her thin, yellow summer dress while he drank in her appearance.

And then he’d tilted his lips up into a mischievous smirk and said, in that new deep voice of his that made Gou shiver, “I’m home, Gou.”

While Rin showered off his summer sweat that evening, Gou had found herself locked in her room. Under the covers, as she listened to the shower water hitting the tiles next door, she touched herself for the first time. The ache between her legs had never been so strong until her brother walked through that door. Her slim fingers took forever to give her release but when it finally happened, she made sure to muffle her moans against her pillow. And she had to take a shower right after Rin finished lest she walk around with her release dribbling down the skirt of her dress. Walking into the bathroom as soon as Rin finished was another torture though. The mirrors were still foggy from the heat of the water but it was the smell that got to her. It smelled clean—but masculine. Gou had found herself wet again but it wasn’t from the water.

She knew though.

Gou knew she could never love her brother more than a sister was supposed to. She could drool at the sight of his god-like body but blame it on her muscle fetish. She could flirt with other boys on the swim team if only to be the center of her brother’s attention for that moment. She could touch her brother’s bare muscles if only to claim that it was to massage him. But she could never be with him. She could never touch that one muscle below his abs—a muscle she dreamed of seeing and feeling in private. Just the thought of his… _penis_ , she had struggled to say aloud one time when the house was empty, had her shifting her legs together. But as an avid muscle fan, she always wondered of its size, and length, and girth… and how it would feel inside of her.

Gou quietly sighed in relief once she finished detangling her legs with the man beside her. Though, she still felt sick with how she had given herself to a guy she didn’t love. However, she had to admit, albeit guiltily, the guy had a ridiculously hot body. His firm calves had felt so good to rub her shins against. And that toned stomach of his! Her hands were already itching to trace the curves and dips of his solid six-pack. Her arm was already draped across anyways. If she moved her hand just a bit lower she’d be able to touch the sharp dip accentuating his hips and leading to forbidden territory just below the covers.

No, she scolded herself. No more. She was in love with her brother. Gou would not allow herself to betray Rin even further. Carefully, Gou began turning away from the body beside her, only to wince at the ache between her legs. It wasn’t a sharp, uncomfortable pain however. In fact, it was a delicious sensation—a hint of how pleasurable last night must have been for her. Even so, Gou trailed her hands downward to brush away the crustiness sticking to the inside of her thighs. She couldn’t tell which of the dried fluids belonged to whom but it seemed the guy had come a lot. Peeking under the covers a bit, she spotted something red staining her thighs.

Gou took a deep breath at the sight. Okay, so she wasn’t a virgin anymore, she guessed. Gou swallowed hard, remembering that she once dreamt of giving her virginity to her brother. A hopeless, sick dream she often fantasized every time her brother visited. At least they used a condom… right?

She craned her neck up to scan around the bed but no wrapper or condom was in sight. Clothes strewn the floor and she thought she recognized a pair of shorts but her eyes flitted over it without further thought. Panic constricted in Gou’s throat but she took another deep, shaky breath. Okay, maybe he already threw the condom away. Probably. She was almost nineteen and no longer underage but still…. The only baby she’d ever want was one with her brother and that was impossible. But she would treasure that baby if.. it ever happened. She’d love it just as much as she loved her brother—deformities and all. It’d be hers and Rin’s and it’d be the physical proof of the mutual love they had for each other. Gou forced the thought out of her head. A baby between siblings was impossible. _They_ were impossible. They were siblings, damn it. Incest, they called this sick love between family. Gou was sick with this disease called, “incest” and there was no cure in the world to save her from it.

Movement beside her dispersed any other thoughts as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her midsection and she felt the hot flesh of his hard thing poke its way through the junction between her legs. She gasped at the sensation of the man’s morning erection sliding against her bare pussy. The warm breath tickling the back of her neck did nothing to relieve her awakening arousal. Already, Gou could feel herself getting wet from the feeling of the man’s hard length pressed right against her crevice. Angled just right and he’d be inside her without a problem. Only there was a problem. No condom.

Gou gritted her teeth, fighting to keep her body from moving and rubbing herself against his shaft, awake and ready to penetrate. But, oh, his hands were just grazing the undersides of her breasts and him spooning her only made her feel hotter and needy. Despite keeping herself still, she couldn’t stop her arousal from leaking out of her and coating the side of his shaft. It was like her body was already preparing her for this natural mating process called ‘sex’.

Gou told herself that she should not— _would not_ —have sex with a stranger. Again, at least.

A stranger.

What if this guy wasn’t a stranger?

What if… she blanched at the thought, what if it was Haruka? Or Makoto? No, not possible. She wasn’t even attracted to them… except for their muscles, of course. Gou had to know who this man was. He must’ve been something special if he managed to have her bring him home and bed her.

Slowly, carefully, Gou turned her head, ignoring the throbbing in between her legs. Her heart stopped when her gaze landed on hair as red as hers and an angular jaw belonging to a face she knew all too well.

No, no it couldn’t be.

She wanted to deny it—and the thrill that shot straight to the junction of her legs.

“I just had sex with my brother.” She whispered aloud. Her face was still blank with shock but a million thoughts continued racing in her head.

Now she _really_ needed to see if they had used a condom.

Dread filled her lungs, making it difficult to breathe despite how aroused her body still was. Her instincts told her that there was no condom to be found. That her brother had indeed taken her virginity, just as she had always dreamt. That they had made love within the house they had grown up in together for almost two decades. And all of that dried stuff sticking to her thighs and crevice. Oh god, she wanted to cry, he had come so much. And she knew. She knew he had come inside of her. And that her body had accepted every last drop of him. Because when she had shifted around earlier, she had felt something wet and sticky move within her.

Her brother had planted his seed of love deep within her body and her period was only a week away. She was at the highest peak of fertility at this time. Gou glanced down at her brother’s hand wrapped around the flat of her belly. There was a good chance his seed would give birth to… proof of their love.

A voice whispered in her head.

A baby with Rin would be proof of her love for him and his love for her. Nobody would tear them apart if she gave birth to her brother’s child, right?

But then a more reasonable voice, one louder than the other, reminded her that there was always Plan B. She could take a morning after pill and any chances of her brother impregnating her would be gone. The idea saddened Gou but she decided it was the best course of action to take. Besides, what if her brother didn’t love her in that sense? What if what they did was just a mistake? The thought scared her but it gave way to another idea.

She had to know. Did Rin feel the same way about her as she did with him?

Gou would test the idea, she concluded.

So she moved forward, careful so as to not wake Rin. She made to grab for the silk hairband lying on the bedside table alongside an empty dish and a glass half-filled with water. Just as her fingers closed in on the accessory, the arms around her middle tugged her back against the solid form of her brother. Gou clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. When Rin had tugged her back into his arms, his cock had been given the right angle and now its bulbous head was trying to push its way past her slick folds. All he had to do was thrust and he’d be completely sheathed in her body.

It took all of Gou’s effort to not shift her body back and take in more of her brother. Instead, she resolved to taking the arm draped across her stomach and lifted it up, towards the bars of her bed’s headboard. Her arms shook with the effort to keep Rin’s muscled arms up but she slowly tied his wrists to the headboard with her hairband.

This won’t hold Onii-chan for long, Gou noted. So she reached for the pair of shorts at the end of the bed and used its drawstring to secure the hold. Years of tying and untying equipment and nets allowed Gou to give her brother a nice and tight knot. Next was the hard part now…

She sat up on the bed, ignoring the mix of ache and wetness between her thighs. Her hand slowly reached out to the blankets still covering the lower half of Rin’s body and she slowly peeled away to reveal what her body ached for. Her jaw dropped.

Big.

Her brother was… _big_. Gou wondered how something of that size and length could have ever fit inside her. She couldn’t really compare him to anyone else but… was it supposed to be this large? He was so engorged that she honestly felt scared at how he had pushed something so big and thick into her tightness. Then again, that probably explained her delicious soreness down there.

She took in the angry blushing color of the flesh. The thick vein protruding from the side and the smaller veins running throughout. The liquid glistening on the topside of his shaft—where her pussy had grinded against when he had spooned her. She memorized every curve, ridge and dip of his cock. From the thick base to the curving length and then to the mushroom tip where he leaked a clear bead of arousal. The thick layer of foreskin surrounding his head was only partially peeled back. Before Gou knew what she was doing, her hand had reached out and she poked the very tip with a finger. It swayed slightly under her gentle prodding. She had never seen a man’s penis before, let alone a fully erect penis, but she couldn’t help but think that it looked so alien to her. Alien… but seductively powerful and tempting. Although she was scared of how it would fit into her, if it would hurt every time he pushed himself into her body, she also couldn’t deny her wanton curiosity. What would it feel like having something so large and hot filling her all the way to the hilt?

She poked it again, watching it sway alluringly.

Gou held a breath as her brother grunted in his sleep but only went on to shift himself onto the flat of his back. He must be really exhausted from yesterday when he took care of me, Gou thought as she glanced back at the empty bowl on the table. When she turned her attention back to her brother, a giggle almost escaped. She couldn’t help but think Rin looked funny with how he was lying completely nude on her bed. His hands were raised above his head with his wrists tied securely to the headboard. His cock stood straight up and at attention as if it had a mind of its own.

She reached out and poked him again, mesmerized by how it swayed from her touch but stood firm. Feeling more daring, she grasped her hand around the shaft, feeling how hot he was. And hard. He was so hard in her hands that, if she didn’t know any better, she’d think this thing wasn’t made of flesh at all. At the same time, the thought of something hard and big filling her had Gou licking her lips. The next thing she did was purely out of instinct.

As soon as her tongue licked off the precum sitting on his tip, she tasted a mix of flavors that made her even more wet. Slightly salty but musky too and with just a tinge of sweetness. She licked him experimentally again, and her eyes widened at the sight of him growing in her hands. Could he get any bigger?! The foreskin peeled back even further, revealing the pink wet flesh of his wholly exposed tip. Gou swathed her tongue around the thin pink membrane stretched over the head, digging the end of her tongue against the cleft of his tip where beads of precum continuously streamed out. When she finally took him into her mouth, inch by inch as she forced her throat to relax so she could take in as much of him, he grunted out.

Rin’s hands shook against his restraints but he pressed his hips up out of instinct.

And then, “G-Gou?”

She looked up from her work to smile at her brother whose eyes were still dazed with sleep. “Good morning, Onii-chan!” She said brightly, wiping her mouth with the back of a hand.

“Gou?” Rin mumbled, still waking up and trying to process what was happening. He took in the sight of her half-nakedness—of his full nakedness—of the erection sticking up and pointing eagerly at his sister’s mouth which hovered too close to it. His eyes widened at the realization of what was going on and he tried to sit up only to be pulled back with his restraints. Rin glanced back and forth between Gou and his wrists tied to the headboard.

“Gou!” Rin shouted, his voice filled with panic and confusion. “Gou, what the hell is this?! You have to untie me, right now!”

“Not until you answer my questions.” Gou studied how his erection maintained its hardness. She pressed a finger in between the cleft of his tip and quietly asked, “Onii-chan, did we… do it?”

He winced but she couldn’t tell if it was from her touch or her question. His eyes were set on the tip of his cock where her finger pressed into expectantly. “Gou. Please, you shouldn’t… don’t touch me like that.”

“Why?” Gou rubbed her finger on him, picking up more of his arousal. She popped the finger in her mouth and she swore his throat bobbed as he swallowed hard in reaction to witnessing her taste him. “Does it turn you on, Onii-chan? Do I turn you on?”

He didn’t answer so she asked him again, more firmly this time. “Onii-chan, did you and I.. have sex?”

“... Yes.” His voice was hoarse.

“Did you want to?” She leaned down and gave Rin a hard lick, bringing out a hiss from him. Even with her tongue, she could feel how rocklike he was against her wet appendage.

“Gou, I.. I raped you.” He croaked out, closing his eyes in shame. “I took advantage of you and—and raped you. Fuck… I am so sorry..”

She almost laughed right then and there. “Did I say ‘no’?”

“No.” He murmured.

“Did I try to fight you?”

“... No.”

“Did I tell you to stop?”

“No, but it happened right after I gave you medicine.”

“Right after? Then it wasn’t the medicine because the drug has to take effect first. If we did it immediately then the medicine wouldn’t have even been in effect yet at the time. Besides, it’s cold medicine, Onii-chan, not some illegal date-rape drug.”

“You were sick though.” Rin turned his face away from her as if he couldn’t bear to see her naked from the waist down any longer.

“I was sick, Onii-chan, not psychotic.” She said before planting a kiss on his tip.

“Gou—don’t!” Rin shouted, screwing his eyes shut as if he could avoid the scene before him.

“Onii-chan, you never raped me and you never could.” Gou whispered against the flesh of his cock. Kissing it again, she gasped softly at how it twitched in response to her loving treatment. Her hand continued rubbing his shaft up and down, squeezing him gently but firmly. “Do you know why?”

“Please don’t say it, Gou.” Rin whispered through gritted teeth. “Don’t say it or.. You’ll _never_ be able to take it back.”

“I’m in love with you, Onii-chan!” Gou said aloud right before her brother grunted, shooting thick white ropes of cum onto her face. As soon as he finished, Rin sagged against pillows, struggling to recover from the sudden orgasm he had tried to fight off. Slowly, he raised his eyes back up to hers, only to witness his sister wiping his cum off her face to suck it off her hands.

The taste was bitter and sour. Too salty compared to his precum. Gou loved it nonetheless.

“Delicious.” She whispered, licking the remains off her lips. His cock twitched happily at her words but Rin looked more horrified than aroused.

“Gou—what have you—we’re siblings!” Rin stammered with his sentences as if he didn’t know what to say first. “Oh god, we’re siblings!”

“Then why did we have sex, Onii-chan?!” Trying to hold back the tears finally welling up in her eyes, she demanded her brother. “Why didn’t you stop? Why didn’t I ask you to stop?”

“I.. don’t know!” Rin shook his head, refusing to look her in the eye.

“Why did you come inside me?” She placed a hand on the bottom of her belly and his eyes immediately focused on that spot. “Why did you come _so much_ inside me?”

From the corner of her eye, Gou could see her brother’s cock twitching and rising, aroused from her words and the silent thoughts of Rin. It answered all of her questions but she needed to hear Rin say it himself. He struggled against his restraints when she grasped him in her hand once again. “Look, you’re already hardening. Were you this hard when you thrusted into me, Onii-chan? Is this how you ripped through my hymen when I gave myself to you?”

“Shit! Just stop it, Gou!” He pleaded but Gou could see the want in his eyes, hidden by horror and disgust—not with her but with himself.

She climbed over his legs, kneeling over him and positioning herself above his erection. All she had to do was sit herself down and he’d be all the way up inside of her. It was as easy as that. No barriers or condoms could separate their flesh from meeting each other. Like steel wrapped in velvet.

“Onii-chan,” Gou reached between her legs to touch herself. She felt slightly embarrassed about touching herself right before her brother but she knew it didn’t matter. Her arousal coated her fingers as she delved into herself, trying to find pleasure. But she needed him. She needed him inside her and tearing her apart only to piece her back together. “I’m so wet for you, Onii-chan.”

His erection started growing again, the foreskin fully peeling back to reveal the pink wet flesh she had tasted earlier.

“Don’t do this, Gou, please.” Rin begged her, tugging on his restraints but the knots she made didn’t give way.

“Why did you have sex with me, Onii-chan?” Gou lowered herself just enough so that his head pressed against her entrance. She was so lubricated with her own arousal that if she were to drop any further then he’d already be slipping through her folds. She shifted herself up and down, letting the tip of his swollen member tap teasingly against her crevice like an invitation. All the while, Gou kept her eyes trained on her brother. She could see him struggling to keep his hips from slamming right up into her. She saw it in the way he breathed hard, his abs tensing with the effort to keep his body flat against the bed. His hands clenched and unclenched restlessly, straining against his ties. Lustful, garnet eyes kept flickering between hers and where their sexes were just barely kissing each other.

“Tell me the truth, Onii-chan.” Gou murmured, rubbing Rin’s tip back and forth against her entrance and lubricating him with her own wetness. “Tell me the truth and I may or may not stop this.”

But her brother’s lips remained sealed. Tight. His lips pressed together and she wanted to kiss them, let him open up to her and say the truth into her mouth.

“I remember last night.” She leaned forward, whispering against his sealed mouth. “You came into my room just as I had woken up from a dream about you. A dream in which you were giving it to me so hard that when I woke up I swore I could still feel you pounding into me. In the kitchen, in our parent’s bedroom, on the dinner table, against the backyard sliding door, on the living room couch.. Even on the steps to the doorway. That’s why I was like the way I was when you walked in. Actually, I thought I was still dreaming. I thought I was dreaming when I dared to kiss you as you spoon fed me the porridge. I thought I was dreaming when you gave me the medicine with a kiss. When I spread myself open for you… and you slid that thermometer into me. When I touched you for the first time and guided yourself into me…. But as soon as I felt the pain of my hymen ripping as my body yielded to you, I knew then. It wasn’t just a fantasy any more. It was a dream come true.

“And when you came inside of me,” Gou touched her belly again, “I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. I don’t care that you’re my brother. I can’t help myself..”

She looked away from Rin’s critical gaze to find that his lips were no longer pressed tightly together.

“I’m in love with you, Onii-chan.” Gou kissed her brother fully, but gently, on the mouth. “Do you love me?”

It seemed forever until Rin answered back.

“Yes,” He breathed softly, heatedly. “I’m in love with you, Gou.”

At that, a great weight seemed to lift off Gou’s chest and she nearly wept with relief. She didn’t know what she’d have done if her brother had rejected her from the get go. She smiled against his lips and said, “Good, because now I don’t have to stop.”

And then she swiftly impaled herself on him all the way to his hilt. She gasped and he grunted as they both respectively felt a steel hardness and a soft wetness satiate their needs finally. Gou’s mind nearly blanked out as Rin instantly filled her to the brim. She bit back a slightly pained hiss as her pussy lips were forcefully stretched open to accept the entirety of his hot rod. Her insides burned, adjusting to take in all of his thick girth but her walls, still sticky from last night, gripped him firmly. They panted, gulping in deep breaths once he was fully sheathed within her. Rin’s eyes seemed to glaze over while Gou sat still upon him, letting him relish the sense of being wrapped in her tight, velvet heat. Even by just breathing, her walls contracted and clamped onto him, sucking his cock in every direction, especially towards her womb.

Meanwhile, it took almost a full minute for Gou’s body to finish adjusting itself to the size of her brother’s cock. She moaned when Rin began pulling all the way out so only his head was barely past his entrance, and then shrieked when he shoved himself all the way back into her.

_Full._

I’m so full, Gou thought faintly whenever Rin reached the very back of her. He was so big and thick it was almost too much for her to take. But he was hot and hard and, oh god, he was touching her all the way to her womb and it just felt so damn good. _So good and so right._

“You didn’t… use a condom… _ah, ah_ … last night, did you?” Gou gasped as she bounced atop of Rin.

“No.” Speaking through gritted teeth, Rin continued thrusting his hips up and down. He drank in the sight of his cock entering and leaving his sister’s pussy as she swallowed him whole over and over again, drenching his length and making it glisten with her juices.

“I’ll take a morning— _ah!_ —after pill when we.. finish!” Gou panted before going on to pull off her tank top--the only article of clothing she still wore. The cool air kissed her bare breasts which bounced along with her motions.

“Untie me.” Rin growled.

“I don’t know.” Gou couldn’t help but smirk. “Haah!.. Haah! I kind of l-like seeing you like this.”

She held herself steady by anchoring her hands against the built planes of his chest and stomach, relishing the feeling of solid muscle beneath her palms. Running her hands across his taut skin, she traced the dips and curves carved onto his stomach as abs. Then, she placed each hand flat against both pectorals, shining slick with sweat, and leaned forward to lick the crack of his stomach, all the way up from his bellybutton to his collar bone.

“I’m going to mark you, Onii-chan.” She whispered into the crook of his neck.

“ _Yes_.” He hissed back, not letting his pounding rhythm slow down for even a second.

So she bit down on the thin skin of his neck, right below where his jaw met his ear. At first, it was hard for her to do so considering he kept pounding into her with his powerful strokes so it was difficult to stay still. But she found a split second window and bit down hard enough that she could feel his cock within her twitch and throb in response. She soothed the mark with warm licks, pressing her tongue against his skin and feeling his pulse race under.

“Gou, untie me, right now.” Rin grunted out so forcefully it almost sounded like he was angry. “I want to feel your curves as I _fuck_ you into the bed.”

_Oh._

“Did that turn you on, baby sis?” Rin thrusted up sharply and then gyrated his hips against Gou’s, drawing out a broken cry from her. “You tightened up real good just now.”

 _“Ahn!_ Onii.. _mmn!_ ” She had to take in deep breaths to fight off the powerful oncoming orgasm threatening to pull her under. Leaning forward and over Rin, she began untying his restraints. It was only once the last of the knot fell away did Rin surge up to take a nipple into his mouth. His hands came around, one to grab and knead her other breast and another hand to grab her ass and do the same. Crying out again, Gou fell forward, barely managing to grab onto the headboard to hold herself up as Rin sucked greedily on her tit. His sharp teeth grazed her sensitive nipple, perking it up almost instantly with delight.

Too much.

It was too much for her with him pistoning in and out of her without abandon and at the same time stimulating her breasts.

Before she knew what happened, she found herself under Rin and caged between his arms. She wouldn’t have noticed the switch had Rin not missed a beat with his thrusts. For a second.

The new angle allowed him to hit her deeper, easily reaching all the way to the entrance of her womb.

 _“AH! AH! AHN! ONII-CH—CHAN!_ ” Gou sobbed out, unable to hold back her voice as Rin kept on slamming himself relentlessly against her. Hands scrambled across the bed for some kind of purchase, anything to hold onto as life and love seemed to breathe in and out of her. Clutching onto her brother’s shoulders as he buried himself into her was the only way to anchor herself to reality. Her insides stretched and expanded repeatedly as her body yielded itself to Rin over and over again.

“ _Too.. much!_ ” She mewled the thought aloud but it was drowned out by the sounds of their rough, passionate sex.

She couldn’t think of anything coherent at the moment. Nothing.

She didn’t know who she was or her name.

Onii-chan. She heard herself shouting that word over the sounds of her bed springs straining. _Onii-chan. Onii-chan. Onii-chan!_

All she could think of were short, incomplete thoughts.

Hot. Hard. Good. So good. Onii-chan. Keep going. Yes, yes… _ah!_ Oh, Onii-chan… love… _I love you._

In and out. In and out.

**THRUST!**

**THRUST!**

**THRUST!**

Voracious moans and grunts mingled with the sounds of slapping wet flesh, filling the room with a symphony of sex and a smell of passion. Squelches and the bed creaking harshly echoed across the bedroom. She could faintly hear the headboard knocking against the wall from the force of her brother.

Gou didn’t want this to stop. She wanted this beautiful man to be buried within her forever. To have their bodies wrapped around each other like this because it was meant to be. It must’ve been meant to be because they fit together so well. She was nothing and everything with him. Together, they were infinite and unstoppable.

 _“You’re mine.”_ Gou said before craning her neck to reach the mark on Rin’s neck and kiss him there.

 _“I’m yours.”_ Rin growled out, brushing a knuckle against her clit. When she opened her mouth to voice her approval, Rin took the opportunity to sink his shark teeth onto the soft flesh of her breast. Gou’s hands raked across her brother’s bare back and they both cried out at the pain and pleasure they gave to one another.

“I’m going to come.” Rin snarled against her nipple, licking the mark he left on her breast. His free hand gripped her other breast tightly, flicking its neglected pink bud and pinching it to erection.

“Do it—inside me—O-Onii-chan.” Gou spoke in broken sentences as Rin quickened his pace. His powerful strokes hit her faster, deeper than ever as he neared the end. “Yes.. _haah! Ah_.. f-fill me… _ahn… ah! Ah!_ Fill me.. With your.. _Ah!_ S-seed of love… Onii— _AHNN!_ ”

She felt him explode before she could finish uttering that last word. Hot, thick semen shot forth from his cock and directly into her passages. The sensation of being filled to the brim with thick cock and hot cum triggered Gou’s own orgasm. Her toes curled as she saw only her brother’s handsome face once her orgasm hit her. Fire and ice burned under her skin and every sensation that kissed her nude body felt glorious. So much pleasure filled her, destroying any thought but her instincts made her tug her brother’s face down so she could kiss him as they both hit their limit and went beyond. They were so close together that her breasts, aching from Rin’s treatment, pressed against the hard muscles of his pecs. He was still within her and they were still kissing even as they finally came down from the high.

“Onii-chan,” Gou mumbled when they were forced to finally break apart for air, “to tell you the truth, I wouldn’t mind if… if you did impregnate me.”

She swore she felt him hardening slightly within her.

But Rin stilled above her and he silently licked his lips before answering, “I think you would look damn sexy pregnant. With _my_ child. I’d kiss your swollen belly every day…. But we can’t, Gou. We’re siblings…”

“But we just had sex.” Gou protested. “ _Again_. Without condoms.”

“I know but having sex is one thing.” Rin finally pulled himself out of her and Gou found herself already missing the heat and feeling of him. “Getting pregnant is another…”

“How?” She demanded, trying to ignore how empty her body now felt but at the same time relishing the feeling of his hot cum settling within her.

“Because we can keep the sex a secret but how can we hide a pregnancy?!” Rin snapped at her. His eyes softened when he saw the pout forming on her lips. He leaned down and kissed her. Once. Twice. She stopped pouting on the third time, only so she could kiss him back. “How do we explain to everyone that it was your own brother who impregnated you?”

Gou stayed silent for she did not have an answer herself. Then she suggested, “I’ll say it's someone else’s.”

“They’ll want to know who the father is and they'll do a test if needed.” Rin shot down the idea. “They'll think I raped you…”

“Then I'll tell them that I consented.” Gou argued back. “I'll tell them I willingly gave myself to you. Each time. That I practically asked for it, Onii-chan.”

“Do you really want me to impregnate you that bad?” Her brother whispered hotly against her mouth.

“It’s proof of our love.” Gou said in a soft voice. “They would never tear us apart if I had a baby with you, Onii-chan.”

“You don’t know that, Gou.” Rin nuzzled his nose against her neck. “I can’t imagine you carrying anyone else’s child but mine. I don’t want to. But I know that.. that even though we’re in love with each other… even though we make love to each other… we can’t let the world know. They would shun us. We’d be ostracized and cast out of society. And the child… our genes are too close. The child wouldn’t be born right—”

“Are you saying I’d only give birth to a monster?” Gou tried to bite back the hurt and anger in her voice but failed.

“No, I would love the baby just as much as I love you. And I love you _very much_ , little sis.” Rin kissed the mark on her breast for emphasis. “But we have to think of ourselves first. Isn’t this enough proof of our love?” He tilted his neck to show her the mark she had left on him.

“Or this stain?” She bit her lip when he reached a hand between them to touch her. When he brought his hand back up, it was coated with the evidence of both their climaxes.

“It’ll wash away when I get in the shower.” Gou mumbled, fighting the urge to grab Rin’s hand and press it back between her legs again.

“Then I’ll stain you over and over again as many times as you ask.” Rin licked her bruised bottom lip and she gave in to a deep, wet kiss that had her clutching desperately onto his shoulders once more.

“I want you to permanently stain me, Onii-chan.” She begged him.

“Don’t ask me that, Gou.” His kisses became harder, more urgent and insistent at the same time. “Please, you have to take the pill. I’m your brother and if I get you pregnant… what will become of mom? We have to keep all of this a secret. Promise me, Gou…”

“... Okay,” She eventually gave in, swallowing down her disappointment. “I’ll take the pill.”

Rin gave her a full, arduous kiss that pulled a few moans out of her as a token of his appreciation. “Thank you.”

Gou knew she’d get nowhere if she kept on insisting about getting pregnant but she still felt that she was right. Unable to hide her feelings of discontent, at the same time not wanting to ruin the mood, Gou slung herself off the bed and stretched out her aches with her back turned on him. “I need to go shower.”

“You don’t want to lay in bed a bit longer?” She felt her brother caress her hip teasingly, tugging her slightly back to him.

A small smile formed on Gou’s lips. She didn’t take her brother to be so affectionate but it was probably because it was only the two of them at the moment. In public, then he’d pretend to be indifferent to her.

“Hm, sounds tempting.” She placed her hands atop of his which now rubbed up and down the sides of her curves. Attempting to hold back a grin, Gou bit her lip as she heard Rin sit up on the bed only so he could trail wet kisses from the bottom of her back all the way up to the nape of her neck.

He went on to brush her hair aside, letting his hands slowly slide towards the junction of her legs, and whispered into her ear, “Give me more time to memorize your curves. I have plenty of energy for a round three.. _and more_ …”

Gou felt herself getting wet again despite the fluids already dripping down the insides of her thighs. Then a loud growl rumbled behind her, dispelling the mood. She giggled softly. “I know swimmers have great endurance, Onii-chan, but even they need to take a break and eat. _I_ need to eat too.”

“What, I don’t satiate your appetite enough?” Rin teased, pressing a chaste kiss onto the cheek of her rear .

“I think I’ve had enough sodium in my diet for the day.” Gou automatically licked the corner of her lips. “I’m hungry for something sweet.”

“Mm, I’m hungry for something sweet too.” Rin murmured as his fingers teased her clit before rubbing her entrance, tracing her wet slit back and forth.

“I—I was thinking of— _ah!_ —pan.. Pancakes.” Gou shuddered. It took all of her strength to not collapse and fall back into her brother’s waiting embrace.

“With _lots_ of syrup.” Rin growled softly against the shell of her ear and then bit her earlobe.

“Lots of syrup.” Gou automatically repeated, her mind already ceasing to think properly as Rin continued fingering her from behind. With the last shred of her strength and consciousness, Gou pulled herself away from him—away from the bed—almost stumbling forward in the process. Trying to catch her breath and ignore the burning ache renewed in her pussy, Gou stammered out, “I-I’m going to shower now! You can shower while I prepare breakfast.”

“Wait.” Rin clamped his hand around her wrist, bringing it to his lips to sear a gentle kiss on her skin as he gazed up at her with hooded eyes. “Just for today, I don’t want you to wear any clothes. I want to see you as you are now. I want to memorize your beauty.. While we still have time to ourselves.”

The wetness between Gou’s legs grew and she could practically feel her arousal dripping down her thighs. Round three sounded so tempting right now, with her brother sitting on the edge of her bed, naked and muscular in all of his glory. She tried not to stare so hard at the thickness between his legs because it only made her want to kneel down before him and—her stomach growled. Remembering to answer, Gou said in a short breath, “Only if you do the same.”

He smirked, letting his eyes drift down to her pussy where he took in her arousal and his cum still glistening on her thighs. “Definitely.”

Gou turned around quickly, her face flushed a deep shade of red and she hurried to make way for the bathroom.

“And sis?” Rin asked from the bed.

She turned her head to the side but kept her back to him, fighting the urge to clamp her legs together.

“Don’t forget the syrup.”

Gou could feel his burning gaze focused on her rear as she scrambled out of the heated room, her heart beat thumping against her chest as she tried to calm her lust and the thrills shooting straight to her pussy.

She couldn’t stop smiling though, even as hot water coursed down her body. Even as she watched the evidence of their love-making wash down the drain in a mix of red and pasty white. Even as the water pelted against her aching muscles and a bit more painfully on the bite mark on her breast.

Because they were in love, she and her brother.

And they had done it. They had consummated their love with real, hot sex. No protection. Just natural sex as natural as animals did it during mating season.  
Gou was in love with her brother and her brother was just as much in love with her.

And it was everything and anything she could have wanted.

Pausing slightly, Gou pressed a hand against her flat belly.

_Almost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have read my other work, "K: Preserving the Blaze of Your Red" please let me know what you think of the sex in chapter 19. The sex in this fic was partly inspired by the sex scene/details I wrote in that fic so you may or may not catch a few similarities here and there.


	3. No Brakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanna let you guys know that I update this fanfic faster on Fanfiction.net! I'm still new to how AO3 works so sometimes I hold off on updating here because I hate having to fix the embedding for every single freaking paragraph when I add a chapter. If you want to find me on Fanfiction.net my username is still TCOOKIES777! I also have other stories posted there!

He'd done it.

He'd actually gone and done it with his younger sister.

Rin lay there on Gou's bed, staring at the ceiling as he listened to his sister shower off the evidence of their sex. His body didn't really ache like it was supposed to after doing such intense… _activities_. He was, after all, an athlete who lived to swim and that required the use of every single muscle in his body. However, at the back of his mind, Rin wondered just how sore his sister was, and he smirked. Her sweet, lilting voice as he took her and gave his sister pleasure she had never known before-pleasure neither sibling had known until their bodies united. He closed his eyes then, remembering how she had looked as they finally gave into temptation. Her blushing face had been so wanton and overcome with desire. How the soft curves of her body had felt-and when she arched and twitched underneath him in response to his touches.

Rin smiled at the image, turning his head to the side and smelling the scent of his sister on her bed sheets. Sweet, like strawberries, but also refreshing like crisp water. A slight aching sensation began to coil within his loins. An insatiable hunger for the woman whose bed Rin laid naked upon. But his lover was in the shower, cleaning off his stain.

Rin frowned, grasping Gou's pillow tightly to bury his nose against. It'd barely been twenty minutes and, already, he wanted her. He wanted her back in bed-preferably his bed-and underneath him. He wanted her writhing as he pushed himself back into her tight depths. Her body hadn't easily welcomed him in, however. The first time, she'd been so deliciously tight even after he had broken through her hymen. The second time, it was like she was trying to suck Rin in and push him out of her simultaneously. God, both moments felt like he'd been melting into her with how soft her tight heat was.

He shuddered, feeling himself harden slightly as he continued remembering how passionate their love-making had been.

 _Love-making_. Not just sex. It wasn't simply a one-night stand kind of thing. She was his damn sister after all. Things were going to be a lot more complicated from now on considering he'd had unprotected sex with his own biological sister. Rubbing a hand against his face, Rin went back to staring at the ceiling. It was still hard to believe that they'd actually done it. Twice. Without condoms. He'd penetrated her, taking his dear baby sister's own virginity and breaking through her hymen like nothing. Rin could still remember how it felt when his tip had pierced through her last barrier. How it gave away so easily and yet she had cried so hard. And he'd come inside both times, releasing so much that it had spilled out of her. The sight of his semen oozing out of her crevice was still burned in his mind.

_Onii-chan, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind if… if you did impregnate me._

Shit. Rin covered his face with both hands, yet he couldn't ignore the sensation of his cock stiffening. He was in such deep, unending shit. He had to make sure Gou took a morning after pill. It wasn't a lie when he had told his sister that he thought she'd look sexy having her belly swollen with his child. A sharp thrill had run through him when she'd said that even. Rin knew he should've been ashamed with how he'd gotten excited at the prospect of knocking up his own sister. However, considering he'd already made love to her twice, he really didn't care about shame anymore. No, he was more worried about keeping their incestuous relationship a secret and impregnating his baby sister would only complicate things. If their mom found out… what could he say?

_Oh, hey, Okaa-san. What's that? You're wondering why Gou's belly is so swollen? Well, I sort of screwed her several times… yeah, without any protection. My bad! No, I'm positive she's carrying my child, not Sousuke's. Don't worry, as her older brother, I'll make sure to take proper care of Gou and our baby. I know what we did is incest but… hey, at least you'll be a young grandma?_

Rin smacked a hand against his face in exasperation. And then how would Haru and the other guys react?

_Hey, guys, I know you've been wondering why Gou has had to stop managing the club but how can you expect a pregnant girl to work and run errands for you all? Ah, yeah, I'm the father by the way. Guess Seijuro and Momotarou can't touch my sister anymore, huh?_

Rin growled at that last thought. He always hated it whenever he caught either of the Mikoshiba brothers checking out his sister and flirting with her. Gou was his. The proof now encircled her right breast in the shape of bite marks. One row curved above her nipple and another row below.

He touched the mark on his neck right below where his jaw met his ear. And he was hers. They belonged to each other. Perhaps it's because they're siblings that their bodies had fit so perfectly together when he had finally sheathed himself into her.

His cock still shined with his own cum and the juices her body had coated him in. Gou's bed, on the other hand, was an absolute disaster. Her sheets were heavily rumpled and even more soiled. Dried blood was smudged on the bed's center and it was the only thing that had Rin feeling slightly guilty over the brief pain his sister had gone through when she gave herself to him. At least he didn't have to worry about anyone else taking Gou's virginity.

Sighing heavily, Rin crossed his arms behind his head. His top priority was to buy Gou's pill and a box of condoms. Wait, a box of condoms? The idea had suddenly popped in his head so casually. Getting a pack of condoms meant suggesting that he and Gou do it again. And again, and again… and again. Until they ran out of condoms… and bought another box to use. Shit. Rin took a deep breath to stifle his own arousal. Damn it, Rin, he chided himself, you can't even keep your own dick down at the thought of your sister.

Another thought crossed his mind. Would Gou even want to keep doing it? Would she be okay having more and more sex with her brother? Before penetrating her, Rin had warned Gou that he wouldn't be able to stop if she did not reject him. He hadn't just meant the sex they were having at the moment. He'd been eyeing his sister ever since he returned home and found Gou a grown woman, complete with sinful curves and full breasts he ached to touch.

The first time she'd visited him at the pool, he'd turned around at the call of his name only to witness his sister running towards him with her breasts bouncing gloriously. His eyes had at first settled on her beautiful face before creeping down to her generous bosom, catching a hint of cleavage under her yellow top. And he sensed the rest of the boys were doing the same thing. Upon hearing Seijuro beside him murmur, "What a babe", Rin had grabbed his captain's shoulder and spun him around to face the pool again. Rin's jealousy was unnoticeable except for the way his shark teeth gritted together and how he kept a tight grip on his captain's shoulder.

Now, the smirk on Rin's face returned, he could have Gou all to himself. She belonged to him. His position as brother was a disadvantage but he could also use it to his advantage as well. Nobody would question him if he wanted to take Gou away to somewhere or if he told other guys to back off. Let everyone see him as the overprotective brother he was. As long as Gou stayed with him…

Rin's hands fisted the bed sheets. _Gou is mine. Only I can have her. Nobody—_

 _Knock, knock!_ He automatically sat up, grabbing Gou's blanket from the edge to cover his lower naked half.

"Onii-chan?"

At Gou's voice, Rin relaxed. He'd forgotten that their mom wasn't supposed to be home until a day from now.

"Yeah?"

"U-um, I finished showering…" His sister sounded oddly nervous for some reason. Though, he supposed it was a given considering she just had sex with her brother. "S-so you can go ahead and clean yourself and I'll make those pancakes…"

Ah, right. He grinned. "Okay, Gou. Remember the syrup! I like mine really sweet…" He glanced down at his erection now poking up against Gou's blanket.

"O-okay!"

Rin wondered if his sister even understood what he really meant. Smirking, he threw the sheets off himself and stood up from the bed. Stretching out the kinks in his muscles, he thought to himself that he guessed he'd just have to demonstrate it to her. After a shower.

.  
.  
.

Gou crossed her arms over her breasts out of embarrassment. Taking a few steps towards the stove, she suppressed a shudder in response to the cool air hitting her most intimate spots. Never in her life had she felt so exposed before. Even on trips to the beach, she'd at least wear a one piece with a jacket worn over. This? This was ridiculous.

She uselessly tugged down the bottom of the yellow apron. It was the only thing she wore. Why, oh why, did she make such an embarrassing deal with Rin?

_Just for today, I don't want you to wear any clothes. I want to see you as you are now. I want to memorize your beauty... While we still have time to ourselves._

An apron didn't exactly count as clothes, right? Not when it completely left her entirely exposed at the back. The edge of the ties secured around her waist tickled Gou's butt cheeks with every movement she made. The frilly front barely reached mid-thigh and even her sides were exposed. Her nipples were hardly covered while the sides of her breasts showed if she so much as lifted an arm. At least it provided some form of cover, even if she wore it only to protect her from the stove.

Still, being naked in bed, even with her brother, was a lot different than walking around the house naked-and in broad daylight. Gou covered her face with her hands as the stove heated up. The blush on her face reddened even more as she felt her nipples harden slightly in response to the stove's heat. And it made her remember last night…. Her brother had finally accepted her love. And he'd conveyed his love for her with every slide of his hips as he slipped in and out of her body countless times. Gou's hand automatically drifted down to her belly. There'd been so much cum within her that she'd been forced to stay in the shower longer than usual to let most of it drain out of her body. Yet, even as she reached up into the cupboard for the bag of ready-mix, she could still feel the remains of Rin's essence leak out. Not to mention her entire body, especially her core, felt incredibly sore. Just the slightest movement had her wincing, then smiling joyfully as it was a reminder of what she and her brother had done and what it meant for them.

Gou didn't realize she'd been humming until she called for Rin once she'd finished setting up their food on the rectangular dinner table. "Onii-chan! Breakfast is re— _ahh?!_

"Gou," Her brother murmured into her ear as he caged her against the table. She'd jolted at the feeling of a hot thickness settling between her butt cheeks as Rin suddenly appeared behind her. "I thought I told you no clothes?"

"I.. I had to wear it.. for the c-cooking.." Gou felt Rin's hand slide up the bare of her neck to tilt her chin up. She stared into her brother's hooded eyes as his other hand caressed up the flesh of her thigh. "The.. food!"

"Yes, looks good, sis." Rin pushed his hips against Gou for emphasis.

 _No! Onii-chan.. needs to eat!_ Not knowing what else to do, Gou ripped a piece of pancake from Rin's plate and offered it up to him. "H-here! Try it!"

"You forgot the syrup." He whispered into Gou's ear while continuing to rub his erection between her rear cheeks.

"S-sorry!" Her hand trembled as she had to bend over the table to reach the syrup she had foolishly placed on the other side. Trying to ignore Rin rubbing himself against her, Gou went on to squeeze the bottle's syrup onto Rin's pancakes.

"More…" Rin whispered into her ear. " _More_ …"

" _Hyah?!_ " Gou grip on the bottle tightened as she felt her brother's fingers suddenly brush her clit. "O-Onii-chan!"

"Don't stop…" He panted into Gou's shoulder as he rubbed himself against her ass while touching her clit. She could feel how hard he was, so solid and stiff but feverishly hot. " _Haah.. haah.. Ahh.. more, Gou... More.. more..._ "

The entire surface of his pancakes was covered in the amber pool of sweetness. Meanwhile the crack of her rear became slick with precum from his cock.

_More._

The whiteness of the plate became colored with the golden syrup. With every flick against her clit, her entire body involuntarily twitched. Shocks of pleasure zapped in her core, building up a delicious heat that ran throughout herself.

_More._

The two siblings panted together. The brother caging his sister as she kept herself bent over the table. His hands worked against her velvet slickness whilst his engorged hardness glided against the plump flesh of her ass cheeks.

_More._

Rin's fingers delved into Gou's wet tightness and she dropped the bottle onto the table. Drops of the syrup oozed out of the container and dripped onto the smooth surface. Her legs began inching apart with every droplet that fell into the puddle now forming.

"Are we not going to eat?" Rin said raggedly. His fingers continued moving in and out of her.

"R-right." Gou managed to stop grinding against Rin to drag the plate, now overflowing with the amber liquid, and tore a soppy piece off. She reached up behind her and squeaked slightly upon feeling Rin's lips close around her sticky fingers.

"Fucking tasty, sis." Rin said before snapping his hips against her rear, causing the table to actually shake.

He continued pumping her with his fingers while letting his free hand reach for her plate and tear a piece off. He dipped it into the mess on his plate before bringing it to her mouth. Gou accepted the pancake piece, making sure to keep Rin's fingers in her mouth for longer than necessary. She sucked his digits harder the second time, making him groan behind her. They continued to feed each other like that—never penetrating and never reaching a climax. Gou wasn't sure how long it took them but she was pretty sure it was already noon by the time they'd finished their plates. A third plate had been prepared just in case Rin wanted more but she'd set that at the corner.

"That was good." Rin said aloud, tearing his body away from Gou suddenly. He headed for the sink while she had to take a moment to recover before clearing the table, leaving the third plate on the table.

"But I'm still hungry." Her brother announced once Gou had finished wiping the table and washing her hands.

"There's a third plate just for you—"

"I don't want that." Rin said in a low voice. "I want something else."

"What—" Gou turned around only to find herself facing Rin's hard chest. She had no time to react when Rin firmly pushed her down onto the table. She shrieked when he grabbed her thighs and hoisted the rest of her body fully onto the table. Rin's name was barely forming on Gou's lips when her brother spread her legs apart, leaving them dangling over the table's sides.

"You look tasty, sis." Rin licked his lips as he stared down between Gou's legs. She was completely exposed for him. The bright light of the afternoon sun illuminated the flushed, swollen lips of her pussy. "Your pink is so beautiful... I wonder if it's just as yummy?"

"No!" Gou struggled to close her legs but Rin kept her thighs splayed on either side. "Onii-chan, we can't!"

"Why?" Rin brought his face down to study her crevice more closely. "We've already done it twice."

"Because" Gou reached forward to brace a hand against her brother's shoulder and try to push him away, "it—it's daytime! S-someone can see us!"

"Is that it?" Rin nibbled the soft skin of her navel, eliciting a soft gasp from her. "Nobody is going to see us, Gou. I won't let anyone see you like this. Only I will. Only I can. Your naked body… your blushing face... Your most intimate spots."

She bucked her hips when he flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit. "You can only show yourself like this to me, do you understand Gou?"

"No, Onii-chan, stop it!" Her grip on his shoulder tightened as she felt his anxious breathing hit her core. "We can't do it—not here."

"If not here then where, Gou?" Her brother demanded. "In our bedrooms where we grew up as children? At the living room where we spend countless family events together? In the bathroom where I've thought of taking you against the wall every time I shower? Or how about in our parents' bedroom? Would you feel like a proper adult then?"

"Onii-chan..." Gou said his name softly. She wanted him to take her. She just didn't want to do it at a place where they'd shared so many familial moments. Though, that was practically impossible in this house.

"I'm going to eat you out, right here on the dinner table, Gou." Rin said in a low but firm voice as he braced his hands against her thighs to hold her legs down. " _Itadakimasu_."

"No, don't— _AHH!_ " Gou arched her back, digging her fingers onto her brother's bare shoulder as he kissed her slit before slipping his tongue into her. He was so hot and slick and, oh god, she could feel him moving within her as he rubbed the appendage against her walls.

"You're delicious." He breathed against her slit after retracting from her for a moment.

"No…" She whispered weakly though, at this point, there was no more meaning to her words anymore.

"No?" Rin looked up at Gou as he pushed his middle finger into her until he was knuckle-deep. Panting, he kept pulling his finger out midway before pumping it back into her. "No, Gou?"

" _Ahhnn_.. No.. _Onii-chan..!_ " Gou moaned out before pressing the back of her hand against her mouth only to have Rin tug it away.

"No?" He said before leaning back down to suck on her clit.

"No!" Gou gasped out, sliding her arms up above her head to grip the sides of the table.

"But you're spilling all of this syrup?" She looked down at her brother upon feeling him spread open her swollen lips to get a good look at her wet depths. "You even still have some of my cum inside you…"

She should've felt embarrassed doing such obscene acts of pleasure on top of the dinner table and in broad daylight. Yet, it only turned her on. And the evidence was leaking out of her right now.

" _AH! DON'T!_ " She jolted on top of the table when Rin licked a hard strip up her entrance to pick up her arousal. In response, her body only got even more wet.

"Sweet." Rin licked at the juice dripping down his chin as he grinned up at her. She saw his eyes drift over to a spot near her head but she could barely think of anything even as he stood up and leaned over her. Her eyes widened as she saw his thick erection sticking up. It was engorged a dark, blushing color and a thick vein bulged on the side. He was so thick and she did not realize how erect he had been this entire time. She moaned when the length of his hardness rubbed against her pussy, grinding on her clit, as Rin reached for whatever was near her head.

Disappointment twanged in her belly when Rin pulled away only to balance a plate of pancakes on the flat of her stomach. The third plate she'd left on the corner of the table. What was he planning to do with it?

Her question was answered when Rin broke off a piece and held it close to her soaking entrance. "Hold still or the plate will fall."

"W-wait, Onii-chan, th-that's food!"

"Yeah," Gou bit her lip as her brother rubbed the pancake against her pussy, coating the food with her arousal, "but I like my pancakes with lots of syrup."

Gou craned her neck up, watching with wide eyes as Rin went on to push the piece of pancake into her until it was just past her entrance.

"Y-you're putting it into me?!" She could barely feel the softness of the food so she wasn't sure just how far it was in her. The spongy texture grazed her velvet walls and she shuddered at the strange, sensual sensation.

"Shh, you're doing good, Gou." Rin pressed a scatter of kisses right where her thigh met her pussy. "Just relax. Don't worry, I'll get it out of you."

First the thermometer and now pancakes?!

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Was he going to use his fingers?

"Relax…" Rin muttered and then he pressed an open-mouthed kiss onto her slit. Except she realized it wasn't just a kiss when Rin suddenly sucked hard, keeping his mouth latched onto her entrance.

" _ONII..!_ " Gou started to bow off the table until she felt the plate move. Her body quivered as she fought to keep herself still so that the food wouldn't spill from her stomach. Yet, she couldn't keep herself from crying out—loud enough that she was sure her neighbors would hear—as her brother sucked on her pussy without mercy. She felt his tongue brush her clit several times before it started poking its way into her. The heat in her belly coiled tighter and tighter as Rin ate her out. She was so close. So close. And then…

"Got it." Rin suddenly pulled away.

"Wh-what?" Gou looked down at him with dazed eyes. His tongue was stuck out but something soggy sat on top of it. The piece of pancake.

Rin stared up at her with a smirk as he closed his mouth and chewed the food thoughtfully. The sound of him swallowing mingled with the sounds of Gou's harsh pants. His chin glistened when he spoke. "I think I've found my new favorite syrup to eat my pancakes with, Gou."

She didn't know what to say.

"It has a slightly tangy flavor." He licked his fingers clean before reaching for the plate again to rip off another piece. "But it's the sweetest syrup I've ever had…"

Gou felt Rin rub his hand against her inner thigh but she couldn't tear her eyes away as he brought the piece back to the spot between her legs again. "It tastes like sex… my favorite flavor."

" _Ah!... ah.. Oh…_ " Gou hissed when Rin rubbed the pancake against her pussy, collecting dew drops of her arousal and coating the food with her juices.

"Try it." Rin brought the pancake, covered in her own arousal like syrup, to her lips.

At first she was hesitant, but Rin was looking at her with such lustful encouragement. Besides, it wasn't like it was any different from tasting Rin's precum, she guessed. No, it wasn't even about the taste. It was about the act of doing something so… _kinky_. She was doing things so unlike her. Yet, she honestly found this new, dangerous territory quite appealing.

Her mouth closed down on her brother's fingers as she accepted his offering. His thumb swept over her bottom lip whilst Gou tasted the tanginess, the muskiness, and the sweetness of her own arousal, all mixed in with the pancake.

"Good girl." Rin purred upon seeing her throat bob as she swallowed.

Not a second after nodding in response, Rin slowly leaned forward. Closer, and closer, and closer.

She gasped and he growled when their sexes pressed together but he didn't penetrate. Sitting up on the table but keeping her legs splayed apart, Gou touched her brother's face once he was close enough. His hands slid past her and gripped the sides of the table as the two slowly brought their mouths together.

The kiss was slow and tender. Gou would even say it was romantic. His mouth was sticky but she licked off the syrup as their lips melded together. And they kept kissing each other, cleaning one another off while tasting an explosion of sinful flavors. The more syrup they licked off from each other's mouths, the more their kisses became hungry and frantic. Rin gently nibbled Gou's plump lip, silently asking for permission. She smiled in answer and their tongues immediately sought each other out.

Her brother kept pushing forward and she had to lean back, back, back. She was nearly lying on top of the table with Rin practically on top of her until she scooted her hand back and it landed right through the stack of pancakes.

"I knew you were hungry, sis." Rin chuckled in between wet kisses. "If you give me the bottle of syrup, I can give you a popsicle you can lick off of." He grinded his erection against her pussy to show what he meant.

"Or do you want me to put the popsicle inside you as well?" He whispered, shifting his hips so that his head kissed her entrance teasingly.

" _Ahn… Haah, ah.._ You're insatiable, Onii-chan." Gou gasped, feeling his tip poke against her folds. As much as she wanted him to take her right on top of the family dinner table, she could feel the syrup drying on their bodies. It wouldn't be fun if they were to do it with dried syrup on their skin causing uncomfortable chafing. She kissed him on the mouth again and he growled, returning the kiss back with more force. It was hard to pull away from him, but once she managed to, Gou placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you've had your fill already."

"But have you had your fill?" Rin rubbed his bulbous head up and down her wet slit.

"O-Onii-chan.. _Mnn_ —really! W-we need to shower again." Gou tilted her head back as Rin grinded hard against her. Oh, he was really tempting her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could resist him.

"Hm… okay."

Gou yelped when Rin suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the edge of the table. Her brother worked quickly as he untied her apron and tugged it off her bare form. The cool air kissed her exposed, sticky body and he stifled her protests with a hard kiss as he picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to keep herself from falling. It didn't help that his erection was squeezed right between them.

The apron was left discarded on the floor while Rin carried Gou to the bathroom. He still didn't put her down even as he turned on the shower and then stepped in with Gou in his arms.

She clutched onto her brother's shoulders, careful not to struggle around so much lest she have them both slip on the tiles. "Onii-chan, wh—"

Her protests died with a choked gasp once Rin fully sheathed himself within her in one sharp stroke without warning. After that, the bathroom echoed with the sounds of water pattering on the floor tiles accompanied by the repetitive sounds of deep grunts and sweet cries.

.  
.  
.

Upon exiting the bathroom after an unknown amount of time, Gou had barely made it to the living room on weak legs before she found herself bent over the back of the couch as her brother took her from behind. At least they had taken the time to dry themselves off before… before this happened. Insatiable, Gou thought faintly as Rin thrusted into her over and over. The couch didn't move thanks to the carpet but she could feel her thighs smack against the polyester material each time Rin pounded into her. Savage, she thought she cried aloud when he hit a particularly sweet spot deep within her. His knee was pressed between her legs which stood far apart. At this point, she wasn't even standing—she was practically draped over the couch as Rin plunged in and out of her. The heels of her feet left the floor when he pushed, and settled back down when he pulled. He gripped her by the waist and she could vaguely feel a slight burn develop on her butt cheeks from how Rin's hips would slap against the flesh of her rear with each piston.

Her hands pressed down on the cushion of the seat for it was the only way Gou could keep herself braced against Rin. Upon shifting, however, Gou's hand hit the remote and the T.V. blinked on. Rin looked up briefly but didn't lose pace. He didn't say anything as both siblings gazed at the screen to see a familiar cartoon show they'd both watched together as children.

A sense of wrongness began to mix with the twinges of pleasure warming the pits of her belly. It was the same wrongness she felt when Rin had eaten her out on the family dinner table. This was a show they'd watched when they were little. Now, to be watching it together again while having sex. It was like tarnishing an innocent memory. Yet, neither sibling said anything. Nothing came out of their mouths but voracious groans and ecstatic moans.

Panting, Gou picked up the remote again to turn it off. Suddenly, Rin grunted from behind her and slammed his hips hard before spilling his release within her depths. Gou automatically bowed her back, squeezing her eyes shut at the sensation of hot cum filling her. Her orgasm had her sagging against the sofa but Rin made slow, shallow thrusts, letting her ride it out. The controller slipped from her hands, forgotten.

As soon as Gou found her breath, she straightened herself and let Rin turn her around so the two could kiss. The kiss didn't even last ten seconds before Rin grabbed her and carried Gou over to the floor-length window overlooking their backyard. He set her back down and turned her around so that when he slipped back into her, her breasts were pressed up against the window. Her palms were braced flat on the glass surface. The cool glass felt so good grinding against her hardened nipples.

"You got.. tighter!" Rin grunted from behind.

"Our… n-neighbors.. _Haah—ahn!_ They might.. s-see us..!" Gou's panted, fogging up the glass with her hot breath. She wanted to mention how he'd gotten thicker inside her but Gou could barely speak a sentence.

"So that—" **THRUST.** "—turns you on?"

Gou's loud moans answered him. Rin smirked before slowing down his pace to press a loving kiss on the curve of Gou's back. All the while, he gyrated his hips against her rear, making sure he was reaching deep within her and angling his tip to graze her sweet spot at the very end. The thick glass shook but remained stable as the lovers demonstrated proof of their love to the outside world with no one to see but the birds and the bees. After they came, they moved to the kitchen where Rin set Gou on the counter's edge before fluidly piercing her again. They hadn't even bothered to wipe off their bodily imprints they'd left on the window.

Upon finishing on the counter, Rin carried his sister over to another part of the house. He could sense Gou's exhaustion with how she slumped in his arms, no longer resisting him even when it came to more open areas where their neighbors could easily see them if they'd just look over in their direction. So when he sat down on the steps to the main doorway, she stirred in his lap and murmured, "Wh-where..?"

"Shh…" Rin said as he lifted her up to sink herself down on him. They both groaned as their bodies were physically united again for the umpteenth time. They were both beginning to lose count by now.

"Onii— _haah! Ahh!_ " Rin's hands braced under her thighs so he could lift her up and down on his lap. His harsh breaths hit the back of her neck and he dropped one of her legs so he could brush her hair away and kiss her neck's nape.

"G-Gou…" Rin growled, grazing his teeth against her shoulder. "You.. h-have to keep quiet..! Someone passing.. by m-might hear.. you."

"Wh-why are we— _ah! Ah! Ahn_ -doing this.. in front— _ah!_ —of the door?!" Gou's splayed legs swayed on either side as Rin bounced her on his lap. He kept her legs spread apart, and if she looked down she could see his thick cock entering and leaving her. Dark veins on the underside bulged with arousal and blood.

"Shh! _Hah! Hah! Nngh_.. what if Okaa-san arrives.. a-and hears us? She could walk.. in any m-moment." That was a lie. Rin knew their mom would not arrive until after tomorrow. Now, if her plans had changed and she arrived today then... well, yeah, Rin and Gou would be screwed in more ways than one. Still, he grinned behind Gou's shoulder when he felt her soft walls tighten and grip him harder at his words. It wasn't hard to figure out that exhibitionism was a weakness of Gou's.

"She might walk in— _haah! Ohh_.. and s-see us like this." He whispered the idea into Gou's ear.

"Th-that's why..! Onii— _ahhn!_ " Drawing in sharp breaths, Gou looked down, unable to tear her eyes away from where their bodies connected. It seemed that Gou, however, was too immersed in the sex and pleasure that she couldn't think properly. Otherwise, she would have caught his fabrication.

"What will you say if she.. o-opens the door and— _hah!—ah_ , sees you like this, Gou? Your legs are spread w-wide open. You're— _nngh!_ —sitting on Onii-chan's lap.. fully naked..." His hands came up to grab her breasts, squeezing the softness of her flesh. His thumbs flicked her already erect buds but he continued to pinch them, drawing out pleasured mewls from her.

"What will you s-say— _Hnn!_ —when Okaa-san comes in... and she sees her d-daughter's pussy readily.. swallowing in her brother's cock.. p-pumping in and outta your wet hole?" He grunted out as he kept Gou bouncing hard on his lap. There was a slight bite to his tone when he had said that sentence. His belly burned not just with the shocks of pleasure anymore but also with a bit of anger and frustration. Gou hadn't seemed to notice the fury in her brother's voice but he demonstrated it with sharper thrusts and a hard pinch to Gou's clit which pulled out a scream from her.

" _Hm?!_ " Rin demanded, taking his anger out with every powerful stroke up into her.

" _Ah! Haah.. Okaa..san!_ " Gou started, trying to speak in a complete sentence. "It's not.. What you— _ahhn!_ —think it— _oh! Ah!—is..!_ Onii— _ahnn! Ahnn! Mmn_ —we're in.. _haah, aah.. ah.._ in love… Ok-ka.. _saaaaan!_ I… _Ahhn_ —I can't— _oh, Kami!_ "

She came around him, unable to finish her sentence because her orgasm had overtaken her mind and body. He felt her tender walls spasm around his cock, clenching and unclenching. Gou shook in his arms and he slowed down his pace for her, taking advantage of her sensitivity to heighten her pleasure. Just as he pressed another hot kiss against the nape of her neck, he felt his cock swell up before shooting his seed into her open passages.

Upon feeling him fill her up with his warm essence, Gou arched her back against him and he had to wrap his arms around her to keep her in place as they both gasped through the last of their climaxes.

Once finished, he leaned back until his head rested against the hardwood floor. He was too spent to bother pulling out of his sister. Lying her head against his chest, she seemed to feel the same. Both siblings said nothing nor did they move from their current position, even to get more comfortable. The cold wood of the floor soothed the slicked heat of Rin's bare back as he gulped in breaths of fresh air. Gou's cheek pressed against his sweaty chest which rose up and down with every deep breath. Her bangs stuck to her face but she simply laid a hand over her brother's heart. Rin absentmindedly reached up to tuck her hair away from her blushing face. Closing her eyes, she listened to his rapid heartbeat slowly settle down into a more calm pace for several minutes.

Finally, she broke the silence after deciding they'd both rested enough. "How many times did we do it?"

"I don't know." Rin admitted, distractedly drawing shapes on the curve of her left butt cheek. " _Too_ many times."

"My brother is such a savage brute." Gou turned her face slightly to kiss his sternum.

He chuckled at first but then the finger doodling on her rear stopped. "Gou… if there's ever a time when you really don't want me to.. _do it_.. Make sure you let me know. I'm cocky and arrogant and.. especially when it comes to you… I can't stop myself. I just don't want to hurt you…"

"Onii-chan," Gou glanced up at him. Garnet eye meeting garnet eye, "you could never hurt me. If making my muscles ache count-"

"I'm serious, Gou." Rin shook his head. The smirk on his face had been replaced with a downward tilt. "I kept going even when you told me no at the table."

"Well," She dragged a finger down the hardness of his pec, "I didn't _really_ mean that I didn't want it."

"So when you do mean it," He grasped her by the shoulders, "make it clear to me, all right?"

"How?"

"I dunno—slap me or something."

Frowning, Gou sat up and they both winced in reaction. He was still inside of her but she simply sat upright on top of him. He reached a hand up to curl a finger around a strand of her colored hair. Smiling softly, she turned her head to lay a kiss against her brother's palm. "If my insatiable Onii-chan ever becomes too savage during sex then I'll be sure to slap you to your senses. And if that doesn't work then I know the pool will do."

"You're going to push me into a pool?" He tipped a garnet brow at the idea.

She leaned down, keeping the smile on her face even as she brought her lips close to Rin's. "If your plan is to do me then that means you should be mostly naked when I push you in."

Their lips brushed just the slightest. And then they kissed. And he relished the feeling of her silky hair curtaining around their faces as he tasted her. Their chapped lips pressed against each other with desire and love and tenderness and desperation.

"We should probably move from the doorway." Gou breathed against his mouth.

"You want me to pull out of you?" Rin whispered back in a hoarse voice.

"I don't know." She kissed him again. "You came so much inside of me… if you pull out now, I'm sure it'll spill out of me and stain the floor."

"We already made a mess back at the table." Rin stole another kiss from her.

"Yeah, we'll have to clean that up after we clean ourselves first."

Rin licked her bottom lip. "Another shower?"

This time it was her turn to raise a brow at him. "Are you going to take me against the wall again?"

"Tomorrow morning, I will." Rin promised Gou with a wicked grin that sent a thrill to her already throbbing core. "How about the tub this time? I'll let you sit on me."

"I'm already sitting on you, Onii-chan." Gou reminded him with a slight roll of her hips. She swore she felt him slightly twitch within.

"Then there's no point in staying here." Rin chuckled before giving her another bruising kiss that had her grabbing his shoulders. "The tub it is."

He sat up then, wrapping his arms around her as he slowly stood up. Her heels automatically locked against his back and while he walked them to the bathroom again, Gou took the moment to appreciate the throbbing of his cock within her.

.  
.  
.

"So you tricked me!"

"Well, it sure turned you on."

"I really thought Okaa-san was going to walk in any moment." Gou pouted, laying back against her brother's chest.

"Nah, we still have tomorrow to ourselves." Rin dragged his hand through the water and they both watched the ripples he made in the tub.

Gou shifted from her position in between Rin's legs. It was slightly cramped with the two of them in the tub considering her brother was tall and muscled. Thankfully, his lean form didn't take up too much space or she'd really have to be sitting directly on his lap again and she didn't think they'd be able to get out of the tub then.

She swirled a finger around the water, making ripples of her own that clashed with Rin's. "Are you going to spend tomorrow chasing me around the house and taking me on the surface of every furniture?"

"As much as that idea sounds very appealing.. actually," Rin said slowly, "I was thinking of going out… You and I."

Gou stilled, her finger still submerged in the water but not moving. "F-for groceries...?"

"No…" He pulled her hair to the side and kissed the back of her wet neck. "For fun."

Gou began blushing again. Her heart sped up as she tried to comprehend what Rin was trying to say. "S-so… like a date?"

"S-sure." She could sense the shyness in her brother's tone and Gou knew he was blushing behind her. Still, it was obvious that he meant it as a date.

Absolute jubilance swelled up in her chest and she couldn't stop the grin from spreading on her face. She turned her face to the side and grabbed Rin to kiss him fully on the mouth as an expression of her happiness and excitement.

"I take that as a yes?" Rin smiled against her lips.

"Yes!" Gou couldn't help but laugh. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't tear up a little.

Finally, for the first time in her life, she was going to spend a day with Rin-not as siblings but as lovers. She'd never thought this day would come true. It had to be a dream. Another fantasy of hers in which she and her brother confess their love for each other and have sex and then.. go on a date the next day?! This had to be a miracle for Gou had never experienced such happiness. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been so content after their father had passed away….

At the back of her mind, Gou faintly wondered just how long this happiness of theirs could last before it would be taken away once again.

Trying to distract herself from thinking too much on it, Gou sighed and reached into the water to press her hand against her belly. Shifting slightly for a better position, she rubbed her hand hard on her stomach. After several attempts, she started pounding her fist gently against herself.

"What.. are you doing?" Rin asked once he noticed the water beginning to slosh around.

He observed Gou's ears reddening at the tips. She answered him in a shy voice, "Y-you came inside me all day… I'm trying to.. drain it out."

A slight blush dusted his cheeks but masculine pride thrummed in his chest. Mischief tilted Rin's lips up and he said quietly, "Open your legs more."

"E-eh?"

His hand dragged around the curve of her waist, pushing through the weight of the water to reach the junction between her thighs. "I'll scrape the stuff out of you."

"W-w-wait!" Gou said as he nudged her legs farther apart with his free hand. His index finger rubbed between her pussy lips, teasing but not penetrating her yet. "Onii-chan, I-I'm still sens— _ah!_ "

Two of his long, slim fingers slid into her and he made several shallow thrusting motions. He whispered into her ear as she trembled against him, "Shh, relax… keep your legs open…"

Unable to do anything but gasp and mewl from her brother's touches, Gou gripped the sides of the tub. His fingers pushed in deeply and withdrew out of her at a slow, even pace. She could feel him rubbing against her tender, sticky walls.

"You're doing well, Gou… yeah, that's it…" Rin murmured. Gou was absolutely putty in his hands and she jolted against his chest, sloshing water around when his thumb pressed on her clit. He rolled the bundle of nerves around, eliciting a suppressed moan from her. "There we go..."

Rin tried not to chuckle as he watched his sister try to restrain herself. _She's so cute_ , he smirked behind her.

" _O-Onii… chan..!_ " Gou whimpered.

"Shh… Look, it's coming out now.." Rin whispered. Panting, Gou opened her eyes and glimpsed down to find that there was indeed a thin trail of milky white cum steadily seeping out of her crevice. More and more stuff leaked out to float through the body of water. Rin reached down with his other hand and tugged one of her swollen lips aside to open up her hole more. Adding a third finger, he delved into her deeper. Each time he withdrew from her body, a thick trail of cum was scraped out to mix into the soapy water.

"You were right, Gou. You do have a lot inside you…" Rin breathed in amazement as he witnessed his own essence flow out of her. Even he was admittedly surprised. As he continued for an indefinite amount of time, Rin noted that the longer he went then the more her walls tightened onto his digits.

" _Ah! No!_ " Gou yelped when Rin wiggled his fingers deep within her.

"Shh, don't struggle." Rin kissed her neck reassuringly as he curled his fingers and made scissoring motions to stretch and rub her insides. "I'm trying to get all the stuff out of you."

More of his milky cum escaped out as he mercilessly felt around her soft, tender walls with his slim digits.

" _Haah.. aah! Ahhn.. hah.. Onii…_ " Gou cried out weakly, " _I-I'm gonna..!_ "

"Yeah.. be a good girl and come for me, Gou." Rin muttered, biting the red shell of her ear. "Come for your Onii-chan."

" _Hah.. ah—AHHHN..!_ " She shattered before him, her knees knocking against the sides of the tub as she shook in his arms. A spoonful of milky semen spilled from her to slosh around the water before disappearing amongst the more sudsy area. Gou panted hard for a few seconds before falling back against her brother, leaning her head on his shoulder. Her dazed eyes slowly closed and she suddenly went completely slack.

"Good girl…" Rin grinned down at his sleeping sister before pressing a gentle kiss on the temple of her head. Carefully, he tugged his fingers all the way out of her pussy. Wrapping his arms around her middle, Rin bent his face down until his nose was buried into the curve where Gou's shoulder met her neck. Smiling softly against her soft skin, he breathed in deeply Gou's refreshing scent of strawberries and fresh water, purring, "Very good girl…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin is quite kinky, huh? Hehe...  
> Ok, that's enough chapters with full on lemons. It's time to REALLY get the plot moving now. Don't worry, there will still be plenty of smut! Sorry if the sex has been less detailed but I didn't want to waste so much time considering I already have 3 full chapters with just sex and I also didn't want to get too repetitive.  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter! And please leave a review :) More reviews motivate me to update faster!


	4. Love Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW THE HELL DID I FORGET TO POST THIS? This has been sitting here as a draft for months, I don't know why!  
> Ahem.. anyways, I said before that the next chapter would be more plot driven but it became too long so I had to split it. The first half is a lemon, which I added to make up for the long lack of updates. Second half, the next chapter, will focus on plot.

When Gou Matsuoka awoke for the second time in her bed since recovering from a fever, she found that this time she was completely naked. It was quite obvious from the way her sheets slid across her bare skin too easily as she stretched out upon awakening. When she cracked an eye open, the curtains were still drawn but early morning light filtered through to spread across her bed.

“Mmn..” Gou smiled slightly, reaching a hand up to feel the warmth of the summer morning. Once she set her hand back down she noticed the empty space beside her. It was cool to the touch, meaning her brother had woken up sometime before her and left. Although, now that she thought about it, Gou couldn’t really remember returning to her bed last night. The last thing she remembered was… soaking in the bathtub with Rin and… his fingers were touching her—and inside her....

“Onii-chan’s fingers were…” Gou shuddered, curling up under the sheets as she reminisced all of their sexual activity from yesterday. Oh, how her brother had taken her in every position she could imagine, in almost every room of the house… practically all day. Blushing, she buried her face into the pillow by her head, only to find that it worsened her desires as it smelled of her brother’s minty shampoo and… his sweat from when he had made love to her in these very sheets. Her body still ached from the intensity of yesterday’s sex. Muscles she never knew she had burned with the echoes of the pleasures and passion that each sibling had poured into one another. A sharp ache from her core elicited a wince from Gou as she sat up in bed. Upon trying to stand up, she almost fell back onto the mattress as her legs nearly gave out on her.

“That bad, huh?” Gou sighed, yet the blush on her face reddened even more and she giggled. She tried standing up slowly this time, grabbing onto the corner of a desk to support herself. Wait, the last time she checked, her desk was not on this side of her room… Letting go of the azure blanket that she’d wrapped around her nude figure, Gou let it pool to the floor as she scrutinized her surroundings, blinking through the bright daylight.

“Onii-chan’s room…” She observed, taking in the posters of famous Olympian swimmers tacked onto his pastel blue walls. The desk was covered with notebooks and other trinkets he had brought home from Australia. Several bags were piled in the corner by the doorway. Notably, only his duffel bag for swimming was zipped open as if he’d been in the middle of unpacking and then gave up halfway. She walked over to it, taking her time with legs that still trembled slightly, and then pulled out a pair of goggles that’d been peeking out of one of the bag's pockets. Glancing briefly at the closed door, Gou went on to hold the goggles to her face and study the world of her brother’s room through the molded plastic. Everything still looked the same, except for the slightly distorted sense of perception one experienced.

As she looked around the room through her brother’s goggles, Gou finally noticed that her clothes were nowhere to be seen. Not that she had any clothes on when Rin slipped her into his bed. Actually, now that she remembered properly, Gou hadn’t worn any clothes at all yesterday due to the deal she made with Rin. Technically, the apron didn’t count since she had worn nothing beneath it. Shivering slightly, Gou crossed her arms over her chest as she searched the room for something decent to wear. She stopped as soon as she saw herself in the mirror of the closet.

“This is….” Gou muttered as she touched the teeth marks encircling the nipple of her right breast. The blush from earlier returned full force as she studied the marks he had left all over her breasts. He had really gone and marked her as he pleased! Craning her neck up to peer at the hickey on the column of her throat, she mumbled, “Onii-chan, you… you sex animal!”

What would their mom say once she returned home and happened to see one of the many marks on her body? How could Gou explain it to her? There was no way she could say it was simply a bruise that appeared from a fall. “If I say it’s a boy then Okaa-san will demand to meet him… Oh, and it’s not like I can tell her it was Onii-chan who did it!”

Groaning in distress, she pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes until her stomach growled in protest. First, she had to go find Rin and talk to him about what they could and couldn’t do from now on. After all, the two of them were now officially in a relationship… right? A brother and sister in a secret relationship. The idea still left her feeling all confused and concerned. “Anyways, I need to find something to cover myself—and not with an apron again.”

Just as she finished speaking, something in the corner of the mirror caught her eye. Rin’s Samezuka sports jacket had been left draped over the back of the study chair. Picking it up, Gou fingered the polyester material before bringing the clothing to her face. Rin had last worn it a couple of days ago during a visit to the gym for a practice swim. Yet, as Gou took a deep whiff, she found it still smelled of her brother’s minty shampoo with a trace of chlorine.

“Onii-chan’s scent.” Gou bit her lip in excitement as she slipped on his favorite jacket and pulled the zipper up all the way till the collar covered her neck, just brushing her chin. It was almost tight across the chest, with the material stretched across her breasts slightly but it still fit just snug. Meanwhile, the hem reached down mid-thigh with the sleeves several inches past her hands but those she could simply roll up.

Taking a deep breath, she brushed a hand through her bed hair and opened the door to go downstairs.

“Onii-chan?” Gou called out as she descended down the steps with her legs now at full strength. Once she reached the bottom step, Gou started her way down the hallway and into the kitchen. As soon as she stepped past the threshold, she nearly shrieked as a pair of lean arms pulled her to the side for a crushing hug.

“Good morning, sis.” Rin purred into her ear. “Did I scare you?”

“Onii-chan!” Gou braced her hands flat against his bare chest to pull herself away and glare at her brother. She tried to ignore the sculpted muscles of his torso—and the fact that he wore nothing but a pair of navy sweatpants that hung loose on his narrow hips. Pouting to keep herself from drooling, she said, “That was mean of you!”

“So you were scared!” Rin started to laugh in triumph until his face suddenly froze and the smirk slowly fell away. “Is that my… Samezuka jacket?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Gou glanced down at her cover. “Sorry, I should have asked permission but I thought—eh? W-why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re wearing my jacket…” Rin mumbled, taking a step forward. Gou took a step back in response, noticing the different expression that had overcome her brother’s face. The way he stared at her with such intensity… She could feel the heat of his burning red eyes roam up and down her body. Even though he was simply looking at her, Gou felt... naked—as if she was being undressed.

Holding back an aroused shudder, she took another step back, disturbed by the slight tingling at the tips of her breasts. “O-Onii-chan? What about breakfast?”

“Are you wearing anything else underneath?” Rin asked quietly, taking another step closer.

Stepping away again, Gou felt her core start to throb again but this time with a desire. Swallowing hard, she whispered, “No…”

“Y’know,” Rin said, licking his lips as he took one more step to her. “I _really_ like that jacket.”

As she tried to step away, Gou found herself pressed up against the wall, trapped by her own brother. There was a hunger in her sibling’s crimson eyes and it was something strange and dark but devastatingly tempting. It pulled her in, sucking her into a vortex of passion and desire if she stared too long into the fire of his eyes. She wanted to go closer, step into his embrace, but a shred of rationality at the back of her mind told her that this wasn’t right.

But what wasn’t right? Wanting to be embraced? Or being embraced by her own brother? There was something she was still confused about but she couldn't place it. At least, not at the moment.

“But it seems” Placing a hand against the wall by her head, Rin leaned down to her level and murmured with his lips brushing her cheek, “my jacket looks a lot better on you, sis.”

“ _Ah!_ ” Gou squeaked out when she felt Rin suddenly press a finger against her nipple which had been obviously outlined from underneath the thin polyester fabric.

“Hmm..” Rin hummed thoughtfully as he swirled the tip of his index finger around and around her areola, “can't tell if it's too small on you or too big?”

“ _Onii… chan._ ” Gou mewled, feeling her nipple harden and poke against the jacket.

Without another word, both siblings turned their heads slightly so that their mouths could finally meet. Love seemed to breathe in and out of one another’s mouths as they kissed with such fervor. Pants and gasps sounding in between moments while lips melded furiously together only to peel away for a brief instant and then clash again.

"But— _mmn_ —what about breakfast?" Gou managed to say in between kisses.

"We're having breakfast right now." Her brother said in a thick voice before diving in for another deep kiss. "Tastes good."

Heat started building up rapidly between the two and Gou blindly felt around for something she could hold onto. Her hand scratched against the wall before sliding up, up, up above her head until Rin slammed his own hand against hers and held her there. Desperately needing something to anchor herself, Gou placed her other hand around the nape of Rin’s neck. A wicked tongue licked her bottom lip for permission to which she granted. Her hand slid up the base of his neck to caress through the thick strands of his ruby hair, feeling his ponytail come loose as he tasted her and she tasted him.

“But you’re wearing it wrong.” Rin mumbled once they finally broke apart for a proper breather.

“What?” She panted, confused and dazed from lack of oxygen. Her brother still had her hand trapped against the wall high above her head.

“The jacket. You’re wearing it wrong.” Her brother repeated, taking hold of the zipper grazing her chin. Still in a state of befuddlement, Gou didn’t understand what Rin was going on about until he began tugging the zipper down slowly with her chest still heaving up and down for air. Both siblings tensed with anticipation, one panting heavily and the other holding his breath as he pulled down the zipper. She stared at him while his eyes, smoldering with hunger, followed the zipper’s downwards path.

**Zzzzzzzzzz...**

Down, down it went, revealing the cleavage of Gou’s generous breasts and their rosy tips… and then her belly button… and then—

**Zzz—tnt!** The zipper finally broke away.

“There we go…” Rin breathed as he pushed away the sides to properly reveal Gou’s curvaceous, naked body. He grinned proudly at the sight of his hickey and bite marks branded all over her breasts. Her rosy nipples were already stiff and he raised a hand to touch one, rolling the bud experimentally with the tip of his finger.

“O-Onii.. You’re.. touching me!” She squeezed her eyes shut at her brother’s intimate touches.

“When I see you like this… wearing nothing but my jacket…” Rin whispered against her lips, even as she continued panting and mewling, “it makes me want to touch you more and more….” His eyes trailed down her bare breasts until he caught sight of his sister’s flushed pussy lips and her swollen clit. His cock, pressing up against the cotton material of his sweats, ached almost painfully the longer he stared. “What are you doing to me, Gou? I-I can’t... I can’t control myself!”

Rin quickly slammed his mouth onto hers once again, swallowing in her gasps and moans as he squeezed a pale breast tightly in his hand. He felt the softness of her flesh mold to his rough grip, her back arching slightly into his hold. His finger and thumb pinched her stiff bud, tugging on it slightly to draw out a sharp moan from Gou only to stifle her cries with another deep, arduous kiss.

Their interlocked hands above her head gripped tighter as Gou tangled her other hand in Rin’s hair and Rin started palming Gou’s other breast.

“I can’t stop touching you.” Rin confessed, breaking away from her mouth to pepper her face with chaste kisses. "Tell me to stop. Tell me!"

“Don’t. Don't stop.” Gou begged, craning her head up to allow her brother to kiss his way down the column of her throat, making sure to treat the bruise of her hickey. Once she felt a wet suction on the tip of a breast, she felt her knees give way. “Too much..! Onii-chan, I-I can’t!”

“Not yet.” Rin growled, finally letting go of her hand to reach behind the back of her knee and raise one of her legs up. He let Gou wrap her arms around his neck as he was her only way of support.

“ _Ah!_ ” Gou jolted against the wall upon feeling two fingers slide against the length of her slick entrance. As if in reaction, several drops of her arousal dripped onto the hardwood floor. She squeezed her eyes shut when those two slim fingers dipped into her halfway before pulling out.

“What are you—” She began to ask, resting her forehead against the curve of his shoulder. Upon feeling the hot, bulbous tip of his cock poke at her folds, she quickly raised her face up and blurted, “Wait, I’m not ready yet! I— _NNNGH!_ ”

Her brother silenced her with another deep kiss, pressing her against the wall with his body as he slowly pushed his way into her. Gou gave out a long moan into his mouth, feeling her lower lips stretch open with a slight burn to adjust to his thick girth again. Once the mushroom head of his cock squeezed past her entrance, he was able to enter her smoothly from there. He continued sliding in about an inch every two or three seconds, giving her as much time as he could bear so that it wouldn't be too painful for her. Gou gripped his shoulders tightly, digging her nails into solid muscle as his thick length squeezed through, gliding its way into the tight, wet tunnel of her body. _My brother’s raw p-penis is entering me again_ , Gou thought contentedly through the high of both the pleasure and pain.

“ _Hnnnh! Mmmph.. Mmmn… nnngh!_ ” She continued moaning into his mouth. The one leg Gou still had on the ground trembled unsteadily but most of her weight leaned against her brother anyway. Once he finished pushing himself all the way inside her to the hilt, Rin gently pulled away from the kiss. He held still, waiting for Gou to catch her breath and look at him. As soon as she tilted her face up to let their eyes meet, he pulled out of her and sharply slammed himself back in. His cock hit home inside of her with a wet slap of their flesh.

“ _Haah!_ ” Gou cried out, her eyes widening at the sensation of overwhelming pleasure strumming her already aching core. A bit of dull pain sparked in the pits of her belly but it somehow only added to the eroticism. Her hands slid off his shoulders, leaving little crescent marks. Bracing herself against the built planes of his chest, Gou gazed up to her brother and whispered, “Please… be gentle, Onii-chan. I.. I’m still sensitive from y-yesterday.”

Studying the tearful look in her pleading eyes, the beast within Rin settled down slightly, just enough for him to think more clearly. He leaned his forehead against Gou’s and whispered, “I’m sorry, Gou. All I can think of is touching you as much as I can before Okaa-san returns home. I didn’t—shit! I didn’t even think to use a condom first.”

“Don’t think about the condoms… or Okaa-san.” Gou cupped her brother’s cheeks, making him see her with a sense of seriousness finally. “I’m here with you now, aren’t I? All you have to do is live in this moment. With me. Don't think about anything else but us.”

“With you.” Rin spoke softly. “... But when I think of us… all I can think of is how I'm fucking my own sister.”

“And I'm supposedly having sex with my big brother”, she rolled her hips slightly, drawing out a low groan from him, “but didn't you say we're just having breakfast?”

“But the other night, you... you cried when your ‘big brother’ popped your cherry though.” Shame and guilt flickered in Rin’s eyes until Gou leaned in to kiss it away.

“Because for so long... umm, well, I actually hoped that it would be my brother who would take my virginity. Silly, right? To me, it didn't matter how. My own brother could have raped me if he wanted to, and I would have gladly let him. Actually, it—it wouldn't even be rape since I... I'd have opened my legs to you without question. It didn't matter if you loved me as more than a sister or not. I just wanted to be one with you."

Gou's whole face, including her ears, was red and she had trouble maintaining eye contact with Rin. That's how he knew how embarrassing and difficult it was for his sister to be confiding such a deep, dark secret for all those years. He wiped away the happy tear that had escaped her eye. "Oh, Gou..."

"I cried because the pain of losing my virginity to my brother symbolized a step towards this path we chose together… I never expected you to come to love me like this. Sharing this.. this love between us... it was just a luxury I could never have hoped for. So I want you to touch me like it’s our first time, Onii-chan… like we have all the time in the world.”

Rin pressed her forehead against hers. "I’ll… I’ll try.”

“Do it gently. Take everything in slowly and enjoy it… because I want to take _you_ in slowly, Onii-chan. _One. Inch. At a time. _” Gou whispered so quietly that Rin couldn’t hear anything else but her. She knew he heard her though because she felt his cock twitch eagerly within her. Then, she leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. A demonstration as to what she meant. “Don't be afraid of who we are.”__

____

__

Nodding with understanding, Rin adjusted his hold on her raised leg. Slowly, he withdrew himself out of her body. It was then that he felt just how strong her walls clamped onto him, trying to keep him from pulling out of her. Once it was just his tip kissing the entrance of her slit, he raised her leg a little higher to spread Gou’s pussy open a bit more. Then, he began to push in at an agonizingly lazy pace. “Open yourself to me, Gou..!”

“ _Ah... Onii..! I.. I— _ahn_ —can feel you!” Gou breathed out, glancing down together with Rin so they could both stare in awe at the way her body slowly swallowed in the length of his cock. Bare skin sliding tightly against bare skin, slick with need. “ _Ahh... Ahn..._ I can feel how thick you are— _mnn!_ —inside me. You’re thing.. so hot!”_

__

__

“Hey… say again what you— _haaaah_ —what you called me earlier.” Rin breathed, continuing to slowly withdraw and then push himself in and out of her at a steady, firm pace.

“Wh-what? Big… _ah!_ Big brother? Gou panted out, briefly looking away from where their bodies joined.

Seeing Rin grin in affirmation, she smiled breathlessly at him before moaning out, “My big… brother— _haah_ …”

A slow, arduous push into her. His engorged hardness parted through the soft, pliable flesh of her slick pussy.

"Again!"

His hips rolled deeply against hers, forcing her ass to press against the cool wall over and over again.

“I love my— _ah!_ —my very big… _nngh_ , brother.” Gou purred, smiling against the wolfish grin on Rin’s own face. “I think… _haah, ahh_ … my brother m-may be too— _ahnn_ … too big for me. Every time you— _mmn!_ —pull out… it's like you're scraping— _haah, mmn_ —scraping a part of me out with you!”

“Gou… you're tightening up!” He groaned, furrowing his brows to put more strength into his thrusts. “Your walls are contracting on me, _haah, haah_ …”

_You feel so fucking good_ , she thought she heard her brother say but Gou was too busy handling the blinding pleasure tearing through her whole body.

“Onii-chan, you're f-filling me up so much!” She peered down at her abdomen, pressing a hand there to feel the motions of his cock stir within her. Her belly felt so full with the hard heat rubbing in and out of her. Wet skin sliding through wet skin to the point that their juices were producing a lewd sound nearly as loud as her moans, much to both her embarrassment and arousal.

“Gou, say that you love me.” Rin suddenly said, grabbing her breast again to play with her nipple.

“W-what? _Hyaah!_ ”

“Say it.” He squeezed her breast hard and he could feel her wet walls sharply contract onto his cock in response.

“ _Haah_.. I.. I love you— _ah!_ ” Startled, she peered back down where they were joined. “No.. how are you... You’re getting bigger— _haaahn!_

“Again.” He said, pulling out to thrust back into her. This time, he gyrated his hips while pushing in. Her slick walls followed his movements, stretching and expanding to fit him.

“ _Ah.. Ah.. Ahhnn.._ I love Onii-chan..!” She began to move her hips then, taking him in a bit more quickly. She could feel the thick heat swell up within and if he remained still, Gou was absolutely sure she'd be able to feel Rin's tip pressing up against her womb. When she glanced up at him, her brows were furrowed with either concentration or confusion as to what he was doing to her. “S-something's different! You’re too hard! Not.. _ahh_! It’s not.. Normal— _ahnn!_ "

Gou could barely think through the haze of intense pleasure clouding her mind but she could definitely something different as her brother continued making love to her.

“I love you, Gou.” Rin growled, setting down her leg suddenly before grabbing her by the legs to hoist her up. As he let her wrap her legs around his waist and lean against the wall, he guided her back onto his stiffness. The new angle allowed him to reach deeper into her but it was now difficult to take it slowly.

Her body sung with pleasure but it felt tighter than usual. Rin's thrusts were becoming more intense yet it seemed he needed to put more strength in pulling away. She was too tight and full with this unbearable love but Gou didn't want it to end.

“I love you.” He said through grinded teeth, using the wall for support as he began to thrust in and out of her at a regular pace. Feeling her walls clamp onto him more tightly and for longer periods, he then reached down to press her clit.

“No, don’t!” Gou shouted, yet she automatically went on to lock her heels against his back, spurring him on. “It’s.. too early!”

“The sooner.. You come…” He spoke in between deep thrusts while gently rubbing her clit. “The sooner…”

**THRUST.**

“You can eat…”

**THRUST.**

"Breakfast….”

**THRUST.**

At this point, the two siblings weren’t even trying to be subtle. The kitchen wall banged and thumped each time the brother’s cock pounded all the way into his sister. Her cries echoed in answer with drops of their arousal dripping onto the floor at a rhythmic pace, building a small pool of their love juices.

**Thmp.**

“ _AH!_ "

**Thmp.**

“ _AHN!_ ”

**Thmp.**

“ _HAA.. AHN!_ ”

**Thmp…. Thmp…. Thmp.. Thmp.. Thmp! Thmp! Thmp! Thmp! Thmp! Thmp—thmp—THMP—THMP—THMP!**

“Gou.. I— _nghh_ —gotta cum outside..!” Rin grunted, fighting to hold off his orgasm while he still could. He felt that Gou wasn’t going to last much longer either.

“No! _Haah.. ahh_ —inside!” She wrapped her legs tighter around him, refusing to give him any space to break away. “ _Haahn_.. _Ah_.. the— _ahh_ —the pill!"

“ _Haah.. haah_.. F-fine!” Rin gave in, unable to hold himself back any longer. “Here..!”

Naturally, Gou tried to arch her back as she felt Rin spill himself inside of her depths but the wall prevented her from doing so. So she hugged herself to her brother, burying her face against his sweaty neck as she waited for his bouts of hot cum to stop shooting into her. Her stomach felt so hot inside as if molten fire coursed through her belly, and she shuddered from the heady pleasure of it. She wasn’t sure how long it lasted but all the while she could feel the two of them breathing heavily and trembling against each other. Once he finally finished, he slowly began pulling out, pressing tender kisses on the slope of her shoulder as he did so. “You're mine, Gou.”

“I’m— _mnn_..! “ Gou winced as his tip slowly began squeezing out of her. With a grunt, Rin pulled his way out inch by inch. Her body almost seemed to be fighting him, still clamping down hard despite how wet her walls were. As it was in the process of parting her swollen folds to leave, Gou felt her core ignite with a fiery pleasure—the peak of sexual bliss—and she cried out sharply at the abrupt orgasm. The rest of her cry ended in a soft sigh.

“Onii-chan..!” Gou gasped against the hard pecs of her brother’s chest. Her thighs clenched around his accentuated hips, slipping his cock partly back into her as her orgasm leaked past his length and dribbled onto the floor in thick drops.

**Pitter.**

**Patter.**

**Pitter.**

**Patter.**

“Shh, it’s all right.” Rin said as he carried a trembling Gou over to the edge of the dinner table. After she stopped shaking and clenching around him, he gently pulled himself completely out of her and then wiped away at the streak of tears that still stained her pretty face. “It’s over now, Gou. You're okay. Shh, it's all right now, we’re done. Sorry.. I was kinda scary earlier, huh? I'm sorry, sis.”

Steadying her breath for a few seconds, she finally said. “I.. I don’t know why I’m crying?”

“I’m sorry.” Rin tugged the waistband of his sweats back up to cover himself but, as soon as he let it go, it slung loosely around his accentuated hips. Carefully, he brushed back a strand of ruby hair from Gou’s sweaty face. Reaching down, he connected the zipper together and tugged it all the way back up, covering her body with his jacket completely. “D-Did I hurt you? I just—”

“No, it’s not that.” Gou shook her head, clasping her hands around his and holding it to her chest. She leaned forward until her forehead rested against his sternum and she swore she could faintly feel his heart rate slowing down from the high. “I.. I suddenly felt sad. Today is… Okaa-san is arriving this evening and I just felt so desperate. I didn’t want you to let go of me. I didn’t want it to be over.”

Rin nodded in agreement. Swallowing hard, he said, “When I saw you in nothing but my jacket I just… I had to have you again. All these years… I’d been craving to touch you. I’ve wanted to hold you in my arms for so long that whenever I look at you I just want to keep you all to myself. Now that I know I’m free to embrace you, all sense of restraint I once had is gone. Once Okaa-san comes home, how will things be different for us?”

“I don’t know but… we’ll figure something out.” Gou tried to smile reassuringly before giving a promising kiss onto his knuckles.

“You just tempt me so much, damn it…” Rin muttered, leaning forward to brush his lips lightly against hers. He gently nudged her knees apart so he could stand between them with only the edge of the table preventing him from coming any closer. His hands caressed the pale flesh of her smooth thigh, sliding precariously up till he reached the jacket’s hem which had ridden dangerously high as Gou sat on the table’s edge. “See? I’m touching you again…”

“Maybe I want you to touch me, Onii-chan.” Gou whispered against Rin’s mouth, feeling his hot breath brush her aching lips. "Touch me more."

“What a naughty little sister I have.” Rin said in a hoarse voice, rubbing the pad of his thumb on her inner thighs way past the hem, drawing out a soft sigh from her. Only an inch higher and he’d be grazing the spot where she wanted him the most—where she was still soaking wet. “I should teach you a lesson.”

“I like being naughty with you.” Gou whispered shyly to her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer to herself.

“Is that what a sister should be saying to her older brother?” Rin growled, trailing a hand down to pinch the tip of her breast sharply.

Gou gasped, feeling some of his sticky cum escape from her as she arched herself slightly. “Is this what a brother should be doing to his innocent, little sister?”

“You’re hardly little, sis.” Rin repeatedly traced a circle around and around her erect nipple. “And you’re hardly innocent either. Not when you’re this wet.”

“Wet from you.”

“Is my sister really accusing me of such things?” Rin tipped a brow at her, feigning innocence. “Hm, you really are naughty.”

“Please, Onii-chan… I promise I’ll be good.” Gou said playfully right before she attempted to finally kiss him. Her lips met empty air, however, as her brother had pulled back at the last minute.

“Then you can only be rewarded once you prove to me you deserve it.” Rin smirked. A mischievous light glinted in his garnet eyes and it made Gou gulp in concern. “For now, you need to be punished for tempting me like that.”

“No fair!” Gou protested when Rin placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down to lie upon the table just like yesterday morning. Just remembering what he did to her at that time made Gou want to close her legs in embarrassment but he stood in her way of doing so. “It’s not fair! You’re shirtless a-and your m-muscles are.. too beautiful to look at!”

“Heh, you’re the same as ever.” His smirk softened into a fond smile for her. Reaching for a bowl that had been lying somewhere beyond Gou’s head on the table, he set down the dishware onto a chair beside him and then held up something bright red from the bowl. “Look.”

“A.. strawberry?” Gou observed, frowning in confusion as to what her brother was planning to do.

“I know they’re your favorite so I thought to have them as a light breakfast before—” He stopped himself, leaving Gou even more befuddled. Before what? “Anyways, shall we play a game, sis?”

“Wh-what game?” She asked out of suspicion, narrowing her eyes at him. She wasn’t sure she liked the grin on his face. It didn’t go unnoticed by her that his other hand was still caressing her thigh as if he was trying to tease her.

“You have to name all the muscles on my torso and arms. But there’s a time limit—technically…” An impish grin started spreading on Rin’s angular face, revealing his sharp set of teeth. The expression he had right now almost appeared predatory. “You see, you have to finish naming all the muscles before I make you come… with this strawberry.”

“E-eh?!” Her eyes immediately flickered to the strawberry and focused on it. “Wh-wh-what are you talking about?!”

“Ah, don’t worry, we won’t be using this one.” Rin returned the one he’d been holding and rummaged through the bowl where Gou could not see. “We’ll use this.”

He held up the fruit for Gou to see and, at first glance, her eyes widened. It was the kind of strawberry that was mutated in shape as if two or three regular strawberries had combined to form a super strawberry. It was larger and thicker than a normal one, but although it was abnormally chunky in width, it seemed to be almost the same length, if not bigger, as the other berries in the bowl. Otherwise, it was perfectly ripe, having no leaves and just the shortest stub of what remained of its stem.

“W-wait! That’s too big!” Gou argued, unable to tear her eyes away from the mutated strawberry. The head of Rin’s cock was the thickest part of him so every time he began entering her she could always feel a delicious burn as her body parted open to take in his tip. The strawberry, however, was slightly bulkier than the head of his cock. “I-I don’t think it’ll fit?”

“Don’t worry.” Rin rubbed the bottom of her belly in an attempt to set her at ease. He grabbed the back of Gou’s knees and propped her legs up onto the table so that the arch of her feet rested on the edge. Nudging her legs farther open, he leaned in closer to her and she lost sight of the strawberry as he aligned it to her entrance underneath the cover of the jacket. “You’re still wet from earlier, right? All you need to do is relax. It’ll be like with the pancake yesterday.”

“The pancake was squishy though!” Gou spoke through the blush reddening her face as she relived the pancake moment for a second, laying on the table exactly how she did yesterday. It also wasn't fair how well he knew many of her weak spots already. Her entire body shuddered as she felt Rin slip a finger into her slightly to test how wet she was. She bit her lip upon feeling him add a second digit and make some scissoring motions a few times, easing her tightness. There wasn't much need for the foreplay though since she'd just climaxed earlier. “And it’s not fair! I-I’m really sensitive from.. from _that_!”

“Well, the cum I left in you should make it easier. Remember, I’ll stop once you’ve finished naming all the muscles on my upper body. You’ll ace this, I know it.” Rin kissed her inner thigh for assurance but Gou jolted nervously on the table upon feeling his fingers be replaced with the rough tip of the strawberry as it rested against her soaking folds. “Now.. ready, set—”

“Wh-What about the seeds?!”

“What, afraid you’ll be impregnated by a strawberry?” Rin chuckled down at his sister. “Besides, you already carry my seed, remember?”

To indicate his point, he grazed a knuckle between her swollen lips which were smeared with his cum from earlier. At his touch, Gou instinctively spread her legs wider but squeezed her eyes shut out of embarrassment. “B-but you said—”

“Go!”

“ _Hyaah!_ ” Her eyes shot open upon feeling the tip of the strawberry being inserted into her. The skin of the sweet fruit felt so strange on the sensitive flesh of her velvety walls. It slowly glided its way into her but she could feel the roughness of every individual seed that grazed her tight insides.

“Open wide, Gou.” Rin teased her. Gou’s foot twitched in the air but she kept her legs spread, even as she started to feel the sensual burn of her lips stretching farther open to accept this foreign thing. “It’s almost all the way in.”

“ _Uhn.. !_ ” She gripped the sides of the table tightly, willing herself not to feel turned on by this. Yet.. why did the burn have to feel so good?! Now the widest part of the strawberry had reached her tight gates and she could feel the strain of her entrance as her body tried to swallow in the strawberry whole. “I.. f-feel funny..! Ahh! There! It’s.. too big! _Mmnn!_ —what are you d-doing?!”

She reluctantly moaned as the strawberry was twisted around, rubbing its seeds all over her walls, stimulating little shocks of pleasure. Her brother continued twisting the fruit around by the stub of the stem. “I’m trying to provoke your body into opening up more. Hurry and start naming those muscles lest you want to do a penalty game afterwards for losing.”

“I— _haahn!_ ” She could feel a foreign coldness slip into her hot depths and it was her only way of knowing how far the berry was inside her. The refrigerated cold clashed with the sexual fire heating her body, giving an unusual but strangely pleasant sensation.

“There, your body swallowed it whole. Good girl, you ate it all up.” Rin tapped a finger onto her clit and she arched her back. “But the game isn’t over yet.”

“P-pectoralis— _ahn!_ —major..” Gou panted, trying to ignore how she could feel the irregular shape of the strawberry through her constricting walls which seemed to hug onto the fruit. The berry wasn’t long and hot like a penis, nor did it throb and twitch in her like one. Even so, the foreign sensations were driving her body crazy. “Pectoralis— _yaah!_ —min.. Minor…”

“Good, keep going.” Her brother whispered encouragingly even as he slipped his fingers past her entrance to shift the strawberry around.

It seemed to take forever just to name a few more but it was hard to speak—let alone think—when she could feel Rin tugging and pushing the strawberry within her. His fingers shifting within didn’t help either. Nor the fact that with every movement she made, even just by breathing, it had the strawberry moving around unpredictably. The many seeds rubbing her sensitive walls only made it feel so much better!

__“Latissimus.. D-dorsi..” Gou moaned out, trying to fight off the pleasure as best she could but her foot kept twitching every time the strawberry or its seeds grazed a certain spot she had never felt before. “ _Ahh! Ah.. haah.._ Coraco.. Brachia— _ahn!_ —ialis… Teres m-major… minor—_ah, not there!_ Ex-external.. Internal— _ahh.._ Intercostals… _Ohh.._ S-serratus an— _ah_ —anterior… Tran-transversus abdom— _ah, Onii-chan!_ ”

“Almost, Gou. But it appears your body is close as well.” Rin flicked her bundle of nerves, causing Gou to arch her back against the table’s surface. Her body was now so tense that he had to wonder if her walls might possibly crush the ripe berry within.

“Rect— _mmnnn!_ —rectus abdominis…. Ob-obliques…. It f-feels weird....“

“One more.” Rin leaned his face closer for a better look, letting his hot breath blow against her core. He slid his digits out, studying the arousal coating his finger. “You’re soaking wet, Gou.”

“D-Don’t say it like that, Onii— _HAH!_ ” Gou automatically tensed upon feeling her brother lick a hard strip directly up her slit. In response, her walls tightened, causing the strawberry to start being squeezed out by her own body. He was hardly being fair! “Stop, Onii-chan! _Hnn_ … if.. If you lick me like that then— _ah!_ —it’ll come out!”

“Ah, sorry, it’s hard to resist my cute little sister.” Rin chuckled against her pink, wet flesh. Slipping a middle finger into her to push the strawberry further in again, he went on to delicately suck on Gou’s swollen bundle of nerves as if it was candy.

How cruel his lips and tongue can be when they weren’t verbally teasing her! Gou didn’t know if she wanted to end this torturous game of foreplay or if she wanted Rin to keep his mouth on her forever.

“You still have one more muscle left, sis.” Rin took a second to murmur while one of his hands distractedly massaged the plump cheeks of her ass.

“ _Haah…_ ” Only one more muscle, Gou thought faintly, desperately trying to ignore the wet sucking sounds her brother’s mouth made as he pressed encouraging kisses against the softness of her pussy. However, it was hard to think at all through the pleasure zapping through her core nonstop. His slim fingers were back home inside her, feeling the slickness of her walls and manipulating the strawberry around. His mouth remained stubbornly latched to the place between her legs. Every breath Rin exhaled elicited a pleasured twitch of her foot which somehow found its way resting down the bare back of her brother with her knee crooked over his muscular shoulder.

A haze of sexual bliss clouded her mind, making it difficult for her to come up with the last muscle of the pectoral girdle. She could feel the tight fire in the pits of her belly just about ready to erupt. _So close…_

“ _Uhn.. Ahhhn..._ ”

Her core tightened in preparation for another climax.

“I-I don’t know.” She admitted weakly but Rin didn’t stop twisting and tugging the berry within her.

A familiar tingling began in the tips of her toes and fingers. The seeds within grazed her everywhere, over and over.

“Biceps… _ahn_ —biceps… _Mmn!_ ” Hissing in a breath, Gou struggled to gulp in air as the oncoming orgasm fought to steal the breath from her. Her belly flashed with an icy heat and she shut her eyes as her body tensed with overwhelming pleasure. “Brachii..!”

Gou breathlessly moaned out the last part of the final answer, almost screaming it as the orgasm tore through her. Once it was finally over, she rested her head back onto the table, fighting to catch her breath.

“Whoops… I lost it.”

She’d nearly forgotten about her brother until she opened her eyes once he spoke up.

“Wha.. what?” Craning her neck, she looked over to him but his gaze remained fixed between her legs.

“When you came, your walls contracted tightly and I lost my hold on the strawberry…” At least Rin had the decency to look slightly ashamed but otherwise he didn’t seem so concerned.

“It… it’s still inside me?!” Gou was careful to sit up slightly but she stared down at her abdomen in a panic. Sure enough, she could still feel a foreign pressure within her, though the coldness of the fruit had already disappeared. “Onii-chan, you meanie! G-get it out!”

“All right, sorry, sorry!” Rin raised his hands up defensively before helping Gou lie back down. “Stay still and try not to….”

“Try not to what?” She tipped a brow at him impatiently.

“Get turned on.” He finished. “Or else your body will… you know.. And then it’ll make it even more difficult to get it out.”

“I-I won’t!” Gou exclaimed, slightly in irritation but more so in embarrassment. She even gripped the sides of the table again for support but as soon as she felt her brother touch her down there again she let out a soft moan.

Pausing with his fingers halfway through, Rin glanced at Gou briefly before continuing on.

“ _AH!_ N-not so… rough!” Gou gasped . “I’m still— _ahn!_ —sensitive!”

“I think I got it.” Rin muttered but Gou moaned upon feeling his slim fingers stretch her out. A lewd, sticky sound followed with every shift of Rin’s fingers and it told her of just how soaking wet she must be at this very moment.

Why?! Why did she have to be so sensitive! “Onii-chan… there..! I feel it! _Mmnn!_ ”

Gou cried out wantonly as she felt her walls shift with the berry being tugged out slowly. Why did it have to be so big? The seeds gently scraped along her delicate walls and its texture left her feeling addicted. Before she knew it, Gou’s hands had wrapped around Rin’s wrist to prevent him from taking it out of her completely.  
“Gou?” Her brother frowned in confusion.

“Please, Onii-chan…” Gou pleaded despite her brain screaming to let go. “It feels… too good…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you plenty of more where that came from, sis.” Rin smiled as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. She let her tongue slip out to meet his, opening her mouth to give him better access.

“ _MMN!_ ” Gou had been so lost in the middle of their kissing that when Rin finally pulled the strawberry out of her, she jolted in his arms at the sensation.

“It’s a bit crushed..” Licking his lips from the kiss, he held up the used berry for them both to study. The bright red skin was coated thickly with the creamy color of her arousal and traces of his cum from before. It still looked as mutated in shape as ever but the pressure of her walls seemed to have squeezed some life out of the berry.

A pink trail of its juices began trickling down his arm as Rin lifted the abused strawberry to his lips. Gou couldn’t help but sense her mouth water slightly at the sight of Rin taking an experimental bite of the cum-coated berry while he stared down at her. A ponderous look settled in his sharp garnet eyes and, after some chewing, he swallowed in appreciation. His tongue—that same tongue that had licked her pussy out only minutes ago--slithered out to lick at the corner of his lips. Leaning closer, he cupped the back of Gou’s neck to help her forward as he brought the strawberry to her own lips. She only hesitated a second before taking a bite for herself, glancing up as she did so to see the approval in her brother’s eyes. Unlike the pancake, the flavors were much stronger; a bit of saltiness from his semen, mixed with her musky arousal, and all overpowered by the sweet, natural juices of the strawberry.

“Good, huh?” He pecked her on the lips once more.

The sex? Better than good, Gou thought to herself as the siblings kissed the evidence off their mouths.

Without another word, Rin reached for the hem of the jacket and tugged it up to get a better look between Gou’s legs. “Well, since you’re a girl, nobody will question why red liquid is trickling out of you.”

“Y-you’re so mean!” Gou pulled down the jacket to cover her pussy but the blush was back on her sweaty face.

“I’m just kidding.” Rin chuckled at her embarrassment. He delicately pried her hands off the jacket and lifted the hem again. “You look damn delicious down there. Let me clean you up.”

“I don’t need— _ahh!_ ” Gou gripped her brother’s ruby hair as he leaned down and gave her wet, strawberry-stained slit a nice, hard lick starting from one end to the other. She subconsciously pressed his head closer to her pussy, tossing her head back as she relished his hot tongue lapping away. He alternated between licking and peppering kisses all over her swollen lips, to having his tongue slither through her folds to taste the berry’s juice even more. Saliva mixed with all sorts of juices as Rin slurped between his sister's legs.

“You taste sweet.” Rin breathed against her crevice and she cried out in response to his breath tickling her core.

“Onii-chan..!” She gasped weakly, more tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. She didn't think her body could take any more of this considering she had been a virgin all her life up until two days ago. This was all still so intense for her, but she couldn't bear to stop her brother from marking his love all over her body. If she had to be honest, Gou didn't mind how animalistic Rin became during sex. She loved the honesty expressed through their actions as they made passionate love to each other.

After a few more rigorous licks up and down her swollen lips, Rin gave her tender slit one last hard kiss and then briefly sucked on her clit before standing back up.

“ _Hah.. haah.._ I love you, you meanie.” Gou cupped her brother’s cheek, still panting hard from what he had just done to her.

Rin grinned back, turning his head to her palm slightly to flick the tip of his wicked tongue against her thumb. Then he dipped his face towards her, saying “And I love you, you muscle pervert.”, before kissing her on the mouth once again.

This time, the kiss was more relaxed and chaste in comparison to the others. Gou was able to taste the musky flavor of herself on her brother’s tongue, as well as traces of the strawberry sweetness. When they broke apart a couple of seconds after, Rin said, “You still lost though, sis.”

“Ehhh!” Crossing her arms defiantly, Gou frowned in disbelief. “How could I have lost?!”

“The deal was that you had to finish naming all the muscles before you reached an orgasm.” Rin smirked, licking away remnants of her juices from the corners of his mouth. “You, my dear sis, named the last muscle while you were enjoying your orgasm.”

“I-I wasn’t enjoying it!” The words flew out of her mouth without thought.

“Oh? That’s not what it sounded like.” This time, it was Rin who tipped his brow at her. “Or should I test you again?”

“Fine!” Gou huffed, trying to hold back a pout—something she rarely did since their father had died. “What’s the penalty?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Glancing at the clock which read that it was nearing noon, Rin tossed to her a towel and then stepped away. “Why don’t you finish that bowl of strawberries? Then take a shower and get dressed. I promised you last night that I’d take you out, right?”

Their date, Gou realized. He had remembered after all… Before Rin could turn away, Gou grabbed his arm for one more question. “Wait! Um, earlier you… you said I was yours…."

“Yeah, you're my baby sister, of course.” He said it like it was so obvious.

“Th-thats what you meant?!” Confusion and disappointment throbbed in her chest. “Even though you were…!"

Rin raised a brow at her. A smirk began tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Even though I was what, sis?”

“You were.. Y-you know!” She couldn't say such vulgar words aloud. At least, not when they were no longer doing it. But her brother knew what she meant! “When you did _that_ to me!”

Leaning closer, Rin grabbed the zipper of her jacket again but didn't tug it down, only playing with it. He purred, “And what did I to my poor little sister? Make love to her? Fuck her raw? Well, sis, when a man loves a woman, his penis gets rock hard and he wants to stick it in her—”

“O-Onii-chan!” Gou firmly pushed against her brother’s chest to put some space between the two, lest they do exactly how he was narrating it. Her face was unbearably hot from the sex and his vulgar language. “You’re so mean!”

“Your reactions are so funny when I tease you, I can't help it.” Rin chuckled. His eyes crinkled with mirth, dispelling the slight tension she had vaguely felt the entire time. His laughter then subsided into a small chuckle and he said in a more serious tone, “But you didn't let me finish, sis. See, when a man loves a woman, he loses all sense of himself. All he can think of is how he wants to keep gazing at her beauty, how bright her smile is, how infectious her laughter can be. All he can think of is getting lost in her eyes.”

Gou was silent when Rin grasped her chin, tilting her face up to him as he stared down at her with a half-lidded gaze that sucked her in. He murmured, “Those eyes… those beautiful god damn eyes. He yearns for her touches just as much as he yearns to touch her. And he can't think of anything but the way she leaves her smell in his clothes or on the bed sheets. The way he can still feel the warmth she gives him. All he can think of is how much he wants to make love to her day and night, night and day—make her sing his name as she writhes in his arms. How he wants to bury himself in her and never leave her side.”

Rin cupped her cheek, tenderly sweeping his thumb against her skin. “And all he wants to do is show how much he loves her, and bear witness to the fruits of their love—have a family together--grow old together. Argue and argue, and lots of sex, and struggle and persevere, and everything. Because she is his everything... She is his everything and he wants to be with her and make her his forever.”

Upon finishing, Rin was breathless and Gou was speechless for a moment. Still studying the intense look in his lively eyes, all she could say was, “Wow.. did you write that on a napkin somewhere?”

He grinned sharply, cupping both sides of her Gou’s face to hold her in place. “No, what I meant was that you're mine. I don't mean I own you but... I'm the one who has your love, don't I?”

“Stolen my heart and won't give it back.” Gou whispered, a shy but happy smile brightening her sweaty face. She pulled in to her brother until their noses brushed together.

“Well, your body is currently filled with my essence—something you often beg me for when you talk dirty during sex—” He grinned at the apparent blush on her cheeks, “so, in a way, I've already marked you as mine.”

“Hm,” She smiled softly while nuzzling her nose along his sharp cheekbone, breathing in his smell of sweat and mint, “not until I shower it off.”

“Then I'll fill you every day with myself if it pleases you that much.” Rin began kissing across the apple of her cheek. “I'll give it to you whenever, wherever. So that you'll think only of me. You'll feel only me.”

“Onii-chan.” Gou murmured as her brother gently tilted her chin up to kiss her on the lips. The both of them sharply breathed in one another before slowly parting.

“One more thing.” Gou said, rubbing a hand up and down his hard stomach, never straying past the waistband of his navy sweats. “What—what did you mean earlier when you said that I… that I carried your seed?”

“That?” Rin began rubbing the back of his neck. “That was just.. In the heat of the moment… It's just a guy thing!"

She raised a brow at him, still not quite getting what he was trying to say. "Explain this guy thing?"

"Urgh, it's—uhh... You know when you want to have sex but... you prefer doing it raw?" Rin continued rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. "W-Well, for guys they... they like doing it raw and—and, um... they also enjoy.. shooting it inside the girl they like. There, you get it now?"

Both siblings had blushing faces as they stared wide-eyed at each other. Finally, Gou blinked at her brother. "They enjoy sh-shooting their c-c-cum in-inside... Why?"

"I-I don't know—it makes them feel good or something!" Rin ran a hand through his already messed up hair in frustration. "It kind of... like, claims that woman as theirs, I guess? I told you, it's just a guy thing!"

"So basically like a dog marking its territory?" Gou crossed her arms. "Well, I guess that proves you are an animal during sex, Onii-chan."

"It's not like that—"

"Onii-chan, do you like shooting your... stuff inside me?" Gou abruptly asked her brother, her fingers twiddling together but her garnet eyes glimmered with curiosity. She truly wanted to know if she was forcing him in any way.

Rin stared at his sister as if he couldn't believe she'd just asked him such a question despite all the things they'd done. "Wha.. I can’t—I’m not encouraging you to get pregnant. 

"But" She spoke almost shyly, "do you enjoy shooting your s-seed.. inside of me?"

Rin had this 'fuck me' look on his face but, after a moment of hesitance, he whispered, "Yes."

"It's okay, Onii-chan. I like it when you cum inside me too." Gou responded quietly, smiling softly at her lover. "Besides, it's like what you and I told each other: it doesn't matter that I'm your sister or you're my brother. I am yours, and you are mine."

"I... I don’t want to impregnate you, Gou. I mean, I do want to! No—wait, it’s not like that—I do, but I can’t—I mean—” He stopped himself, closing his eyes and taking another deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he said slowly, “Brothers don’t get their sisters pregnant, Gou…. Remember what we talked about yesterday?”

_All I remember yesterday is you pounding into me until I lost all sense of myself_ , Gou wanted to say but she bit back the retort. “What if, umm… say, by chance, that I happen to already be pregnant?”

Rin frowned at that. “That’s impossible, it’s only been the third day since we first did it. Plus, you’ll be taking the pill later today so... no worries...”

“I heard you have to take the Plan B pill before three days have passed.” Gou protested. It’d been a tidbit she’d overheard from her classmates so she wasn’t so sure how accurate that advice was. “What if there’s a reason you have to take the pill as soon as you can before three days have passed?”

“That’s just for measures. It probably won’t be as effective the longer you wait.” Rin reassured her, though his gaze fell down to her flat belly as he spoke. “I can’t have gotten you pregnant in just three days. The sperm has to.. travel… or something like that. Or you’d have to be extremely fertile.”

The more she thought about it, the more Gou worried. Her period was only about a week away. Didn’t that mean she was currently ovulating at the moment? However, she couldn’t exactly call herself a sex expert considering she’d been a virgin her whole life until three days ago. Smiling wryly at her brother, she joked, “Maybe your sperm is a fast swimmer like you?”

That seemed to lighten up the mood more because then her brother smirked.

“Ha-ha. Were you just building it up for that one pun? Well, seriously, no need to worry about it since you have the pill. Anyways, I’m gonna go ahead and shower while you eat up.” Rin started over to the hallway, leaving Gou sitting on the table and still partially turned on from earlier. “And there’s some omelet on the stove if you want.”

She was still staring at the threshold where her brother had disappeared past, even as she heard the bathroom echo with the sound of pattering water. Once Gou finally turned towards the bowl of strawberries Rin had left in the corner, the blush returned back to her face. Gou would never be able to look at strawberries, or the family dinner table, the same way ever again. Her gaze turned to the clean towel her brother had given. A strange, drying coolness between her legs was suddenly brought to her attention and, when Gou glanced down, the blush deepened as she finally understood the reason for the towel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I would be using my anatomy knowledge for fanfics... thanks, Professors Chang & Livas for your intense curriculums.  
> I've reworked and edited this chapter so many times in the span of 2 months and yet I'm still unsatisfied and I don't know why..  
> ALSO PLEASE BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOU PUT UP INTO YOUR VAJAYJAY. NO MATTER HOW PLEASING THIS FIC MAY COME OFF, IN THE END, IT'S ALL A WORK OF FICTION. I do have to exaggerate some things here and there or cheat a bit so some kinky scenes should be taken with a grain of salt. NEVER try to reenact these scenes! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO FRUIT.


	5. Ascending Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last day Mrs. Matsuoka is to arrive back home, Rin takes Gou out on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in updates. I've been suffering from severe depression & anxiety for the past year, and I continue to struggle with it. I know mental illness is no excuse for slacking off, but please excuse me for future slow updates.  
> VOCABULARY:  
> 1) Tanzaku - pieces of paper with written wishes; hung on bamboo with other decorations  
> 2) Juban - cotton undergarment worn under a yukata

 

                Once again, when Gou stepped out of the shower she could feel every ache in her body in full force. Some muscles she never knew she had were sore as if she had run laps without stretching. Wiping her hand across the foggy mirror, Gou observed the fresh love bites and bruises marring her breasts and her neck. She didn’t even remember how she had gotten the scatter of hickeys on the insides of her thighs but there they were, courtesy of Rin. Nothing makeup couldn’t hide, but beach day would have to wait. Thankfully, they still had a few more weeks of summer vacation ahead of them.

                As soon as she entered her room, Gou immediately noticed the absence of her bed sheets as well as the items wrapped in clear plastic and sitting on the center of her mattress. She picked up the fuchsia yukata adorned with lotus flower patterns. A sash and pre-made bow had been purchased as well, complimenting the robe’s design. Gou couldn’t even remember the last time she wore a yukata. The only festivals she had bothered to attend were just school festivals.

                “Onii-chan!” Gou ran out, hugging the clothes to her chest which pounded with excitement. Finding him by the washing machine for laundry, Gou blurted out, “We’re going to a fes—what.. what are you doing?”

                It was a strange sight to see her brother doing anything domestic but cooking. It was obvious Rin was doing laundry, though, by the pungent chemical smell of detergent and bleach. Somehow, Gou could always catch a trace of chlorine that never seemed to leave the laundry room. It reminded Gou of her brother every time she washed her underwear.

                “Your bedsheets needed to be washed after… uh, you know.” Rin glanced at her before grabbing the container of bleach. Oh yeah, the blood from when he had—when they had finally done it. As a girl, she'd always worried about staining her sheets with period blood, but she never thought she'd have to be concerned with sexual body fluids. Gou couldn’t help but blush a little. The memory of the pain and pleasure of losing her virginity was still fresh in her mind. Now that she thought back on it, their first time had been embarrassingly clumsy. Her thoughts were interrupted when Rin began pouring the bleach into the slot. “Wait! Did you separate the whites from the colors?!”

                Rin’s eyes widened. “Oh, no!”

                “You—“

                “I can’t believe you still think I can’t do household chores.” Rin’s face suddenly split into that smirk Gou was so familiar with. “You know I’ve lived abroad and now study in a college dorm, right? I do my own laundry.”

                “Oh.” She blinked. “Okay…”

“You gonna keep standing there in just that towel? Not that I don’t mind, but you should get ready for the festival.”

                “The—the festival!” Gou adjusted the towel wrapped around her body, feeling self-conscious. “I didn’t know there was going to be a festival today?”

                “Yeah, the Tanabata festival. It’s all the team has been talking about, and who they wanted to go with.” She watched her brother adjust the settings before pressing the button to start the wash. “I hope the yukata fits.”

                “When did you even get it?”

                “I guess around eight in the morning?” Rin shrugged, leaning against the machine casually and Gou began feeling more self-conscious in her towel by the second. She forgot that, as a swimmer, her brother was used to waking up in the early hours of the morning. Even the weekend couldn’t change that. How he looked so fresh and awake, she didn’t know. “Bought it at the shop just a few blocks down. The one by the flower shop Otou-san always—“

                An awkward silence filled in just as quick as when Rin suddenly stopped speaking. Their father wasn’t a taboo topic per say. They did visit his grave at least twice a year; on his birthday and his death anniversary. However, Gou could barely remember a father she only knew for a few years of her life before his passing. Mrs. Matsuoka preferred not discussing him in front of Gou. She’d been told the general story like how her parents met, what her dad was like, and how he died. Never the details and memories though. Nothing Gou was too young to remember. If Gou remembered anything, it was that on one stormy day, their father never returned home.

                “Did he buy flowers?” Gou asked quietly, feeling her wet hair drop water onto her bare shoulders.

                “Yeah…” Rin looked down at his feet. Rin had some memories of Toraichi Matsuoka but not enough. “He’d randomly come home with a flower for Okaa-san. So some days he smelled of both flowers and fish.”

                “You… look like him, you know. The sharp jaw, ambition in those eyes… even his hair. The shark teeth especially.” Gou couldn’t help but say. Album photos of their father flashed in her head. A man similar to Rin in appearance except for the glasses. She stepped forward and cupped her brother’s cheek. “What do you think he’d say about us?”

                Meeting her eyes for a moment, Rin sighed and then grasped her hand to put it down. “Come on. I want to see you in your yukata.”

                Gou knew that was the end of the conversation when Rin kissed her knuckles and returned to the laundry.

 

                “Sorry, my radio is broke so it keeps switching stations at random.” Rin warned her as he weaved the car down the streets. There was a bit of traffic but that was to be expected considering today was the Star Festival. Many anticipated the Evening of the Seventh, especially the last event of the festival in which the celebration would close off with an entire hour of fireworks. One didn’t have to travel far to witness the popular fireworks display but the best view was at the top of the mountain where the event was being held.

                “I doubt I have any CDs either but feel free to check the glove box.” He added.

                “It’s okay.” Gou continued flipping through the stations, trying to find a decent song but something that wasn’t too mainstream either. “This car is old anyways. I just—oh! Oh, this song!”

 

                ~~When I was just a little girl~~

                ~~I asked my mother what will I be~~

                ~~Will I be pretty, will I be rich~~

                ~~Here’s what she said to me~~

 

                “Que Sera Sera…” Rin glanced at Gou in silent surprise as she sang quietly to the lyrics. “Whatever will be, will be. The future’s not ours to see. Que Sera Sera… what will be, will be.”

                Hearing his sister sing for the first time, Rin raised the volume higher and was pleased to hear Gou’s gentle voice sing louder in return. While the singer had vibrato and power in the higher notes, Gou’s singing was soft and melodic, nearly raw with emotions. It was the kind of tender singing you heard a mother do for her baby.

                The corner of Rin’s lips tugged up in affection.

                “When I grew up, and fell in love,” Gou gave a small smile to her brother as she swayed her head in time to the beat, “I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead. Will we have rainbows day after day? Here’s what my sweetheart said…”

 

                ~~Que Sera Sera~~

                ~~Whatever will be, will be~~

                ~~The future’s not ours to see~~

                ~~Que Sera Sera~~

                ~~What will be, will be~~

 

                ~~Now I have children of my own~~

                ~~They ask their mother—~~

 

                The magic disappeared as soon as the radio abruptly switched stations to a random Japanese pop song that sounded like it belonged to an anime show. Gou deflated slightly at the interruption.

                “Sorry about that.” Rin muttered, dialing the volume back down to a comfortable background noise.

                “Okaa-san sometimes sings or hums that song to herself.” Gou said after a quiet minute, staring out at the cars before them on the road. “I think it’s on days when she misses him.”

                “And… what about you?” He studied her from the corner of his eye. Did his sister miss their father as well?

                Gou shook her head. “I had you to miss instead.”

                “I’m sorry.” Rin faced her as he apologized. He’d left for Australia when Gou was still finishing primary school. As a single parent, Ms. Matsuoka had become a workaholic, leaving young Gou alone at home often to put food on the table and afford Rin’s education abroad. Gou never complained, growing up and learning to take care of herself. Where else did her strict work ethic come from? However, Rin could tell Gou was secretly lonely simply by her tone whenever they spoke on the phone. As much as he enjoyed his time in Australia, Rin also hated leaving his friends and family behind. “Gou… You know why I’m like this, right? Why I do all this?”

                “You like swimming.” Gou answered. “It’s okay, I understand, Onii—“

                “It’s not just that.” Rin fought the urge to rub his neck in discomfort. He only ever told Sousuke what he was about to say, and that was back when they were kids. “Otou-san… he used to be a swimmer like me—did you know that? Like every other athlete, he wanted go to the Olympics. I don’t know why, but he had to give up that dream and become a fisherman instead and… Well, you know the rest.”

                “You want to fulfill Otou-san’s wish,” Gou realized what her brother was trying to say, “don’t you? You want to compete in the Olympics.”

                “One day,” Rin promised and Gou could see his eyes light up with determination, “I will.”

                Gou smiled proudly at her brother and leaned over to kiss his shoulder. “Que Sera Sera.”

 

                “I thought you were good with water, Onii-chan?”

                “Catching a goldfish is an entirely different matter.” Rin glowered down at the fishing station, eyeing the little goldfish flitting around. He’d already broken one fishing pan and was determined to catch a fish on this try.

                “That one!” Gou pointed to a group. “Get the fast one!”

                “Where?”

                “There!”

                “Which one?!”

                “That one!”

                “You realize they all look the same?” Rin grumbled but he squinted his eyes to see what fish Gou was talking about. He aimed for the energetic goldish that kept swimming around, hoping it was the fish Gou wanted, and carefully followed it with his pan. Careful… careful...!

                “Yes!” Rin shouted proudly, dumping the prize into the bag of water. He quickly tied the bag with a ribbon and handed it to Gou. “Fishing skills must be genetic in our family.”

                “Heh heh, I think I’ll name this quick one ‘Ren’!” Gou studied her fish with a content smile on her face. It’d been almost three hours since they arrived to the festival and Gou’s cheeks had become rosy with excitement and laughter. Rin returned to holding the teddy bear he’d won for her from a shooting game. Meanwhile, Gou carried a few keychains and phone straps she planned to gift to the Iwatobi swim team and her friend, Chigusa.

                “This one next, Onii-chan!” Rin let his sister drag him over to the next game, watching her laugh breathlessly with enthusiasm. They stopped before a row of water guns facing a structure of a gaping fish and shark.

                “Whoever fills up the meter with their water gun first gets to win.” An old man behind the counter explained to them. “And couples get special bonus prizes!”

                “You wanna make a bet?” Gou turned to her brother, hand poised on her hip with confidence.

                Rin raised a brow. “Sure, but I got sharp shooting skills, just to warn you.”

                Standing on her tiptoes, Gou whispered into Rin’s ear, “If Rin wins, I’ll give him a kiss…”

                “H-here?” Rin stumbled over his words, eyes flitting around them in case any familiar face had somehow heard. “That’s daring of you. You’ll probably find a loophole around that, won’t you?”

                Smiling mischievously, Gou shook her head and then tapped a finger against her mouth, indicating she meant to kiss him fully on the lips.

                “My win.” Rin shrugged, but deep down he suddenly felt anxious. Displaying affection with each other inside the house was very different than in public. In the house, Rin and Gou could just close the curtains and lock the door. In public, they could run into a friend or classmate. It was extremely dangerous to show any romantic affection outside. _The risk is too great_ , he wanted to say, but he couldn’t resist the urge to kiss his sister right there, especially when she looked so beautiful and happy.

                “On your marks, get set… go!” The bell rang to start and both siblings immediately squeezed their gun’s triggers. A stream of water shot forth from each gun; Rin’s target was the shark while Gou’s was the fish. For a few seconds, it seemed there wouldn’t be a clear winner until the targets began moving side to side.

                “Ehh! This is more difficult than I thought.” Gou tried to refocus her gun’s aim. She’d missed a few seconds and so had Rin but he found himself two inches of water ahead of his sister.

                About halfway through, Rin was about to tell Gou it’d be her loss until the targets began moving up and down as well as side to side. What the heck! “Hey, usually the targets stay still, don’t they?!”

                “Twenty more seconds!” The old man announced. “Though it seems your girlfriend is catching up to you.”

                Gou would have, if she hadn’t stumbled at the word ‘girlfriend’. It was a strange thing to be called that, especially when she knew she was Rin’s sister by blood. Still, they hadn’t run into anyone familiar and no one looked at them twice and assumed they were siblings. For now, they could be the couple they wanted to be.

                “Ha! I win!” Rin pumped his fist in victory beside her, snapping Gou out of her thoughts.

                “All right, what would you like? If you have extra game tickets with you, you can use those to get the large sized prizes.” The man headed to the wall at the back filled with prizes hanging.

                “Hm, I’ll use some tickets for that large shark hanging there.” Rin said, grinning at Gou. His competitive streak was easy to bring out, Gou noted.

                “Here ya go, missy!” The stuffed shark was shoved into her arms and Gou was surprised by how large it truly was. Its length ran from her shoulders down to her knees and it was just wide enough for her arms to wrap around. “And if you’d step this way for me, young man, you can choose your bonus prize.”

                Rin followed the man around the counter and, as they went over the special prizes, Gou took the time to adjust the bag of goods, as well as the goldfish and the shark plushie in her arms.

                “What’d you get?” Gou asked when Rin returned.

                “Just a pin…” Rin shrugged, keeping his hands shoved in the pockets of his dark blue shorts.  His eyes then crinkled with mischief, lips tilting into a smirk. “Now, I believe you owe someone named Rin a kiss?”

                Ah, a kiss on the lips.

                “How could I forget?” Gou smiled coyly back at him. She craned her neck down and slowly kissed the snout of the stuffed shark Rin had just won for her. Her lips pressed fully against the soft, fuzzy grey material. “There.”

                “Uh, wrong guy?” Rin tipped a brow in confusion.

                “No, I kissed Rin on the lips.” Gou giggled, holding out the shark to her brother, giving it a little impromptu dance. “I’ve named him Rin-chan!”

                “You named that stuffed shark after me?” Rin frowned. He honestly couldn’t help but feel disappointed. “I have nothing in common with that predator.”

                “You have a lot more in common with a shark than you think you do, Onii-chan.” Gou said, stroking the top of Rin-chan affectionately.

                Rin sighed at how he fell for his sister’s trick, but he smiled earnestly at her anyways. “You hungry? Let’s put the stuff in the car and then get some food?”

                “Okay! Oooh, how about some yakisoba?” Gou suggested on the way to the parking lot. “And then takoyaki after—oh, but you’re still on the diet for swimming, huh? Hm, maybe we can just—“

                “It’s all right.” Rin reassured her. “I can make an exception for today.”

 

                The sun was already setting, leaving a muted orange glow in the horizon. Lanterns and lights that hung on the trees were already beginning to turn on, making the place just bright enough to see fine. It set the perfect mood for the many couples that were still here at this late hour. Yet, the place was just as crowded as when the event began. Within about an hour, at ten in the evening, the fireworks show would begin. Rin and Gou were currently in the middle of the line for food, having waited a couple minutes so far.

                “One day, I’ll take our baby to see the fireworks with us.” Gou overheard the young woman before her tell the husband. She watched as the woman laid her hands on her swollen belly. Not even the thick obi of the yukata could hide how heavily pregnant this woman was. “Ah! The baby kicked! He must be hungry too.”

                Ah, so she’s having a boy, Gou mused. She continued observing the couple fawn over the woman’s pregnant belly at the same time Gou said to her brother, “Hey, Onii-chan, do you know the legend behind this festival?”

                “Hm? Didn’t know there was a story?”

                “This festival is known as the Star Festival because it celebrates the meeting of two deities, Orihime and Hikoboshi.” Gou spoke slowly, still studying the lovey dovey pregnant couple in front of them. “Legend has it that the Milky Way separates these lovers, and they’re only allowed to meet once a year: on the seventh day of the seventh month.”

                Orihime, daughter of the Sky King, wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Milky Way, also the River of Heaven. Her father loved the cloth she worked hard to weave. However, Orihime was sad that, because of her hard work, she could never meet and fall in love with anyone. So, the Sky King arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi, who lived and worked on the other side of the Milky Way. When the two met, they fell instantly in love and soon married. However, once married, Orihime stopped weaving cloth for her father, and Hikoboshi let his cows to stray all over Heaven. In anger, the Sky King separated the two lovers across the Milky Way and forbade them to meet.

                Orihime became despondent at the loss of her husband and asked her father to let them meet again. Moved by his daughter’s tears, the Sky King allowed them to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month if she worked hard and finished her weaving. The first time they tried to meet, however, they found that they could not cross the Milky Way river because there was no bridge. Orihime cried so much that a flock of birds came and promised to make a bridge with their wings so that she could cross the river. It is said that if it rains on Tanabata, the birds cannot come and the two lovers must wait another year to see each other.

                Rin frowned as soon as Gou finished the story, and the first thing he said was, “Why didn’t either one of them try swimming across the river?”

                Gou couldn’t help but laugh at the comment. Of course her brother would ask such a thing. “Not everyone is as great a swimmer as you are, Onii-chan!”

                “Wouldn’t hurt to try.” He replied as they stepped forward and closer to the food. Their shoulders bumped together but the siblings remained side by side, their arms pressed so closely that Gou could feel her brother’s toned muscles through the thin cloth of her sleeve.

                She held back a pleased shudder, her head automatically filling with images of Rin’s perfect muscles. From his sculpted torso, down to his toned calves. Gou never said it aloud but, one time when they were having sex, she caught a glimpse of the shadows accenting her brother’s back muscles. They dance and shifted across his back and shoulders, following the continuous roll of his hips. A mesmerizing sight to behold in the middle of making love. Unfortunately, she didn’t get many chances to admire her brother’s muscles while they had sex. It was impossible to focus when ecstasy tore through Gou every time Rin thrusted into her.

                Something snapped Gou out of her daydream and she peeked from the corner of her eye to see the side of her brother’s hand brushing hers. Her heart began beating out of her chest and Gou forced her eyes to look ahead in front of her.

                She wasn’t sure what was going on. Did he do that, or did she do that? Did he want to hold hands with her? She sure did! _What if he doesn’t want to though_ , Gou thought to herself. _Would it be bad to hold hands in public in case a friend sees us? Maybe Onii-chan doesn’t like PDA? But… we’re dating, aren’t we? I have the right to hold his hand if I want to… Don’t I?! But if we’re caught, what if I come off as a clingy little sister?! Well, we haven’t run into anyone these past hours… Ohhh, Gou, just do it!_

                Trembling slightly, Gou moved her hand oh so slowly, and she nearly jumped upon feeling Rin’s pinky graze with hers. It felt like every nerve in that pinky was alive and shooting off signals into her brain. Her heart continued thumping uncontrollably in anticipation.

                Oh no, why did her hand have to be clammy now of all times?!

_Do I stop now before it’s too late?!_

                Before she could reach a decision, she felt Rin’s pinky gently slide around her own, slowly entwining their pinkies together.

_It’s too late_ , she screamed in her mind. Without turning her head, Gou swept her eyes all the way to the side to peer at her brother until it felt like her eyeballs were going to pop out. His face was turned completely away from hers and she was thankful he couldn’t see how red she was at the moment. It was then that she noticed the tips of Rin’s ears were pink.

_Is… is Onii-chan like me then?_

                His hand moved against hers and, in response, Gou continued moving hers closer as well. She could feel the rough pads of his slim fingers brush against her own digits with every centimeter they moved closer together. She thought it was interesting how something so rough and large could be so gentle.

                After what felt like minutes of progression, their palms now laid against each other. All they had to do now was close their hands until they were firmly interlaced. His hand felt warm and comfortable to hold, Gou thought as they quietly began interlacing their fingers together.

                “Oh! Is that Rin and Gou? Hey!”

                Gou wasn’t sure who was faster, Rin or her, but their hands flew away from each other as soon as the voice had cut through the crowd’s chatter. A combination of disappointment and sheer terror made Gou feel queasy for a pause. She took the next second to ensure her soul was still in her body. Turning around, Gou saw Nagisa excitedly jumping and waving his hand to catch her attention, not that it wasn’t too hard to spot him. Behind him were the rest of the Iwatobi Swim club and they were heading their way. Everyone but Haruka wore yukatas of dark colors and carried fans to cool themselves with.

                “Hey, we didn’t know you guys were coming to the festival?” Makoto smiled at them in greeting.

                “Uh, yeah,” Rin shifted uncomfortably, his hand itching to rub his neck, “My sis dragged me along…”

                Gou didn’t say anything. Her face still felt hot and she honestly didn’t feel so well at the moment.

                “There’s no water.” Haruka muttered, looking down and desperate.

                “Haruka tried climbing into the pool of goldfish earlier,” Makoto chuckled.

                “You’re supposed to catch them, not swim with them!” Rei seemed to be explaining it to Haruko for the umpteenth time already. He raised his hands up and, adjusting his glasses, he showed off the four bags of goldfish he’d caught. “Well, I don’t mind giving these fellas to you guys.”

                “It’s not mackerel.” Haruka noted depressingly.

                “They’re not meant to be eaten!” Rei said with an aghast expression.

                “Uh, so how long have you guys been here?” Rin asked, still standing a bit too far from Gou than she would’ve liked. Even so, she said nothing and continued smiling as if nothing had happened.

                “Not too long.” Makoto answered. “Maybe half an hour? It took us a while to drag Haru out of my bathtub. He would’ve came here in just his swim shorts if I hadn’t given him my clothes to wear.”

                “How long do we have to stay?” Haruka asked, tugging at Makoto’s plain white shirt that hung a bit loosely off his shoulders.

“Let’s see the fireworks!” Nagisa bounced on his sandals eagerly, eyes shining like a kid on Christmas morning. “The fireworks! Fireworks!”

                Gou’s vision seemed to blur a few times as she listened to her brother explain that the fireworks wouldn’t happen until about an hour from now, and if the guys would like to get some food with him and his sister. Pressing a hand to her temple, Gou tugged on Rin’s shirt and said, “Onii-chan, I’m going to the restroom quickly. I’ll be back in a bit…”

                “Gou?”For a moment, it appeared Rin was about to say he’d come with her, but then he hesitated and said, “Um, okay then. Meet at the tables. I’ll save you a seat.”

                Gou was already heading to the restrooms they’d passed down a flight of stairs, waving off the guys. Gripping the railing, she took the stairs step by step carefully. It was strange that her body suddenly felt so sluggish and tired. It wasn’t from the body aches as a result of the sex. This was different—like she hadn’t been sleeping much for the past week. Was she still recovering from the effects of the fever? Sleep couldn’t be the problem considering Gou had been sleeping incredibly well with her brother the past few nights. Funnily enough...

                Finally entering the ladies restroom, Gou sat on the toilet lid to catch her breath. Keeping her head between her knees, she rested while other girls rotated in and out of the bathroom. She caught chatter of cute boys this and that was crushing on, caught whiffs of too strong perfume a passing woman had on for her date. When she felt less tired, Gou got up to wash her hands, splash a bit of water on her face, and then leave.

                “Ooph!” She was nearly knocked off her feet, bumping face-first into a muscled chest while adjusting her sash. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking wh—ah, Sousuke-kun?”

                Drowsy, teal blue eyes gazed down at her, reflecting just as much surprise. “Gou?”

                “I didn’t expect to see you here too!” Gou smiled at her childhood friend. It wasn’t often that she saw him outside of a school pool or gym. Of course, he was still wearing a pair of Samezuka sports pants coupled with a black tank top. He tended to dress similarly to Rin, only Rin was wearing dark shorts and a white tank top.

                “Didn’t know you’d be here too.” He returned the smile in kindness. “Guess everyone wants to see the fireworks.”

                “Let me guess.” Gou thoughtfully tapped a finger against her chin. “You came with the guys but somehow got lost?”

                “What? No!” She caught his colorful eyes slide upwards to the sky, avoiding her accusing stare. “I-I just, uh… I wanted to see the Tanzaku. Heard they’re about to send them off soon…. Would you like to come with?”

_Smooth_ , Gou thought, holding back a giggle. She was pretty sure Sousuke really did get lost because every time he lied, or was about to, he tended to look over the person’s head. He hadn’t changed much at all since they were children. She glanced up the path where her brother waited for her with his friends, but then took a step to Sousuke’s side, saying, “Sure! We’ve got time before the fireworks.”

                As they walked together, they discussed what they’d been doing for the past few weeks since summer vacation began. Sousuke was still working on physical therapy. No swimming until he completely recovered, the doctor forced Sousuke to swear. It’d been almost a year already since he first started therapy but lately, Sousuke claims, he’d been feeling a slight difference. His shoulder still hurt but there was definitely progress. And that meant hope for his future.

                “I’m happy for you, Sousuke-kun.” Gou touched his arm lightly. “If there’s anything I can do for you, please let me know.”

                “Thanks, Gou.” He glanced at her hand before she let go. “And you? Rin told me you had a fever recently.”

                She was fine now, Gou told Sousuke. ”I’ve just been staying in bed the past few days.” Well, technically that wasn’t a lie, right?

                On her free time, she’d been preparing a calendar to set up the team’s regimen. Hopefully, they were still following the diet she’d put them on but sometimes she suspected they weren’t since they’d stopped complaining of the food. Especially Haruka; Gou relied on Makoto to ensure Haruka wasn’t just living off on mackerel. There also had been a joint swimming practice the day of her fever but Ama-sensei, as the club’s supervisor, had filled in for Gou to help out.

                “And how’s Rin’s freestyle?”

                “Still not as good as his butterfly but he’s a lot better now!” Gou replied before mentioning that her brother also had plans to volunteer at the public swim center thanks to Makoto. “It’s just for the summer though. He has a competition before the season ends and school starts back up again. His team—”

                The world suddenly began spinning and Gou was about ready to fall with it had Sousuke not caught her by the shoulders. “Hey! You ok?”

                Gou closed her eyes, willing the dizziness away while Sousuke continued holding her steady. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

                “That fever must've hit you harder than you thought, huh?” His hands lingered on her shoulders for a moment longer before he carefully let go.

                She chuckled to ease Sousuke’s worries. “Ah, look! They’re still hanging the Tanzaku onto the bamboo. Why don’t we write some wishes?”

                “All right then.” Sousuke followed her to the tables where they had blank Tanzakus to write on along with the ink.

                Handing a paper and pen to Sousuke, Gou picked up her own and pondered over what to wish for. After some thought, she was about to write ‘ _I wish for Onii-chan and I to be together forever_ ’ but then stopped. Instead, she wrote, ‘ _I wish for Onii-chan to be able to compete in the Olympics_ ’.

                They hung their Tanzaku onto the bamboo which was also adorned with other decorations. The workers waited for the last few people to finish before finally setting the bunch of wishes afloat on the small river. As she watched the colorful papers gently follow down the stream, Gou thought back to the story of the lovers separated by the River of Heaven.

                “So what did you wish for?” Sousuke asked.

                “Secret!” Gou smiled, pressing a finger against her lips. “You?”

                He chuckled in return. “Secret.”

 

                Nagisa was the one to wave them over to their table. “Oh, Gou found Sousuke! Nice!”

                As Gou sat herself in between Rei and Sousuke, opposite of her brother, she noticed the plates on the table were already empty. She looked up and met Rin’s eyes before he turned his attention to Sousuke and began chatting with him in greeting. _Am I imagining things or did Onii-chan seem… irritated?_

                “Sorry, you took a lot longer than we expected so we went ahead and ate.” Makoto smiled apologetically.

                Shaking her head, Gou said, “No, no! It’s all right, really! Sorry for making you worry. I should have called to let you know I was with Sousuke-kun.”

                “You have a cell, don’t you?” Rin grumbled, still not meeting her eyes. “You should’ve texted me.”

                “Ah, sorry, Onii-chan.” Gou said quietly, starting to feel awkward now from the tension she could sense from her brother. From the corner of her eye, she caught Makoto cocking his head at Rin, trying to read the situation.

                “I think we should go now.” Rin stood up from the bench suddenly, keeping his face blank. “Come on, Gou.”

                Did she do something wrong? Gou couldn’t help but think the worst even as she excused herself and stood up to follow her brother. It was still about fifteen minutes before the fireworks would start, and she did feel bad about losing track of the time. Surely, her brother didn’t mind being left with his friends though?

                “What about the fireworks?” Nagisa asked, his face dropping in disappointment of his friend leaving already.

                “Can’t.” Rin shook his head. “Okaa-san will be arriving home soon. I thought I should welcome her since it’s been months.”

                The guys still looked confused but they waved back when Rin gave his goodbyes and Gou said ‘See you!’

                Gou followed after her brother, unsure of what to say. It was difficult to tell if he was upset or not but he normally never behaved like that. Sure, Rin had always been overprotective when it concerned her, but he rarely made it so obvious as he did just then. She decided to just ask him on the drive back home. A few minutes later, however, she noticed that this wasn’t the way to the parking lot. They were moving the opposite direction the crowd was heading to see the fireworks but it wasn’t to where the cars were parked.

                “Um, Onii-chan, where are we going?” Gou asked as Rin led her around the side of a cabin. “Onii-chan?”

                “Shhh…” Rin glanced back at her. It was getting darker, wherever they were going, and Gou was surprised when he suddenly took her hand to guide her off the path. She was still confused when they stopped at the back of the cabin where Rin gestured for her to sit down with him on the small porch.

                “Aren’t we going home?” She continued standing with her arms crossed.

                “You don’t want to watch the fireworks?” He blinked at Gou as if he should be the one confused and not her.

                “I-I don't understand.” She braced a hand against her forehead. “I thought you were upset with me or something?”

                “What? Of course not.” Rin had initially frowned at her accusation but then relaxed upon realizing what she was referring to. Scratching his head, he looked to the side before mumbling something.

                “Huh?”

                “Come here.” He said with a sigh, patting the spot beside him on the porch. She sat down next to her brother, giving a few seconds before relaxing against his strong shoulder. “I was just irritated because… well, I-I wanted to spend the day with you.”

                “Didn’t we?”

                “No, I…” Rin turned to her and Gou suddenly felt very aware of how close their faces were. She sensed how nervous he was from the way his breath shook against her cheek, how his brows furrowed together slightly and his eyes had trouble meeting hers. “I wanted to spend the day with just you. I mean, I had to find a way to get us away from the guys before the fireworks started.”

                “Oh.” Gou breathed, touched by Rin’s intentions. Neither of them was used to this; showing affection to each other more so than they should as siblings. It was almost unlike her brother, but love changed people in unexpected ways. A shy smile spread across her rosy cheeks and Gou slowly slid her hand across the wood of the porch until the tips of her fingers brushed Rin’s. “I love you.”

                Rin stared into his sister’s eyes for a couple more seconds before leaning into her. Just as their lips were about to meet, a loud bang swiftly pulled their attention to the sky. Bright red and orange sparks rained down before fading away with a smooth fizzle. Somewhere, in the distance, people cheered and clapped at the fireworks show. Rin and Gou turned to look back at each other, their faces shadowed for a few seconds before different colors of the fireworks colored them.

                A couple more bangs shot into the sky before Rin and Gou closed the gap and kissed. Lips melded together even as darkness shrouded them again for a moment. They slowly peeled away once the next group of fireworks echoed in the sky. Breathing heavily, Gou took in the red, blue, and yellow colors dancing across her brother’s face.

                She closed her eyes in appreciation as Rin reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, and she opened them when he whispered, “I would’ve swam across the River of Heaven for you.”

_Oh._ Tears immediately filled Gou’s eyes and she cupped his cheek, whispering against his lips, “Onii-chan… I want you to make love to me.”

                One hour.

                They had one more hour of freedom. After that, they had to go back to pretending they were nothing more than a little sister and an older brother. Two siblings who didn’t want to test the waters anymore, but to just dive straight in, hand in hand.

                More fireworks went off, drenching the forbidden lovers in a rainbow of colors. Gou caught a range of emotions conflicting in Rin’s sharp gaze before he dipped forward and kissed her again in answer. She breathed into the kiss while her hands reached around her sash to undo it. Blindly feeling her innerbelt for the knots, she felt her brother gently take her hands and help untie the cloth belt. Rin’s palms draped across her shoulders, slipping the kimono off her. He gingerly guided Gou down so that she laid on the porch with her yukata spread out beneath her body.

                Her breath came in quick and soft as Rin nimbly untied the belt of her white juban robe, revealing the simple yellow lingerie she wore beneath. Another shower of sparks above them showed Rin’s large form looming above her own body. Muscular arms caged Gou in, and her brother’s gaze seemed predatory from the way his face was shadowed but his eyes gleamed with passion. It was strangely arousing seeing Rin so threatening but sexy at the same time, especially when she knew what he was going to do to her.

“ _Make love to me… Onii-chan…._ ” She exhaled. Gou’s breathing quickened with anticipation and she watched her brother lean down to kiss the spot over her left breast where her heart pounded. It was as if he was telling her, ‘ _shh, it’ll be all right’_ and she found herself relaxing. Turning her face, she met Rin’s kiss and closed her eyes once more. A soft moan escaped from her when Gou felt Rin’s hand dip into her underwear, his fingers rubbing her crevice to tease her. She moaned again, this time louder, as Rin’s slim fingers slipped into her. Her back arched, stomach stretching taut, and supple breasts rising and falling in quick motions.

                “Gou…” Rin stared down at her, entranced by the way she responded to his touches, memorizing the expressions she made only for him. His ring and middle fingers felt her silky softness within, quickly beckoning her body to arousal. Gou’s arched back allowed Rin to quickly unclip her bra which he tossed aside. She murmured for her brother to hurry as he kissed her cheek chastely before trailing hotter kisses down the slope of her neck. Deliberately rocking herself into Rin’s hand, Gou reached for his shorts. She fumbled with the button and then unsteadily dragged his zipper down. A slight tug had his shorts falling to his knees and she began stroking the hard bulge straining against Rin’s boxers. She bit her lip in appreciation of how solid and hot he was, imagining how his thickness would pry her open and mold her insides to his shape.

                Her brother groaned, his hot breath fanning the wetness his kisses had left on her neck.

“ _Onii-chan_ …” Gou sighed. Her fingernails scraped across the porch in response to Rin’s touches.

                “My name…” Rin murmured, kissing down the valley of her breasts to her belly. One hand slid up to grip her left breast tightly, his thumb tweaking a rosy nipple to perk. “Gou, I want you to say my name when I make you cum…”

                She didn’t get a chance to answer him because he suddenly dragged her panties down her legs. His mouth was already on her before Gou could even see where he’d thrown her underwear. Holding back her moans was more difficult than she expected, what with Rin leisurely dragging his tongue up her slit. The tip of his tongue prodded in between Gou’s folds, a reminder of the penetration that would eventually come. She clamped a hand over her mouth upon feeling him suck on her clit, sharp teeth lightly grazing the sensitive flesh down there. A hot wetness trickled down her swollen lips. She briefly worried she’d stain her yukata until her brother slurped it up and she cried out against her hand.

                “I want to hear you.” Rin said in a low voice, grasping Gou’s arm to pull her hand away from her face.

                “No, they’ll hear me!” Gou struggled against her brother until he smoothly inserted his fingers back into her, eliciting a loud cry from her. “Onii-chan, stop—they’ll hear us!”

                “It’s all right.” Rin said a little breathlessly. His fingers continued pumping her and she could tell he was becoming increasingly aroused by the way he pumped her faster. Her hips were forced to follow the force and motion of his hand, rocking back and forth in quick time. Rin pressed kisses across her belly, mumbling, “It’s all right, Gou. They won’t be able to hear us under the fireworks…”

                 “O-Okay…” Gou said in a tight voice as Rin spread her legs apart to kiss the flushed lips of her pussy. The erotic sensation of his sharp teeth pulled a few shudders from Gou. She was about to open her legs further for him but then he suddenly grabbed her hands and tugged her into a sitting position with him nestled between her legs.

                “Are you ready?” Rin panted. One of the fireworks bathed his face in yellow and Gou met his hooded gaze. She nodded, letting him lift her onto his lap. Her thin juban robe bunched around her shoulders, draping loosely around her body. Hooking her arms behind her brother’s neck, Gou wrapped her legs around his narrow hips. His hip bones dug into the her shapely thighs and she took a moment to nuzzle her face against Rin’s warm chest.

                “Your heart is beating so fast…” Gou whispered, flattening her palm against his hard pectoral muscle. She leaned in and pressed her ear against him, closing her eyes to listen to the rapid, steady pace of his heartbeat. **Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum!**

                “Gou, I’m going to put it in now.” Rin brushed her ruby bangs out of Gou’s sweaty face. Bracing his hands on her hips, he guided her up and adjusted her position over his lap. A gentle breeze swept through, rustling the trees and her robe barely covering her body. Gou gasped as she slowly sunk herself down on her brother. Tilting her head back in pleasure, she watched the sky bloom in color while Rin filled her to the brim with a thick heat.

“ _Nnnngh..! Hah.. hah.. mnn..._ ”

                No matter how many times they did it, Gou could never get used to the burning sensation of Rin’s cock forcing it's way into her tightness every time he inserted it in. Once they felt his tip press up against the entrance of her womb, they paused to catch breath and prepare for what came next. Rin’s hands continued guiding his sister, helping Gou move up and down and find a steady pace. After finding a comfortable pace, Rin slid his hands around to grip her rear, squeezing the plump cheeks tightly. Gou giggled quietly and continued bouncing lightly atop his lap. Heat built up between their bodies, encouraged by friction and harsh breaths. Gradually, Gou allowed herself to freely express her pleasure, reassured that the loud sound of the fireworks would mask the sounds of their lovemaking.

                The wet, sloshing noise of their bodies joining repeatedly echoed in Gou’s ears. The risk added to her arousal and she could feel how turned on Rin also was to having this kind of sex out in the open public. Rin looked down between them to admire the way they were going at it, watching how her clit grinded up and down against his pelvis. Holding onto her brother’s shoulders, Gou smiled and briefly swept a hand through Rin’s tousled hair as he leaned his forehead onto the space between her breasts.

                “I love you, Onii-chan.” She kissed the top of his head. He replied by kissing the curves of her breasts before sucking a tip into his mouth. Playing with the hair at the base of Rin’s neck, Gou cradled his head against her breasts, gyrating her hips on him so that their hips pressed almost painfully together. His sharp teeth nibbled tenderly on her nipple, rolling the bud between his canines. “Onii—I… _mmn_.. I’m gonna cum!”

                His cock twitched deep within her and Gou took that as a sign that Rin was also close. She tilted his face up and their mouths clashed and slid together. Breaths mingled in the heat and he bit her lower lip, eliciting a pleased moan out of Gou. Her core tightened in ecstatic heat, like electricity ran through her veins, drugging her system in bliss with every upward thrust of his hips.

                Their bodies continued moving together under a blanket of stars and the flashing lights of the colorful fireworks. The open space and the sound of people not far off gave Gou an exhilarating thrill. It's like… we’re animals… mating in the wild, Gou thought faintly as her brother gripped her hips tightly, slamming her down on his rigid cock. Her breasts bounced with the harsh movement despite Rin’s mouth holding one in place. Sweat trickled down the slopes of their backs and Gou couldn't tell if it was because of the summer heat or the raunchy sex. She swore she could feel her womb ache and she didn't know if it was from so much passionate lovemaking or what.

                And she didn't care.

                She didn't care because their one hour of freedom was almost up. She wanted to cum—and she wanted to feel her brother cum inside her too—but at the same time she didn't want it to end.

_Stop_ , she wanted to tell Rin, but only moans came out of her. _Don't stop_.

                A minute later, her body gave in.

                When Gou cried out Rin’s name finally, he drank in the sound of her voice calling out to him in sexual rapture. Never before had someone spoke his name so beautifully as Gou did right then.

                Rin kissed her body all over as she shuddered against him. Soon, he, too, followed right after her and Gou’s velvety inner walls continued contracting, encouraging him to shoot bouts of semen one after the other. The two siblings held onto each other tightly despite how their bodies still quivered like a string still playing a note. After his cock stopped twitching with cum, Rin continued holding his sister on his lap, letting their bodies cool down and their hearts stop racing until the fireworks died down.

                Bathed in near complete darkness, Rin felt for something in his pocket. Silently, he brushed Gou’s hair back before pinning it with something. She reached a hand up to feel the hairpin he’d slipped into place.

                The special bonus prize.

                Licking his lips, Rin leaned into the spot over where Gou’s heart was and then whispered, “I love you too.”

 

                “So, did you guys go see the Tanabata festival?” Mrs. Matsuoka asked her children upon returning home and finding Gou silently reading a book on the couch and Rin flipping through the TV channels beside her. “I could see the fireworks all the way from the train station.”

                “Yeah, they were beautiful.” Rin said without looking at Gou. The both of them knew that the fireworks hadn't been the focus of their attention this night.

                His sister smiled, and if anyone were to glance her way, they’d see the light blush dusting her cheeks. “Mm, it was amazing.”

                “Oh, you saved me some yakisoba—ooh, and you even got takoyaki!” Mrs. Matsuoka bustled behind them in the kitchen, warming up the leftovers with excitement in her steps. Her children continued small conversation with her, keeping the topic solely on their mother for the rest of the evening.

 

                It was nearly one in the morning when Gou flopped onto her bed after a lukewarm shower. On the bedside table sat the hairpin Rin had given to her. It’s design looked like a bouquet of cherry blossoms. Metal strips dangled from the body, accentuated by additional bells to produce a pleasant tinkling sound with every movement. Gou didn't usually wear really girly things like this, but she thought it was beautiful. The memory that the hairpin represented made her want to squeal out of excitement every time she thought back to that moment.

                Something beside the hairpin stole her attention and she straightened up to pick up a small white pill. It'd been sitting atop of a blue Post-it note along with a small glass of water.

                Even without reading her brother’s note, she knew what the pill was for. Gou’s hand flew to her flat stomach and she remembered the way the woman in line for the food at the festival had such a swollen belly. She wondered how heavy the child within had to be if the belly became that large during pregnancy. Probably the reason why childbirth was such a painful process too.

                Gou considered the pill for a few minutes. Funny how something so small could make such a huge difference for many. If she took it, they had one less thing to worry about. If she didn't take it… would Rin be mad?

                She rolled the pill between her thumb and forefinger for a few more seconds of contemplation before slipping it into her mouth. It felt strange as it went down her throat with water, as if she was just taking medicine for a fever she no longer had.

                With a heavy sigh, Gou settled back into bed, choosing to stop thinking of it any longer.

                Her yukata and undergarments were in the laundry basket at the corner, but she had been unable to find her panties after the fireworks. They weren’t the fanciest underwear but it had matched perfectly with her bra. Oh well, if that was the only karma she had for having sex with her brother out in the open, then so be it. What mattered the most was that they didn’t get caught, and she didn’t get pregnant.

                Gou hugged her new stuffed shark, Rin-chan, close to her body, pretending she was hugging Rin instead. Closing her eyes for the night, she snuggled her face into her pillow.

_My bedsheets smell too clean,_ Gou thought faintly to herself before sleep took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something to confess: I have secretly been a SouGou shipper this entire time! Don't worry though, this fanfic is all RinGou :)  
> Also, there's a lot of things in this chapter (both subtle and obvious) that are planned to be built up to something important for later chapters. Don't think this fanfic won't have any major conflicts because there will be! (cackles evilly)


	6. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 weeks since the Tanabata festival...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I was checking the Free! wikia for information (since I don’t have time to rewatch the whole anime) and it says Rin graduated from Samezuka and passed his position as Captain down to Ai. But it also says Sousuke is currently a 3rd year student at Samezuka even though he is older than Rin by 1 year. So like??? And since Rin and Seijuro Mikoshiba are already graduates, like, what are they doing now??? For the sake of this fanfiction, I’m going to have Rin still be a 3rd year and the swim team captain. Seijuro will still be a graduate and I’m also going to have Sousuke as the same year as Rin since the wikia isn’t very specific or detailed sadly. So, to make things clear, in this fanfiction: Rin is a 3rd year and the swim team captain, Sosuke is also a 3rd year, Seijuro Mikoshiba is already graduate and doing god knows what.

“Thanks again for doing this.” Makoto Tachibana said, hanging his clothes into the gym locker a few spaces down from where Rin was doing the same. “I thought about getting Haru to volunteer as well but he’d probably be playing in the water with the other kids instead of teaching them.”

“It’s no problem.” Rin threw an arm across his chest, stretching out his teres major and infraspinatus muscles. It’d been nearly two weeks since the Tanabata festival and Rin had been volunteering with Makoto during the weekdays to give kids swimming lessons. “It’s just an hour every day. Besides, it gives me the opportunity to use the pool once the classes end.”

“Oh yeah, I heard you have a competition at the end of this season. How’s the team?”

Rin sighed. “A few of them were in the dumps after the Tanabata festival. Probably girl troubles. It didn't take them long to whip them back into shape though. Ai has been doing great too, but Momo has been asking me to bring Gou over.”

“Poor Momo.” Makoto shook his head. “He’s got no chance.”

Absolutely no chance, Rin wanted to brag a bit but he just smirked. It wouldn’t really be that strange for Rin to be sensitive on the matter regarding Gou and boys, considering it wasn’t a secret that he was quite the overprotective brother. Still, he couldn’t take any chances in drawing attention to his relationship with Gou.

“Hey, you ok?” Rin heard Makoto ask and he turned to see his friend gesture to his back. “That looks kind of painful. What happened there?”

“Hm?” Rin looked over his shoulder, eyes widening at the sight of several long, thin scars on both shoulder blades, reaching down to his latissimus dorsis. _Fuck me_. That was when he and Gou had… Damn, two weeks and her scratch marks were still there? If he had to be honest, Rin was more aroused than worried at the moment. “Oh, uh, I… it—it was itchy…. _Really_ itchy.”

“Nasty bug bite?” Makoto nodded slowly in understanding. “The mosquitos have been terrible this summer. I have bug spray in my bag if you want?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Rin stuffed his bag into his locker and grabbed his towel off the bench behind him. “I’ll see you same time tomorrow? Ah, wait, no lessons on the weekend. Then, I’ll see you Saturday for the join swim practice?”

Momo will be stoked to finally see Gou, Rin groaned inwardly.

“Yeah, I’ll remind Haru too.” Makoto smiled, tossing him the keys. “Don’t forget to lock up when you finish!”

Rin waved him goodbye, still dreading the thought of Momo flirting with Gou. The kid was a great swimmer and a good person but there was no way in hell Rin was letting either Mikoshiba brother touch his little sister. Scratch that—he wasn’t letting _anyone touch_ his sister. There was no denying that Gou was a bombshell beauty despite her young age. She had the curvy body, the sweet face, and strong personality. It was a fact that troubled Rin ever since elementary when he wondered why so many boys were always talking to his sister whenever he picked her up. He most especially hated going to the beach with Gou; all too often, he’d be swimming in the water with friends and look back only to find a guy or two hitting on his sister, every damn time. In fact, the last time he and Gou had gone to the beach together, things got a bit tense between them.

_“There’s nothing to be scared of!” A fifteen-year-old Rin had his sister by the arms and was dragging her away from the safety of her umbrella spot. “I’ll help you!”_

_“Onii-chan, stop it!” Gou braced her body against him but with her size versus his frame, her efforts were futile. “I don’t want to!”_

_She wore a frilly pink two-piece bikini that her friend had made her wear. Rin tried to keep his eyes above shoulder level but, in that swim suit, it was hard to ignore the cleavage his sister was quickly developing. It irked him that guys older than him were freely ogling her while he, at least, tried not to stare._

_“You always just sit there under your umbrella!” His voice rose a notch but not loud enough to attract attention. “Just stop it!”_

_“Well, I like my umbrella!” Gou shouted back. Her small hands wrestled with his, trying to pry his grip off her wrists._

_Gah, why do her things have to jiggle so much?! Younger Rin’s gaze accidentally dropped below her shoulder level but they shot up to the sky just as quick. His sister dug her feet into the sand but it was useless against her brother’s strength. Meanwhile, his patience was running thin as more people turned their attention to the siblings. “JUST... GET IN… WITH ME!”_

_With her feet too deep in the sand, Gou fell over onto her brother, both siblings yelping at the sudden loss of balance. Rin landed hard on his back, his breath getting knocked out. His sister quickly fell right onto him and, as soon as Rin regained his breath, he froze at the sensation of Gou’s breasts crushing down against his chest._

_“G-get off…” He whispered but it came out more as a squeak. It was incredibly difficult to not glance down for a better look at the cleavage he could see from the corner of his eyes._

_“Ugh, Onii-chan, that hurt…” Gou groaned above him, her thick hair tickling his neck and shoulders as she slowly sat up on his stomach._

_The change in angle didn’t make a difference in the appreciative view Rin had of his sister._

_Rin swallowed hard, feeling his shorts tighten by the second. A strange sensation began to burn low in his loins. Recognizing the familiar sensation, his eyes widened in horror and he yelled, voice breaking, “GET OFF ME!”_

_He shoved his sister off him way harder than necessary, but Rin was already sprinting to the water in a desperate attempt to hide the front of his shorts. He didn’t bother checking back to see Gou rubbing the tears from her eyes and mumbling, “Onii-chan, you’re so mean!”_

_For a while, Rin had trouble enjoying the water with his friends. He couldn’t forget how her developing breasts had felt against his chest with only a thin piece of cloth separating their skin. The erection in his shorts right now was physical proof of the shame burning in his body, as well as the small blush on his cheeks. Staring at his hands made Rin feel guiltier, for it reminded him of how badly he had wanted to touch Gou’s breasts._

_This is so wrong, he thought, dunking his head underwater to shake out of it. Yet, Rin couldn’t help but mutter to himself, “They’re a lot softer than I thought…”_

“I don’t like it!” A little girl’s timid voice echoed down the empty corridors of the gym. Stepping out of the hallway that led into the locker room, Rin followed the noise. It was near five in the noon and, usually, there was no one else here. Most of the kids and volunteer coaches would already be gone for the day after a shower and change of clothes. That’s why he was a little surprised to find a young girl, no older than seven, crouched near the reception desk. A slightly taller boy, whom Rin assumed was the elder brother, stood before the girl with his hand gripping her arm and trying to get her up.

“But Okaa-san says you need to learn!” The brother said, tugging on her arm more.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Rin stepped up to the pair of children. While they were in casual clothes, he still had on his black jammers for swimming, and tinted blue goggles rested around his neck. Rin swung the keychain around, jingling the pool keys. “Pool is closing—shouldn’t you kids be heading home already?”

“We’re waiting for Okaa-san to pick us up.” The boy explained, stepping in front of his crying sister to hide her from view. “She’ll be here soon.”

Rin peeked around the boy’s spindly frame. “What’re your names?”

“I’m Aki.” The boy pointed to himself, then to the little girl. “This is my ‘lil sister, Sana.”

Sighing, Rin stepped around Aki and crouched down to the girl’s level. Caring for little kids was more of Makoto’s forte, but Rin guessed he had some experience? 

“Sana, was it?”

She nodded, still rubbing the tears from her eyes to bother looking at Rin.

“Why are you crying?”

“I-I don’t wanna sw-swim…”

“Why don’t you want to swim?” Rin asked in as gentle a voice as possible. “Isn’t it fun?”

“No!” She sobbed, face splotchy and red with frustration. “I hate, _hate_ swimming! I don’t want to!”

Rin was about to inquire further until Aki started speaking, fingers fidgeting nervously. “Um, my sister almost drowned at a friend’s pool party two years ago. She drank lots of water and…. Okaa-san put me in a swim class with Sana, hoping Sana it would help Sana get over it.”

Oh. Yes, the fear of water was something some swimmers Rin’s age, and older, had due to the typhoon incident many years ago. It’d already been over a decade since the typhoon that had drowned many fishermen, including Mr. Matsuoka, had left the island in devastation and grief. Makoto Tachibana was one of those few swimmers and Rin knew the guy still had trouble swimming in the ocean.

“Sana? Can I tell you a secret?” Rin spoke quietly. “You know Coach Makoto?”

“Coach… Coach Mako?” Sana slowly raised her head up from the cover of her arms. Rin smiled as her eyes finally met his.

“Yeah, he’s a friend of mine. And you know what? Sometimes, Coach Mako gets scared of the water too.”

“Ehhhhh!” Aki nearly shouted in surprise. “Not Coach?! He’s such a great swimmer—he’s like a dolphin!”

“Liar.” Sana muttered, upper lip trembling.

Feeling his legs start to cramp from crouching too long, Rin sat down on the floor. “No, it’s the truth. One time, when Coach Makoto—Mako—was a little boy, your age, there was a big storm…”

“How big?” Sana asked in a low voice, eyes wide with wonder.

“Um, b-big…” Rin stumbled over his words, trying to find a description of something he barely remembered as a kid himself. “Like… enough to swallow this whole island—big…”

The children gasped but then leaned forward out of curiosity. Sana swiped distractedly at her wet cheeks. “Then what happened?”

“Umm,” Rin scratched his chin, deciding if it was ok for him to tell a story Makoto had only just told him a few months back. Well, he did tell the kids it was a secret. "He lost a very good friend of his…”

When it appeared that the girl was about to break into tears again, Rin quickly added, “He was very saddened over the loss of his goldish….”

“Not the goldfish!” The kids said in aghast and Sana then whispered, “Poor Mr. Goldfish!”

“Yeah,” He nodded seriously, “and ever since then, Makoto hates swimming in open waters. The pool is ok for him, but he does get really, really scared of swimming elsewhere. You’re young, Sana, it’s completely okay to be afraid of some things no matter your age. Being brave isn’t just about willing to take risks, sometimes it’s just staying your ground in the face of fear. In the end, being brave requires a lot of time and patience. Overcoming your fears doesn’t always happen in a day. It can take days, or even years. Whatever you decide, it’s all right. There’s no right or wrong.”

“I’m sorry, Sana,” Aki grabbed his little sister’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly, “I shouldn’t have forced you… Sorry. I’ll tell Okaa-san you don’t want to attend classes anymore.”

“I… I….” She looked down at their clasped hands, then up at her concerned brother.

“Sana,” Rin said, “if you choose to keep going, that’s okay, but if you quit now then that’s perfectly okay too. There’s no need to rush. What matters most is that you never give up.”

Sana’s gaze fell to her feet in deep thought. Before she could answer him, a woman in grey business attire strode through the glass doors, her heels clicking loudly on the tiles as she headed straight towards them. “Sana, Akito, I’m sorry I’m late. Oh, are you one of the coaches here? Thank you for your patience. I never expected to leave work late and—Sana, what’s wrong?!”

The mother leaned down to welcome her daughter into open arms. She pulled back to check her child over, taking note immediately of the splotchy face still fresh from tears. Aki joined his mother, clinging to her arm and smiling from her arrival.

“Sweetie, talk to Mommy,” The woman held her daughter’s face gently, eyes expectant and worried, “did you get hurt? Was the water too scary?”

Sana nodded truthfully and the mom’s face collapsed with shame and regret.

“Ma’am, I’d like to say something. My name is Matsuoka Rin and I volunteer as a coach here.” Rin said, standing up straight. “Your daughter…”

Sana stared up at Rin and he glanced her way.

“Your daughter is a great learner, along with your son. However, swimming is a lot more complicated than it seems.” Rin began to smile. “Sana still has a lot to learn but, with time, she may even be able to do competitions if she so wishes. I believe both she and her brother have the patience and drive to achieve that, and more.”

“I… I thank you for your kind words, Mr. Matsuoka.” The woman bowed to express her gratitude. “But I’m afraid swimming just isn’t for Sana. She’s not like her brother and has been deeply traumatized. It’s my fault for enrolling her, but it seems I’ve been doing more damage than good… I don’t want to force her to do something she doesn’t like or want to do— “

“Mama.” Sana tugged on her mother’s hand for attention. “I want to stay.”

“Eh?” Confused, the woman frowned. Even Akito appeared shocked at the side. “But, baby, I thought you didn’t like swimming?”

“I still don’t like it,” Sana spoke slowly, “but I want to stay and keep swimming. I don’t want to give up just yet.”

On the other side, Aki grinned proudly at his little sister. The woman blinked, still frowning at her daughter’s decision. “Sana, are… are you sure?”

The little girl paused, then nodded, a small smile blooming on her chubby cheeks. “It isn’t so scary with Coach Mako around.”

“It’s okay, Okaa-san!” Akito added in. He wrapped his arms around his sister for a hug from behind. “I’ll watch over her at all times.”

“All right then, if that’s what you really want, sweetie.” The mother sighed but then smiled. Turning back to Rin, she bowed deeply once more. “Thank you so much for everything. All these kids must be a handful to take care of.”

“It’s nothing.” Rin nonchalantly waved it off. “Maybe one day, either or both of you kids can join the Iwatobi swim club. For now, work hard, okay? Then, thank you for your time.”

Waving farewell and smiling back at the giddy children, Rin watched as they left the gym to head home. On his way to the pool for his usual late evening practice, Rin thought back once more to all those times he had, and hadn’t, tried to drag Gou into the water to join him. He wondered if there would ever come a day when his sister would let Rin teach her how to swim. _I’d like that_ , he thought as he snapped his goggles into place. He’d like that very much.

It was past dinner time when Rin arrived home from the pool. His showered hair had quickly dried from the intense heat outside and Rin could feel a sense of fatigue set in his bones. Entering the kitchen, he grabbed the wrapped plate of lasagna left for him on the table. It was still warm enough to eat, so he trekked upstairs to bring it into his room.

Closing the door behind him, Rin set the plate on his desk and dumped his sports bag by his closet. With a sigh, he began tying his hair up into a small ponytail, turning around when he heard his door open.

“Welcome back, Onii-chan.” Gou smiled as she shut his door close. The loose, daisy-patterned dress she wore swung freely around her knees. “How were the kids today?”

“Same old.” Rin shrugged, wincing when his tie snagged a tangle in his hair. “Kids being kids—ouch!”

“You didn’t brush your hair after showering?” Gou stepped closer. She had to get on her tip toes to reach up behind him. “Here, let me help. Come sit on the floor by the bed.”

Rin obliged, sitting himself at Gou’s feet while she sat on the edge of his bed. She untangled the tie from the knot in his hair before she began to gently comb her fingers through his strands. It felt pretty good actually, almost like a therapeutic massage. “How was your day?”

“Well,” She hummed, “I felt a bit tired today so I took a nap just earlier.”

His sister’s fingers were gentle as they lightly scraped down the back of his scalp, all the way down to the base of his head. It nearly tickled when she brushed down the nape of his neck but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

“Does that feel good?” Gou asked him.

“Mm, yeah…” His lids drooped down but Rin didn’t close his eyes yet. “Y’know, I ran into these ‘lil kids at the center. A brother with his baby sis.”

“Is that so?”

“Hm… reminded me of us…. and a memory from years ago….”

“A memory of us?”

“Yeah.”

“I love memories of us.” He heard Gou whisper fondly from the back. Before he could reply, Rin felt warm breath tickling his neck. Gou’s lips weren’t touching his skin yet but his body tensed in anticipation. Gou spoke quietly but it sounded too close to his ear. “Umm, I want to kiss you right now….”

Not knowing what to say to that, Rin’s mouth flapped open and close like a fish out of water. Then he felt his sister’s plump lips brand the bare skin of his shoulder, the side of his neck, and then his nape.

“Gou.” Rin warned her.

His sister slid off the bed to join him on the floor, kneeling to face him. Her face looked conflicted and full of emotions, ranging from frustration to impatience, and even sorrow. She leaned in and rested her forehead against her brother’s shoulder. The hard muscle of his deltoids should have made her uncomfortable but she didn’t seem to mind. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you talking about?”

“That day… the Tanabata Festival.” She started. “You took me on that date to make up for all the time we wouldn’t be able to share as closely together in the future, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I promised myself I wouldn’t become greedy.” Gou explained, her voice a low volume in case their mom heard them. “Loving you and receiving your love in return would be enough, I thought. And yet… yet, I find myself jealous of a bunch of kids who get to spend more time with my own brother than I do.”

“I’m sorry, but I promised Makoto—“

“Why are you apologizing? I’m the selfish one here.” Gou muttered. She paused, and Rin didn’t even know how she did it but he found himself on his back, watching wide-eyed as his sister climbed on top of him. Her furrowed brows and slightly pouty lip told him that something was up. She slid herself forward from his pelvis until she sat on his stomach instead. It was ironic how the little daisies on her dress made his sister look innocent, yet the image was now unbecoming.

“What are you doing?” Rin asked. It was becoming hard to breathe but it wasn’t because of the new weight on him. Her knees pressed into the sides of his chest but it was her body heat directly on his stomach that got to Rin. He couldn’t tell if that cotton material rubbing his flesh was part of her thin dress or… her panties.

“Isn’t it funny?” She laughed slightly and Rin could feel the motions resonate against his stomach. “If Okaa-san were to walk in right now, we could say we were just wrestling. But… if I were to kiss you on the mouth and she walked in, then it’d be a completely different story.”

Why was his sister talking about something like this all of a sudden?

“Gou, are you—are you horny right now?” Great. Exhaustion and arousal did not let Rin think so clearly. Although, he couldn’t deny that their current—and quite scandalous—position and the angle Rin had of his sister amused him in more ways than one.

“What! N-no!” Gou immediately made a move to get up but Rin grabbed her hips to hold her in place.

Oh, no she didn’t, he kind of liked where this was going. He didn’t plan for this to go too far but a little touch here and there wouldn’t be too risky, right? Besides, it’d been a bit of a long day for Rin and he deserved to relax just a teensy bit. They were just play-fighting, he could say, although they were doing more _playing_ than fighting.

Slowly, Rin dragged his hands up, feeling the seductive curve of Gou’s waist, his thumbs brushing the slight ridges of her ribs, fingers grazing the tips of her breasts beneath her dress. Finally, he grasped Gou’s generous breasts and squeezed tightly, getting a good feel of her mounds. She sucked in a breath sharply. “Wh-who’s the horny one now?”

“They’re way softer than I last remembered…” Rin grinned slightly.

“Wh-what?” Gou arched her back slightly, pressing her pert breasts into his firm grip.

“Remember the last time you and I went to the beach together?” Rin asked, continuing to knead his sister’s breasts, much to her pleasure. “You were, what, almost fourteen? And I was fifteen… and we somehow ended up in position just like this. I think you had shoulder-length hair, though.”

“Really?” Gou grabbed his hands and crushed them against herself, exhaling hard with cheeks tinted pink.

“Yeah, you gave me a raging hard on that time.” Rin confessed through gritted teeth, taking in the way how his sister looked too occupied with his hands to pay much attention to what he was saying. His eyes drifted down to where she sat on him. He could feel a wet heat on his pelvis, or was that his imagination?

Gou paused above him. “What’s a hard on?”

Rin didn’t know whether to laugh at his sister’s ironic innocence or to face palm in embarrassment at having to explain. He sort of just coughed awkwardly instead. “I—when I get an erection…. When my penis gets rock hard?”

“Oh.” Gou breathed, and the pink on her cheeks reddened into a full-on blush. “I don’t remember that happening.”

“You don’t?” He blinked.

“Maybe…” She licked her lips, pressing her brother’s hands harder onto her breasts. He never wanted to take his hands off her. “Maybe you can remind me….”

Oh. Rin swallowed hard. Was it just him, or were his track pants suddenly feeling a bit too tight? “R-remind you?”

“Maybe you can show me too…” Gou breathed, beginning to grind herself slowly, deliberately, atop of Rin. Through the thin cotton of her panties, he could feel her soft crotch rubbing directly on the bare strip of his stomach. Gou’s eyes fluttered shut and her head dropped down. “I can feel your stomach muscles are tensed up right now, Onii-chan.”

 _Fuuuuuck him_. It did not help that the ends of her thick hair lightly brushed across his collar bone and jugular. The tickling sensation only lit up more unnecessary nerves in his body, encouraging more hot blood to flow south. Rin could smell Gou’s strawberry shampoo and a light trace of summer sweat on her and he soon found himself licking his lips as well. He flicked his gaze to the unlocked door of his room and said in a hoarse voice, “Gou, are you suggesting… we have sex?”

Right here?

Right _now_?

He had truly only planned to touch her a bit and nothing else.

“I think you and I both are currently pretty horny, Onii-chan.” Gou leaned in to whisper in his ear, lightly biting onto his earlobe for a hot second. She continued rubbing herself on the ridges his stomach, her hands fisting the bottom of her daisy dress to flash some thighs that Rin itched to caress.

“We can’t!” Rin hissed, although he had yet to release the tight grip he still had on her breasts. He glanced at the door again, trying to ignore the wetness seeping from Gou’s panties and spreading onto his own abs. Maybe it was a bad idea to have fondled her breasts so roughly. “Okaa-san could walk in any moment.”

“We can do it really quick?” She said a bit unsurely. “I know you bought some condoms that day you got the Plan B pill for me. Put one on and let’s see if we can feel the difference.”

Yeah, condoms he had yet to look at ever since he hid them beneath his drawers just two feet away. He wasn’t even sure how to put on the damn rubbers! But, holy shit, did he want to grab a condom right now. He could feel his control slipping the longer they were like this. Definitely not good.

“It’s been too long since we’ve been able to do anything.” Gou murmured, squeezing his hips with her thighs.

“I know.” Rin practically growled. Oh, she felt so heavenly just like that!

Two shitty weeks of being unable to touch his sister. It was absolute hell whenever he was with her. They didn’t even have the chance to sneak a kiss in fear of their mom walking in on them. Rin would never say it but he’d been masturbating every night on the second week. He never knew sexual frustration until he did it with his sister and it was killing him slowly. It helped that he could blow off steam in the pool every weekday after volunteering but even that wasn’t enough to satiate him. And with Gou on top of him like this, offering herself wholly, it was like tempting him with a goblet of water in the middle of a desert.

“Don’t you want me anymore, Onii-chan?” Gou began to fidget with the bottom of his black shirt, her nails lightly grazing his ribs and muscles. He swore he was going to explode any minute now.

Rin’s hands squeezed her breasts once more before he pulled Gou down so that she was on the floor and he was holding her down by the shoulders. His face looked beyond mad and he quietly snarled, “Gou, believe me, I’d fuck you on this floor right now if I could—never mind how uncomfortable that’d be. Two damn weeks I haven’t been able to lay a hand on you and I’ve already had to beat myself off in the shower seven times! But you and I need to learn some self-control; I am not going to let my lust get the better of me every time—”

“Self-control? You're the one who's a beast when we have sex!” Gou suddenly hissed back at him.

He just as quickly found himself annoyed. “Wha—well, excuse me for making an effort to make it enjoyable for us both!”

“Oh, and I'm not making an effort right now?” She demanded. Rin didn’t recognize the tone his sister was taking with him, nor the attitude. “Or ever?!”

“ _Now_?!” Rin wanted to pull his hair out. Who was this woman and what had she done with his doting sibling? “You’re asking that we fuck right now! Your timing sucks, sis!”

Uh oh, talk about word vomit. She looked taken aback, lips pressed in a firm line and brows furrowed slightly. “My timing sucks? Sousuke-kun’s free-style crawl times are better than yours!”

“Wh-what!” Rin spluttered. Why Sousuke of all people? And how would she even know something like that?!

Gou narrowed her ruby eyes down at him, making them shine with spite. “And I'd give him more points for his muscles compared to you.”

The fact that his own sister would go that far to insult him surprised Rin. After all, she _always_ gave him the most points for perfect muscles. And to compare him to his best friend of all the guys she knew? She was actually trying to hurt him, and that stung more than the insult itself. “You were horny just a minute ago, and now you’re all pissed!”

“Can’t you get a hint?!” Gou said in exasperation, but Rin spotted the familiar blush beginning to color her cheeks. Embarrassment did not help calm down an angry Gou.

Seriously, what was wrong with her?! His sister had always been the rational one between him and her. Was she on her period or something? Finding it a bad idea to ask, he simply shouted, “Fine then! Go drool over some muscles!”

“Fine then! I have stacks of Sports Q mags, anyways!” Gou shouted back. She stood up and Rin briefly got a nice view of her moist panties before she adjusted her now wrinkled dress and headed to the door. With one hand on the doorknob, Gou gestured to his crotch and whisper-yelled, “Go ahead and beat off your hard on alone!”

“Well, you can get off by yourself too!” Rin whisper-yelled back, fighting the urge to cover the front of his pants.

“I don't need to, I have Rin-chan for that!” Gou said before opening the door and slamming it on him.

WAIT, WHAT?

Rin was still processing what his sister meant by those words when he heard Gou slam her bedroom door shut right next door from him. An image of Gou humping her stuffed shark filled Rin’s head and it didn't help with his erection.

Clenching his hands, he made for the door, paused, grabbed a jacket to wrap around his waist, then exited his stuffy room.

Rin raised a fist with the intention to knock first on Gou’s door before entering, but then he stopped. What would he even say? He and Gou rarely ever had sibling arguments like that, much less argue about that. Anyways, he couldn't just waltz right in and go, ‘Hey, never mind, let's fuck!’ Besides, what if he walked in on her—

“Rin?” He nearly had a heart attack at the sound of their mom’s voice. She stood at the top of the staircase, her gaze full of concern and question. “What's with all the yelling? Did you have a fight with your sister?”

“Uh, kinda...?” Rin felt incredibly awkward and his mom didn't even know why.

“Were you teasing her?” Mrs. Matsuoka stepped closer, arms folded all mother-like.

 _On the contrary, Gou was the one teasing me_ , Rin wanted to say. He tugged on the jacket he’d wrapped around his waist, making sure his erection couldn't be noticed. “I didn't! I just… I dunno, I-I guess I brought up some bad memories for her?”

That wasn't a lie. Kind of? Said memory was sort of a nice one for him at least. He couldn't speak for Gou.

“Oh, I understand.” Mrs. Matsuoka nodded, her face solemn. “Perhaps you should give her some space then. Just for a little while. She'll come around by breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“Got it.” Rin shuffled his feet awkwardly.

His mom made for the staircase but then turned out quickly. “Oh, and Rin? Please be good to your little sister. Spend some quality time with her. At least for the summer break.”

If only their mom knew better. Rin gave a nod as stiff as his hard on. “I will, Okaa-san, thanks.”

“Oh, and try to make up with her before our trip to the beach next Sunday.”

Rin sighed impatiently. “I know, I—wait, what trip?!”

“Gou didn't tell you?” Mrs. Matsuoka blinked in confusion. “I thought since we haven't gone to the beach together in years that we should go next Sunday. The one you and Gou used to play at? I should have a day off then. We should all go while you're still home too!”

“Ah… yeah….” Rin said numbly, unsure of what to think at this point. “Yeah, that—that sounds great, Okaa-san.”

“So, remember, be good to your sister!” Mrs. Matsuoka said in a firm voice before she made her way back downstairs.

Rin shuffled back into his room, locked the door, flopped onto his bed, and threw an arm over his eyes. Somehow, he felt ten times more tired than he did when he had returned home earlier. Damn it. He didn't know how to handle these kinds of love issues, especially when it involved none other than his own sister. Both of them were new to all this complicated crap. Love was so much easier back when he could only look, but not touch. Being good to his sister would be extremely difficult considering what they were now.

“Damn it…” Rin muttered, glancing down at the huge tent still in his pants. With a sigh, he tugged open the very bottom drawer of his desk. He rummaged through it for a moment before successfully pulling out a pair of pale yellow panties. He'd stuffed the piece of lingerie in his pocket that time during the Tanabata festival, keeping his mouth shut even as Gou desperately searched for her underwear in the dark. _I'm such a fucking pervert._

Contemplating the panties and the memory attached to it, Rin then raised it to his face and breathed in the lingering scent of his sister and her arousal for him. That same arousal still stuck to his abs in a thin layer of stickiness now drying under his shirt. Oh, the way her soft pussy had felt on his hard stomach earlier….

He breathed in the sweet, heady traces of her body. His other hand carefully tugged the waistband of his pants until his cock bobbed free and rested against his pelvis. Rin blindly reached for the tissue box, letting it tumble from his desk and onto the bed.

He groaned low into the cotton material of Gou’s panties when he grasped his hot shaft, his thumb pressing on the slit of the tip. Sweeping his thumb around his shaft’s head, Rin spread his milky white precum all over, prepping himself for a sexual penetration he couldn't have for the time being.

Despite the lack of a partner, he slowly pumped himself. His hand rubbed up and down the length of his penis, massaging the thick veins at the sides. While breathing in Gou’s scent on her panties, Rin imagined himself plundering his sister’s tight, wet channel. He closed his eyes, letting her moans echo in his ears, and he could practically hear her whisper how much she loved him. “ _Haah.. haah… Gou...!_ ”

A minute later, his breath burst out of him, shaky and harsh. His seed spurted out into the cage of his fingers and he stared at the ceiling as the spurts died down. Rin released himself, his hand coming away sticky with semen. Grabbing a tissue, he wiped himself clean of his own fluids.

Then he began all over again, always unsatisfied. Always thinking of her, and how it wasn’t the same without Gou’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Rin kept Gou's panties from the festival without her knowledge. What a sneaky pervert, hehe.  
> Please leave a review! It motivates me and I enjoy interacting with my readers ^_^  
> Thank you again for reading!


	7. Baiting the Shark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, I will finish this fanfic no matter what. I have several chapters awaiting polishment on my hard drive. They're just collecting some dust in the vault hehe..

Gou did not, in fact, come downstairs for breakfast the next day, nor Saturday after. Their mom had left early in the morning for a meeting so she hadn’t waited up for her children to come down. Rin, always the morning bird, had sat at the table awaiting his sister to join him. He had hoped it’d give the siblings a chance to talk things out. Alas, Gou never came down.

With a sigh, Rin scribbled a note to place beside his sister’s eggs and bacon. Samezuka and Iwatobi had a joint swim practice in two hours and Gou was supposed to accompany him there. Rin knew his sister would never purposefully skip out on practice, especially since she was the team manager, so he assumed she’d find another way to get there. There was no doubt she would. It was Gou, after all, and she always liked to be prepared. Still, Rin hated going ahead of her without having resolved things between them first.

“Gou! I’m leaving for practice now!” Rin shouted from the doorway steps. Jingling his keys, he waited for a response but received none and then left.

 

Gou laid on her bed, listening as her brother announced his departure before finally leaving the house. She was honestly still mad at him but she no longer knew what the reason was. Why? Why had she gotten emotional with him suddenly?

Perhaps she was about to go on her period. That would explain the slight cramping in her lower belly, but nothing too painful. She often felt emotional and suffered a bit of cramping right before getting her period. Plus, according to the calendar app on her phone, she was supposed to have gotten her period earlier this week. Yes, that was probably it. Her period was finally coming.

“Ugh, every girl’s worst nightmare.” Gou rolled from her side onto her back. She absentmindedly rubbed her abdomen, attempting to massage the dull ache away. _Better get up now or I’ll be late for the practice. So tired…._

Since the festival, she felt strangely sluggish doing even the most menial tasks, washing her face, brushing her hair, organizing the team’s notes and papers. Gou didn’t give much thought when she grabbed a red penny skirt and matched it with a cotton white shirt to tuck in for comfort. Sighing, she pulled her thick mane up into a ponytail, hoping it wouldn’t be too hot out today.

Before Gou stepped out of her room, she reached down to check her underwear. Nope, nothing. Just as a precaution, however, she grabbed a panty liner and slipped it into her bag.

The house was quiet as she took her time going down the stairs. Not that the silence was anything new; she’d grown up with it ever since her brother had departed for Australia and their mother became a busybody. The familiar sound of the clock ticking in the kitchen filled the emptiness. Not in the mood for eggs and bacon, Gou swept by them, paused, grabbed her plate and stored the food in the fridge. Maybe she’d have an appetite later.

“Thanks for the ride, Ama-sensei.” The refreshing breeze entering from the passenger window ripped stray strands from Gou’s ponytail as she adjusted her seat belt.

“No worries!” The club supervisor smiled, attempting to fix her own short, brown hair which billowed loosely around her kind face. “You were on the way anyways. Although, I thought you would’ve gone with your brother since today is a joint practice? Isn’t he the captain of the Samezuka team?”

“Yes,” Gou answered slowly, “but he’s a really early riser. He was gone by the time I got out of bed.”

Truth.

“But it’s because our lives are so fragile and tiny that we work so hard to live them to the fullest with the time we’ve got.” Ama-sensei’s tone had become serious as she spoke the out-of-context quote. “Harada Sanosuke.”

At this point in their relationship, Gou was absolutely unfazed by how the literary teacher would often randomly quote great figures of the past despite that it never had anything to do with the current conversation. “R-right…”

The rest of the conversation was just quick snippets of how their summer was so far. Did she finish her homework? Oh yes, she’d gotten all that out of the way as soon as possible. It wouldn’t do to juggle her homework with planning diets and schedules for the guys as well as analyzing the team’s data results.

What was it like to have her brother back from Australia? Exciting. Enjoyable, of course, but not all the time. She wasn’t used to having a next door neighbor just down the hall. Nor was Gou used to having to change out the toilet rolls in the bathroom more often than usual, much to her chagrin.

Was she happy Rin would be dorming in Samezuka for the rest of the year? It would still take Gou a train ride to see her brother but it was probably easier than having to catch several flights for Australia. Yes, she was happy for Rin too since he was now able to see all his friends from home. “Especially Sousuke-kun. They are best friends.”

“Oh, that tall boy—short, jet black hair? Teal eyes with a drowsy look?” Ama-sensei asked, glancing quickly at Gou or confirmation. “I’ve seen him before from the previous joint practices. You know, I think he likes you!”

Gou couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Sousuke-kun? Like me? Nah, he just sees me as a little sister just like how he sees Rin as a brother.”

“You sure about that? Sometimes his gaze drifts to you when you’re not looking...”

“Yes, I’m sure, Ama-sensei.” Gou was still grinning at such a thought. How ridiculous. Sure, Sousuke-kun had muscles just as beautiful as Rin’s but just because she drooled over them didn’t mean they had a thing. Plus, in all their years together up until their separation in high school, Sousuke had never made a move on her. There was no way he had feelings for her. “We’re just childhood friends. Me, Rin, and Sousuke-kun.”

“I am a teacher, Gou.” The young woman smiled playfully. “I can read students pretty well and I see something in his face whenever he looks at you.”

“He’s probably checking to see if I have drool on my chin from all the muscles around me.” Gou chuckled, feeling a sense of relief when the gym finally came into view. It definitely felt weird—but not necessarily awkward—talking about Sousuke, a close and longtime friend of her and Rin, in a romantic sense. She wasn’t about all that.

 

“Hey, Gou.” Sousuke glanced up at her as she sat beside him on a bench. His blue-green eyes had a bit of a certain light to them and she knew he was in a good mood today.

It’d been almost an hour since Gou had arrived and immediately introduced the boys to the training regime she had planned for them today. Momo had greeted her in excitement before Rin stole him away. She had yet to make contact with her brother, who’d remained on the other side of the pool, but it didn’t stop her from doing her job as team manager. The fatigue was setting in faster than Gou had expected and she’d asked Ama-sensei to take over timing the boys for her as she took a break on the bench with Sousuke.

“Do you miss it?” Gou asked her friend. He was dressed in jogging pants and a simple teal shirt that complimented his eyes. A white baseball cap was slung low on his forehead to shade him from the beating hot sun.

“Miss what?” He kept his eyes trained on Ai as the young boy completed his third lap.

“Swimming.”

Sousuke shrugged, a small smile tugging on his lips. “I can’t miss something I know I’ll be able to do again one day.”

“Very true.” Gou nodded in agreement, smiling back at him. He was being positive about his situation and it made Gou happy for her friend. “You went to therapy this morning, right?”

“Yeah,” He sighed, “it gets tiring doing the same old exercises over and over again but… when you do something you weren’t able to do yesterday, you realize it makes a huge difference after all.”

“I can’t wait to see you swim again when that day comes.” She mused. “You’ve always had one of the most beautiful butterfly strokes I’d ever seen.”

“Really?” Sousuke glanced over in slight surprise. “Thanks.”

“Yeah,” Gou sighed, “And both your serratus anterior and posterior really stand out. But those triceps of yours… ah, so perfect…”

“You know, most girls would compliment a guy’s washboard abs.” Sousuke’s voice had a hint of amusement. His drowsy eyes crinkled like they did whenever he was having a good time. “But you really appreciate the specifics. I like that about you, Gou.”

“I think you’re just used to my fetish by now, Sousuke-kun, but thank you.” She grinned at him knowingly.

“Well, after over ten years of friendship, of course I am.” He shrugged nonchalantly. The motion made him wince, and he grabbed his injured shoulder, the pain evident in his usually relaxed face. “Ugh…”

“Are you okay?” Gou quickly asked, standing up from the bench and coming around to Sousuke’s side.

“It’s fine—it’s nothing.” Sousuke tried to wave it off but she could see the pain in his eyes.

“Let me have a look.” Gou insisted. “Take off your shirt.”

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that to look at my muscles?” He chuckled. “Really, nothing’s wrong.”

She put her hands on her hips, asserting any sense of authority she had as a team manager. “Sousuke-kun, I’m serious. Shirt off. Now.”

“Okay, okay.” Giving in, he reached down slowly, grasping the edge of his thin shirt. Her own hands gingerly helped Sousuke lift the offending article of clothing as he slipped it over his head. She took the opportunity to admire the way his back muscles seemed to ripple and shift with power. There was no discoloration, at least, so that was a good sign.

Sousuke jolted slightly when Gou placed a palm atop of his pale but injured shoulder. She shushed him, fingers lightly feeling the muscles beneath his skin. Gently, Gou pressed down with a certain amount of pressure and dragged her fingers down his bare shoulder. “How does that feel?”

“Mmm, that feels good…” Sousuke answered in a low, appreciative groan. “Where’d you learn this?”

Gou continued massaging him, taking care not to press too hard or rub her fingers the wrong way on him. “Well, I kind of know a thing or two about muscles, if you hadn’t noticed yet.”

“You’re amazing.” Sousuke breathed. She smiled when he tilted his head back in relaxation. She felt the hard muscle beneath his shoulder slowly ease, releasing tension under the pressure of her fingers.

“Maybe you worked a bit too hard today in therapy?” She carefully suggested, knowing therapy was a bit of a sensitive topic for Sousuke. It was usually him who discussed it with her, and it was always her who had to prompt him first.

“Hey, have you ever considered a career in physical therapy?” He suddenly asked.

“Not really.” Gou answered, not missing a beat. “I haven't really thought of that, or my career…”

“You'd be great at it, what with your golden touch.” Her friend closed his eyes in relaxation. “Though I suppose it's still early for you to be deciding your future.”

“Hey, weren’t we talking about you earlier?” She said, shrugging off the discomfort of discussing her future. “Listen, I know therapy can feel like forever. But please take your time, Sousuke-kun, the water isn’t going anywhere.”

“No, but I’m not getting any younger.” He mumbled.

Gou couldn’t help but giggle, and then she gasped. One of her hands grasped a bunch of jet black hair at the top of his head, tugging on it lightly. “Is this a strand of white hair I see?!”

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Sousuke snorted. His hand wrapped around her wrist to stop her from tugging anymore. Gou noticed how he made her wrist look so thin and fragile under his large palm.

“Um, Sousuke-kun?” She asked when he hadn’t let her go.

“Ah.” He quickly released her and she returned to taking care of his shoulder.

“That American guy—what’s his name?—Michael Phelps…” Gou watched Rin chide Momo for putting too much power in his backstrokes in the first lap. “Yeah, isn’t he in his thirties already? He’s still competing.”

“Most athletes go swim in the Olympics when they’re in their late teens or early twenties, and then stop before their thirties.” He put it bluntly. “Michael Phelps is... an exception.”

“Well, you’re not like most swimmers, are you Sousuke-kun?” Gou asked him, leaning over to look at him with a slight smile on her face.

“No.” He gave in and smiled back. He placed a hand atop of her own over his shoulder. The difference in size of his hand and hers reminded Gou of Rin and the way he had often held her hand during sex. She couldn’t help but blush a little, hoping Sousuke wouldn’t notice. “Thanks, Gou.”

 

Rin wanted to throttle someone. Jealousy seethed in his chest, making his sharp teeth grind together as he watched his best friend and sister from the corner of his sharp eye. His whole body was soaked from the pool but he felt hot with frustration.

Gou was getting awfully cozy with Sousuke on that bench there. Why was she touching him like that?! And why was Sousuke even letting her touch him there?! He never lets anyone touch his bad shoulder, Rin thought grumpily. Yet, there she was, giving his friend a massage while chatting him up. A massage was a massage but, from Rin’s perspective, it looked a lot more intimate than it should’ve been.

Hadn’t he just sworn two weeks ago that no guy would be allowed to touch his sister? And here was Sousuke enjoying—Rin’s eyes widened—his hand was on hers! SNEAKY BAS—

“Rin? Riiiiiiin!” Ai waved his hand before his captain face. “Hey, did you get my time?”

Rin blinked at his teammate. Hesitantly, he glanced down at the stopwatch in his hand. The minutes and seconds continued building as he had forgotten to press stop. “Ah… Uh, I need you to go again…”

“Ehhhh!” Ai whined, face dropping at having to do it once more. “Again? Did you get distracted?”

“He was probably thinking of a girl.” Another teammate, Kazuki Minami, whistled from the side of the pool’s edge. His sharp purple eyes matched the knowing smirk on his face. “Check out those scratch marks on his back.”

Damn it. Rin had hoped the scabs would soon heal over but some still remained and those that were gone had faded out into scars. It would still take a bit longer for the skin on his back to heal completely.

“OHHHHH!” Ai gasped from behind, grabbing his face in shock. “C-C-C-Captain?!”

“It was a bug bite.” Rin said too quickly.

“Suuuuure.” Ai’s face split into a coy grin and he joined the other guys in giving Rin a knowing smirk.

“I guess a congratulations is in order?” Takuya Uozumi suggested.

Rin wanted to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face but, instead, he checked to see if Gou was listening to any of this. Nope, she was still paying attention to only Sousuke, much to Rin’s disappointment and relief. “I don’t know what you guys are talking about.”

“No? Then how did you get those scratch marks on your back?” Kazuki folded his arms expectantly. “A bear?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ai looked so smug while he playfully elbowed Rin’s side. “You had a night of passion with a giiiiirl! It’s all right to admit that you had sex, Captain. Nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it’s normal to brag about it. You’ve officially graduated boyhood and are now a man. I… oh, we’re so proud of you! So tell us the details.”

“What!” Rin spluttered, his face turning a shade red which sold him out. “I don’t have to tell you anything!”

“So he admits!” Takuya crowed triumphantly. “Yeah, who’s the lucky girl?”

“Did you take her clothes off, or did she? Ooh! Did she take your clothes off?” Ai was practically bouncing on his feet with excitement. “Any foreplay involved? How many times did you whisper ’I love you’ to each other?”

“Baby, all through the night I’ll make love to you..” Kazuki began singing, making kissy faces at Rin who frowned in annoyance. The fact he was horribly off pitch did not help. “When you want me to!”

“Tell us, Captain!” They began crowing and Rin could feel his frustration building within. “Yeah, tell us! Tell us! Tell—”

“MOMO!” Rin shouted abruptly, his voice echoing into the open air of the outside, causing a few birds to scatter from the nearby trees. Everyone, even the Iwatobi team, turned his way. Momo was in the water with Rei, going over techniques, but now they stared at him in surprise. It was dead silent save for the occasional rustle of the wind in the trees or the birds flying by overhead. He stammered, “Uh, le-let me see your—uh… um, that is… your backstroke! Sh-show me your backstrokes!”

Momo continued staring wide-eyed at him before he grinned and threw a thumbs up. “Yes, Captain! Hey, Gou-san! Gooouuu-san! Watch me! Watch me! I’m gonna show you my special sea otter moves!”

Rin could feel his sister’s eyes leave him as she turned her attention to Momo. He released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. A few from his team were still giving him a shit eating grin but at least the Iwatobi team didn’t seem to care about what had just transpired. Either that, or they hadn’t caught how tensed Rin’s shout was. Still, he knew Gou had a feeling something was bothering her brother. Was she thinking it was about their argument yesterday?

Aaaaah! This was so stupid!!

“Time me.” Rin said, shoving the stopwatch into Ai’s hands without looking at him.

“Eh?” Ai nearly dropped the watch while Rin stepped onto a platform. “Ah, yes, Captain!”

The grey haired boy reset the stopwatch and waited for Rin to get in position and snap his goggles in place. He then drew the whistle to his lips.

**WHEET!**

As Rin swam away, the scratch marks on his back seemed to itch—an ill-timed reminder of the person who’d marked him as such. And through his goggles, he saw Gou’s distorted image. At the thought of his sister, he could practically feel her fingers dragging across his back, and the sound of her voice as she moaned in his ear for more.

Fuck me, Rin thought.

 

On most occasions, especially as of late, Gou enjoyed watching her brother during his swim practices with the team. It wasn’t just because she loved watching the dimples and indentations of her brother’s muscles shift like a painting as he surged through the water with grace. Gou simply took pleasure in witnessing the passion and mirth that brightened Rin’s handsome face as he did what loved doing most. Too long, she’d worried her brother was pushing himself too hard and further astray from his goals. So she had been extremely grateful when the Iwatobi team had managed to remind Rin why they all loved swimming in the first place.

Now, however, she watched her brother with a soft smile that had gradually turned down at the corners in distraught. There was something wrong with the way he was swimming right now. There was no beauty to it. Power, yes. But too much tension. Too much… rage?

“He isn’t focusing.” Gou heard Sousuke mumble beside her.

She didn’t say anything, and they continued to silently watch Rin tear and claw his way through his lane, back and forth for every lap. Her stomach felt queasy, even worse with the cramps, and she rubbed her belly absentmindedly until Rin finished his laps.

“He’s just tired from volunteering…” The excuse came out drenched in too much doubt, and this time it was Sousuke who remained quiet.

The nausea in her stomach kept building up to the point that she could no longer take it.

“I…. I think I need to go to the bathroom…” Gou murmured more to herself than her bench companion.

Sousuke’s eyes flitted to her face and he frowned slightly. “You okay?”

Slowly reaching for her bag, Gou studied the way Rin’s face flashed with anger for a split second when Ai informed him of his times. She stood up and gave Sousuke a reassuring smile. “Just some lady troubles. I’ll be back.”

 

Sitting on the toilet lid, she swallowed down the nausea in between deep breaths until the feeling went away. It was easy for Gou to find the bathroom since she’d been here countless times for other practices and events. Yet, it had taken her a bit longer than usual because of the exhaustion she’d been feeling for the past weeks. It came and went randomly and just as often. Usually, she’d just close her eyes and tilt her head back while in a chair to rest for a moment and catch her breath. For now, Gou suspected the cause of her exhaustion was the stress that came with having an illicit relationship with her brother. Her body had never felt this way until Rin and her had become romantically involved.

Sexually involved too, not that she thought about it.

Her throat felt tight all of a sudden as a thought from the back of her mind made itself known. Could she be… pregnant?

No. That was impossible. She couldn’t be pregnant. Not when her period cramps had been torturing her for the past two days as they usually did right before she bled.

“I’m not pregnant.” Gou whispered repeatedly to herself within a stall. Her hands flew to the buttons of her red penny skirt, opening them with trembling fingers. The stall walls shook as she bumped against them, struggling to pull down her snug jean skirt as fast as possible. Not pregnant. Not pregnant. Not pregnant!

_"I think you would look damn sexy pregnant. With my child. I'd kiss your swollen belly every day…. But we can't, Gou. We're siblings…"_

Her eyes burned with a warning of the tears that had yet to spill forth as she shoved her panties down. One look. She decided all it would take would be one look for her to decide if she needed to buy a pregnancy test.

A heavy, shaky sigh of relief escaped her lips at the sight of several small red specks staining the bridge of her underwear. “Not pregnant….”

For once in her life, Gou was grateful that she was starting her period of the month. It was a few days late but that wasn’t unusual. Taking out a pantyliner from her bag, she laughed to herself quietly, letting go of the last few nerves that surely would have made her puke had she not seen the specks of blood on her underwear.

“Not pregnant!” Gou said more firmly this time, and louder, before cringing and peeking through the cracks of her stall to check if anyone else was around. Nope, she was by herself. _Phew! Now I feel more drained than I was a few minutes ago._

Dumping the wrap of her pantyliner, Gou stepped out to wash her hands. Ignoring the disgusting scent of the strawberry scented soap, she smiled in relief at her mirrored self. I’m not pregnant!

 

“Feeling better?” Sousuke asked when she returned. He studied her complexion carefully with the smallest tilt of the head, his expression otherwise blank.  


“Much.” She sighed, sitting back down beside him. “Anything happen while I was gone?”

“Rin asked where you went. He looked distraught when I said you were in the bathroom.”

“Really?” Gou turned her attention to Rin who was in the water talking to Haru and Rei. He looked fine as far as she could tell. As if sensing her, his eyes met Gou’s and he held her stare for a second longer before returning to his friends. “Why do you think that?”

“I’m not sure.” Sousuke shrugged. “Doesn’t it seem like he’s not himself today?”

“No, I think he’s just tired from volunteering.” Gou automatically repeated the excuse without much thought. Sousuke was a good and reliable friend whom Gou and her brother could count on. But she didn’t want him questioning why her brother was irate lately. Even worse, Sousuke would do some investigation or research himself if the problem persisted. All of that could lead to him discovering the truth about Gou and Rin. Would he still be a good and reliable friend then? She was too scared to guess an answer for that so she sucked in a breath and smiled confidently at Sousuke. “Onii-chan is fine, trust me.”

It didn't help that her smile felt too tight and artificial.

“I trust you, Gou.” Sousuke answered her after a pregnant pause.

“I trust you too, Sousuke-kun.” She said appreciatively. A large yawn had her blinking back drowsy tears soon after.

“You seem tired.” He noted, resting an elbow on his knee and then leaning his cheek on his hand to study her more. “Sorry, it must be tiring to always keep up and manage everything for the team, huh?”

“It’s fun though.” She rubbed the tears from her eyes. “I like seeing how passionate they get, and helping them through it all. It makes me feel like I’m part of the team.”

“You are.” Sousuke said in a low voice. Then he straightened up on the bench, dragging his gaze back to the pool before them. Some time had passed when he spoke again after her third yawn. His words came out slowly, heavy of hesitance. “Do you… want my shoulder?”

“.... Huh?”

“My shoulder.” He said again. “You’re exhausted, and we’ll be here for at least another hour. Use my shoulder to rest.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “If you want to.”

Gou smiled wryly at her childhood friend. Sousuke was similar to her brother in so many ways, especially in that he looked after her if Rin couldn’t. Sousuke followed Rin’s protectiveness of Gou. The only difference was that he could be a lot more subtle than Rin, but just as menacing. Sometimes it felt like she had two brothers instead of just the one.

“Thank you, Sousuke-kun.”Gou said, nestling against him contently.

“Hn…”

While Rin’s deltoids were more firm from his daily practices, Sousuke’s muscles were thicker and still quite solid despite the lack of intense training. The skin of his shoulder was notably smoother too. He probably had his shoulders massaged often to help with his therapy. She could definitely feel the results of constant lotioning and oils. Just the thought of Sousuke’s skin feeling as smooth as a baby’s bottom nearly made her chuckle aloud.

Gou actually enjoyed resting her head on Sousuke’s shoulder more than she expected. His body warmth seeped through his teal shirt and the underlying scent of lemon soap and soft detergent made it all the more comforting for her. It was a bit difficult not to rub her cheek against him and get a better feel of how defined his muscles were. Based on what she could feel, there hadn’t been much loss of muscle tonation and size since Sousuke had put his training on hold to prioritize his full recovery.

“Hm, you’re warm, Sousuke-kun…” Her eyelids began to droop. Gou thought she heard him mumble or inquire something but by then she was already being pulled into the lulls of sleep.

 

Gou swore she had only closed her eyes for a moment, but it was a chorus of shouts that awoke her an hour later. Her neck felt stiff but not painful when she peeled herself away from Sousuke’s comforting shoulder.

“Mm, what time is it?” She asked, rubbing the remnants of sleep from her eyes. The sun was still up, though not as high as it had been when she’d arrived in the early morning.

“A quarter past three.” Sousuke murmured, gazing ahead. His face remained impassive as usual, save for the concentrated sternness in his chill blue eyes that hadn’t been there earlier.

“Sousuke-kun?” Gou reached out to her friend, curious as to what could have happened that made him look as stiff and cold as marble.

“No way, you’re joking!” One of the boys from Rin’s team shouted. Everyone had gathered together by the pool steps after towelling themselves off. There was a range of expressions throughout the guys; some looked concerned or nervous, while others appeared excited and happy. Regardless of the facial expressions, the air was thick with tension.

“It’s true, heard it from a good pal of mine.” Takuya said, tapping away on his phone. He then held up the device to show something to the rest of the guys. “That’s him.”

“Wow! He looks pretty… thick for his age!”

“I’ve heard Americans are typically that… size?”

“He seems kinda intimidating, don’t you think?”

“Maybe that’s the secret to his success?”

“Yeah, he’d definitely beat his swimmers into shape.”

“Who are they talking about?” Gou finally turned to Sousuke to ask.

His lips were compressed together, as if he wished to say something really badly. And then, “Bob Bowman.”

An American name that sounded so simple yet unfamiliar to her. “Bob Bowman? Who is that?”

“He’s a swim coach,” Sousuke explained, touching his injured shoulder as he stared at Rin. “More specifically, he was the long-time coach of Michael Phelps… and Takuya’s friend says that Bowman will be at Rin’s swim competition.”

“What? What for?” She automatically asked, more out of disbelief rather than curiosity. Although, in the back of her mind, Gou already knew the answer, and she turned to look at her brother as Sousuke said what they were both thinking.

“He’s scouting for new recruits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit of a boring chapter and I know you guys miss the lemons but I gotta add some story too you know, hehe! Anyways, I'll give you guys some lemons soon enough, so stay tuned!
> 
> Also, Bob Bowman was indeed the coach for Michael Phelps, the most prolific Olympic swimmer in history thus far. In fact, Bowman was just promoted to the position of Head Coach for the U.S. Olympic swim team this year.
> 
> Leave a comment on what you think this news of Bob Bowman could mean for our starcrossed lovers~


	8. About Your Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, I'M ALIVE! Still depressed, but ALIVE NONETHELESS!

“Okay, but can you believe it? Bob Bowman! That’s insane!” Chigusa Hanamura said aloud in the dressing room beside the one Gou was in currently.

The two girls had yet to hang out at all for the break since Gou’s fever broke. Today, they were at the mall just to shop around a bit, check out the new boutique that had recently opened upstairs, and catch up. At the moment, this was the seventh store they’d entered and Gou was trying on her fourth dress.

“Yeah, what luck.” Gou replied back, studying her reflection as she posed this way and that in contemplation. The skirt was a bit too short for her tastes. When she picked it up from the rack to check it out, it looked just fine. Trying it on was another experience. A size small was typically too tight for her breasts and thighs so she really filled out the dress. Maybe  _ too _ well.

“Aw, is a certain little sister sad?” Her friend asked next door.

“What?” Gou blinked at herself.

_ Shhhqq!  _ There was the sound of curtains being drawn aside and then suddenly Gou’s curtains were pulled back to reveal Chigusa. A knowing smile sat on her face as Chigusa leaned against the wall with a hand on her hip.

She donned on an electric purple sports bra with a zipper at the front. Her shapely legs were covered in running pants that clung to her toned calves. “Don’t ‘what’ me. I know what you’re thinking, Gou.”

“I’m thinking that’s a really cute sports bra.” Gou noted, subconsciously reaching up to adjust the strap of the dress she still wore. “It looks good on you.”

“Really? Thanks!” Chigusa cupped her chest in demonstration. “It’s got really good padding because, unlike you, I don’t have a nice rack to bounce around.”

“Ehh?” Gou defensively crossed her arms before her own chest. “They’re not  _ that _ great of a rack.”

“Gou, please, C - cuppers automatically beat out B-cups.” Chigusa sighed. “But I digress. You’re worried for your brother, aren’t you?”

“Onii-chan?” At the mention of her brother, Gou’s heart already began racing in anxiety. “What makes you say that?”

“Because if Rin is chosen… you know what that means.”

“I’ll be fine. Rin was in Australia for most of my life. I never spent much time with him to begin with.”

“Yeah, but every time you see him, it’s like you two were never separated.”

“He’s my brother. Of course I love him.” Gou was being very cautious with how she chose her words. It was quite new to her — this feeling of distress and anxiety that came up when discussing her brother with someone else.

“You won’t be sad if Bob Bowman chooses Rin and takes him away to a faraway land?”

“First, what are the chances that Onii-chan would be picked? Second, Bob Bowman may not even pick anyone here. Maybe he’ll just leave and scout somewhere else.”

“Okay,” Chigusa said slowly, “but say that he is picked? Your brother has skill. You know that.”

Gou did know that. And it wasn’t just skill either. Rin had the ambition to achieve great things. He had everything he needed to get himself to the Olympics one day. It was a gut feeling Gou had. That same feeling that arose whenever she watched him streak through the water. It wasn’t a matter of  _ if _ Rin could make it to the Olympics. It was only a matter of  _ when _ .

“I’d be... ecstatic.” Gou answered after she missed a beat. “Besides, he’d only be leaving for America.”

Chigusa gave Gou another knowing look before closing the curtain and returning to her own little stall next door. Her voice carried over as she said, “That’s still far.” 

“I’ll be fine, Hana-chan.” Gou automatically said. Her heart, on the other hand, wasn’t so sure anymore. Doubt squeezed at it and Gou, not wanting to dwell on the topic any longer, huffed and said, “I think this dress is too tight on me.”

“Let me see.” Chigusa said, and Gou gave her friend a moment to come back over. 

When Chigusa opened the curtain, she was already in her normal attire — a swing skirt with a cotton shirt tucked in and a bow holding her caramel bun together. She gave Gou a proper once over for the front and back, whistling lowly in appreciation. “Oh, Gou, you  _ have _ to buy this one.”

“It’s too tight.” Gou tried tugging the skirt down but it was useless. “And it’s too short.”

“That’s the point!” Chigusa giggled, fixing Gou’s hair aside before studying her once more. “Hello, sexy lady!”

“This shows a bit too much skin.”

“Gou, maybe the flowers fooled you but this isn’t a dress for sweet innocent maidens.” Chigusa shook her head. “Like, the daisies are cute and all and you even got the wrap-around bow at the side of the waist but that’s just a sweet illusion. Wearing an A-line slip like this tells a guy: ‘hey, I’m not easy to get but I got quite the  _ oomph _ going on under the covers’. And check out that diamond cut-out at the back. Reveals your smooth skin to lure the guy in. You gotta put your hair up for this one. As soon as you turn your back on him, the first thing he’s gonna see is your bare back and that’ll turn him on.”

“My back?” Gou blinked at her reflection in the mirror.

“Yes!” Chigusa insisted. “Nude shoulders and letting some of your bare back show are the things that drive guys wild!”

Gou only frowned. “Hana-chan, I don’t want to seduce anyone.” 

“Gou, our time as high schoolers is drawing near to a close.” Chigusa held Gou’s shoulders and returned her friend’s stare in the mirror. “We’re going to be women in less than a year. And it’s time we start going fishing. And by fishing I mean manhunting. And by manhunting I mean catching a cute guy.”

“But — ”

“No ‘but’s’!” Gou was turned to face Chigusa and she was a bit taken aback by her friend’s determined look. “Gazing at the firm muscles of swimmers is not enough Gou! Don’t you want to be able to touch those muscles yourself? Don't you want to touch those firm, hard pecs?” 

“Hana-chan,” Gou tried her best not to think of her brother, “I — I wouldn’t even have anyone to seduce let alone impress.”

As soon as she spoke those words, Gou imagined Rin drinking in the sight of his sister wearing this slip. And she began to imagine Rin slowly dragging his hands down the thin straps of the dark blue dress. He’d whisper how the little white daisies made her look deceivingly innocent. And then the dress would fall to the floor and —

“Gou!” Chigusa broke the daydream. “There are plenty of fish in the sea! Besides, if not a single boy turns his head your way — which I doubt they wouldn’t — then you still have yourself to dress for. I mean, it’s not the end of the world if you’re not in a romantic relationship. I’m just saying, maybe you won’t want a dress like this now, but there may come a day when you’ll need something like this. And I swear, this dress was practically made for you.”

“Are you sure?” She couldn’t help but be a little hesitant, especially not when so much of her cleavage was on display.

“When you look smoking hot in that? Yes!” Chigusa nodded excitedly. “Plus, I checked the tag and it’s on sale, so that’s a bonus!”

Admittedly, it did look really good on her. The more she contemplated it, the more Gou found herself agreeing with her best friend.

.

.

.

A few minutes later and Gou was already holding a shopping bag while waiting for her caramel frappe order to be served. The line was quite long when they had arrived for drinks, given the blistering hot weather just outside. Luckily, Chigusa had remembered that Starbucks now allowed mobile ordering, which they had done on their way over.

“You know, back in the dressing room…” Chigusa spoke, fiddling with a drinking straw while staring at the counter where the drinks were given. “You know I only asked you about your brother because I was worried.”

“Worried? Why?”

“Um, well...” Chigusa picked at the paper wrap of the straw until she made a small rip, revealing green plastic beneath the white paper covering. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you seem lonely. Like, your mom is always away for work — I can’t even remember the last time I saw her. And your house is so empty. Every time I come over, it’s only ever us two. I know that ever since you joined the Iwatobi Swim club, you’ve been occupied. And it’s good that you’ve surrounded yourself with friends like them…. But the season is almost over. Nanase-san and Tachibana-san have already graduated. Ryugasaki and Nagisa… they’ve already chosen next year’s team captain. This swim club thing… it’s great but it won’t last forever.”

Gou wanted so badly to deny those words. Deny it all together. But she couldn’t deny the ache that echoed deep within with every word Chigusa spoke out of honesty. It was true; without the swim club, Gou would have way too much time on her hands. Time she'd be spending with no one in particular.

“I just…” Chigusa touched Gou’s arm, offering comfort that Gou never knew she needed until she found herself leaning into her friend’s gentle gesture. “I’d hate to see you alone again. I remember how sad you were that day you told me your brother wouldn’t be coming home for Christmas anymore.”

“I wasn’t  _ that _ sad. Maybe disappointed but — ”

“Gou, you cried.” Chigusa explained. “Snot was dripping down your nose — like this!”

Her friend began mimicking Gou’s crying face, pretending to sob and sniff horridly. Laughing at the silliness of it, Gou begged through giggles for Chigusa to stop before she embarrassed the both of them.

“Hana-chan, how could I ever be lonely when I have such an amazing friend at my side?” Gou bumped her foot against Chigusa’s.

“You got me there.” Chigusa bumped back, grinning as she did so. “Oh, what would you do without me, Gou?”

“Drink two frappes instead of just one.” Gou quipped in return.

“Caramel frappe with extra cream for Gou!” The barista announced at the counter. “And a mocha frappe for Hana!”

“It’s Kou…” Mumbling dejectedly, Gou made her way to the counter to pick up her drink. Sure enough, her misspelled name had been written in neat handwriting.

Chigusa giggled while hooking her arm with her best friend’s. “Come on, Gou! After this, let’s go walk around the cafe for a bit. Maybe we’ll run into a cute boy. We’ll be lucky if he has us spill our drinks on ourselves.”

“What? Why would you want that to happen?”

Chigusa rolled her eyes like it was obvious. “So that he’ll offer to buy me or you a drink. And then — hook, line, and sinker!” Next thing you know, he’s on his knees proposing.”

“But there’s no guarantee that he’ll buy another drink to replace the spilled one.”

“Then that’s how you know he’s an ass.” Chigusa nodded confidently, grabbing a chair to the closest table nearby. She picked her straw open and dipped it immediately into her frappuccino for a drink.

On the other hand, Gou preferred mixing the whipped cream until it was completely melded into the liquid, along with the caramel. Her green straw scraped at the sides of the cup as she tried getting as much of the syrup as possible. Meanwhile, Chigusa was already scanning the area.

“Any fish catch your eye yet?” Gou asked after finally taking a sip of her frappe.

“No, just couples all around.” Chigusa responded slowly. When she turned to face Gou, her light blue-green eyes were twinkling again like earlier.

_ Oh, no. I know that look all too well.  _

“Speaking of fish, has any boy caught  _ your _ eye yet?”

_ Don’t look away. Don’t look away. Don’t look away. _

Gou lowered her gaze down to her drink. “No.”

“You know, there’s something... different about you lately.” Chigusa angled her head to the side and squinted at her.

_ Darn it, Hana-chan, why do you have such good intuition? _

“Different?” Gou tried to keep a poker face as she met her friend’s scrutinizing stare. She felt like she was under a microscope, being studied so intensely and picked apart down to the core. “Different how?”

“I don’t know, it’s like…. Like, you have this glow about you.” Chigusa frowned as she tried to identify what, specifically, was different. “Like, you’re happier? And your happiness is somehow showing and you’re just glowing with it.”

_ Oh, no. Could it be because of all the sex? Or… _

“Is somebody in  _ loooove _ ?” Chigusa crooned out, smiling slyly.

That ball of anxiety from earlier returned full force and hammered against Gou’s chest in steady thumps. Suddenly, her face felt hot and she panicked even more at the thought of her blush giving away the truth. It was so difficult trying not to think of her brother and failing so badly.

“Or is it because you’re brother is finally back home from Australia and you get to spend quality time with him?”

“That.” Gou agreed immediately. She caught herself, consciously forcing herself to calm down. The ball of anxiety eased up a bit but the fear of being caught — the fear of Gou’s incestual relationship being made known — was still there, creeping like a monster right behind her. “Yeah, I’m just happy to be spending time with my brother after so long.”

“Gee, I can’t imagine what exciting conversations you two have.” Chigusa said sarcastically, assuming their conversation topics would revolve solely around swimming. “Do you guys even do anything together? Besides, you know, compare swim notes?”

Unable to help herself, Gou flashed back to those times when her brother laid her on the dinner table to eat her out, when he held her in his arms and kissed her so deeply that she’d lose herself, or when he’d gently drag the tips of his fingers down her belly or back after they’d just had sex.

“Not really.” Gou shrugged before taking another sip of her frappe.

Hm, not enough caramel.

“No, but seriously,” Chigusa leaned in a bit, her bright eyes steadfast and serious, “you’ll let me know when you find a guy, right? I mean, it’s like an unspoken code between girl friends. You tell your best friend first whenever you find a boyfriend.”

“Is it?” Suddenly the sugar in Gou’s drink was too sweet now. She couldn’t swallow it down properly. “Huh, never heard of this unspoken code.”

“Gou, I’m serious!” Chigusa grinned. She leaned back, taking her drink with her and sipping at it through her smile. “Maybe you don’t realize it but you’re smoking hot! I’m just saying, I wouldn’t be surprised if you find yourself a boyfriend soon. I just want the honors of being told about it first.”

“Speak for yourself.” Gou forced a smile on her face. Her frappuccino didn’t taste that good anymore. She didn’t want to lie to Chigusa, but Gou couldn’t tell her best friend how she was in a romantic relationship with none other than her own brother. The thought of Chigusa finding out, or even suspecting it, terrified Gou. It was all she could do to not give a direct answer or promise but, instead, deflect the question. “I heard some guy in Class C-3 has a crush on you.”

Much to Gou’s satisfaction, Chigusa choked on her drink in surprise. Still choking, her best friend replied, “Where — Where did you hear that?”

Gou shrugged, “Well, he  _ might _ be on the swim team. And I  _ might _ have overheard him mention your name. Considering you’ve visited the club several times, he  _ might _ have seen you.”

“That’s an awful lot of ‘mights’ there.” Chigusa tipped a brow but her smile was sly and full of interest. “So he  _ might _ like me?”

“How about we go to the sports shop downstairs and I’ll tell you more about it  _ and  _ him?” Gou suggested to her friend. The weight of anxiety had subsided for now, but her heart was still a beat faster than normal.

“Fine.” With a huff, Chigusa stood from the coffee table and Gou following suit. “Didn’t you go there last week?”

“I want to buy Onii-chan a new swim cap.” Gou swirled the liquid contents of her drink using her straw. “He tears his caps often, what with that hair of his. It’s a lot thicker than it looks!”

Beside her, Chigusa frowned in confusion. “How would you know that?”

Thank goodness that Gou wasn’t drinking her frappe at the moment, or else she would have been the one to start choking on it in response to Chigusa’s question. How did Gou know of Rin’s thick hair? Well, because she’d be grabbing fistfuls of it while her brother would go down on her. Strands of his vibrant hair would spill between her fingers with Rin’s face in between her thighs. And Gou would clutch her brother in desperation as his wicked tongue slipped through her swollen folds and —

“Hey! Whaddya know, they’re having a sale!” Chigusa snapped Gou out of her thoughts and Gou was thankful her friend was distracted by the large “ _ 30% OFF! _ ’ sign. That way Chigusa wouldn’t notice how red her friend’s face was. 

But it was difficult for Gou to ignore the way her body had reacted to such thoughts. No, not thoughts. Memories. She was aware of her hardened nipples rubbing against the cotton bra she wore. But worst of all, Gou had felt a certain wetness trickle onto her panties. It was just a little; not enough to seep through her jeans. Nevertheless, she couldn’t deny the craving her body was having as a result of remembering such…  _ fond _ memories of her brother.

Gou grabbed a pair of goggles off the shelf without thinking — if only to make herself look occupied so Chigusa wouldn’t notice anything wrong.

She wanted to be with him.  _ Onii-chan _ … She wanted to call out his name.  _ Rin.  _ Huh, even in her mind, it still felt odd to call her brother by his name. 

Gou wanted to be in his arms — feel the heat of his body against hers. And she wanted to kiss those lips of his — those lips that hid the sharp teeth he’d graze her bare skin against. She imagined her brother’s lips would be a bit chapped. They often were whenever he’d return home from a long day of swim practice, and she would sneak into his room and kiss him in greeting.

Rin would tell her that he needed to shower first, but Gou would stand on her tiptoes, brace her hands against his solid chest, and lean into him.

And he would relent to her. Every time. She’d feel his hands slide around her waist, sense him glancing at the door out of caution, and then he’d lean forward and meet her lips. If she was wearing a shirt or tank top, Rin liked to slip his hands underneath the edge of the clothing and gently rub his thumbs in circles over the flesh of her belly.

Once, it had escalated to the point that they almost had sex despite their mom cooking dinner just downstairs. It had started with the usual innocent kissing, but the two siblings had been deprived of sex for a week already. So their kisses had started getting steamy, and hands had started wandering, and then…

 

_ “Ah… ahn, Onii-chan…” Gou moaned softly as she rocked herself back and forth on her brother’s lap. With Rin sitting on his cushioned desk chair, one hand gripped Gou’s hip while the other supported her back. The chair swivelled left and right slightly at every motion she made but it didn’t squeak, thankfully. _

_ The simple home dress that Gou wore had been hiked up to her hips, the thin cloth bunching atop of Rin’s legs. Her dainty white panties were slightly exposed but could only be seen from Rin’s angle, much to his pleasure. _

_ “C’mere.” Rin whispered as he grasped her chin to bring her face forward for another kiss. _

_ She happily obliged, breathing into him to get a deep whiff of that chlorine smell he had brought home with him from the pool. It was intoxicating _ _ — _ _ the kiss, his scent, his touch. Everything. She wanted more of it. More of him. _

_ It felt glorious, after seven restless days, to ground herself against Rin’s crotch. To feel that hardness rub in between the folds of her clothed pussy. It would be so easy for Gou to just shift the bridge of her panties aside and then tug down on the waistband of Rin’s nylon shorts. Her hands itched to do just that. Feeling how stiff he was, and the heat of his arousal seeping through to her pussy, tempted Gou so much. It wasn’t enough to just sit herself atop of the tent of his crotch and hump him like a dog. _

_ “Onii-chan, ahh… please,” Gou pulled away from the kiss to press her forehead against Rin’s. “I-I need you. Haah, haah… need you inside of me _ _ — _ _ ah…” _

_ “Okaa-san is downstairs, I can’t.” Rin kissed her cheek in apology before thrusting his hips up, eliciting another soft moan from his sister. _

_ “Please…” Gou begged, grasping the sides of his face. Grounding herself down on his hardness, she pressed a kiss to each corner of his mouth and then whispered to him, “I’m so wet… I can’t _ _ — _ _ I can’t eat dinner like this. Please, Onii-chan. I need you inside me. Ahnn... N-now.” _

_ Her brother leaned back into the chair, the two of them slowly turning to the right until Gou’s knee bumped against the drawer of Rin’s desk. His dark garnet eyes flicked across her flushed face, considering her. “Take off your panties.” _

_ For a moment, Gou only continued staring back at Rin. Then, without breaking eye contact, she slowly slipped off of Rin’s lap, reached beneath the skirts of her dress, and let her panties drop to the carpet of her brother’s room. She blindly kicked them underneath the bed as Rin swivelled the chair slightly to face her. Gou could feel her arousal dribble down the inside of her thigh in anticipation of what was to come. With a shaky breath, she climbed back onto Rin’s lap, grabbing the back of the chair to steady herself. _

_ Rin’s arms snaked around her waist and Gou dropped her hands down to grip her brother’s broad shoulders. She always felt safe in his arms, although Gou was too embarrassed to admit that to him. _

_ “Relax.” Rin whispered to her, and he leaned in to nuzzle her neck. _

_ He probably knew how tense she was because of the way her thighs were hugging his waist tightly, her knees pressing against the spine of the chair. _

_ “How… how are we going to do this?” Gou asked her brother. They never had sex on a chair before. She couldn’t tell if that beat out the dinner table or not. _

_ “Like this.” Rin answered, and he slipped his finger into her all the way until he was buried knuckle-deep. _

_ “Nnn!” Gou instinctively arched her back in response to the pressure suddenly within her. It’d only been a week since the Tanabata festival but Gou had been a virgin too recently. Even though it was just a single finger, her body still had to adjust and stretch to the penetration.  _

_ “You’re soaking wet down here.” Rin murmured, brushing the hair back from Gou’s face. He pulled his finger out and dragged it along her crevice, lighting up her nerves with just the barest graze. “Does that feel good?” _

_ “Ah…” Unable to speak properly, Gou could only nod in reply. _

_ “I’m going to add another finger.” Rin said, his eyes still studying his sister’s face. “Is that okay with you?” _

_ “More…” Gou whispered. Her fingers clutched at the cotton material of Rin’s black shirt. “More, Onii-chan…” _

_ “Shhh…” Rin gave her a kiss to silence her. “You can’t make too much sound or Okaa-san will hear us. Hear, come closer into me.” _

_ With his free hand, Rin cupped the back of Gou’s head and brought her forward so that her face was buried between his neck and shoulder. Like this, Rin could feel Gou’s shaky, wanton breaths brush against his skin. _

_ “Onii-chan, more…” _

_ “If you feel you’re about to cum, bite down on my shoulder if you need to.” Rin instructed his sister. He couldn’t risk Gou’s moans getting too loud for their mom to hear. _

_ “Hurry.” Gou pleaded, and she began licking the side of his neck out of need. She could taste faint traces of chlorine and his musky sweat with a single lick, and she started to nibble the skin eagerly. _

_ Rin’s eyes fluttered to a close in response to the sensation of her mouth on his neck until he remembered to treat her as well. He palmed her slit first, feeling hot, slippery wet flesh in the palm of his hand. He rubbed back and forth, spreading her juices all over as more leaked out from between her folds. Instead of two fingers, however, Rin slowly slid in three. Even though she was literally dripping wet, Rin worried he was moving too fast as he heard his sister groan slightly at being stretched farther. Still, he had decided to give her three fingers because, knowing that she truly wanted his cock, two fingers wasn’t enough to give her a pleasurable filling. _

_ “Let me know if it hurts.” Rin whispered, kissing the top of her head before proceeding to pump his fingers within her.  _

_ At first, he continued at a slow and cautious pace. She was incredibly tight, and Rin would have assumed Gou was still a virgin had he not been the one to take her virginity and also laundry the soiled sheets. Her walls had a vice-like grip on his fingers but they were lubricated well with her arousal. _

_ Gou continued clinging to him as Rin fingered her. Her moans were quiet and restricted but he strained to listen to her. To listen to what spot he touched pleasured her the most--where to touch her, how deep she wanted, what angle she liked best. And despite how painfully engorged his cock was at the moment, Rin could think of nothing but pleasuring his sister as best he could. _

_ Carefully, he let his free hand release her waist and then reached in between them. She shuddered upon feeling her brother rub his knuckle against her swollen clit. In an attempt to stifle her moans, Gou pressed her face into the nook of Rin’s shoulder and gasped out her moans as quietly as she could, although it was becoming very difficult to do so. Every touch of his had Gou’s body singing in ecstacy. He, the conductor, and she, the instrument he led with every flick of his fingers. _

_ “Shhh.” Rin murmured, his digits pumping into her firmly. With how wet she was, his fingers made small squelching noises for every upward slide into her heat. He was aware that Gou’s juices were dripping onto the carpet floor but he doubted it would leave a stain. _

_ He hoped. _

_ Still, the thought that he was the reason for her dripping wetness made Rin growl lowly in pride. _

_ “Uhnn… Onii _ _ — _ _ I’m… c-close!” Gou whispered in his ear. Her foot twitched slightly every time Rin pressed on her clit. It was something Rin had noticed the second time he had given her oral. He loved that quirk of hers, among countless other things. _

_ True to his sister’s warning, Rin felt her walls tighten down on his fingers and he curled them within her, gingerly rubbing her clit at the same time. _

_ His strokes came slow and tender as soon as her walls began contracting around his digits. The chair squeaked a bit too loudly when Gou jolted and then bit down on Rin’s shoulder. Unlike his shark teeth, Gou’s teeth weren’t sharp enough to break through skin. It was a bit painful still, but it only turned him on even more as her body clamped onto his hand. _

_ “Ah.. ah… mnnn _ _ — _ _ Onii...” Gou groaned softly, her face still remained pressed against his chest but her body then relaxed after a moment. _

_ Slowly, Rin pulled his fingers out of her. He proceeded to pop each digit in his mouth to suck off the juices she’d coated them in. Usually, Gou got embarrassed whenever her brother did that but she was too out of it at the moment to pay mind. Attempting to regain her composure quickly, her breaths came in quick but long _ _ — _ _ an indication of her satisfaction. _

_ Once Rin finished licking off the remnants of her arousal, he pushed the chair closer to his desk and grabbed the tissue box. “Stay still.” _

_ “Ah! W-wait!” Gou grasped his bicep upon feeling Rin delicately press the tissue against her pussy and begin to wipe her clean.  _

_ “What’s wrong?” Rin stopped. _

_ “Um,” Gou met his gaze before looking down shyly, her finger picking at the collar of his shirt, “I-I can clean myself…” _

_ “Gou, it’s all right.” Rin brushed his knuckles down the apple of her cheek. “I’m your big brother. Let me take care of you.” _

_ “But…” Gou hesitated, jolting slightly on her brother’s lap as she felt him continue to wipe her down there, “it’s _ _ — _ _ it’s embarrassing!” _

_ Rin stopped again, his brows rising up at her words. “You know I’ve seen you completely naked before, right? I’ve seen everything… including down… here.” _

_ “Hyah!” Gou cried out when he pressed the tissue onto her clit and she clapped a hand over her mouth in a panic. Her body was still sensitive after the orgasm she’d just had a minute earlier. Even though Rin was just her wiping clean with tissue, the experience was still quite pleasurable for her. And, honestly, it touched her heart that her brother would be so considerate to wipe her clean, even more so that he was being incredibly gentle at it. _

_ She sat quietly on his lap, too shy to meet Rin’s eyes as he took his time wiping her of her sexual fluids. His hands grazed the inside of her thighs to check for any mess, and then he wiped the stickiness off there too. During those several minutes of silence, Gou had glanced up only to find her brother watching her and he grinned before giving her a kiss to the cheek. _

_ Blushing furiously, she lowered her eyes and began playing with the material of his shirt while waiting for Rin to finish cleaning her. _

_ “Hey,” Rin whispered, and he caught her gaze once more, “tell me you love me.” _

_ “I…” Gou breathed, feeling her brother’s hand between her thighs slow down, “I... love you.” _

_ He continued studying the color of Gou’s eyes for another moment, enjoying the shyness and sincerity he saw from her. His sister didn’t realize just how cute she could be. A smile cracked on Rin’s face. Leaning in, he kissed her deeply, eliciting a giggle from Gou as she returned the kiss with as much fervor and love. _

I love you _ , his lips spelled for her. _

 

“Onii-chan…” Gou sighed into the black swim cap she had brought up to her face.

“Hey!” Chigusa came up from behind her, almost scaring the life out of Gou. “You’re gonna buy that one for your brother?”

“Uh, yeah.” Gou said, the memory still sticking to her mind like an image. She blinked the thoughts out of her head while fumbling for the price tag.  _ 2113.94 yen _ . “I’ll take it.”

She decided her brother looked best in dark colors like black or navy blue.

It brought out the color of his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

“Hnghh!” Chigusa stretched her arms up in the air, her shopping bag swaying behind as a warm breeze swept through the two girls. “Well, today was a mission success, wouldn’t you say?”

“It’s a good thing we checked out that sports store.” Gou agreed, thankful for the sale. Besides the new dress, her bag contained a new speedo shorts for her brother as well as a swim cap. She’d considered purchasing a protein powder she had seen online but Rin wasn’t much of a protein shake guy.

He preferred eating several full course meals a day for a proper calorie intake. Then he’d measure and weigh himself to determine what he needed in his diet. Often times, the fridge would be low on food because of Rin needing to eat constantly. Since their mother was usually away for work or some other business, the responsibility to restock the refrigerator had somehow fallen to Gou over the years.

“Hey, you’re family is going to the beach this weekend after Rin’s competition, right?” Chigusa mentioned, staring out into the ocean towards the right of their path. The sun was setting low now, casting soft orange rays of light over the glittering waters. Gou guessed it was almost time for dinner. She was thinking of pot stew for tonight. “Today would have been a good day to go for you guys.”

“Yeah, but Okaa-san isn’t free until Sunday.” Gou explained. She should have felt excited about being able to spend quality time with both her mother and brother together instead of one or the other, as was always the case. But, truth be told, Gou had become so accustomed to not spending time together as a family that she felt indifferent about it now. Should she have felt guilt about it? Perhaps, but she couldn’t feel even that.

Once the girls reached a set of railroad tracks, Gou stopped suddenly and turned to look back. “Ah! I forgot something!”

“Eh? What?” Chigusa asked, brows furrowing in concern.

“Ah, it’s nothing, really.” Gou waved her hand in reassurance. “I just forgot to buy some groceries for tonight’s dinner.”

“Oh, I’ll come with you then.” Chigusa offered, already turning around to accompany her friend to the store around the corner.

“No, no!” Gou took a step back in the direction where they’d passed. “It’s already getting late anyways — it’s ok, Hana-chan, you go on ahead!”

“Are you sure?” Hesitantly, Chigusa took another step closer.

“Yeah!” Gou insisted, smiling reassuringly at her friend while slowly stepping away. “Besides, I’ll probably take too long. You know me when it comes to picking out the best fruit and vegetables.”

“All right then.” Chigusa stopped, face still confused. “Text me when you get home!”

“I will.” Gou smiled at her friend before raising her hand up. “Goodnight, Hana-chan!”

“Night, Gou!”

As soon as Chigusa turned around, Gou began jogging down the street. One hand gripped her shopping bag while her other hand was positioned across her chest to keep her breasts from bouncing too much.  _ Being a C-cup isn’t that great _ , Gou thought to herself, remembering how Chigusa admired her figure earlier.

By the time she rounded the corner, her back was aching and she was gasping for air. Unlike her brother, Gou wasn’t very athletic. Not that she was jealous of that, of course, but she was jealous of the smaller breasted girls in her class.

Taking out her phone, Gou waited around the corner for a whole minute. Then, carefully, she peeked out and looked back to where she’d last seen Chigusa. Her friend was already far down the street to the point that Gou had to squint hard to make out her figure. Letting loose a breath, Gou opened the maps app on her phone to input an address she’d researched a few days prior.

Actually, she already knew exactly where to go and what the place looked like from the images she’d researched online. Still, her anxiety had Gou looking up the location on the phone app anyways.

“It’s a 3-minute walk from here.” Gou muttered to herself, studying the shortest route to take. Turning her screen off, Gou walked back to the railroad tracks where she’d parted with Chigusa. Instead of walking onward in the same direction as her friend, however, she took a left, following the little row of shops and boutiques lining the side of the road.

Admittedly, her feet were pretty tired from walking all day and sandals did not provide much support. It was only a three-minute walk though. Still, the closer Gou got to her destination, the heavier the bag at her side became. Like she was carrying bricks instead of two pounds of clothes. Her feet started to drag as well. Not necessarily out of exhaustion — although that too — but more because of... hesitance?

Suddenly, Gou found herself staring down the little hallway fitted between two buildings, almost obscured by the larger stores on either side of the barely noticeable entrance. Those three minutes had passed too fast.

“It’s normal.” Gou murmured, standing before the hallway that would lead to two glass doors, and then another door, and then a waiting room with a receptionist, and then… 

She took a deep breath, then glanced to her left, to her right, and then behind her. People passed by — people she didn’t recognize, thankfully — too busy minding their own business to notice a young woman standing before a Planned Parenthood clinic.

It was almost closing time for the clinic, and Gou heard it could take a while for the whole thing. She had to fill in paperwork, wait for her turn, then do some testing, and then she could get her pills. Simple as that, right?

Right.

“Simple as that…” Gou said under her breath. She spared another glance behind her to ensure no classmate or friend was around to witness this. Then she walked as fast as she could but tried to keep it casual.

If she was to be caught entering a Planned Parenthood clinic by anyone Gou knew, she wouldn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japan actually does have a Planned Parenthood, which is something I didn't even know until I researched it AFTER I completed this chapter.
> 
> JFPPA is Japan's affiliate of IPPF (International Planned Parenthood Federation).
> 
> Also, I know it doesn't make sense for Bob Bowman, an Olympic U.S. coach, to be scouting outside the U.S. but for the sake of this story, just go with it. Bear with me, please. I'm trying to be as accurate with information as much as possible but I do need to exaggerate or twist things around for the plot. But 98% of the time the information mentioned in my story is accurate and researched.


	9. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the lovely comments. You know who you are. Reading such kind, sincere words from strangers (online of all places) brought real tears to my eyes. I wasn't motivated to work on the fic properly and publish for the past 2-3 chapters. I only published them out of the need to do my duty as a fanfic writer and not disappoint my readers. Because of this, my recent chapters have been lacking in soul and, as the author, the flaws are glaring to my eyes. You may have noticed the drop in quality of writing, or perhaps you have not and it's just my anxiety speaking. Regardless, to hear such reassuring words from you guys has struck a chord at my heartstrings. I've found my motivation again, thanks to you. 
> 
>  
> 
> **From the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

The first few rays of dawn’s early light were already peeking through Rin’s dark curtains as he sat at the edge of his bed. Seven in the morning and he was already dressed and ready to go. Maybe it was a good idea to eat something for breakfast, at least to give him enough energy to get through the morning. Except for a protein bar or shake, however, Rin preferred not eating any meals before a competition. The food couldn’t sit well in his stomach when he was having the butterflies.

Jittery nerves were a common thing for athletes, especially when it came to competitions. Rin only ever had team coaches to watch his training, but never a personal coach to really spot him and scrutinize his every move and technique. So he always felt uncomfortable when swimming before an actual audience with judges scoring him. For the first time in his life, however, it wasn’t necessarily the competition that was causing his knee to jump up and down as he sat on the bed, phone cradled within his hands.

He had typed several messages—each one he’d erase unsuringly.

Rin wished he could speak to his sister properly and in person, but she had yet to show any desire to talk to him. Well, she’d talk to him, of course, but only if Gou had to. Like, when she was told by their mom to inform him that dinner was ready, or when she had knocked on the bathroom door to tell him to hurry up in the shower. Yet, every time Rin spared a glance at her way, Gou would lower her eyes or suddenly find an interest in a corner of the room.

It was even worse when they were alone in the house—which was quite often considering their mom was almost never around for long—but never away for _too_ long either. Gou would hide in her room with the door locked. If Rin entered the kitchen with her there, she would drop whatever she was doing and run upstairs without so much as a ‘good morning’.

The two of them rarely argued. Not because they didn't have anything to argue about but because they never had such opportunities in the first place. Rin, much to his guilt, hardly ever contacted Gou during his years in Australia. Even when he was home, the two siblings were always found something to occupy themselves with. As if they were trying to avoid spending time together. They'd been apart too long to have any chance to grow close together. It was only now that they were making any real effort to catch up on all the time they had missed out together and it wasn't enough. Soon, Rin would have to leave, and Gou would be alone again.

Rin only prayed things between them wouldn't go back to how they were before. It was still awkward, discovering new things about his sister that he'd never known before. Not only that, but he was learning them with a romantic outlook. Love altered one’s perception, and it made Rin watch his sister with a certain hunger to see more, and know more.

Besides already being sexually frustrated and deprived of her touches, Rin very much missed hearing Gou’s voice. The way her soft and alluring voice would lilt up playfully or out of mischief. Or when she was being shy and spoke to him quietly, her voice sweet and hesitant. And he especially ached to hear her call him ‘Onii-chan’, whether it be in exasperation or need.

Rin sighed, and then forced himself to retype the message he’d last deleted. Fingers flew over the little keyboard of his smartphone before he reluctantly pressed the send button.

_Gou << _

His thumb hovered over the keyboard as he waited a few seconds. He wasn’t sure if his sister was already awake or not. Gou didn’t have to wake up early since she was just attending his competition as an audience member. But—and Rin hated to admit this—he didn’t know his sister’s daily routine well enough to determine if she woke up this early. Or, at least, if she would for him.

_Ur coming to my competition, right? << _

Rin tossed the phone onto his pillow and stood up, trying to distance himself from it in fear of the message that may or may not come. He doubted Gou was the kind of person to ignore a text, but he wouldn’t completely rule out that possibility yet. Although, it was difficult to decide which was more terrifying: receiving a message showing her rejection or being ignored by her.

“I guess it doesn’t matter.” Rin mumbled, turning to pick up his sports bag by the desk. The bag was filled with the new speedo shorts and cap that Gou had left on his bed yesterday. It didn’t seem like a peace offering or apology since there was no note. Still, he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. It was just typical of his sister to look after him like this.

There was a small buzzing sound behind him and Rin pivoted around in a split second. Grabbing the phone, he swept the lock screen aside with a shaky thumb.

_ >> Yes. _

A large sigh of relief escaped from Rin before his phone buzzed again with another message.

_ >> Good luck! _

“Thanks, sis.” Rin smiled softly, noting how Gou couldn’t help but be just as caring and loving despite being upset with him. Rin hadn’t been around for much of Gou’s life but he knew his sister well enough to know it was extremely difficult to anger her. It was even more difficult to have her sever ties with anyone. It was just in Gou’s nature to be, well, motherly. Kind, caring, stern but loving, too responsible, and always nurturing.

 _She… Gou would make a great mom one day_ , Rin thought to himself. He glanced to the wall at his left, knowing she was right behind it and awake, probably looking at her own phone just as he was.

The butterflies that’d been fluttering around in his stomach since he woke up seemed to have settled down upon receiving Gou’s message. It was strange that the thought of Gou would relax him. The both of them were still new to… this. This relationship. This love they had for each other. It was like diving into dark waters, holding onto nothing but each other’s hands. This romance he had with his sister frightened Rin, but it also left him with a feeling of exhilaration and gaiety. It left him breathless and… deep down, he actually liked how risky their relationship was.

Taking a look at the clock on the bedside table, Rin decided it was time for him to leave. The competition started at twelve in the noon and competitors were expected to arrive by ten, but Rin had woken up earlier than needed so he could take a jog around the neighborhood and then loosen up his muscles for the race.

Going downstairs in the early morning still unsettled Rin a bit despite having been staying home for the past month already. Living at the dorms or in Australia, his roommates were always up and preparing at the same time as him. At home though, either nobody was awake or their mom wasn’t even home to cook breakfast for them. Although Rin could cook basic dishes, Gou was the unofficial house cook who prepared lunches for even their mom often. Sometimes, Rin wondered if Gou ever felt burdened, having to look after the house and take up a lot of adult responsibilities at her young age.

Worst of all, Rin wondered if his sister ever felt lonely, growing up in such an empty house for most of her life. He wanted to ask her that but… every time Rin considered the thought, guilt racked him, and he’d keep quiet. One day, perhaps he’d gather the courage to ask her. If only he didn’t feel so guilty about it.

Grabbing a protein bar first, Rin then snatched the keys to his truck. It was probably a good idea to head down to the gas station and fill up the tank. He guessed his car needed a wash too, but that could wait a bit longer. Opening the door as quietly as possible so as to not wake their tired mom, Rin shot a look at the staircase, imagining his sister sending him off with a smile or… maybe even a kiss.

The staircase remained empty, and Rin left slightly disappointed.

A man could only dream.

 

* * *

 

The bright light of the phone seemed to sting Gou’s eyes but she continued squinting at her brother’s text messages. It’d only been a few minutes since he’d left but Gou couldn’t decide whether to call him or just leave their conversation as is.

It’d been several days since they had that ridiculous argument about… about….

“Ugh!” Gou smacked a pillow over her face. “I am _not_ horny!”

She was not!

 _I’m a_ — _I’m a responsible girl who… who was a virgin all her life until recently! All I want is to touch him and.. And be touched by him. I just want…! I… I just want to…._

Gou shifted her thighs together in frustration before moaning into the pillow, “Oh, I _am_ horny…”

Maybe there was something going on with her. Or her body.

Her breasts had been tingling the past week. At first, Gou had assumed it had something to do with her period. It wasn’t unusual for her breasts to ache before menstruation or during. Except… her period was late by almost two weeks already. She didn’t understand. Her underwear had been spotty with blood around the time her period was supposed to start, but there was nothing but specks. It wouldn’t be the first time Gou had missed a period but that was only for the first year she had begun menstruating.

Missing a period or two for the first year was not uncommon since the body’s ovarian cycle was still setting its biological clock. Gou also heard that too much stress or a bad diet could affect a woman’s menstruation but she doubted that was the reason for her missing a cycle.

Perhaps…

No, that was—she couldn’t be pregnant.

She….

“I can’t be pregnant—I… I can’t.” Gou whispered, touching a hand to her flat belly. There hadn’t been any weight changes. Although, truth be told, Gou honestly knew next to nothing about pregnancy. She only knew what she could barely remember from when her primary school dedicated a day or two to educating children about reproduction.

Something about a man’s sperm swimming to fertilize a woman’s egg. Then, upon being impregnated, a baby would grow in the woman’s womb for… how many months again? Seven? Eight? Or… nine?

But then how could she have missed her period?

For years, Gou had never missed a cycle until now… Until she had become sexually active with her brother.

Suddenly, it was too difficult to breathe. Her chest tightened with anxiety, heart palpitating, slamming against her ribcage in loud beats. She could hear her own breaths echoing painfully loud in her ears, sharp and full of panic. There was a thick lump in her throat that she couldn’t seem to swallow down.

“No… no, no, no, no…” Gou gasped, clutching her chest in an effort to calm herself. Why was it so hard to breathe? She.. she couldn’t… not enough air…

I can’t! I can’t! No, I can’t be pregnant! Onii-chan… he—he said he can’t im—impregnate me… He doesn’t want…!

_Brothers don’t get their sisters pregnant, Gou._

**Bbbzzzzzzzzt!**

Gou blinked her eyes open, realizing she’d ended up curled in a fetal position on her bed. Her hands were clutched together against her chest, nails digging painfully into the skin of her palm.

**Bbbzzzzzzzzt!**

**Bbbzzzzzzzzt!**

With a trembling breath, Gou leaned away from the bed, reaching for the vibrating phone that had somehow found its way onto the floor. She picked it up by the tips of her fingers, answering the call without checking the caller ID.

“H-Hello?”

“Gou?” Sousuke’s deep voice came through, calm and sturdy. “Sorry, did I wake you? I assumed you would be up by now.”

“Ah, um, no.” She took in a deep breath to steady herself, sitting up straight. “Yeah, I’ve been awake. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted a ride to the venue?”

“Oh.” Well, she’d been planning to carpool with Ama-sensei as she often did, even if this wasn’t for a club activity. Ama-sensei had offered, but Gou now wondered if the teacher had done so just to help Gou out of charity. Having no car, Gou often relied on the bus or train to take her to places too far to go by foot. “Um, yeah, that’d be great.”

“Okay, then.” Sousuke responded. Until now, Gou never thought how lovely it was to hear his voice. It was always so firm and relaxed. Not too quiet but very soothing to the ears. A low rumble almost like cat’s purr. “Should I pick you up at nine?”

“Yeah, nine is perfect.” Gou agreed. “I’ll see you then.”

“All right…” She sensed hesitation from Sousuke’s side of the line. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I…” Gou blinked. Her voice had only been shaky when she first greeted him, but Gou was sure she sounded normal for the rest of the conversation. Yet, he’d somehow caught on that something wasn’t right with her. “I’m fine, Sousuke-kun.”

“Ah, I see.” Something about his tone told Gou that he didn’t believe her completely, but there was nothing she could do about that. “So, your mom won’t be coming?”

“No, she’s leaving for work soon.”

“Then, I’ll see you in two hours. I’ll let you know when I’m on the way.”

“All right, then.” Gou responded. “Bye, Sousuke-kun, and... thanks.”

“Of course.” He said. “Later, Gou.”

The phone call ended sooner than Gou had wanted, but she knew Sousuke had an appointment. He usually visited the hospital first thing in the morning to do physical therapy. His infraspinatus was doing better but the rotator cuff tendon was still in a fragile state. Not using the shoulder on a daily basis was impossible though, so it would take a long while for the tendon to be fully healed. If Sousuke used it too soon or strained himself, the stress could degenerate the tendon to the point of rupture.

Gou hoped that one day her friend would be able to freely swim through the waters as he pleased. She couldn’t imagine what it was like for him.

_It must be hell._

_But I have my own problems to deal with too…_ The unexpected conversation with Sousuke had distracted Gou from her issue at hand. Now that she was alone to her own thoughts again, she remembered what she’d been panicking about. The anxiety in her chest thrummed alive once more and her breath hitched as she considered the idea longer.

Could she truly be pregnant with her brother’s child?

If so… what then?

What would she do?

Should she tell her brother? Rin… What if he didn’t want the child? He had been terrified at the thought of impregnating her and for good reason. Gou would be a fool to think that anyone would approve of a romantic and/or sexual relationship between siblings. Even if Gou and her brother were consenting adults… she couldn’t imagine the disgust bared on the faces of friends and family. Most of the world criminalized incest. It was illegal in most countries but… hmm…

Gou opened her laptop and typed into the search engine: _Is incest illegal in Japan?_

A Japan Times article came up as the first result. There was a small preview of the page provided and Gou quickly read the short snippet.

 _C_ _onsensual adult_ **_incest_ ** _is also not a crime in Belgium, the Netherlands, Portugal, Spain, Russia, China,_ **_Japan_ ** _, South Korea, Turkey, Côte d'Ivoire, Brazil, Argentina and several other Latin American countries._

“Okay…” Gou breathed but her heart still thumped with adrenaline and panic like a jackhammer. There was still the problem of whether or not she was pregnant. A baby with her brother…. Nobody could know about that. Not her mother, not Chigusa, or her friends. But what about Rin? What would he say?

She was too terrified to imagine her brother’s response. _Onii-chan said... he would love to see my belly swollen with his child… But…._

_Brothers don’t get their sisters pregnant, Gou._

Her fingers tapped lightly against the spacebar as she thought to herself. The only way to confirm her pregnancy would be to buy a pregnancy test. But Gou wasn’t sure if she had the money for it. It was better to buy two tests but she doubted she could afford even one. Her mother only gave Gou enough allowance to buy groceries for the month, which she already did recently. It wouldn’t make sense to ask for more money and not come home with the food. But then, what else could Gou do?

“No, wait!” She froze, hands hovering over the keyboard, eyes widening at the sudden idea. What if…?

Immediately, she began typing another question into the browser’s search engine: _Can a plan b pill delay your period?_

Her eyes hurriedly scanned the previews of the top five results, not bothering to open the articles to read the whole paragraphs or sentences fully. She searched for the bolded keywords, seeking an instant answer to the question she dreaded.

“Plan B.. side effects…” Gou muttered, squinting at the bright light of her screen, “few women experience vomiting… you may experience spotting a few days after… abstain from having intercourse or make sure you use a contraceptive… Common side effects: nausea, abdominal pain, fatigue, headache, dizziness, breast tenderness, vomiting, diarrhea…. That’s it!”

Gou laughed, pumping her hands up into the air triumphantly. “I’m not pregnant!”

She froze, clamping a hand over her mouth. It would be an absolute disaster if her mom were to hear Gou talking about pregnancy. But she couldn’t believe it. All those side effects—those were exactly the same symptoms she’d been experiencing the past week! The nausea, the cramps, the spotting and the missed period. Everything except for the diarrhea, thankfully.

Sighing, Gou cleared her browser’s history before powering her laptop off and closing it.

This was good news. News that Gou had no one to share with…. Not even her own brother. But the question still remained: if she had turned out to be pregnant after all, could she have told Rin? And what would he have done?

She bit her lip, trying not to ponder about it any further. Still, Gou couldn’t help but press a hand against the bottom of her belly, imagining what could have been. What she and her brother could have together.

* * *

 

 

“Bob Bowman, huh?” Makoto said, leaning against one of the lockers. “I don’t really know what he looks like but you sure he’s here?”

“I dunno, it’s just what one of my teammates said.” Rin shrugged, sitting on the bench beside Haru who seemed to be nodding off. Rin wondered if his old friend had stayed up late in the bathtub once again. It wouldn’t be the first time that happened.

“If he was here, don’t you think there would be more press about it?”

“Well, doesn’t matter.” Rin stood up, stretching out his shoulder muscles, focusing on his latissimus dorsi. “I doubt he’d come watch a competition like this.”

“It’s still a professional competition though.” Makoto reasoned with him. “It may not be the Japan Championships but this is advanced level, not just some high school swim race in a gym pool.”

It still didn’t matter. Bob Bowman was an Olympic coach who trained only the absolute best. His former students were retired Olympians who had shelves lined with dozens of gold medals. They swam in enough money to secure the rest of their lives and more. And Rin? He knew he was a powerful swimmer and a formidable opponent in the water but, even then, he didn’t consider himself to be the best swimmer on the coast. Rin wouldn’t know who that was, but to say it was him would be too arrogant.

“By the way,” Makoto continued, “since school is starting again next week, does that mean you’ll soon be moving back into the college dorms for this semester? What’s the name of your college again?”

“National Institute of Fitness and Sports.” Rin answered, turning to his locker to fix the stuff within before locking it. “In Kanoya.”

It was the only national physical education university in Japan. The main reason that Rin had wanted to attend there. Upon further research, he discovered that several alumni had gone on to participate in the summer Olympics, particularly in swimming and volleyball. And so Rin decided this was the university for him. One day, he’d be considered an alumni that reached the Olympics.

“That’s kinda far.” Haru noted quietly.

“Yeah.” Rin nodded, closing his locker shut. “It takes two train rides to get there, and the whole trip takes about four hours.”

He was leaving next Sunday actually. A whole week from now. That meant he only had seven more days to spend with Gou. To touch her, and feel her touch in return.

They’d spent years pretending they didn’t love each other any more than just as siblings. Now that the two of them were finally together as lovers, Rin had to leave just as soon. He had yet to tell Gou of his imminent departure, and he wasn’t sure how to break it to her.

It was fucking frustrating.

The speaker in the corner of the locker room picked up and the boys listened to the voice instructing all competitors to be ready and out in five minutes.

“Hey,” Rin slipped his goggles over his head until it rested against his collar bone. “Have you seen Gou?”

“Hm,” Makoto tapped a finger against his chin. “I think she said she would be arriving with Yamazaki-san. She should be here now. Probably already at the bleachers.”

 _Sousuke?_ Rin frowned; he’d expected Gou to carpool with that Iwatobi club supervisor—Amakata-sensei. Why was she with Sousuke? “Oh….”

“Do you want me to call her over?” Makoto suggested, already tugging out his phone. “You only have a few minutes before you gotta go, but I’m sure she and Yamazaki-san would like to see you.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Rin rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. He wasn’t sure if his sister would be all that pleased to talk to him. But, at least, she had come to his competition. What would be better is if he got to see her face. It’d been quite a while since he’d last got a proper look at Gou… or touch the soft skin of her cheek. And the way her thick lashes cast shadows down her rosy cheeks, her shy eyes lowering every time Rin cupped Gou’s face to hold her for a kiss.

If they weren’t in the middle of a fight, Rin would have asked his sister if she would give him a kiss as a prize for first place. That was the original plan. To win first place and receive a kiss from Gou. To have her say ‘I love you’ to him. That was what he wanted… more than anything. For the first time in his life, Rin desired something else besides just the first place spot on the podium. He wanted his sister to be there at the end of it all, and congratulate him with a kiss.

“Can we go and eat mackerel after this?” Haruka suddenly spoke up. His sky blue eyes were dulled with sleepiness but he seemed alert—if only because he was near a pool. Rin would’ve bet money that his friend was wearing swim shorts underneath his tracksuit pants.

“Haru, I cooked you mackerel just this morning.” Makoto chuckled wryly at Haruka’s typical behavior. “Actually, Rin, the guys and I were planning to go out and celebrate your success after the competition. We’re old enough to drink and Nagisa has been wanting to try out that new karaoke place that opened.”

“Ehh..” Rin tried not to cringe, “I.. I don’t do karaoke…”

“That’s fine!” Makoto ignored Rin’s poor attempt to reject the idea. “So we’ll see you after the competition then. Yamazaki-san will be coming along too.”

“Sousuke agreed to go?” Rin asked, surprised his old pal would attend such an event as karaoke. He wasn’t much of a party type and neither was Rin.

“Of course not.” Makoto laughed, his eyes twinkling with a certain wit that made Rin gulp. “But I promise he’ll be there. Besides, once you move into the dorms, we won’t know when’s the next time we can see you.”

Makoto Tachibana was known for his ‘big brother’ personality but the man could be very persuasive if need be. He likely learned those skills from dealing with younger siblings.

“But what if I don’t win first place?” Rin said.

“But that’s what you came for,” Haruka answered, his eyes focused and dead set on Rin, “isn’t it?”

Rin returned his friend’s steady gaze and he felt determination rush through his veins. He tugged on the goggles and snapped them into place. “Yeah.”

The speaker crackled to life and a voice came through, instructing all swimmers to line up at their spots to begin the competition. Rin turned to exit the locker room, his gaze fixated on the path before him, fists clenching and unclenching with unbridled energy. He sucked in a deep breath and then let it loose, all the way from the pits of his belly, filling his lungs with new air.

The announcement speakers rambled on in the background, doling out instructions. Rin ignored the announcers and spokespeople. The routine was drilled into him like he’d been living his entire life to race in the waters. He stared at the bright clear waters of the pool before him. The familiar smell of chlorine filled his lungs anew. His head turned aside to glance at the fellow competitors at his right and at his left. He had been assigned the center lane. Lanes in the middle were usually given to the fastest swimmers whereas the outer lanes were for the slower competitors. The lane dividers bobbed up and down gently and it reminded Rin of the calm before the storm. The gentle sway of the waves before a violent churning of frenzy.

His dark garnet eyes lifted up, and some kind of energy drew his gaze to the bottom of the bleachers, where, at the very center of the row, Rin met his sister’s own garnet eyes.

Time seemed to stand still as the two siblings stared at each other. Emotions remained unconveyed and unreadable on both their faces. He studied the way Gou bit her bottom lip—a sign of nervousness, and he couldn’t help but smirk.

She was thinking of him.

Rin didn’t even notice Sousuke sitting beside Gou. Neither did he have the time to spare him a look once the referee’s whistle pierced sharply through the expanse of the venue.

**FWEEET!**

As if in one uniform motion, Rin and all the other competitors stepped onto the platform.

“Take your mark.”

Following those beside him, Rin assumed the starting position. His breath came in steady and deep. Tense, but full of resolution. The crowd was at his sides, his rivals gripping their platforms tersely, the cool water waiting just below him… yet, all Rin could think of was his sister.

_Watch me, Gou._

_Keep your eyes on me._

_And think only of me._

_Only me…._

The electric tone echoed across the pool, and he dove in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 will be released by the end of next week! Look forward to some smut~


	10. Baby Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been sitting in my hard drive for months, just waiting to be published! Now it may not seem like it at first glance but there's a lot of foreshadowing going on here ;)

It wasn't often that Gou had trouble sleeping. Of course her first time would involve her brother. She'd already given him so many of her precious firsts, so why not something like this?  _ How frustrating! _

It was past two in the morning and the night was stuffy and hot despite her open window. It wasn't the cicada noise in the background that kept her awake. She was exhausted enough to knock out for a full night’s rest. If only she wasn't so concerned about the absence of her brother. He had yet to come home and their mother wasn't so worried. Yet, Gou didn't believe Rin ever stayed up this late for fun. What if something had happened to him?

“He's a boy, he can take care of himself. And your brother is not the kind to look for trouble.” Mrs. Matsuoka had said when Gou insisted they call him to demand he return home.

She threw her pillow over her face.

How insufferable! If Gou was in her brother’s position, she'd hear no end of it from their mom. Screw these double standards. It was unfair how Rin always got special attention just because he was a star athlete and she — no.  _ Stop it, Gou. Just stop _ .

Gou took a deep, muffled breath beneath her pillow. She was the one being unfair. She was unfair that time they argued and she was being unfair to her brother now. It did no good for Gou to search for reasons to be angry at her brother when those reasons weren't even justified. Honestly, Gou didn't even know why she was mad at Rin. He truly had done her no harm to elicit such a rude reaction. She knew she needed to apologize for being unreasonable and moody the past days. There was no excuse for her cranky attitude towards him, especially when he'd been right. He was only being logical when he said it wasn't the right time to have sex.

Tomorrow, at the beach, she’d talk to Rin privately. Gou could never forgive herself if something happened to Rin and they'd never resolved things first.

She had planned to apologize to him. Honestly, she did. For the past few days, Gou had been trying to muster the courage to look her brother in the eye and apologize. To tell him that he was right; she had been aching to have sex with him regardless of the risks or circumstances. Her brother was only being careful while Gou was the one having pregnancy scares and such. But it was so painfully difficult to look Rin in the eye, admit she was horny for him, and then try not to kiss him right after. She never realized how much she would miss those lips of his.

_ His lips _ …

Lifting the pillow from her face briefly, Gou absentmindedly touched her fingers to her mouth.

When her brother had come out of the pool as the first place winner, Gou had automatically jumped to her feet, clapping hard and shouting in celebration. The crowd had gone wild when Rin won the competition with a record-breaking 16.39 seconds for the 50-meter butterfly. Rin had only managed to shoot Gou a look before he was stolen away to the side for the announcements. Then, as soon as the little award ceremony had finished, Gou had tried to reach her brother, only for him to be swarmed by reporters. She had waited outside the large group of fans and reporters separating her and Rin. But Gou had never felt so far from her brother as she did then. Hearing the girls squeal and fawn over him only soured her mood even more and Gou had asked Sousuke to take her home.

Of course, Sousuke had told her that there would be a celebration of Rin’s victory, but Gou wasn't in the mood to see her brother and not be with him as she wanted to. So after a few more unsuccessful attempts to bring her along, Sousuke had left at Gou’s  encouragement.

Almost ten hours later, here she was in bed, still waiting for her brother to return home to her, and for the opportunity to apologize and congratulate him.

With a huff, she peeked out from under her pillow to glimpse her phone on the bed stand for the hundredth time. Three hours ago, Rin had notified her that he'd be coming home late. No new messages since. This feeling of concern for her brother was new and foreign to Gou. Never before did she have to worry about him returning home on time since he'd always do whatever he wanted back in Australia and Samezuka with Gou none the wiser. So she couldn't help but stare at the endless black of her phone’s screen for the next ten to twenty minutes.

….

**BZZZT!**

She felt like she'd been snapped out of a trance when her phone vibrated against the wood of the desk and the screen lit up to show a new text. From Sousuke.

_ >> Got your bro. Can u get the door? _

The stairs, thankfully, did not creak as Gou tiptoed her way down. Feet padded silently on the floorboards before she stopped at the door and opened it to reveal a half-conscious Rin held up by Sousuke.

“Hey.” Sousuke nodded in greeting. His cheeks were a bit flushed but nothing like Rin’s face which was practically the same shade as his hair. His eyes did a quick once-over of her, taking in the oversized navy shirt that hung off a shoulder and covered down to almost her knees. In her hurry, she'd forgotten to throw on pants, but she was too focused on her brother to care.

“Is he — is he  _ drunk _ ?” Gou hissed. 

“A little…” Sousuke whispered, indicating for her to help with Rin’s other side. She came around and threw Rin’s arm over her shoulders, helping Sousuke drag the former Samezuka Captain over to the living room couch. They adjusted Rin’s position so that he sat slouched and limp on the sofa.

“A little is a bit of an understatement…” Gou mumbled as they both watched Rin’s head droop side to side. His eyes were still open halfway but his gaze was distant as if he was searching for something that was definitely not here. His lips moved to form words Gou couldn't even understand. “He's completely wasted.”

“Really? What gave it away?”

“Well, definitely not the fact that he's muttering incoherent nonsense.” Gou narrowed her eyes at Sousuke who stiffened. “Help me get his jacket and shoes off.”

“Ai was the one who brought the alcohol.” Sousuke explained as they shed off Rin’s extra clothing, lifting limbs and pushing aside muscles. Just lifting her brother’s arm corded with muscle was a work out of its own. “He said it wasn't a proper celebration without a bit of drinking and… I guess we didn't know our limits.”

“I don't think Onii-chan even drinks?” Gou said, folding her brother’s jacket to place on the coffee table. It was true; Rin never drank because he liked to keep his body and mind clean and clear of anything that would dare hinder his performance. Was it maybe her fault that he drank tonight? Was it in reaction to how she had been treating him these past few days? Gou wasn't sure.

“I think he should stay here for the night.” Sousuke suggested, standing up to fan the front of his face. The flush of alcohol, though not nearly as bad as Rin, was still evident on Sousuke’s cheeks. “It's too much of a hassle to carry him upstairs to his room.”

“Okay.” Gou agreed, keeping an eye on Sousuke. She touched his arm, a bit surprised at how hot his skin was. “Hey, are you all right? You don't look so good either.”

“Yeah…” Sousuke waved off her concern, though his eyes looked more dazed than ever. “Just gotta sleep it off.”

When he started for the door, Gou grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked back at her, then down at their hands, then back at her face. His teal blue eyes squinted in confusion and she bit her lip to keep from laughing at how cute he looked at the moment. “You think I'm just gonna let you go and drive like that? Come on, I know you can make it to Rin’s room.”

“Y-you sure?” His breathing was labored but he was somehow still standing on two feet. Although it looked like he could drop any moment.

“Well, I'm sure Onii-chan won't mind.” Gou tugged on his hand, leading Sousuke to the staircase. She placed his arm with the good shoulder over her own shoulders like she did with Rin. “Here, lean on me or you might fall.”

“Thanks, Gou.” Sousuke muttered as they slowly began taking one step at a time.

With Sousuke being about six feet in height, Gou wasn't surprised to find him equally heavy. His hand braced against the wall while he leaned on her for support but it still felt like she was carrying a whole mountain on her back. It seemed he was more drunk than he let on too, because he’d stumble here and there. The swaying was what scared Gou. One sway too far to the side and they'd wake the whole house by crashing down the stairs.

“Shit.” Sousuke swore under his breath. “Why so many stairs?”

“There's only ten.” Gou panted against his weight. “Careful, that spot creaks.”

“Fucking feels like a thousand.” He said breathlessly. When Gou shushed him, he smirked and said quietly, “Sorry. I'll watch the language.”

Gou rolled her eyes but she couldn't hold back a smile. “You're so drunk.”

It was a relief when they finally reached the top and Gou carefully watched Sousuke wobble his way to Rin’s room. At first, he accidentally entered hers, and she had to hold back a fit of giggles when he came back out looking more red than ever at the mistake. Not that it was his fault; it'd been years since he last visited Rin’s room.

“Kind of looks the same as ever.” Sousuke noted when he took in Rin’s room. Posters of Olympic athletes hung on pastel blue walls, on the desk sat an open notebook flipped to a page of the team’s times, a sports jacket slung over the back of his chair, and a duffel bag was prepared in the corner for swim practice. Not messy, but Gou personally thought Rin hadn't vacuumed his room in too long. She'd remind him the next time.

”You can borrow some of his clothes.” She opened the chest drawer by the closet to sift through folded clothing. She paused. “Err, do you want underwear?”

“Ah.. no, ‘s fine.”

She gave him a set of grey sweatpants that would reach just above his ankles, and a white tank top with a little black check mark on the upper right. 

“Thanks.” Sousuke whispered. He paused and looked awkward for a moment before he turned his back to her and started undressing. Gou shifted uncomfortably on her bare feet. Was she supposed to stay or go now? He hadn't told her to leave. What if he needed something else? Then again, it was a bit inappropriate to watch a man undress in a room alone with him. At the same time, Gou felt that it wasn't much different from the guys on the swim team wearing nothing but tight polyester on their — oh yes, those triceps looked absolutely gorgeous!

She blinked out of her stupor when Sousuke began unbuckling his belt. There was a small click before his pants drooped around his narrow hips and he began stepping out of them.

“Umm, d-do you need anything else?” Gou managed to say, tilting her head aside to admire how firm his glutes looked under his black boxers. For some reason, she felt she needed to look away for this part. So, out of courtesy, she spun around to face the door.

“Uh, no, I don't think so.” Sousuke cleared his throat after quickly slipping on the sweats and shirt. “I'm good now.”

For the most part, they fit him fine. Sousuke had nearly the exact same physique as Rin, if not for a few more inches of height. Gou nodded her approval as Sousuke sat on the bed.

“Well,” She reached for the doorknob. “If you need anything else, just text me. I'm right next door. I'm just gonna go down and check on my brother.”

“Sounds good.” He nodded, climbing into the covers already to sleep. “And Gou?”

“Yes?” She looked back at him.

“Thanks again.” Sousuke smiled softly in appreciation. The dim lighting of the room made his teal blue eyes seem brighter.

Gou returned the smile. “Goodnight, Sousuke-kun.”

“Night, Gou.”

She slowly closed the door before heading back downstairs. Instead of going directly to the living room, however, she made way for the kitchen to fill a glass of water. When Gou did get to the living room, she found her brother more awake than she had last left him. He was grunting, struggling to strip off the shirt that clung to his sweaty torso.

“Onii-chan, here, let me.” Gou set the glass of water on the coffee table beside his jacket. Rin mumbled something but calmed down slightly when Gou touched his shoulders and slowly guided him out of his offending top. He seemed to breathe more easily, slouching back against the sofa.

A little drool trickled from the corner of his mouth and Gou decided he needed to be cleaned up a bit so that he could sleep more comfortably. After grabbing a hand towel from the closet and soaking it in warm water, she began to gently pat the sweat from Rin’s upper body.

“You're ok.” Gou whispered, brushing his bangs aside. He watched her through half-lidded eyes as she gingerly pressed the towel onto his neck, down his toned chest, and over firm shoulders. She was careful with his stomach because she knew Rin was secretly ticklish there. He seemed to shudder slightly when she began wiping the skin of his waist. “Shhh, you're ok, Onii-chan. It's me, Gou.”

“Gou.” He said in a hoarse voice. His hand reached up to brush a bit of hair behind her ear, fingers grazing the edge of her jaw before returning to his side.

“I won't tell Okaa-san as long as you promise not to get  _ this _ wasted.” Gou started to mop the sweat off her brother’s face. He was still staring quietly at her, but she was a bit surprised when Rin grasped her wrist and slowly kissed the inside of it.

“You're beautiful.” He slurred. “You my girlfriend?”

“I'm your sister.” Gou said only that. She honestly wasn't sure how to answer that question. Grabbing the cup behind her, she tilted it up to Rin’s lips. “Here, drink some water so you won't wake up with such a bad hangover later.”

He sipped at the cup, his face contorting into disgust for a second, but he continued drinking, his eyes never straying from her. When the water was ¾ of the way gone, she pulled it back to wipe at the drool and water dripping down his chin.

“I love you.” Rin blurted out a bit too loudly. Water he had forgotten to swallow poured down his chin and soaked part of his top.

“Onii-chan!” Gou hissed, clamping a hand over his mouth while looking at the staircase to see if he had woken up their mom. “You've got to keep your voice down!”

“Gou, I love you so much.” Rin knocked her hand aside to speak. In doing so, the cup she still held fell on her, spilling the rest of the water down the front of her shirt.

“Thanks, I love you too, Onii-chan...” Gou said distastefully, picking at the sopping wet front of her shirt. On the bright side, it wasn't so hot anymore? She stood up and Rin’s eyes followed her like a sad, rejected puppy. “I think you're fine now. I'm gonna go and change. Get some rest.”

She didn't expect Rin to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her down onto the sofa. He loomed over her, body eclipsing hers and sinewy arms caging her in.

“You dun understand.. I love you so much it hurts.” His garnet eyes seemed dazed one moment and sharp the next. It was how he slurred and spoke slowly that told Gou her brother was still completely wasted. “When I swam, I swam like I was swimming to you. Needed your air.” His eyes fell to her lips which had parted in surprise.

“Onii-chan, let's talk when you're sober.” Gou suggested, touching the arm that caged her against the sofa.

“Gou,” A certain seriousness glimmered in Rin’s eyes despite the alcohol still affecting him. His mouth gaped open for a few seconds like he was mentally struggling to put the thought into a coherent sentence. “I want to put a baby in you.”

* * *

 

Upstairs, Sousuke laid in bed with his eyes wide open, staring at the plain ceiling above him. His head throbbed a bit too much for him to sleep at the moment, but Sousuke didn't want to bother Gou any further.

He sighed, closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep. Then he frowned, turning his head aside to sniff Rin’s pillow. It smelled mostly of mint, a bit of chlorine, and… strawberries? How strange… The strawberry scent reminded Sousuke of Gou, for some reason. But…?

Hm, maybe Rin had run out of shampoo and borrowed his sister’s?

* * *

Gou’s mouth dropped open. Okay, she was definitely not expecting that.

“I want to put a baby in you, right now.” Rin growled under a thick slur. He swayed above her slightly and Gou took that opportunity to slip her body upwards, grabbing the armrest above her to pull herself over it.

“Onii-chan, I think you need to go sleep now.” Gou tried to chuckle off the seriousness she felt from her brother. Just as she was about to climb over the sofa armrest to escape, a pair of strong hands grabbed her hips.

“We gotta make a baby first.” Rin said from behind her. He leaned forward, the couch dipping under his weight, and Gou gasped upon feeling Rin nuzzle his face between her butt cheeks. “Baby making time…”

“Th-that's not where you make a baby!” Gou practically squeaked out, careful not to raise her voice. But Rin didn't listen to her. She felt him lift the hem of her large night shirt over her back so that her panties were exposed to him.

“You've got a really shexy ashhh.” She heard him say and she bit back a yelp upon feeling Rin slap her bottom firmly, her rear jiggling from the force of the hit. Gou’s cheeks burned hot at the sudden aggression, even as Rin went on to gently caress his hands all over the plump curves of her butt. He chuckled, deep and slow, still out of it. “Mm, cute like a p-peach.”

Gou’s knuckles whitened, tightening her grip on the armrest upon feeling a thick tongue lick languidly up the curve of her left butt cheek. A chilly coolness followed the trail of saliva he'd left behind on her flesh.

“Onii-chan, that's enough.” Gou whispered shakily. She reached a hand back to stop him from fondling her any further back there but she jolted upon feeling his lips on her left butt cheek.

“You're soft here too…” Rin continued giving hot, wet kisses all over both sides of her ass, alternating between each cheek. If he pulled those panties down any further, then Rin would have full, easy access to what he truly he wanted.

“Onii-chan, stop, please! We’ll get caught!” Gou couldn't help but shiver under the sensation of Rin kissing her back there. She hadn't been aware of how sensitive she could be at those spots. Did it have to do with how he had slapped her first? “Uhh! P-please…”

It wasn't good that Gou could feel herself getting wet from his treatment. Not good at all. If Rin saw her panties getting wet, or worse, smell her arousal then it would only encourage him more. This was bad. Gou never expected the situation to evolve into.. something like this!

“We — we have to stop…” Gou grabbed onto the armrest again and struggled to pull herself over it for escape. She immediately gave up though upon feeling the same hands grip her hips again and twist her around so that she was back to laying underneath Rin.

“I'm gonna put a baby in you now, Gou.” Rin’s eyes no longer seemed dazed but she could still smell the burn of alcohol on his tongue.

“I-I don't think now is the best time?” She tried for a lighthearted smile but it fell when she caught sight of the tent in her brother’s pants. “Y-y-you’re not thinking straight. Okaa-san can catch us any moment. We — she — she can't see her children like this...”

Her brother paused with a hand stuck down his pants. He stared blankly at the staircase for a long moment before proceeding to casually pull out his erection. “I dun see Okaa-chan. Sho she can't see us.”

Ohhhh no. Her panties were definitely wet now. How Rin could seduce Gou in a completely drunken state both amused and terrified her. This was it. They were going to be caught — she was absolutely sure of it. And if their mom didn't catch them like this then surely Sousuke would. What would he think of his two childhood friends, she wondered as she squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of her panty removal.  _ What would he say if he saw us, a brother and a sister, having sex on the living room couch? What would he _ —

“ _ Nghh _ …” Gou opened her eyes, expecting Rin to be spreading her legs to penetrate her. She didn't expect him to be masturbating unabashedly.

His gaze on her remained hooded and lustful while he quickly pumped himself with his hand. She could hear the wet sounds of his precum spreading all over his cock as he rubbed himself furiously. 

**_Shlik! Shlik! Shlik! Shlik!_ **

Gou had to admit: Rin looked deliciously sexy, half naked and masturbating. His taut body shined with sweat, lips slightly parted open for breath, muscles flexed everywhere as Rin pumped himself to orgasm.

_ “Haah! Haah! It's.. coming out!” _ Rin grunted, his cock still aimed directly at her.  _ “It's coming out!” _

Through gritted teeth, he quickly reached for the hem of Gou’s shirt and pushed it up to expose her flat stomach. Then, before she could question the action, Rin groaned and spilled himself all over her stomach. Milky white ribbons flew forth from the slit of his engorged penis to decorate her stomach like icing on a cake. With her mouth shaped into a small  _ o,  _ Gou watched as her brother continued cumming on her, his spurts becoming more inconsistent and smaller each time. The heat of his semen felt like a burn everywhere it landed on her. Gou was still in shock even as the fluid cooled down and Rin leaned forward to study the mess he created, as if it was an art project instead.

“I planted the seed.” He said breathlessly, cheeks flushed red more than ever now but he looked so triumphant. “Gonna grow into a baby…”

“I… Onii… Th-thats now how it works.” Gou whispered after she finally processed what had just happened. For the first time ever, she just witnessed her brother masturbate and then climax all over her body.  “B-babies come after s-s-sex…”

There was something strangely arousing to see someone — a person you'd known all your life and grew up with — intimately express themselves while in their most vulnerable, sexual state. It was one thing to have sex with her older brother, but it was a different thing to watch him masturbate like that. It was kind of like being let in on a secret that had been withheld from you for too long. Gou was pleased to see another side of her brother that nobody had seen before until now.

“Babies.. after sex? No, I… “ Rin squinted at her like she had just told him bananas are actually vegetables. He glanced at her stomach, then to her face, then to her stomach, and back to her face. “But I planted my seed?”

“N-no, Onii-chan, it — you, um, didn’t plant your seed right…” Gou reached for the napkins sitting on the coffee table. Rin watched her as she mopped her stomach clean of his cum. “To — to make babies… you.. you put your thing.. you put your thing in me… a-and when you shoot your stuff inside… your, um, your seed fertilizes one of my eggs…”

Why on earth was she giving her brother a lesson on sexual reproduction in the middle of the night with him drunk?! 

“What thing?” Drunk Rin didn't get the hint, or he wasn't following her at all.

“Your…” She glimpsed down at his half-hard cock, still shining with his own juices. “Your penis…”

“Ohhhh. Huh, forgot dat.” Rin looked down to where her eyes had just been. He licked his lips. “Y’know, I had a dweam lash night about the race. Gish me pwize?”

Gou frowned. “A medal?”

“Nooooo!” Rin drawled out a bit loudly and Gou shushed him in a panic. He grinned drunkenly at her, shark teeth glinting in the thin light of the moon. “I got you ash my pwize. You was there… waiting for me at the end, and then…”

“And then..?”

“Nn then,  _ mmmn _ ,” Rin leaned in to whisper in her ear, “you spreaded your legsss wide open for meh and… and we fucked rrrreally hard in da pool.”

Gou went beet red in the face at the promiscuous idea. “O-Oh!”

“Probibably ca-caused a, uhh, tsunami thingy from how hard we wash going — going at it. Your criesh were echoing sho loudly — ”

“O-okay, that's nice!” She interrupted him from finishing. There was so much heat between them, making her feel uncomfortable and sweaty in several ways.  _ Talk about a wet dream! _

“Sho, let ushhh have shex!” A bit of Rin’s drool dripped down onto her collar bone, slowly oozing its way down her cleavage.

“We can't!” Gou’s face was unbearably hot and she tilted her head back to check the staircase.

“Why… why not?” Rin asked. His handsome face split into a wolfish but lopsided grin. “I don't bite.”

He did, in fact, bite. A lot. His teeth marks all over her breasts and stomach were now faint but still there as scars. It was difficult to see but noticeable if she knew exactly where to look — which Gou did. It was a miracle how she'd been able to withstand the pain of being bitten so hard but her brother had probably done it in the heat of the moment when she could register nothing but blinding pleasure.

“You virgin?”

“No!” She answered too quickly.

Hot fury glinted in her brother’s eyes as he narrowed his gaze down at her. She could practically see how sharp his teeth were when he snarled, “What. Who did it? Who took took your virgin — virgininity, Kou?”

“You did, Onii-chan!” Gou frantically indicated for him to keep his voice down. She cupped his face and shushed him to calm Rin down.

“ _ I _ took your virginity?” Rin blinked. Suddenly, his brows furrowed in worry. “So… what happened to your cherry? Wh-where did the thingy go?!”

“Hush, Onii-chan, please!”

“I… I wanteded that cherwy.” He hiccuped sadly.

How in the world was he not knocked out yet?!

“My… cherry is right here.” Gou sighed, and pointed to the space just above her panties. “Or  _ was _ . You popped it, remember?”

This was definitely the strangest metaphorical conversation she'd ever had.

“I popped your cherwy thingy?” The worry on Rin’s face deepened and he placed a trembling hand on her abdomen. She could feel the stickiness of his semen rub from his hand onto her skin but she honestly didn't mind. “Can’t remember… I'm sho shorry… I-I didn't mean to bweak your cherry. I know it tasted shweet as fuckles but can — can we get it back?”

Oh, this was getting too far ridiculous now. Gou took his hand off her abdomen and wiped both of them clean with a tissue. “It's all right, Onii-chan. It means you broke my hymen and... I wanted you to.”

“But wh-why?” He struggled to speak coherently and his poor attempt to warmed her heart. “If.. If Okaa-chan finds out, I… I’mma be shoooo gwounded. But… your cherwy tasted real good, heh heh.”

She couldn't help but smile fondly at her brother. Caressing his warm cheek with the back of her hand, Gou murmured to him, “Because I love you.”

He seemed to relax completely at that. The alcoholic daze in his smouldering eyes still remained but Rin seemed to understand her words entirely.

“Dat’s weird. I love you too.” Rin leaned down and clumsily kissed Gou on the lips. She tasted the bitterness of the alcohol on his tongue and she swore she felt a slight buzz rush through her head and tingle throughout her body. 

“But… I feels like… my love for ya… ish inaproperate.” He spoke in between deep kisses. It was hard to focus on what Rin was saying when he was kissing her like this. “Like I… I shouldn’ be… touchin’ you wike dis.”

“Just love me… the way I.. love you… Like this.” Gou brought her lips to Rin’s again, letting their tongues meet. She sipped the remnants of strong alcohol from him, getting a taste of something she'd never had. Something only her brother could ever give to her.

Moaning quietly into his mouth, Gou appreciated the feel of his thumbs caressing the sensitive skin of her waist in small circles. She loved it when he did that.

Logic told her to stop and not risk getting caught. But she was too caught up in her love and desire for her brother to bother pushing him away. Too many years they’d been unable to touch each other. Being able to kiss Rin now felt like a sip of crisp, cool water in the middle of a desert for Gou. She knew they looked absolutely scandalous and sinful like this on the couch. She knew it was too risky for them. But…

_ More _ .

Gou’s heart was filled with love for her brother, but she wanted her body to be filled by him just as much. Filled to the brim until it was too much for her to take in, and then let that hungry love be stoked with every sharp and powerful thrust of her brother’s hips.

_ More _ , she thought, and Gou accidentally let out a quiet moan.

To her surprise, it was Rin who stopped the kisses. When he released her, a thin line of saliva connected their mouths, stretching out until it fell on her chin. She was quite dizzy when Rin whispered against her lips, “Sho can I put a baby in ya now?”

Gou wanted to laugh and groan at the same time. Oh hell, it's not like he'll remember any of this when he wakes up, she thought idly. All right, she guessed she'd just have to play along. With her heart still racing from their steamy make out session, Gou rested her hands atop of her exposed stomach. “I'm already pregnant, Onii-chan.”

Rin sucked in a shaky breath. His eyes flew to where her hands were and he asked in a small voice, “My child?”

For a moment, Gou felt bad at having to lie like this, but she nodded. “I'm pregnant with your child, Onii-chan.”

There was something in her brother’s face that made Gou’s chest tighten with emotions. His gaze looked so gentle and it reminded her of the first time they had made love. Rough hands trembled around the curve of her waist as he flattened his palms over the vulnerable skin of her belly. There was something about how her brother looked so fragile in that moment that made Gou’s eyes burn with unshed tears.

Do you…” She hesitated, “um, do you want me to give birth to it?”

“Dat's my baby in there…” His mind may have been hazy with alcohol but his words this time were clear and not slurred. “Our baby…”

“Even though… you're my big brother, and I'm your little sister…” She spoke to him in such a delicate whisper. “Even though my brother wasn't supposed to impregnate me… still, I carry his child in me. A baby between siblings is impossible, and yet it happened. Would you… would you still love me if — if I gave birth to a forbidden child? A child born of incest?”

“A bwotha shouldn’ put a baby in his ‘lil sis. But if you got pregnant ‘cause of me ‘n you wanted it… I think dat be kinda hot… ” Rin blinked slowly, seemingly confused. He didn't understand that Gou was talking about him. “But we can’t. I-I take care of my sista, not… no babies. But I… I wuv — I  _ love _ you, Kou.”

It didn't answer her hypothetical question but Gou knew it was pointless to press the matter with Rin in this state, though she practically deflated with disappointment. “I love you too, Onii-chan.”

“Ish it.. is it wrong if I think it be sexy if I got my own sister pregernant?” Rin asked after Gou quickly wiped a bit more saliva from his lips. “I feel like.. that's a bad thing? Sorry… can't think well. What da fuck did I dwink?”

“..... No, Onii-chan.” Gou said quietly, leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose. Pity tightened in her chest at how lost and confused her brother was. She'd never seen him like this before, so she made a mental note to not let him touch hard liquor unless he could handle it. Or at least drink it in moderation. “I don't think it's a bad thing… Not if the siblings truly love each other like that….”

“Hmm… Oh yeah, the baby! Heh heh, hi there, baby…” Rin leaned forward and nuzzled his face to the softness of Gou’s belly. She tried not to giggle when his nose grazed her bellybutton. “Hey, you cozy in there? Listen, I know you c-can't hear me but… just wanted to shay I alweady love you sho much. Momma and Dadda love you more than you can im-imagine. Don't forget that… Fucking loves you lots — Oh shit, shorry, I shouldn’t cursh in front of babies. Shhh, you didn’t hear nuthin..”

Gou swallowed down the thickness in her throat and she swiped a tear away before Rin could see. She took in a deep breath before touching Rin’s arm braced beside her. “Okay, the baby is tired now, Onii-chan. Sleepy time!”

Rin finally pulled back enough to give Gou enough space to get off the couch. She adjusted her shirt a bit, hesitated briefly, then awkwardly reached to tug Rin’s pants back over his partially hard cock.

“I'm — I’m gonna go now.” She cleared her throat but, as Gou turned around, she felt Rin grasp her wrist.

“Can I say goodnight to our baby?” Rin smiled expectantly. His cheeks were still red but Gou could no longer tell if it was from the heat, the alcohol, or his arousal. Probably all three. Not the best combination.

“Um, okay.” Gou faced him again. He gestured to her nightshirt and she lifted the front up high enough to expose her belly to Rin.

“Hmm, so soft…” He began nuzzling his face on her tummy again.

“Onii-chan…”

“Right. Good night, baby, sweet dreams.” Rin pressed a nice and slow kiss onto Gou’s belly that made her feel warm and tingly. Her lips curled up in affection as she watched her brother.

Then he pressed another kiss, then another one, and another. Soon, his kisses were becoming quite steamy, leaving her skin feeling hot and wet everywhere his lips touched.

“W-wait…” Gou bit her bottom lip. The hands hugging her hips were now dragging the sides of her panties down so leisurely that she almost didn't notice until they were just below her butt. His kisses immediately began traveling south of her body, following the descent of her panties.

Gou let go of her shirt and it fell over her brother’s head. It didn't stop him though, so she grabbed the front of her panties to keep herself from becoming completely exposed to him. “Onii-chan, stop!”

How sly of him! No way he was getting in her panties this time!

“What's wrong?” Rin’s voice was muffled against her belly. The sharp sound of his wanton kisses echoed beneath her shirt and to Gou it sounded like it was resonating throughout the whole house for everyone to hear.

She winced at the way his breath tickled her, reminding her of how vulnerable her body was to Rin right now. If his mouth got her down there, she’d likely collapse into his arms and let him finish the deed. What was worse was that, while she could hold onto her panties, her breasts were left open to attack. All he had to do was move up and — _ OH NO, HE’S MOVING UP. _

“You're wet here too…” She felt Rin lick too closely to the underside of her breast, teeth grazing her ribs.

“Onii-chan, th-that’s enough.” Gou managed to say firmly, stepping back so that her shirt slipped off Rin and fell properly back into place.”That's the water from when you spilled the cup on me… Onii — Onii-chan?”

Without saying anything, Rin grabbed her hand and tugged her onto his lap. She fell forward, hands flying to his toned shoulders to steady herself. Gou was about ready to berate her brother until she froze at the feeling of something hot and hard poking the inside of her thigh. “Onii-chan, please! Don't — hyah!”

Clamping a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries, Gou peered down to find Rin gripping her breasts tightly with both hands. She could see the flesh of each breast plump in between his fingers as he squeezed them repeatedly.

“They're wet….” Rin noted, his alcoholic breath fanned the side of her neck hotly. “Is this breast milk?”

“I.. I don't have breast milk…” Gou tightened a fist onto her brother’s shoulder. The thin material of her shirt did nothing to protect her from Rin’s treatment. If she had a bra on then maybe she wouldn't have felt it so much. Instead, much to her embarrassment, Gou’s nipples were already pointing through her shirt. “Onii-chan, please, we’ll get caught…”

_ Ohhh yes _ , she couldn’t help but think to herself.

“Can I taste your breast milk?” Rin asked in a whisper and before Gou could say anything, he squeezed a breast up and placed his mouth directly over her tip.

“That — that’s weird, isn’t it? — _ Hnn! _ ” She moaned sharply into the cage of her hand, eyes shut and tearful as Rin’s hot mouth bore down on her breast. Instinctively, she angled her body to give her brother better access while she sat on his lap. His tongue seeped through her already wet shirt, painting her breasts with his saliva. He shifted his mouth around, gingerly nibbling and sucking here and there. Sharp teeth scraped deliciously around the curves of her breast and Gou had to bite onto Rin’s shoulder to muffle her pleasured sobs.

He was being a bit too rough on her, although Rin had always been a beast during sex. She knew her brother was an aggressive partner from the moment they had shared their very first kiss. And Gou accepted that. She didn’t mind it all. The way her brother would just lift her onto a surface and spread her legs open, his hungry eyes  eagerly feasting on the pink flesh of her pussy. The way his sharp teeth grazed a rosy tip too hard that it left her breathless and her skin scarred forever. Or when his tongue scraped harshly at the walls of her sex. His kisses were often bruising and powerful, enough to leave marks on her body that lasted over a week.

And the way Rin slid into her with every sharp snap of his hips, rattling Gou to the very core of her soul until she could do nothing but hold on desperately to her brother’s shoulders.

And she loved it.

Every look, every touch — every kiss of her slit, nip at her breast, slap of their flesh. Every time he devoured her with his eyes or with his tongue.

Every time Rin murmured ‘I love you’ into the red crown of her hair whenever he thought his sister was sleeping.

Gou loved how he was so passionate with her and yet so afraid of breaking her. The love Rin poured into her body was so beautiful and exuberant that Gou found herself  _ wanting  _ her brother to break her. To leave an irreparable scar deep within her in body and soul.

If only because she trusted him to put her back together again.

Because as much as he was aggressively passionate in making love to her, Rin was also heartbreakingly gentle. And in the pitch black of the night, when her naked body was pressed up against his and she was on the cusps of sleep, Rin serviced Gou with that gentleness.

A beast he was indeed, but even beasts were not without love.

“Onii-chan!” Gou whimpered out when Rin sucked her tip so painfully hard that there was a small, wet ‘ **pop!** ’ sound when he released her nipple.

Too long.

It’d been too long since they’d had sex. Well, just a little over two weeks, actually — but they’d only recently revealed their feelings for each other and consummated it finally after two decades.

She was in a daze when she felt her body be lowered back onto the couch carefully. Through the dim light of the moon, Gou saw Rin peer down at her, tucking loose hair behind her ears again. Then his hands were on her thighs and he was spreading her legs open. One leg he draped over the back of the couch and her other leg was lowered to the floor.

“The… baby…” Gou panted. That was her first thought. Her second thought was the condoms. They were siblings but they had yet to use proper protection. Except the condoms were in Rin’s room. And Sousuke was in Rin’s room at the moment. She should have started taking those birth control pills that she got from the Planned Parenthood clinic, but she wasn't sure if Rin and her would ever be able to have sex again. Perhaps she should start taking them after all.

And, suddenly, Gou wanted to laugh. It was almost hilarious to think that the bigger issue at the moment was the lack of condoms and risk of pregnancy when there was an even larger problem at stake. The fact that they were siblings. And that was an issue that would always haunt them with no solution possible.

“I wanna put another baby in you.” Rin said in a low, almost seductive whisper. He dragged a hand back through his ruby hair, brushing it out of his flushed face. A drop of sweat rolled down between firm pecs, then past the cracks of his abs. His whole body gleamed with sweat, making his muscles shine ridiculously beautiful under the waning moonlight. Her brother reminded Gou of those Greek sculptures of naked men she’d once seen at a museum. All cold marble and hard muscles. But Rin was all passion, lust, and sweat dripping down the cracks of solid abs that rippled with every movement. His broad and muscular shoulders eclipsed her body as he loomed above her. And when she touched his bare, hard flesh, he was not cold like marble, but feverishly hot.

If she were to think of the word 'sex god' she would think of Rin, and Gou, his sister, was the recipient of his services.

She blushed hard. “H-How many babies do you want?”

“I wanna — wanna make a shit ton of babies wif you, Kou…” Her brother answered with such determination and confidence despite tripping over his words.

_ It doesn’t work like that _ , Gou wanted to say, but she doubted he would even listen. Her mind was in a frenzy. Did she tell him the truth and admit she was  _ not _ pregnant? Would that stop him, or encourage him?

It didn't matter anymore because she could feel Rin’s hot breath against the thin cotton of her panties, lighting up her core, making her body quiver with wanton need and anticipation.

It'd been so long since he touched her like this… maybe… maybe she could let it happen, just for this night. She could just take another Plan B pill the next morning. They'd be quiet tonight too — she would make sure of it somehow. The couch wouldn’t creak while they had sex, and Gou would ensure not a single drop of their body fluids would stain the cushions. Besides, everyone else was already asleep by now and — something rumbled by her leg.

She craned her neck up and blinked at the sight of her brother passed out and snoring peacefully with not a care in the world. His face rested against her inner thigh, using her leg as a pillow.

“Onii… chan?” She poked his cheek carefully. Then she did it again but firmly.

A fresh trail of saliva was already spilling over his lips and onto her bare thigh.

“Wha…” Gou rested her head back and stared up at the ceiling in shock. Hadn't they just been arguing about sex and making babies only a minute ago? 

_ Oh, brother! _ Climbing off the sofa, she mumbled to herself, “The only baby here is this big baby on the couch….”

After fixing her clothes, she huffed and grabbed Rin’s limbs to adjust his body into a comfortable sleeping position. With the way he was knocked out, Gou was tempted to smack him in the face with a pillow. Instead, she took a deep breath to compose herself. Checking one last time that her brother was okay for the rest of the night, she decided to return upstairs and tuck in for the night. She definitely needed the rest. Most of all, she  _ really  _ needed to change out of her soaking wet panties and shirt.

“And I just did laundry yesterday.” Gou rolled her eyes, flicking the kitchen light off on her way upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, I cannot express how much your recent comments mean so much for me. As a fanfic reader myself, I know it's difficult to compose thoughtful messages and insightful comments such as yours so I honestly don't know how you guys were able to do it but thank you for your beautiful words. If I could record a message of me saying thank you a million times for every individual, I would. 
> 
> **Now, as a warning, shit is going to hit the fan pretty soon. But before it does, get ready to be served with some delicious, freshly squeezed lemons starting next week ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) And yes, I said _starting_ next week. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **


	11. A Side of Strawberry Kisses

Today.

Today was a beautiful day.

The weather was clear with little puffs of clouds splayed across the blue expanse. Birds chirped their good mornings into the balmy heat of summer. The cicadas competed with their own rhythmic song but Gou was too busy contemplating the problem before her to bother listening to Mother Nature’s calls.

Two articles of clothing were laid at the edge of her bed, side by side for comparison. On the left was a wine red, two-piece bikini. It was pretty simple with no other design save for the typical strings that she’d tie together to wear. The choice on the right was a more modest approach. It was the white, polka-dotted one piece that Gou had worn the last time she’d gone to the beach for fun.

Which was years ago.

When she was thirteen—or was it fourteen?

“Maybe I can still fit it?” Gou mumbled, tapping a finger against her chin in thought.

A few minutes later, Gou found herself struggling for breath as she fought to pull the one-piece all the way up her body. Goodness, just how much weight had she gained over the years? Her breasts were practically spilling out of the suit. The area around her lower belly was especially tight, stretching the material so much that it couldn’t even stretch any further. And the zipper was barely even halfway up!

"The two-piece it is then.” She spoke in a tight voice, fighting for breath as she dragged the zipper back down. Her lower belly practically settled back down once the tight pressure of the suit was off. Well, if Gou ever needed to wear a corset, she could at least improvise with this.

Tossing the old swimsuit into the depths of her closet, Gou sighed and turned her attention to the two-piece awaiting her. The wine red color was her taste, at least. Chigusa had bought it for her as a gift last year but Gou could never find a reason to wear it. Or, more like, she was too shy to wear such a sexy piece of clothing. In public too. To show that much skin before the obtrusive gaze of strangers? The thought was unsettling.

Chigusa had told Gou many times of how beautiful she was. How she could easily find a boyfriend if she so desired. Even Rin had whispered compliments into her ear when she was wearing nothing but her underwear or... nothing at all. At first, she thought he just felt obligated to say those things as her brother. And when he looked at Gou as if she was the most valuable thing in the world, she could believe him. In private, however, was another matter. She would stand there before the mirror, with or without underwear, and scrutinize the tiniest flaws.

My skin is too pale.

Where did I get this scar?

My hips are so wide.

And she’d twist her body around slightly to frown at the stretch marks beneath her butt. So visible and foreign. Not beautiful like the kiss marks Rin would leave on her breasts, or back, or neck.

But with Rin… With her brother, she felt beautiful. The first time they made love, Rin hadn’t said a word about the flaws of her body. Perhaps he was too fighting off his feelings of lust for his sister to notice her flaws. But even when he finally gave in and began making love to her, he had only kissed every inch of her body. Including her flaws. As if they were nonexistent to him. And as Gou realized that, she began to tear up.

She missed him.

They were so close together, but it still felt as if miles separated them apart.

Gou turned her eyes to the wall at her right, imagining her brother standing parallel to her just behind the wall.

And it was a stupid wall.

A stupid, stupid, needless wall that separated them.

Just because they were brother and sister.

“Rin! Gou!” Their mom’s voice shook Gou from her thoughts. “Hurry up, or we’ll hit the traffic!”

Sighing, Gou picked up the two-piece and began slipping it on.

She wasn’t sure if it fit… correctly? The top barely covered her breasts. Her nipples were safe but the sides of her breasts were exposed. And then there was the issue with the bottom piece. It only seemed to cover half of either butt cheek. The waistband of the bottom piece fit around her abdomen a bit too tightly for comfort. It was nothing Gou couldn’t ignore but she knew that once she took it off later that it would leave an imprint.

Was this really a swimsuit or actually a G-string?!

“Hana-chan…” Gou groaned, studying herself in the mirror. She quickly snapped a photo of herself before sending it to her best friend.

_I think the size is too small? <<_

_> >Nope! It’s perfect on u!_

_It barely covers my nipples… <<_

_Or my lady bits downstairs <<_

_> >That’s the point silly_

_Hana-chan… <<_

_> >Let me know if u catch any good fish!_

_Fish? <<_

_> >And watch out for predators_

_> >There might be some sharks in the water _

_> >( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

It took a second for Gou to understand her friend’s sexual innuendos. Once she realized what Chigusa meant, Gou’s face reddened and she immediately thought of Rin.

_Hana-chan!!! <<_

“Gou, let’s go! Your brother is ready!” Mrs. Matsuoka’s voice nearly made Gou drop her phone as she sent her reply.

“I’m coming!” Gou shouted. She sifted through her closet briefly before tugging out a thin jacket. She took out the hangar and then froze. A second passed before Gou scrambled into the bathroom just opposite her room and puked into the toilet.

Blegh.

She'd been feeling nauseous the past week but this was the first time she puked. Ugh, something must have been wrong with that leftover pizza she'd scarfed down last night while waiting for her brother to return from his party.

Gou gripped the edge of the sink for support while vomiting out the last bit of dinner in her stomach. Never mind breakfast. Feeling her head start aching, Gou retrieved some aspirin from the cabinet. Rin seemed to have taken some as well since the bottle only had one pill left now. He probably took one as soon as he awoke on the couch with a pounding headache.

The faucet water was cool and soothing when she cupped her hand under it. She rinsed her mouth and gargled a few times before finally popping that aspirin in. Then she grabbed a mouthwash, swishing some in her mouth for minute.

“Gou!”

“I'm coming!” She shouted back after spitting. She began rubbing her belly absentmindedly, willing the strange nauseated feeling to go away. Flushing the toilet, Gou heard her phone chime back in the bedroom.

Another response from Chigusa.

_> >Nom nom_

_> >( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

* * *

"What a beautiful day!” Mrs. Matsuoka said aloud as she drove her children to the beach.

It was not a beautiful day.

It was too hot.

Was Rin the only one who thought it was hot?

Because his face felt a bit warmer than usual and his blood seemed to be pounding like crazy inside him.

A two-piece.

Just like the last time when they were barely teenagers and Gou had fallen onto Rin. That was the first time he had gotten a good feel of her quickly developing breasts. And then he’d gotten an erection and ran into the water like a boy just starting puberty. Even now, he could remember just how soft Gou’s breasts had felt against his chest all those years ago…

Wait, of course he could remember. He’d practically been groping those same breasts just three weeks ago.

It still didn’t explain the two-piece. And damn, could his little sister rock it. Admittedly, Rin was a bit taken aback when Gou had arrived downstairs dressed as she was. Her breasts had jiggled with every step she took and Rin had immediately threw his eyes down out of respect. That, and, well, a brother wasn’t supposed to be ogling his own sister. Especially when Mom was sitting right beside him.

But why was she wearing a two-piece?! It defined her figure too well and left little to imagination. And in Rin’s case, he didn’t need to imagine what those little bits of cloth covered. After all, he already had the honor of seeing everything she had to offer. Still, Rin couldn’t help but be upset over the fact that strangers would get to see Gou’s body so freely. It was too intimate. And Rin hated the fact that, as her brother, he did not have the chance to speak up.

Yet, if Gou had worn that swimsuit because she liked it, then Rin would respect her choice. And he would respect it by gritting his teeth to keep his mouth shut. At least she was wearing a jacket over her swimsuit. It didn’t help much since it was too small to even reach Gou’s waist and cover her butt. But, Rin supposed it was better than no jacket.

He was wrong. The jacket made no difference.

 It was hard for Rin not to eye the swell of her butt as Gou walked before him to the car. Her hips swayed so tantalizingly and Rin knew his hands would fit against her curves perfectly. If he could just touch her…

He was so thankful he sat in the passenger seat. With Gou in the back, he wasn’t as tempted to just turn around and absorb her beauty.

Their mom didn’t seem to notice the restrained silence, or maybe she thought it was just the way they were. Anyway, there was no way she would be able to tell. They never were together as a family like this. _This_ was the way things were between them.

And honestly? Rin thought it was a bit pitiful.

“Here we are!” Mrs. Matsuoka announced as she parked the car. At the right, just down a slope of sand, was the beach. The same one they visited every time they had the chance.

Rin was the one who visited most often. He’d train for weeks, running through the thick sand to improve his stamina. Sometimes, Gou would visit with him as his timer, but now she visited with the Iwatobi Swim Club. Still, it was an extremely rare event for the whole Matsuoka family to attend the beach together. To go now for fun felt kind of weird since, until now, it’d always been treated as a business spot instead.

“Why don’t you kids set up a spot for us and I’ll go get some drinks from those kiosks.” Mrs. Matsuoka suggested, unlocking the trunk to reveal a stash of floaties, an umbrella, several blankets, and other beach necessities.

Without a word, the two siblings began grabbing the supplies. Rin automatically piled the heaviest items in his arms, leaving his sister to carry the lighter items like the tubes. On one of the last few items, he and Gou reached for the same bag. Rin laid his hand on the bag first and Gou accidentally touched her fingers to his. The two siblings jolted, snatching their hands away as if they’d been reaching for a snake instead.

It was Gou who regained her composure first. She cleared her throat politely before claiming the bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

The both of them then started for the slope that led down to the beach strip. Their flip flops kicked up little sprays of sand as they walked. Rin kept ahead of his sister, but as the slope angle deepened, he turned around and grasped Gou’s hand. He heard a sharp intake of breath but Gou accepted his support as he helped her down the hill. Once they made it to the beach, where a crowd of people shrieked with laughter and chatter, Rin reluctantly slipped his hand out of his sister’s.

“H-How about over there?” Gou pointed a short distance away to a large enough spot of free land. Quickly, she trekked her way over to claim their spot. Rin followed after her, focusing his eyes on the vibrant color of his sister’s hair. Under the sun, her garnet locks looked sort of like streaks of fire. He could pick out the strands of red clashing with the deeper wine of her hair. She wore it down today.

It looked beautiful down.

 _She_ looked beautiful.

_Then again, she always is._

A soft smile spread on Rin’s face as he watched his sister from behind. She led the way through waves of other fellow beach visitors and—

His smile dropped, and a deep frown replaced it as a young man grabbed his sister by the arm. Gou jumped in surprise before meeting the hungry gaze of the stranger who wore a flirtatious smile like a tiger licking its chops. Rin knew that look. That disgusting male gaze that objectified any woman.

Rin’s fists tightened in fury, anger clouding his mind at the sight of his sister being preyed upon by some nasty asshole looking for fun. He couldn’t even hear the plastic swim tube squeaking pitifully in the restraint of his hand as Rin nearly stomped his way over to Gou.

“Maybe you could help us find that secret spot—”

“Let go of her.” Rin came up from behind Gou, dropping the swim tube to wrap his hand tightly around the wrist of the man still holding Gou’s arm. “ _Now_.”

“What the—Who the fuck are you?” The man frowned at Rin, unappreciative of his catch being interrupted. “This guy your boyfriend?”

“No!” Gou said too quickly. She stumbled over her words for a moment but then she quietly said, “H-He’s my… my brother…”

It felt wrong to hear that. To hear his sister tell a stranger that they were siblings when the both of them knew just how deep their love truly went.

“Your brother?!” The man exclaimed. He sized Rin up but it only took a second. Rin was taller by over a foot. Not to mention the enormous difference in muscles. “Oh…”

Rin tightened his grip on the man’s wrist until he released Gou with a small yelp.

“Look… bro.” The man tried to play it off with another grin that made Rin want to punch him. “I’m just asking a cute girl out. Help a brother out, won’t you?”

“She’s not interested.” Rin said flatly.  
            “Well, what does the lady say, huh?” The man protested, smiling cheekily at Gou. “C’mon. Leave your lame brother and hang out with me and the guys.. We’ll show you a fun time…”

“No, thank you.” Gou mumbled, taking a step away from the stranger and closer to Rin who was pleased by this action.

“Don’t be that way.” The man insisted, ignoring the obvious discomfort Gou expressed.

As soon as he touched Gou’s shoulder, Rin threw himself in front of the man and snarled into his face, “Don’t. Touch her.”

“Woah, man—”

“Don’t you fucking _touch_ her, _look_ at her, or even _breathe_ in her direction.” Rin stepped forward as the man started to inch back. “If I _EVER_ see you near my sister again, you’ll fucking regret it.”

When Rin stood up to his full height, displaying his sculpted muscles in a threatening manner, the man’s face had paled with fear. With a trembling lip, the man nodded and dashed away from the siblings.

_Good riddance, piece of shit._

Without a word, Gou silently gathered the beach supplies Rin had dropped.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked after a beat, watching his sister roll out the blanket onto the sand for them to sit on. She nodded, lips compressed together. Rin wasn’t sure whether he should touch her, or would the act be too intimate in the public eye? Ah, damn it! What did brothers normally do?!

“I should have been more firm.” Gou said, her face blank but eyes vulnerable. “I.. I should have said ‘no’ and tell him off but…. But I….”

“It’s okay to be scared.” Rin spoke softly, and he wondered if she could hear him in such a noisy place. “I’ll protect you.”

“No, no, it’s not okay.” Gou roughly dug the umbrella into the sand, propping their cover. She grabbed the bag and started unloading the supplies, nearly smacking them down. “I have to be… There’s…. If-If I’m alone…”

“Hope you guys like pop because they only got strawberry soda.” Their mom suddenly appeared, juggling three glass soda bottles in her arms. “Ah, listen you two, I just got… Hey, you two okay?”

Rin caught the apologetic expression on their mom’s face but it was Gou who eventually asked, “You have to leave, don’t you?”

Initially, their mom looked surprised. It wasn't just because Gou was too smart that she recognized that expression on their mom’s face. It was because she was already used to it.

“I… I do. I’m so sorry.” Mrs. Matsuoka set the drinks down with a sigh, “Work called and I have a shift to take over.”

Gou remained under the shade of the umbrella but Rin caught her throat bob. Her face was tight and frozen with disappointment for a brief second before his sister focused on one of the bottles and grabbed a soda. She mumbled, “We just finished setting everything up.”

“We’ll start packing up then.” Rin quickly interjected.

“Oh, no, it’s all right!” Mrs. Matsuoka stopped Rin from grabbing the tubes. “You and your sister have deserved this trip for so long. I can’t even remember when was the last time we were here together.”

Five years old.

Rin had been five years old the last time the whole Matsuoka family had been here at this beach together.

Their father included.

“I’m sorry.” Rin watched their mom fiddle her hands in distress. “I really wanted to spend the day with my children. I’ll make it up to you both next time, okay?”

Without a doubt, Rin knew that ‘next time’ would be in a _very_ long time.

“It’s all right, Okaa-san.” He replied. “I’ll look after Gou.”

“Okay.. Well, my taxi is already here.” Mrs. Matsuoka took the car keys from her purse to hand over to Rin. The keys plopped onto his hand, not even warm from the outside yet. “You two stay and enjoy! Make sure to be home before the sun sets. There’s money in the glovebox for dinner. Don’t wait up for me, okay?”

With a final wave, Mrs. Matsuoka left. Her footprints were the only proof that she’d ever been with her children on the beach.

“Well, so much for a family day.” Rin said, plopping himself down beside his sister.

She sat up, staring at the ocean with her chin resting atop of her knees. Her arms remained wrapped tightly around her legs, as if she was holding her whole body together.

Rin noticed one of the strawberry soda pops being held loosely in her fingers, resting against her hip. He let a full minute of silence pass before asking, “Aren’t you gonna try it?”

Gou mumbled something in response.

“What?”

She mumbled again and Rin slowly slid his eyes up to her face. It was hard to see Gou’s expression since her hair acted as a curtain of obscurity. Then, a cheek glinting with a trail of tears caught Rin’s sharp eye and he sat up attentively. “Gou?”

“Hm.”

As if to acknowledge him, Gou twist the cap open and took a small sip from the soda bottle. She closed it right after and dropped the bottle from her hand, letting it land with a sad thump onto the blanketed sand.

Suddenly, there was a sniffle.

“Gou.” Rin leaned towards his sister, gently touching her shoulder in worry. “Gou, what’s wrong? Are you in pain? Talk to me...”

“Please,” She spoke in a hoarse voice, turning away from her brother, “don’t look at me.”

“Let me see you.” Rin lowered his voice so it was just above a whisper. He gingerly tucked her hair back and nudged his sister’s chin so he could see her face. She finally met his gaze just as another wave of tears spilled down rosy cheeks. With a soft swipe of his thumb, he brushed the tears away. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Gou answered, trying for a smile but it faltered.

“Then why are you crying?” Rin asked, continuing to wipe the tears that streaked down her cheek. It felt so weird being intimate with his sister like this in public. Weird, but right. A feeling he had yet to get used to.

“Because,” Gou’s voice trembled, “I was wondering what it’s like to have a family.”

The comment caught Rin by surprise and he was speechless for too long of a moment. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, how is it that I have a father but I don’t even know what he sounds like?” This was the first time Rin ever heard his sister sound so bitter and… heartbroken. She was heartbroken, and hearing her like that hurt Rin more than anything. “How is it that I have a mother who never has the time to ask me how my day was? A mother who—who can’t hold a conversation with me for more than a few minutes? And a brother who was halfway across the world for most of my life and—”

With the back of her hand, she roughly wiped at her cheeks. The tears continued tracing down, dripping from the soft edge of her jaw.

A soft sob escaped Gou’s trembling lips. “You know, it was only recently that I realized… I don’t know what a normal family is.”

“No family is normal, Gou.” Rin murmured to her. “I’m sure, behind those closed doors, every family is dysfunctional—”

“But that’s my point!” She finally turned to look at him, eyes bright with tears and frustration. “We’re not even dysfunctional—we’re just… This? _Us?_ It’s not normal. It’s like we’re just a group of people living together but… never mind. You wouldn’t understand.”

Those words cut into Rin and he couldn’t help but blink at the pain he felt in his chest. Still, it was the truth. He knew what his sister meant. He took a breath and said, “Then help me understand.”

“Onii-chan, I hope when you leave me one day,” She whispered, slowly reaching up to cup his cheek, “that you never have to know what loneliness is.”

“What are you talking about?” Frowning, Rin grasped the hand holding his face, resisting the urge to lay a comforting kiss to her palm. But he couldn’t. Not in public. “You have me… Gou, you’ll always have me. Your family is right here.”

He didn’t like what Gou was saying. He didn’t like how much she sounded so right. Digging out truths that they’d ignored for years, burying their heads in the sand instead. It was one thing to know the truth, but it was another thing to acknowledge it.

Damn, and today was supposed to be a beautiful day.

“You’re my family, but not in the way I want.” Gou’s eyes flickered across Rin’s face, desperately trying to convey what emotions she couldn’t speak verbally. “I can’t have you the way I want to. I know that, when the time comes, you’ll leave me.”

“Why.. why are you saying that? I’ll never leave you! l—” Rin paused and quickly looked around before he leaned in to his sister and whispered harshly, “I love you, damn it!”

He wasn’t used to making such a confession aloud, even to Gou, but he felt it needed to be said.

“Stop it!” Gou pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes in an attempt to hold back any more tears. “You can’t say that!”

_No. No, fuck this. Fuck everyone else._

Rin grabbed his sister’s wrists away from her face and he dove forward to slam his lips against hers. He didn’t care if anyone saw them. In that moment, Rin wanted nothing more than to touch his sister. The fear of the public eye was nothing more than a fading thought as he felt Gou’s soft lips caress his mouth. Mindful of his sharp teeth, Rin nipped at her bottom lip, coaxing Gou so she’d welcome him in.

She instinctively began to respond to him, and then Gou abruptly shoved him away, shouting for him to stop. She’d pushed Rin hard enough for him to land on his back. Blinking up at the clouds, Rin was too shocked from his sister’s actions that it took him a second to realize that the people around them were looking their way.

He was about ready to glare at them when Gou stood up. Her face was paler than usual, eyes glistening with both tears and fear. Clasping her hands to her chest, Gou’s whole body seemed to quiver as she mumbled, “I.. I’m sorry, I… I’m—I’m gonna go take a walk…”

Before Rin could respond, Gou was already walking away from him. Sitting up, he watched his sister quickly make her way down to the foamy edge of the sea. Away from him. Once again, Rin felt like there was a chasm separating him and Gou. At the bottom of that chasm was a dark ocean of water. Gou couldn’t swim her way across. If he could, Rin would cross that chasm for her, if only the threat of drowning in that dark water didn’t threaten him.

That’s how it felt. Both willing to cross for the other but neither were able to.

He released an exhausted sigh. At least he didn’t have to worry about her drowning, knowing that Gou would never actually enter the water for a swim.

 _Was it something I said? Or.. did?_ Was it the kiss? Rin knew it was a risky idea to do something like that in public but… Emotions were a complicated matter. And Rin was never one to verbally express himself. Most of the time, he conveyed his feelings through actions instead of words. Damn it, he had no idea how to handle this kind of situation. Gou was right; their relationship as brother and sister was not normal and that made things tricky. This wasn’t just an issue Rin could consult his teammates with, or anyone for that matter.

But he wanted to help his sister. Comfort her. If only he knew how. Approaching her as a brother would only sadden Gou. Yet, approaching her as a lover would scare her too. Either way, there was no way to properly bridge that distance between them. Not while the two of them wore the label of brother and sister.

_I was wondering what it’s like to have a family._

Why had she said that all of a sudden? This definitely wasn’t the first time their mom had to bail out on a family trip for work. There was no question that Mrs. Matsuoka was a workaholic. Admittedly, Rin always felt it was his fault for that. At first, their mom had begun putting in more hours as a way to cope with their father’s sudden death. Rin had been too young to recognize the growing distance between them and their mom, but it was obvious now. Over the years, as Rin became more involved in swimming, Mrs. Matsuoka used that as an excuse to work longer and harder.

The first excuse was to pay for the bills now that there was only one breadwinner in the household.

The second excuse was to pay off the expenses for Rin’s swimming. Equipment was expensive and swimmers ate five times more than the average growing boy.

The third excuse was to be able to afford sending Rin off to Australia.

In the end, all three excuses were tied to Rin. Money, money, and more money—all for his sake. That was the guilt he felt every time Rin laid eyes on his sister, or watched their mom leave for work. He’d never said it aloud, but deep down he knew he was the reason for Gou’s loneliness.

And so, if his sister ever asked him to stay with her—even if it meant forever—then Rin would do so. For her.

He couldn’t bear to do it. Leave her alone again. Even if they weren’t in a romantic relationship now, as her brother, Rin would never dare leave her again. If he did, he wasn’t sure when would be the next time he could see her.

Gou kicked at the receding tide, spraying up some water and she coughed when a bit of the saltwater got in her face. Chuckling slightly, Rin observed his sister wander towards the side of the beach. The side of a large cliff blocked people from progressing any further and visitors treated it as one end of the beach. The cliff was too high for the side to be scaled. There was, however, a pebbled trail from the back that curved around for half a mile, leading to the cliff’s crest. It was there that a tall pole staked the top, attracting tourists for pictures. Couples liked to leave stickers on the pole and friends climbed it for the photos.

Maybe once Gou came back from her walk, Rin could take her there to that spot. He’d only been to the cliff top once but Gou had never seen it. Hopefully, the breathtaking view would make her feel better.

Just as Rin decided on the plan, a volleyball smacked into the side of his head.

“Ouch…” He grasped his head with one hand and grabbed the rogue ball with the other.

“Sorry about that!” A sugar sweet voice called out to him and Rin turned around only to have his whole view filled with cleavage. A woman in blonde pigtails was bent over beside him. Rin’s eyes trailed up to glossy lips to meet a pair of concerned, caramel eyes.

“Uh, it’s okay.” Rin blinked, standing up to hand the ball to her. She was just a head shorter than Rin, a couple inches taller than Gou, but she looked about his sister’s age.

“Are you sure? That looked pretty painful…” The woman tucked the ball under an arm and she reached up to touch the side of Rin’s face. “Here, let me see.”

“I’m all right, really.” Rin politely moved the woman’s hand away. She seemed nice, but he didn’t like strangers touching him so casually.

“My—my idiot friend hit the ball too hard.” She stammered, eyes drifting down Rin’s face to the crack of his firm six-pack. “I’m.. I’m.. Um…”

“Um?” Rin tried not to let his impatience get to him.

“Um…” She caught herself checking his body out too obviously and forced her caramel eyes back to his face. “Oh, I’m Ami!”

“Ami.” Rin shook her hand out of courtesy. “Well, tell your friend that she’s got a good arm.”

He made to turn and sit back down, to signify the end of conversation but the girl said, “Wait! Um, would—I mean, what’s your name?”

Ah, man… Honestly, Rin didn’t like giving his name out to people he just met. Regardless of the niceties. He didn’t believe anyone was ever obliged to hand out their name simply for a social courtesy but… this girl did ask him for it. He supposed it’d be an asshole move to not do something so simple as to give his name. “It’s Rin.”

“Rin.” The girl repeated, and she laughed breathlessly, “You’re that guy from the recent swim competition right? I’ve—I’ve seen you at the community gym volunteering with the kids. My little brother attends the program. And after you broke that record, everyone’s been talking about you.”

“Me?” He slowly pointed at himself.

“Yeah, you were amazing!” The girl fiddled with the volleyball, rolling it between her hands. “There’s murmur around town that you’re a rising star who might make it to the Olympics someday soon.”

“Well, that’s the plan.” He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. Staying out under the sun for too long without sunscreen was making his skin heat up.

 “Ah, listen, I—I was wondering if you would, um, like to play with me?—Us, I mean.” Shifting her feet, Ami jutted her hip out to prop the ball against it. “Play with us.”

“Volleyball?”

Ami nodded, an excited smile spreading on her rosy cheeks. She fixed a blonde pigtail over her shoulder, glancing back at her group of lady friends staring at the two of them with the same excited smiles. She tucked a blonde strand behind an ear. “We just—we don’t have enough players.”

“Um..” Rin glanced over his shoulder, quickly scanning the beach for Gou.

“And, well, you look capable.” Ami said, giving Rin another appreciative once-over. She cleared her throat. “Capable in volleyball, I mean. You know, with—with those muscles—ahem. Your body—I mean, you have a lot of stamina, don’t you? And, well, volleyball requires a lot of that—endurance.”

Distracted, Rin glanced back again, barely hearing the girl’s mumbling. A flash of fiery garnet hair caught his eye and he glimpsed Gou wandering by the wall of the cliff. She was trailing her hand against the rocky surface of the wall, almost absentmindedly.

“Are you looking for someone?” The girl spoke up again. Her voice was less excited when she asked, “Your girlfriend?”

“Um, yes.” Rin automatically answered. He quickly met the girl’s eyes in alarm. “No! I mean, she’s my—I’m looking for my sister.”

“Oh!” The smile returned to Ami’s face. “Little sister?”

“Yeah, look, I’m sorry, but I gotta go.” The smile dropped from her face and Rin pointed to a random dude. “That guy looks, ah… capable.”

The random dude turned out to be a middle-aged man with a scraggly beard and a potbelly he was in the middle of itching. Rin tried not to cringe at his mistake but the girl just laughed.

“It’s okay, I understand.” Ami’s brown eyes twinkled with interest. “Your sister must be really lucky to have a reliable older brother like you.”

“Ah, thanks.” Rin smiled back at her. As much as he liked the compliment, he didn’t think he deserved it.

“So, hey,” Ami drew a small circle into the sand with her foot, “maybe I’ll see you at the community gym?”

“Actually, this week is my last.” He explained, fighting the urge to turn his attention back to Gou. “I used to study abroad while training in Australia but I transferred to a university here for the year.”

“Oh, where do you school?”

Rin didn’t think someone he just met should be privy to such information. Instead, he pointed over his shoulder, “Sorry, I really think I should go…”

“Ah, yeah, of course!” Much to Rin’s relief, she began to step away from him. “I’ll let you go now. It was nice talking to you, Rin.”

“Yeah.” Was all he said. Disappointment passed through Ami’s eyes before she smiled at him and left. He watched the woman retreat back to her group of friends before returned to face the tide. Damn, it was hot today.

Shading his eyes with a hand, Rin squinted at the cliffside in search of Gou. Not finding his sister where he’d last seen her, he scanned the beach. It was mid-noon and the tide was moving faster than when they’d arrived. Panic began to build in his chest as he skipped over head after head. Not a single one of them had that beautiful garnet hair he shared with his sister.

“Shit.” Rin muttered, quickly gathering up their supplies and closing up the umbrella. He stuffed everything under his arms or over his shoulders. Then he hauled ass, racing back to the parking lot, nearly stumbling his way up the slope. His hand shook slightly while unlocking the car. Once Rin opened the door, he practically tossed everything in before slamming the door and locking it. He expertly slid back down the slope. Sand kicked up behind him as he sprinted to the edge of the water.

Could she have…? No, Gou wouldn’t dare enter the water. Not when she couldn’t swim for her life. Her fear of deep water would always stop his sister from taking a dip.

“But then where could you have gone?” Rin muttered, frantically turning this way and that in the hopes of catching a flash of rosy hair. Nothing.

Fuck. He shouldn’t have gotten distracted by that girl. Should never have left Gou all alone. Again.

_I’m such an asshole._

He gripped the rocky face of the cliff, trying not to punch it in anger. The bare skin of his back was beginning to itch under the sun, irritating him further. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Rin spun towards the coming tide and kicked at the water, barely missing the side of the cliff. Panting, he stopped and leaned in to peer closer into the water. There was a small rocky path that skirted around the cliff. The sea had washed it flat enough to be walked upon, like a little pathway.

The last time Rin saw his sister, she’d been walking along here, trailing her hand against the rocks. Perhaps…?

He took a step forward onto the hidden pathway. The water was deep enough to submerge him halfway up his knees. Holding to the cliffside, Rin followed the narrow path. It was just barely wide enough for one person to walk through.

The tide receded until only his feet were submerged and he took the chance to move faster. When the tide came back, Rin slowed down, sticking close to the wall. He’d left his slippers back in the car, knowing he’d move more efficiently without them. Even without the slippers, the rock path was still slippery. He wondered if his sister was okay.

“Gou?” Rin called out, carefully stepping around the sharp corner of the cliffside. He found himself facing an empty lot of sand. It was a part of the beach that was divided from the public area by the large cliff. The squeals and laughter of the people on the other side of the cliff were farther away at this point. Here, it was peaceful and private, and— “Gou!”

Her back was to him as she walked by the edge of the tide a few meters away. A small, straight line of footprints trailed in her wake. The imprints disappeared, and then reappeared every time the tide returned.

“Gou!” Rin shouted again, running down the remainder of the pathway. His shoulder scraped the rocks and he winced, but didn’t slow down. “Gou!”

Finally, she pivoted around at the sound of her name. Her foot twisted awkwardly in the thick of the sand and Gou began stumbling backwards for a fall. With eyes widened in surprise, Gou threw her arms up instinctively. Dashing forward, Rin managed to grasp her wrist, catching his sister just in time.

“You scared me.” Rin hissed, chest heaving for breath as he tugged Gou into his arms.

“It—it’s just sand?” She spoke, voice muffled against the hard pec of his chest. “Onii-chan, you’re crushing me…”

“What the hell are you doing here?” He demanded, moving back to get a proper look at her. “Gou, the tide rises around noon. What if—what if I hadn’t found you? You can’t swim and, once the tide sets in, you wouldn’t be able to walk back the way you came from. You’d be stuck here on the other side—where no one can see you—for the rest of the day!”

“I.. I’m sorry, Onii-chan,” Gou mumbled, her eyes too wide with innocence for Rin to bear, “I was going to tell you but…”

“But what?” He said sharply, holding her by the shoulders. She looked terrified, having never seen this side to her brother. Softening his gaze, Rin said in a controlled voice, “But what, Gou?”

His sister looked away, eyes lowering to the tan sand they stood upon. She dug a foot into the beige ground, burrowing her toes until just the tips peeked out. Furrowing her brows slightly, Gou said, “You were busy talking to a girl. I… I didn’t want to disturb you.”

_Oh._

_Oh, shit._

“It’s not—” Rin sighed in frustration. “It’s not like that.”

“It’s not like what?” Gou snapped, her frown deepening as she stepped back. Not this. He didn’t need more distance between them. “Not like us? Of course not. She wouldn’t be screwing her own brother…”

“Don’t say that!” Rin grabbed her shoulders again but Gou shrugged him off.

She turned around, putting her back to him once more. To Gou’s credit, her voice remained steady when she said, “Did she give you her number?”

“No.” He grounded out.

“Shame.” Gou crossed her arms, holding herself together. “You two would have made a cute couple. A _normal_ one…”

Why was she saying this? Didn’t his sister know that it hurt him? Didn’t she love him anymore?

“Don’t do this.” Rin stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. Hugging Gou from behind, he murmured into her ear, “Don’t push me away. Whatever you’re going through, share it with me.”

There was a shaky intake of breath. Another tense moment passed before Gou finally twisted around to face her brother. He glimpsed her tearful expression before Gou buried her face against his chest. Feeling hot tears spill down his abs, Rin cradled her head as she wept freely in his arms. “I hate this. I—I hate feeling jealous of a stranger who doesn’t know you like I do. I hate knowing that—that I could never be like that with you in front of everyone else. I hate that you’re my brother!”

She spoke quietly, sentences breaking in between shaky breaths and sharp sobs. But her words were tightly strung together with anger and frustration. Soaked in so much jealousy that Rin could practically taste the bitterness rolling off his sister’s tongue. And, worst of all, he understood exactly what she meant.

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Rin tipped his sister’s chin up so she’d meet his eyes. He swiped his thumb across her wet cheek. “You will always have me. _All of me_. Brother or not. We don’t need normalcy. Why do we have to follow society? Who the hell made up these rules about who we can love, and how much we can love them?”

Gou sniffed. “But what if you find someone you like more—”

“No. There is no one else I’d rather have than you.” Rin said firmly. “I wouldn’t risk doing _this_ with my own sister if I didn’t love her enough for it.”

“Are you…” She hesitated, “Are you sure you love me as more than a little sister? I don’t know what I’d do if, one day, you regret us.”

Rin stared into her eyes, watching the tears build up the longer he let the silence stretch on. As soon as a single tear began rolling down her cheek, he leaned in and kiss it away. He tasted the salt on his lips, and Rin continued laying kisses across the apple of Gou’s cheek.

“ _Mm!_ Onii-chan!” Gou gripped his bicep as her brother kissed at the corners of her eyes. “Onii.. stop…”

She started backing away, up the sand so they were farther from the water. But Rin followed after Gou like a dancer chasing his partner. Cupping her face in between his hands, Rin began kissing every tear-stained part of it. “Onii— _mph!_ ”

Gou gasped upon Rin suddenly pressing his mouth to hers. He took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, brushing her plump lips in warning first. A natural sweetness stained her lips, tainted by a taste of a melancholic saltiness.

“Don’t!” She pulled away, bracing a hand on his chest. There was no way Gou could physically hold him back if he didn’t want her to, but Rin allowed her to push him away. If only out of respect. Despite this, Gou’s cheeks were tinted a dainty scarlet, and her half-lidded eyes were no longer full of tears but lust now. His sister touched a hand to her bruised lips. “We—we shouldn’t—ah!”

Rin grabbed the hand bracing his chest, holding Gou as he stole another kiss. Burrowing his hands through her thick hair, he tilted his sister’s head back, deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and, sensing her legs weakening, Rin slowly guided them down onto the sand. The remnants of the strawberry soda Gou drank earlier had made her tongue taste like candy. He explored the cavern of her mouth, tasting the tangy flavor of strawberry pop.

“Don’t…” Gou panted for air while Rin brushed the hair from her blushing face. “We’re not supposed to… to do this here.”

“We’re not supposed to do this here.” He repeated, stealing a third kiss from Gou’s lips and drawing out another moan. She tilted her head aside, baring her neck, and Rin accepted the invitation by pressing his lips to the hot skin of her throat. He could feel her pulse, fast and steady, flutter against his kiss.

Knowing she was sensitive, Rin nipped at her neck, eliciting a sharp cry from her. He licked the small wound he’d inflicted on Gou’s body before giving it a chaste kiss in apology. Her body seemed to shake with anticipation beneath him. Strung high on emotions and desire.

“Take off your jacket.” Rin breathed.

She looked at him and whispered, “What are you going to do?”

“You know what I’m about to do.” He answered in a low voice.

The blush on her face deepened and she quickly looked around them. On their own little private strip of the beach, the place was quiet. They could barely hear the people on the other side of the cliff, hundreds of meters away. The two siblings had found the rumoured secret spot. Now, they had it all to themselves.

“I can’t.” Gou said timidly. “Th-there’s people around. A-and we shouldn’t do this in public or— _nn!_ ”

Rin silenced her with another kiss. Grinning against her mouth, Rin thought he was beginning to like teasing her like this. His hands reached her shoulders and he slowly slid her jacket down until it plopped onto the warm sand behind her. After slowly guiding her to lay down on the jacket, Rin finally released Gou’s mouth. She sighed as he did so, and he began kissing his way down her neck. Her skin was hot everywhere he touched her and he’d soothe it with a small lick here and there. The top piece of her maroon bikini blocked Rin from reaching the valley of her breasts. He bit onto the thin connection between the cups, tugging it in silent permission.

Gou bit her bottom lip as she let her brother untie the strings behind her neck. She hesitated for a second, then she arched her back to let Rin untie the strings there as well. Before he could remove the bikini top, Gou crossed her arms over her chest. “We.. we shouldn’t be doing this here…”

“I know you want this as much as I do, Gou.” Rin said, cupping her warm cheek so she’d meet his gaze. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“I… I don’t want to be horny.” She whispered, struggling to say such a vulgar word aloud. “It’s…”

“Are you ashamed?” He asked, and his sister nodded.

“I... “ She squirmed slightly. “I don't like it when… whenever I think of you, I get all hot and bothered…”

“You get wet when you think of me?” Rin clarified for her.

Gou lightly bit the tip of her index finger, trying hard to hold back her embarrassment. He appreciated how honest and open she was to him, aware that she was still very shy regarding their relationship.

“It's weird…” She said in a small voice.

Gently, Rin placed a hand on her lower belly, caressing his palm against her warm flesh. He felt her tense under his touch, stomach tightening slightly. “Do you like it when I touch you here?”

She nodded, closely watching his hand touch her belly so delicately, and so lovingly.

Gou’s breath hitched when Rin suddenly slid his hand into the bottom of her bikini and cup her there. Her knees knocked together as she closed her thighs, crying out, “Onii-chan!”

“Do you like it when I touch you there?” Rin asked her again, his face remaining tender, but sober as well.

Biting her lip, Gou nodded hard in answer. She took a breath, and then said, “Don’t, Onii-chan. You—you know you’re not allowed.. to touch me like that. Not.. not outside.”

Ignoring her warning, Rin slowly rubbed his palm against her slit. Back.. and forth… back… and forth. Sloppy noises began echoing between the two siblings with every movement Rin’s hand made.

“ _Ah…_ ” With furrowed brows, Gou continued biting her lip to hold back her moans. “ _S-Stop.._ ”

“You’re soaking wet down here.” Rin murmured, watching the wanton expression on his sister’s face as he relentlessly caressed her pussy.

“It— _uhn!_ ” Gou struggled to speak and Rin knew she ached to grind herself against his palm. “It’s.. a bikini..! It’s supposed to— _ah_ _—_ get w-wet.”

“I see.” Rin couldn’t help but smirk at her excuse. Brushing the back of his hand down her hot cheek, he asked, “And do you like it when I touch you… inside here?”

Spreading the wet lips of her pussy aside, Rin deliberately dipped his middle finger into Gou until he was knuckle-deep. She arched her back in response, a lustful moan escaping from his sister as he curled that single finger inside. Rin had forgotten just how tight she was, and he could feel her walls squeeze down on his digit.

“Do you like it when I touch you inside?” Rin asked again, tucking a loose strand behind Gou’s ear.

“Yes!” She hissed, thrusting her hips into his hand for more. Uncrossing her arms, Gou grabbed Rin’s wrist and grinded down on him. He felt her clit against the heel of his palm but Rin took the opportunity to remove her bikini top, tossing it behind him. The rays of the sun had done its job, tanning Gou’s skin just barely. There was a faint but distinguishable pale triangle around the rosy tips of her breasts where her bikini barely covered them. Rin traced the tanlines with the tip of his index finger and Gou shivered in return.

“Then why?” Rin asked before dipping his face down to lick a nipple. Hearing Gou protest weakly, he started again, ”Why are you ashamed?”

While waiting for an answer, Rin pulled his finger out of her and popped it in his mouth, sucking it clean of her musky arousal. Gou remained panting, staring at her brother with need. He continued, his tone halting, “Is it because of me? Are you ashamed of me? Of being touched like this by your own brother?”

She shook her head.

“Then why?” He continued, “If something makes you happy, you don’t need to be ashamed of it.”

Rin waited patiently, although his heart beat nervously. The silence between the two seemed to stretch on forever until Gou cupped the back of his neck, pulling his face close to hers so she could whisper, “I’m not ashamed of you… I’m scared.”

“Why?” He whispered back, caressing the edge of her brow.

His touch seemed to relax her and Gou replied, “I.. I thought you would be disgusted to know that my body gets really h-horny when I… when I think of you.”

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me since that fight?”

She nodded, “I’m sorry… I’ve been meaning to apologize but I.. I don’t recognize my body anymore. I feel so weird when I’m around you and I—I got scared. It embarrasses me when I feel myself getting wet and I.. I can’t help but want you… inside me…”

“Inside you _how_?” Rin purred, unable to help himself from teasing his sister.

She blushed in answer and Rin grinned victoriously, “Onii-chan, you know how…”

“Gou, you think you’re the only horny one?” He spoke in a low murmur, his eyes flickering between Gou’s mouth and her modest gaze. “I’ve been masturbating every day just so that I wouldn’t snap one day and enter your room and fuck you where you lay. I know you don’t lock your door at night when you sleep… and you should.”

She shuddered at her brother’s naughty idea. “Maybe that’s why I don’t lock my door. Maybe I want you to come in.. in the middle of the night.. And hold me down against the bed… It’s those kinds of thoughts that.. Make me wet.”

“Then the next time you’re wet,” He whispered into her ear, grazing sharp teeth against her ear lobe, “I’ll take full responsibility.”

“But… I-I feel like,” She struggled to say the word, “like a slut…” 

“Gou, the only man you’ve had sex with is me… and I hope it stays that way from now on.”

She bit her lip, “But I don’t like how I get wet so—so easily when I think of you. It.. I’ve never felt this way before..”

“Actually,” Rin practically rumbled with pride, “it makes me happy to know I make you wet.”

“Isn't it weird?” Gou still sounded unsure but also a bit more hopeful this time.

“Sex isn't weird.” Rin lightly flicked her nose. Her innocence was just too adorable. “If it makes you happy, then don’t be ashamed of it. Or maybe… maybe this a sign that, even though we’re brother and sister, our bodies are compatible together.”

“Com—Compatible?” She blinked at him.

“Well, it's supposed to be forbidden for siblings to have sex, even if they're in love.” Rin smiled thoughtfully, wary of how the both of them had defied just that. “But if it's forbidden, then why was I able to enter inside you?”

“Isn’t.. isn't that just a physical.. thing?” She asked, the tips of her ears reddening.

“But if Kami-sama _really_ decided that sex or love between siblings was forbidden,” Rin explained, “then wouldn't he make it so that it would be impossible for a brother to enter his sister, or cum inside her?”

“I.. I don't know.” Gou hesitated. Truth be told, neither of them were very religious.

“So maybe the bodies of siblings are just compatible like that.” Rin continued. “And that's why your body gets wet when you think of me. I think your body recognizes my touch and it knows...”

“Really?”

“I don't know.” He grinned, unwilling to admit he was just playing with her. “Shall we test it?”

 “... No…” Gou looked away from him, tightening her arms across her breasts. “Onii-chan, I want you to touch me like a lover but… I’m scared that, if you do, we’ll be caught. All it takes is one slip-up. Because.. You’re my brother...”

“I’m your brother.” Rin mumbled back, kissing Gou lazily on the mouth. His hands slid down to the apex of her thighs.

“Don’t…” Gou whispered, hands gripping his biceps as Rin leisurely tugged down the bottom half of her bikini. He tossed it over his shoulder, letting the bikini bottom join its matching top. “Please, Onii-chan…”

“Did you hurt yourself?” Rin asked once he noticed the little patch of scraped skin on her knee.

“Onii-chan, we have to stop…” She winced as her brother gently blew on her scrape before kissing the small scratch. When she was a child, Gou had scraped her knee and Rin had blown on it, promising that it would make the pain go away. She let go of his arm. “I’m—I’m your sister.”

“You’re my sister..” Rin repeated back, prying her legs open to nestle himself in between. His eyes took Gou in completely, absorbing how her face was flushed with desire and anticipation. He observed the pale skin covering the more intimate parts of her body, contrasting the skin tanned from exposure.

Rin’s eyes flicked to between Gou’s legs and he swallowed hard. Reaching down, he tugged open his black swim shorts to release the erection he’d been holding back.

This time, it was Gou’s throat that bobbed when she lowered her gaze to where Rin grasped the length of his cock and pumped himself once. He was already completely firm, the entirety of his thickness stood up with urgency. The mushroom head of his tip dripped with precum and he thumbed his slit, spreading the milky substance all over his head for lubrication.

“Onii-chan,” Gou begged her brother but she still didn’t cover herself up, “please. We can’t. Outside, we should behave properly as… as brother and sister. If anyone we know caught us like this.. They would think you’re raping me.”

“Because I’m your brother?” Rin said distastefully.

“Yes.” Gou agreed sadly.

“Then,” He hesitated, “let them think I’m raping you.”

She blinked at Rin in astonishment for a brief second, as if she couldn’t believe what he just said. “What.. did you just say?”

“Gou.” Her brother took her hand into his own and kissed her knuckles. His face was serious as he said, “If anyone catches us—especially like this—promise me you’ll tell them I raped you.”

“What?!” She shouted, propping herself up onto her elbows. “Are you crazy?!”

“Just look at us, Gou.” Rin indicated to the both of them. “You’re lying naked beneath me with your legs spread open while my dick is out and pointing at your… Listen, what sells us out is how obvious it is that we’re siblings. It doesn’t matter that you’re already eighteen and consenting. I’m your big brother—the older sibling. It’ll be easier if you just place the blame on me.”

“So what am I supposed to tell the cops?” Gou stared at Rin in fury but she was blinking back fresh tears. “Mr. Police Officer, my brother raped me. Oh wait, is it still rape if I wanted it? Rin, you can’t just throw the ‘rape’ card around so lightly! Do you.. Do you know how serious that is?”  
            “Of course I do!” He said sharply. “But if it’s to protect you then I’ll do it!”

“Would you still do it if.. If that meant you could never see me again?” Her voice quivered at the end.

“If it’s to protect you.” Rin answered quietly.

“Then don’t protect me!” Gou shouted. She crossed her arms again, not to cover herself but simply out of agitation. “I won’t do it. I won’t _ever_ tell them my brother raped me because you can’t! You said—you said that I have you. _All_ of you. Well, I’m giving all of myself to you too! That’s how it works when you love someone, idiot Onii-chan! You don’t take—you give! And I’m giving my everything to you whether you like it or not!”

Her voice was louder than the crashing of the waves behind them by the time Gou finished. Rin could only kneel before her, his eyes wide in awe of his sister who had forgotten she was still naked. Then, a toothy grin slowly spread across his face and he broke into laughter.

“Wh-why are you laughing?” Gou pouted.

“I can’t help it. You’re too awesome for me…” Rin buried his face against Gou’s belly in an attempt to stifle his chuckles. Once he finished laughing, he gingerly kissed her belly button and whispered, “Damn, I love you so much.”

“W-Well, I told you already, didn’t I?” Gou’s face remained red as she slowly, deliberately spread her legs farther open for Rin. It was incredibly cute, the way she struggled to meet her brother’s eyes when she stammered out, “If I have all of you, th-then you have all of me too.”

Rin smiled fondly at her. He touched her belly again and caressed it once more, feeling the softness of her body beneath his rough palm. “I wasn’t actually going to put it in you. At least, not right now.”

“... Eh?” Gou blinked, feeling more confused than embarrassed.

“I don’t have a condom on me at the moment.” Rin explained to her, dipping the tip of his thumb into her belly button. “I left the box back in my room, under the last drawer of my bedside table. And a Plan B pill isn’t cheap so…”

“Oh…” She tried not to sound so disappointed.

“Buuut..” Rin dragged a finger down the slight slope of her abdomen.  She shuddered once his finger trailed between the wet lips of her pussy, producing a lewd, wet sound. “There are other ways I could pleasure you.”

* * *

This was crazy. Absolutely insane. She was out of her mind!

And completely in love…

Here they were, two siblings, naked on the beach, and in broad daylight. This was wrong on so many levels. The risk terrified Gou but it also thrilled her. She wanted this. To be able to express her love to Rin in public, whether it be by holding hands, or simply kissing. But to have sex on the beach? It was a miracle they had discovered this secret spot. Still, the fear of being caught remained in the back of her mind.

But the desire to touch Rin and be touched by him was too overwhelming at this point. Finally, after three, arduous weeks of being touch-starved, now was their chance. They needed to make the most of it.

And, as much as Gou loved what Rin was doing to her, she wanted to try something new. Something that she heard men were crazy about. Something she had done quite an extensive amount of… _research_ on.

“Actually, I.. I wanted to try something different.”

“Mhm..” Her brother answered distractedly while he gave her belly more nips and kisses.

“Can I… um,” It was hard to think with her belly being attacked like that. Gou drew up enough courage and said in a quick rush, “Can I give you a blowjob?”

Rin froze, and suddenly Gou found herself already missing the kisses and nips on her belly. She was too embarrassed to meet his eyes and she thought she could die from that embarrassment when Rin said dumbfoundedly, “What did you say?”

Forcing herself to take a deep breath and calm her nerves, Gou repeated, “Can I give you a blowjob?”

“I... “ Rin blinked, still processing her request. He spoke slowly, hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure he heard her right. “If—If you want to…?”

She nodded, sitting up on her jacket.

“Wait, you want to suck my—" Rin stopped himself, pushing a hand through his garnet hair. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his neck, travelling down the narrow crack of his abs. Even without flexing, his sculpted six-pack was well defined and eye-catching under the sun. Gou licked her lips at the sight. “How do you know what a blowjob is?”

“Onii-chan, I'm eighteen, not eight.” She said flatly. “I just.. I just want to try it and, if you don't like it, then I'll stop.”

“It's not about whether I'll like it or not.” Rin rubbed the back of his neck. The locks of his hair were wet with sweat and they curled around the nape of his neck. Gou wondered what his sweat tasted like if she were to lick him there right now. “Do you really want to do this? I mean, it's a penis we’re talking about.”

“I know what a… p-penis is.” She said in a mumble.

He raised a brow at her. “And you've had one in your mouth before?”

“When I.. when I tied you to the bed that time, yes.” She sputtered. Her face was incredibly hot. Honestly, Gou had only took the tip of him into her mouth back then. She faintly remembered the bitter taste of his semen but only because she had wiped it from her face.

“And how much of me were you able to take in?” Rin inquired, as if he knew the truth even though he had only been half-awake at that time.

“I'll show you if you stand up.” Gou managed to say, eyeing her brother challengingly.

He must have noticed her courage beginning to falter because Rin did as she commanded. His black swim trunks fell to the sand and Gou finally got a chance to look at her brother properly.

Golden rays of the sun lit up his tanned body. The little curves, notches, and dips of Rin’s solid muscles cast slight shadows all over him. Gou reached out to trail a hand down the muscular ridges beneath his pecs. His serratus anteriors were so beautiful to look at.

 _All_ of her brother’s muscles made Gou drool in appreciation.

His hips were deeply indented as proof that a competitive swimmer like Rin barely had any fat. The expanse of his stomach was taut. Every time Rin breathed, it seemed like his body was just naturally flexing itself. Like he breathed power in and of itself. She pressed her hand flat against the hard slab of his stomach, noting how small her hand was compared to Rin’s body. In response, Rin shivered, and the muscles of his stomach seemed to roll in contraction. Sometimes, Gou completely forgot how incredibly hard her brother’s body was.

Muscles so powerful and toned that not an inch of fat hid them. A telltale sign of how much effort and hard work he’d put over the years as a serious swimmer. Rin was perfect in every way.

Tracing south, Gou touched the deep indentation of his hips, following the curve of muscle until… She fell to her knees when the curve led to his penis. The length of his cock was still attentively erect and her face met the tip at level. Out of curiosity, she reached out and grasped the erection by the shaft.

Her brother grunted, but said nothing as Gou tried to wrap her whole hand around him. And failed. But it surprised her to discover that, although he had such a bulbous tip, his penis seemed to widen at the base. She could sort of feel it whenever he slid himself all the way into her, but she thought she'd been imagining it.

 “It’s really hot.” Gou whispered against it, and Rin growled at the sensation of her hot breath fanning his sensitive tip.

Now that she was actually taking the time to observe and touch it as she pleased, Gou was surprised to discover just how hot a penis was. Especially when so engorged as it was now, the skin of it blushing with arousal. Even now, the size of it scared her and if Gou had still been a virgin, she would never believe something that large could fit inside her body. A thick vein bulged on the underside of his cock, and she couldn't help but trace the vein with the tip of her finger.

Rin made a choked sound but remained still.

“It's… clean.” Gou accidentally voiced her thought aloud.

Rin’s voice was tight when he quickly said, “I have to shave for swimming.”

Of course. She wanted to face palm. Male swimmers tended to have not a single strand of pubic hair if they could help it. The less hair, the less drag in the water. Of course she knew that. Looking at Rin’s penis directly under the light of the sun, however, made her forget such a trivial fact.

She wrapped her hand around his cock and gave him an experiment tug, glancing up afterwards for approval.

His eyes were half-lidded and simmering with heat when he murmured, “Hold it more firmly, like this.”

Rin enclosed a hand over hers and tightened her grip on him slightly. Then, together, their hands moved so that the both of them were pumping his cock. She watched in amazement as more milky precum dribbled out of his slit.

“Why does it do that?” Gou couldn't help but ask.

“You're— _nngh_ —you're really asking the science of a penis?” Rin tipped his brow at her again. He let go of her hand but she continued holding him, slowly pumping him for practice. “I dunno? I think it's for lubrication.. like, so it doesn't hurt as much when I penetrate you.”

“Oh.” Gou’s blush returned and the two of them were quiet for a while as she returned to practicing pumping him.

Then her brother mumbled, “I'm sorry… It was painful when I entered you, wasn't it?”

She nodded but then added, “It's okay. I wanted it.”

Rin frowned, running a hand through his hair again. Droplets of sweat clinging to the ends of his hair were flicked away in the process. There was a bit of hesitancy, or concern when Rin spoke up again, “Does it still hurt? … When I enter you?”

“A little.” Gou admitted, and she gave her brother a small but reassuring smile. “Only when your tip goes into me though. Once you're all the way inside… it feels… perfect. It's all right; when you put it in me, my body, um, it sort of stretches. So that when you're inside me, my body can adjust itself to your… to your—um, size.”

“You're saying I stretch you from the inside out… just so that your body can fit my dick inside you?” Rin said in summation. He had a deep frown on his face as if the idea wasn't as appealing as Gou thought it was. “That sounds painful.”

“It's pleasurable.” She couldn't help but smile at how blunt Rin could be. She returned attention to the task at hand, swallowing lightly in preparation. “I'm gonna lick it, Onii-chan…”

“O-Okay.” He nodded, reaching down to tuck his sister’s hair back. It made Gou happy to know that the both of them were equally nervous with what they were about to do. With the body her brother had, he could have any girl in bed. Yet, he had chosen _her_. His sister of all people. And Gou was thankful that, for some divine reason, Rin loved her just as much as she loved him.

In public, he was distant and impassive to Gou. He kept up the image of the cool, older brother who could knock anyone out for looking at his little sister the wrong way. And Gou liked that about Rin. She wanted him to show his most vulnerable self and intimate emotions to her only. So to any stranger, it seemed Rin could care less about Gou. But, as his precious little sister, she knew better.

“Am I your first, Onii-chan?” Gou couldn't help but ask despite already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” He answered, placing his hand atop of her head assuringly.

Gou smiled, and kissed the tip of his cock, smearing her lips with his precum and eliciting a sharp gasp from Rin. Licking her lips, she then opened her mouth to take in his tip. Her brother hissed and the grip on her head tightened slightly. Trying not to smile, Gou carefully pressed the flat of her tongue against his slit, making sure her teeth just barely grazed him. She swirled her tongue around the head several times, tasting the bit of saltiness from his precum.

“ _Fuuuck._ ” Rin groaned aloud and she peeked up at him.

Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes locked together. Rin’s shark teeth grinded together as he stared down at her, cupping the back of her head with shaking hands. His eyes glinted with unbridled lust and.. joy?

She wanted to make Rin feel good and happy. There was this determination in Gou that coiled tightly in her chest. Keeping her gaze locked with Rin, she took a deep breath through her nose and gradually relaxed herself. She thought back to all those tips and articles Gou had read some time ago about how to give a blowjob. That was a secret she would take to her grave.

Once she thought she was relaxed enough, Gou shifted forward, gripping his base as she slowly took more of his length into her mouth. She felt his tip bump the back of her throat and she stopped. Another deep breath through the nose and she took another inch of him in.

Above her Rin groaned and began murmuring, “C’mon, baby, c’mon… _nnngh!_ Shit.. _haah, haah_ , _yes_ …”

Several minutes passed as Gou took her time slipping inch after inch of his cock down her mouth. Her jaw ached slightly once she finally took in all that she physically could, leaving just an inch or two from his pelvis.

_I can.. I can feel Onii-chan’s thing throbbing in my throat._

It was almost like a heartbeat. Closing her eyes, she tuned herself to the steady throb of Rin’s cock. Her mouth was stuffed full, making any talking impossible. But she could swallow just fine if she kept herself relaxed. Every time she did so, Rin would grunt in response. The walls of her throat massaged him and her swallows convulsed those muscles around him.

Curious, Gou gave an experimental hum. It must have worked because Rin groaned louder, his eyes squeezing shut in ecstasy. From what she read online, men experienced pleasure through several of their senses, including sound. With that thought in mind, Gou moaned softly, letting the vibrations of her voice pleasure her brother.

He snapped his head back, teeth clenched in gratification as Rin raised his face to the sun. When Gou reached to cup the balls hanging between his legs, she felt his hands spasm against her head as Rin fought to keep himself from tugging her hair and slamming his hips.

It was strange, holding his sack in her hand. It was hot to the touch, and it almost seemed alive, with the way it contracted slightly. Fondling it or grazing her nail between the cleft drew out a hard shudder from Rin.

“Squeeze it..” Rin mumbled almost deliriously. “Gently.. _Ah_ , l-like that…”

Still holding Rin’s sack, slowly, Gou pulled a few inches away, her lips dragging around the circumference of his cock. She breathed slightly before slipping Rin back into her mouth, moaning slightly as she did so. It took a few tries to find a proper rhythm, but eventually, Gou was steadily bobbing her head up and down, sucking on him.

There was a lewd, sloppy suctioning sound as her mouth moved up and down the length of him, her lips tightly enclosed. Her saliva coated his girth, making it slightly easier to slide her mouth across. What did embarrass Gou was the small grunts and moans that escaped her every time she bobbed her head.

Her body felt weird too. The peaks of her breasts tingled, and something wet trickled down the inside of her thighs. She ached to reach down and touch herself, relieve the pressure building in the bottom of her belly. But Gou wanted to give her brother his release first. She wanted to be the one to do it—make him moan her name aloud—make such a powerful body bend to its needs and give in to her touch.

“ _Gou…_ ” Her brother muttered her name, chanting it like a mantra or prayer. His hands fisted onto her hair but he had enough willpower to not pull or thrust his hips against her mouth. “ _Gou… Gou.. Ah…. Haah! Haah!_ Stop! Stop, I’m… I'm gonna— _nngh!_ ”

Gou heard Rin warn her but she continued sucking him, refusing to back away or suddenly stop. She took him all the way into her mouth until her nose almost touched his pelvis, lifting her eyes up to meet her brother’s sharp gaze. His brows furrowed and he held the back of her head as he came inside her mouth. She felt a thick, ropy burst spurt into her throat. Something hot and gooey slid down her throat and she instinctively swallowed, letting it travel farther down into her.

His seed was hot and sticky, and Gou could practically feel it move down her throat and settle in the pit of her belly. Grunting, Rin shot two more thick ropes of cum, his hips quivering through the spurts. There was no bitter taste since he was too far down her throat, and she had to swallow several times for all of his seed—or at least most of it—to slide down her throat completely. Even when most of it seemed to settle in her stomach, her insides still felt sticky somehow.

When his cock became flaccid, Gou slowly pulled away until she could breathe through her mouth again. She gave one last kiss to his tip before finally letting go, licking her lips of his cum.

“Gou!” Rin cursed under his breath, pulling his shorts back up before kneeling to Gou’s level and cupping face. His eyes were now full of concern as he looked his sister over. “Gou, did you swallow?!”

She nodded, wiping the back of a hand across her mouth just in case she had any leftovers stuck in a corner.

“You swallowed all of my…” Rin still looked concerned and Gou didn't understand why. “You shouldn't… you shouldn't swallow my semen, Gou…”

“I.. I thought it would make you happy?” She cupped her belly, still feeling the fading warmth of his seed inside her.

“Only if you're happy.” Rin replied. He licked his thumb and wiped at the corner of her lips.

“I'm happy when you're happy.” She retorted back, shrugging her face away from his hand.

“Funny, I was going to say the same.” Rin gave her an exasperated smile. He cupped her cheek, and Gou suddenly felt self-conscious with the way he studied her eyes. It'd been quite a while since the last time they were able to do this. Be intimate with each other, and honest. Nothing to hide, and nothing to keep from each other. She was still getting used to all of it, and she didn’t think she’d ever will. How could she ever get used to being in a relationship with her brother?

“Did you like it?” She asked when he kept staring into her eyes for too long.

His gaze flicked down to her bruised lips and his sharp teeth glinted when Rin finally grinned at her, “All right, that was pretty hot.”

Gou broke into a proud smile, feeling accomplished and successful of her hard work. Giving a blowjob was not as easy as she assumed.

“But you scared me shitless when you swallowed my stuff.” Rin added, his expression stern and, ironically, brotherly. “It's hot when you swallow my semen like that but I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

Gou couldn't help but roll her eyes. “It's just semen, Onii-chan. Your semen isn't going to hurt me.”

“No,” He said slowly, but her brother made a pointed look to her belly, “But it could get you pregnant.”

“Swallowing your seed isn't going to grow a baby inside me.” Gou protested, too irritated to be embarrassed over discussing something so promiscuous. “When I was a little girl, you told me that if I swallowed an apple seed, a tree would grow in my stomach! Okaa-san wondered why I was crying when we returned home!”

At that memory, Rin started chuckling, pleased to know his ploy to trick his sister had worked.

“It's not funny!” Gou smacked her brother’s shoulder lightly, but she too was smiling at the fond and innocent memory they shared as siblings.

“Hm, well, as hot as it is to watch you suck me off and swallow my stuff,” Rin drawled out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Gou’s ear again, “I don't think it'll be hot anymore once you start gagging on me.”

She smirked at Rin slowly, “So no more blowjobs then?”

“Hold on, now, I didn't say that.” Rin leaned in until the tips of their noses grazed each other. “Whatever you want, I want too.”

Smiling slightly, Gou bit her lip in hesitation. Her heart beat wildly against her chest as she summoned the courage to say her next words, trying to be as seductive as possible, “Sooo, if I wanted to do it.. anal?”

Rin met her shy gaze, surprise passing his face for a moment before he whispered to her, “Then we’re going to need a _lot_ of lube.”

She felt her whole face and ears redden impossibly more, but then Gou said, “At least we won't need a condom.”

Or worry about a pregnancy.

“I like the way you think.”

“I have a good teacher.”

“Hm,” Rin’s glanced down at her mouth again and he leaned closer to her, “Shall I teach you more?”

“Wait,” Gou pulled back slightly, touching a hand to her mouth anxiously, “I just finished…”

“You sucked dick.” Rin promptly stated without a care in the world. “My dick. Why would I be disgusted by that? If I want to kiss you, then I'll kiss you.”

“But the semen— _m_ _n!_ ”

Without waiting any longer, Rin kissed her, long and hard. If her soul could be drawn out with such a simple act of love, it would. The kiss was powerful and raw, enough to make Gou’s whole body tingle with pleasure. Her nipples were hard and she could feel her arousal dribble down her leg in a thick, wet trail. The brisk breeze of the sea on her nude body felt like freedom as Gou curled into her brother’s strong arms. With him holding her like this, she felt safe.

Nothing in the world could hurt her as long as she had her brother’s arms holding her to him. Once Rin released her lips, the two siblings watched the steady pace of the tide in peace. In the corner of her eye, Gou saw her bikini abandoned on the sand. She didn't bother to put it back on though. Instead, she made herself comfortable on Rin’s lap. It was weird to be naked out in the open but still feeling the most safe when in the arms of a loved one.

‘I love you’ she suddenly felt the desire to say. And it was a strange, foreign feeling, to suddenly want to tell a person that you love them. Strange, but pleasant. So, from the shelter of Rin’s arms, she looked up at him and said firmly, “I love you, Onii-chan.”

Rin gazed down at her, seemingly caught off guard by the unexpected confession. He had that look on his face again. That same look of longing whenever he studied her intently, too deep in thought for Gou to know what he was thinking. Then he brushed her hair back before giving her another kiss, just as she expected.

Suddenly, her brother swept Gou up into his arms as he stood up. She squealed in surprise and delight at being carried like a bride. Gou should have felt more vulnerable and embarrassed than ever, being naked before Rin like this under the sun.

She normally would have been, and Rin would gently coax her into uncovering her breasts, or to open her legs to him.

This time, she felt free and happy.

And Gou laughed, wrapping her arms around her brother’s neck as he carried her to the dark area that the cliff provided at this time.

“Make love to me.” She said quietly, but bravely once Rin set her down, spreading her jacket out for his sister to sit comfortably on.

“I don't have a condom.” He reminded her.

“Then take me home,” Gou suggested, and she touched Rin’s hand, “and make love to me there.”

“If we’re going to go home,” His eyes drifted down the length of her body and, this time, she didn't cover herself out of embarrassment, “then you're going to need to put your bikini back on.”

The both of them looked to where her bikini lay discarded on the other side of their small, private beach.

She turned to Run, lips pouting slightly as she silently begged her brother to get her bikini for her. He smirked. “Uh uh, you get it.”

He was doing this on purpose, knowing she'd have to walk naked before him in order to retrieve her clothes. He'd get the perfect view from the back _and_ the front.

“Fine.” Gou huffed, heaving herself onto her feet. She could feel her brother still smirking behind her but Gou held her head high and walked as confidently as possible. It took all of her concentration to pretend she wasn't fully naked and out in the open. Nope! It was just her and Mother Nature.

“Beautiful day, beautiful day…” Gou chanted to herself as a distraction until she reached her bikini. Snatching both pieces from the ground, she brushed the sand off them before hurriedly slipping the bottom on. She nearly fell while trying to get one foot through a leg hole. And then she was tying the top piece back on as quickly as possible, her fingers fumbling with the knots.

Beautiful day. Beautiful day…

She swept her hair back, shaking bits of sand out from between her locks. Finally turning around, Gou walked back to her staring brother.

“Pervert.” She said when he stood up to return her jacket. She put it on and took a step when, suddenly, Gou found herself swaying to the side. Her vision tilted at a horribly wrong angle as she started to fall.

“Hey!” Her brother caught Gou immediately, one hand holding her arm and the other supporting her back.

Sucking in a breath, Gou held still until the world stopped spinning around. She heard Rin ask, “Gou? You all right?”

“Hm, yeah.” She eventually nodded, taking in a deep breath. “I just felt woozy all of a sudden. That’s all.”

“You've probably been under the sun for too long.” Rin explained, pressing his hand onto her forehead and frowning in worry. His concern touched Gou and she was slightly disappointed when he removed his hand from her skin. But then she smiled when her brother turned around and kneeled, his arms reaching back for her in gesture. “Get on.”

It'd been years since Rin had offered a piggyback ride to Gou. He had once told her it was privilege reserved for only the most well behaved little sisters. On the day she had scraped her knee, however, Gou vaguely remembered her brother carrying her through the thick snow for an hour. All the way until she was comfortably sitting on the sofa and Rin was limp on the floor from exhaustion.

Giggling quietly at the memory, Gou climbed into her brother’s back, wounding her arms around him tightly. From behind, she saw his ears redden and she wondered why until Gou realized it was because of her breasts pressing against his back. As he stood up, Gou hugged Rin tighter and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 “What was that for?” He turned his face aside.

His shaggy, maroon hair tickled Gou’s nose and she leaned in to smell the warmth of the sun on him. “Hm, a thank you.”

Rin only grunted in response, but Gou felt his hand slowly caress the underside of her thigh. She nuzzled her face against the hot skin of Rin’s neck and closed her eyes, letting her brother take her home once more.

.

.

.

“By the way,” Rin asked while driving, “what time did I get home last night?”

“Sousuke brought you home around a little past two last night.” Gou answered, caressing her thumb across Rin’s knuckles. They held hands between their seats while Rin maneuvered through traffic, their fingers interlocked together.

“Did I…” Rin paused briefly, “I don’t remember last night but I didn’t do—or say—anything weird.. did I?”

Without missing a beat, Gou smiled faintly and said, “Nope, you slept like a baby, Onii-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I promised an update last week but I decided to make heavy edits to this chapter at the last minute. As much as possible, whenever I write smut or lemons, I try to make it as meaningful as I can in order to add to the story and characters. So this chapter is actually twice longer than usual, or basically 2 whole chapters in 1.
> 
>  
> 
> **The theme of this chapter is "what is a family?". This chapter's theme is incredibly important to me due to personal issues. So some of what Gou was feeling when their mom left them... I was reflecting a bit of my own feelings as well. I won't get into the details but, as most of you know by reading my notes, I have depression. And in some of the chapters you will read, starting from here on out, my depression may be reflected in my writing. I don't mean I'm going to make this story turn all dark and shit. But when there's a moment where a character is sharing their emotions or feelings, to some degree, that is me sharing my feelings of loneliness as well.**
> 
>  
> 
> **And I hope none of you ever knows what loneliness is. If so, know that the _very_ first person who should love you.. is yourself. No person should have to be an island.**
> 
>  
> 
> So, thanks for reading, and again, thank you so much for the comments. Sometimes, I'm too busy to reply to your comment quickly but I DO read them. I actually like reading your guys' comments several times, over and over, just because it makes me happy. So thank you for always taking the time and effort to leave such incredibly thoughtful words!
> 
> Tune in next time for another chapter of smut :) *INSERT EGGPLANT EMOJI & 'OK' HAND SIGN EMOJI *


	12. Milk & Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As a reminder, it's been barely over 3 weeks since the events of _CHAPTER 1_.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> To summarize the events till now (based off my terrible memory): **Gou recovers from her fever and she and Rin admit their love and consummate it. They spend the entire next day making love before Momma Matsuoka returns home from a business trip. They also attempt to have their first date together by attending the Tanabata Festival (the Star Festival) but their plans are interrupted by the appearance of Sousuke and the other boys. As the festival ends, Rin and Gou have sex under the stars and fireworks. Gou then takes a Plan B pill _3 whole days_ after having sex with Rin for the first time. Rin spends his vacation training with his teammates  & volunteering at the community pool with Makoto to teach children how to swim. HIs teammates suspect Rin got a girlfriend after noticing Gou's scratch marks on Rin's back. Over a week since the festival, Gou is unable to restrain her lust and seeks to have sex with Rin. Rin is fearful of their mom discovering them though and gets into an argument that upsets Gou. She spends the next few days avoiding Rin out of shame. Then, she goes shopping with Chigusa who notices that Gou seems "glow with happiness" lately. And to Chigusa's encouragement, Gou also buys a dress that she has yet to wear. Gou later visits a Planned Parenthood in secret to purchase birth control pills. Rin has also already bought condoms for them to use in case they can no longer restrain themselves. Then, thinking of Gou, Rin completes his competition with a record breaking 16.39 seconds in the 50-meter butterfly. He celebrates with his friends and comes home drunk with Sousuke. Gou has Sousuke sleep in Rin's room and takes care of Rin. Drunk, Rin blabs on about how he wants to put some babies in Gou. He attempts to do that but eventually conks out from the alcohol, leaving Gou even more sexually frustrated. Next day (Sunday), Rin and family go to the beach but Momma Matsuoka abruptly leaves for work. Depressed, Gou wanders away from her brother and Rin meets a girl named Ami who tries to get him to play volleyball with her. Rin leaves to find Gou and finds her on the other side of the cliff that divides the small, private strip of beach from the public area. They argue and talk things out. Unable to have safe sex without a condom, Gou gives Rin his and her first proper blowjob instead. Wanting Rin to make love to her while their mom was away, Gou asks him to take them home.**

            “When you asked me to take you home, I thought you wanted to do something.. _Fun?_ ” Rin asked, leaning over his sister’s shoulder as he watched on from behind. “Not bake cookies...”

            “Baking cookies is also fun.” Gou replied, licking her thumb after pouring a bag of semi-sweet chocolate chips into a bowl. Several of them missed, falling onto the counter and she popped those into her mouth. They melted on her tongue immediately and she savoured the strong cocoa taste.

            It was hot inside the house almost as much as it was hot outside. Rin had wanted to turn on the air conditioning, worried that Gou would still be dizzy from the heat. On the other hand, she insisted on just using a fan, and they’d argued about it for nearly several minutes. She had won the argument upon bringing up the concern of electricity bills if they used the air conditioner too carelessly. Much to Rin’s chagrin.

            Sighing, she turned around to face her brother, noting how much he was trying not to glower. Gou leaned up to give him a small peck on the lips. “Sorry, I don’t know why but I just suddenly have this terrible craving for cookies.”

            “Not that I don’t mind,” Rin leaned in further until he had Gou caged against the counter. ”But you should eat something with more sustenance.”

            “I know.” She raised her other hand to lick the thumb clean of chocolate. Rin caught her wrist, bringing her hand to his lips to gingerly suck Gou’s thumb for her instead. His sharp teeth grazed her knuckle tantalizingly, and her breath hitched as she spoke. “But—but, um, I just feel like I’ll go crazy if I don’t have some cookies now. How about you rest on the sofa and take a nap, okay?”

            Honestly, she did want to spend more time with Rin. However, Gou also knew that he was likely still exhausted from yesterday. It had been quite an eventful day for him, breaking a new record for the 50-meter butterfly, being swarmed by press, and then getting wasted in the late hours of the night. As much as Gou wanted quality time with her brother, he deserved a proper rest.

            Instead, Rin sighed against her lips and stepped away to crack open the fridge. “You need eggs, right? What else?”

            “Onii-chan, you should really rest.”

            “Says the girl who almost fainted earlier.” He snorted, pulling out a tray of eggs before returning to the fridge once more. “You said you wanted cookies. Now what else does the recipe say you need?”

            Across the counter, Gou smiled at Rin’s back, grateful for how considerate he was. _Maybe Onii-chan doesn’t know it, but sometimes he can be such a tsundere._ And she liked that. It made Gou feel special, knowing that she could be one of the few who saw past his tough exterior. It made her feel like she knew Rin best. And maybe she did.

            Reading off the recipe from her phone, she directed Rin to grab several other ingredients. The list included white and brown sugar, vanilla extract, butter, baking soda, salt, and all-purpose flour. The island countertop was now completely covered with the items.

            Rin watched silently from the side as Gou added the ingredients together, one by one. First, she creamed together the butter, white sugar, and brown sugar until it was completely smooth. Then, she beat in the eggs one at a time, stirring in the vanilla afterward. The baking soda dissolved in the water she had heated up just earlier. Next, Gou poured in the salt, followed by the flour and chocolate chips. Every once in a while, she’d ask him to check the instructions for her.

            Secretly, she wanted to impress Rin with her baking skills.

            It’d been some time since Gou had last baked cookies. That was about two years ago for their club fundraiser event. Thankfully, her cookies had been a hit, much to everyone’s surprise including Gou herself. As the club manager, she was more used to organizing a strict, nutritional diet heavy in protein. It wasn’t until the fundraiser that she discovered baked goods were also her forte.

            _I hope Onii-chan likes my cookies too_ , Gou smiled to herself, unable to contain her excitement. Finally, she stepped back from the mixing bowl to wash her hands in the sink.

            “So what’s next?” Rin asked, grabbing the items off the counter to return them to their respective places.

            “Now comes the fun part: mixing everything together.” She answered while he continued cleaning the place up for her, giving Gou more space to work.

            From the side, Rin returned to observing his sister as she stuck her hands into the bowl and began mixing the ingredients together.

            It was difficult in the beginning, making sure the stuff didn’t spill outside the bowl. Especially when it was still mostly powder and liquid with gooey bits of egg slipping around. Her hands immediately came away sticky with clumps of sugar and flour in between her fingers. About a minute in, Gou began panting for breath. The mixture had at least become more solid, giving her something to really grasp onto. But with that much amount in the bowl, her arms were already tired.

            She wiped an arm across her forehead, careful of the dough still sticking to her hands. She was still wearing her bikini but had thrown a casual teal dress over it. The material was thin enough for Gou’s skin to breathe but her back was so sticky with sweat that the dress practically clung to her body like a second skin. Not to mention the thick end of her ponytail only made her back hotter. More sunlight filtered in from the kitchen’s large windows, making the place sweltering hot as well.

            Rin must have noticed her body trembling with exhaustion because he then stepped in. “Let me try.”

            “You want to mix it?” Gou asked, ignoring the bit of sweat trickling between her breasts. “You sure?”

            Rin nodded, and took her place by the bowl. Her brother looked unsure as he placed his larger hands on the mound of cookie dough.. The sight was almost hilarious to Gou. Her brother was tall, muscular, and often sported a mischievous grin as if he had already beaten you in some kind of race. Rin was more rough and brutal than gentle, and Gou could still remember how he could thrust so deliciously hard into her body that it would sometimes knock her breath away. Yet, here he was, learning how to bake cookies for the first time, and helping her too.

            _What would be more hilarious is if Onii-chan wore an apron over his naked torso._

            Gou thought back to all those times the girls in her class had asked about Rin. Every year, she received questions about her brother. During the few instances he’d return from Australia, the pool would become crowded with girls cooing over him. They also came to see other members of the Samezuka swim team, but mostly to see Rin Matsuoka half-naked and in action.

             They were curious about the ‘sexy, bad boy’ who was her brother. She agreed about Rin being sexy. _Mm, especially those lovely, perfect muscles of his..._ And he definitely had the looks of a bad boy, she supposed. But, when it came down to it, Rin was kind-hearted. Some who only watched from the sidelines would say Rin was too ambitious. Too driven for the glory of first place. That he was blinded by the call of the water to the point that he no longer seemed to care for anything—or anybody—else.

            And Gou was aware of some of the looks other people gave her. Those looks of false pity. As the younger sister of a star swimmer, Gou was nobody compared to Rin. She didn’t have any talent, and it seemed that her brother couldn’t bother to spend any time with her. Those people thought they understood, but they weren’t even close. They only _liked_ to believe that they understood everything. That they had the right to pity Gou for having nothing while Rin was everything.

            Those kinds of people were so wrong. Gou _did_ have everything.

            She had Rin.

            And there were so many reasons why she loved Rin. While most girls were infatuated with her brother for his handsome looks, drooling over the attractiveness of his ripped body and chiseled jaw, Gou loved Rin for more. She loved him as her brother, of course. Perhaps it was because they shared blood that, no matter what, she would always have some feelings for him. But she loved Rin past the label of brother as well. Before he was her brother, Gou saw Rin as a man. And, who he was as a man, that was what Gou loved.

            It was that ambition others were jealous of. That drive to do better than his best. Always pushing, and pushing, and pushing harder for greater things. It was how much her brother cared for the things he loved. Too much, she sometimes worried.

            It was also the way he put himself forth out there in a world where everyone was always competing against each other for something. His courage for accomplishment. Not for the money, the title, or the fame. Not even for the medal.

            But there were two specific reasons… He never explicitly told Gou them, but she knew her brother.

            Rin strived forward with purpose.

            And, admiring that, Gou wanted to be the one thing in his life that Rin strove towards.

            And maybe, someday, that would happen. If not, she was fine with simply dreaming about it.

            “Uh, I don’t think I’m doing this right..” Rin spoke up, interrupting Gou’s thoughts. By his side, she peered down at the bowl and nearly giggled. It looked no different from when she had last touched it. Meaning, he had barely mixed the dough at all. Probably because he’d never had to mix dough in his life. Not that there was much reason for him to.

            “You’re a star swimmer, but a disaster in baking, Onii-chan.” She couldn’t help but say, hiding a grin behind the back of her hand.

            “I don’t bake!” Rin grumbled, frowning as he pressed down harder onto the poorly mixed dough.

            “Here, let me show you.” She said, reclaiming her place. Gou stuck her hands into the bowl and said, “Put your hands on mine and follow my lead. I’ll teach you.”

            It wasn’t everyday that Gou was the teacher and Rin, the student. Usually, it was switched around and it involved help in English. But, it didn’t hurt to learn how to make cookies either.

            Gou suddenly felt self-conscious when Rin stood behind her, his arms brushing her shoulders as he placed his hands over hers. His palms were rough, but warm and gentle as well. And she remembered how much she loved it when he rubbed those palms against the sensitive skin of her thighs.

            “What next?” Rin asked, his breath fanning the top of her head. With his six-foot-one height versus Gou’s five feet and three inches, she just barely came up to his chest.

            She craned her head up, the back of it cushioned by his solid pecs. He had chosen to remain shirtless, simply switching his swim trunks out for gym shorts. His muscles gleamed with a thin layer of sweat. Since returning home, Gou had caught herself several times considering what his skin would taste like if she licked that sweat off his body.

            Her brother glanced down at her, brow furrowed in concentration. “What?”

            “Nothing!” Smiling lightly, Gou demonstrated how to properly mix the dough. Digging her into the bowl, she said, “You have to get your hands in deep. First, press down from the top. You were doing that earlier but you sorta need to shift it forward while pressing down. Then, pull back, grabbing the edge of the dough. Pull it towards you, lifting it slightly. Then, repeat. Like this.”

            “I can smell your sweat.” Rin suddenly said, his voice husky and low.

            At first, she was surprised. Then her face turned red and Gou worried her ears would give her away. Neither of them had taken a shower after the beach. Her craving for cookies had been too strong for her to bother cleaning up. Now, she was really embarrassed. “O-Onii-chan! Were you paying attention?!”

            “Mm.”

            “Sh-show me then.” Gou stammered out. She was starting to regret not taking a shower now.

            Silently, Rin obeyed, his hands remaining atop of hers as he gently but firmly pushed down on the dough, shifting forward as she mentioned. Even though Rin was the one moving to mix the batter, they worked together in synchronization. Rin led with his strength, and Gou followed him in synchronization. Hands twisted together, fingers clenching and burrowing deep into the stickiness of the batter. The continuous stress on the dough slowly gave it a firmness.

            And, somehow, the act began to feel intimate.

            Intimate, and.. relaxing.. and hypnotic..

            Her eyes began to droop and Gou could feel her body become lax against her brother. As she did so, something hard pressed against her lower back.

            “Is this good enough?” Rin spoke up and she jolted to attention.

            The amalgam of sweetness and chocolate chips sat in the bowl, waiting to be baked. Her arms were faintly sore while Rin seemed completely fine. She raised an arm to wipe the sweat from her brow. “Yeah, let’s scoop out some out onto the tray.”

            For demonstration, Gou scraped a small handful of dough onto her hand and rolled it into a ball. Rin watched the first time before following suit. They worked quietly, side by side and at peace as they filled up the tray with bits of dough to bake. Rin was the one to raise the oven temperature as Gou bent over to insert the tray over the rack.

            With the back of her knuckle, she activated the timer on her phone, nonchalantly saying, “I think your balls are too big but it should still fit.”

            There was a pregnant pause and Gou looked up from the timer to find her brother staring back with a raised brow. His mouth trembled, as if fighting off a grin.

            “What?”

            “Nothing.” Rin said, but he then smirked at her.

            It took a second for Gou to realize the double entendre of her words and then her face blushed a tomato red. “You.. you know what I mean!”

            “Mhm..” His smirk became a smug grin.

            “Ah, Onii-chan, you meanie!” Without thinking, Gou grabbed a handful of dough—much of which still remained in the bowl—and smushed it across Rin’s sharp cheekbone.

            The two siblings stared at each other in shock of what had just happened. It was Gou who broke first with a giggle bursting out of her before she could hold it back. Grinning determinedly, Rin scrambled for the bowl and suddenly Gou had a chunk of batter being squished onto her cheek.

            “No!” She shrieked with laughter, drawing her hands up to protect herself as her brother smeared the mixture down the sides of her neck. The cold substance soothed the sticky heat of her skin but she was also ticklish there. Laughing, Gou tried to escape him only to be caught around the waist. “Haha, Onii-chan, I’m sorry!”

            “You asked for it.” Rin growled behind her, and he rubbed his dough-covered hands down her shoulders and arms, attacking anywhere she was exposed.

            It was no use fighting back. His embrace was strong, and laughing at being attacked in such an immature way drained Gou of any strength she had. The more motherly, responsible side of her felt bad for wasting good food and ingredients. But, deep down, she was having the time of her life. Gou couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so hard, her stomach hurting from exhaustion and eyes tearing up. Fighting for breath, she couldn’t even say a word of protest.

            Finally, Rin stopped and Gou never knew mercy until then. When his hands loosened around her waist, Gou took the opportunity to regain her breath. Her belly was cramping up a bit but she felt amazing. It felt as if she’d just got dosed with a shot of serotonin and her cheeks ached from smiling so hard, but she couldn’t stop.

            “You’re terrible, Onii-chan!” Gou chided him, turning around to face her brother. He looked down at her, eyes calm but alight with the same happiness. Something in Gou’s chest fluttered as Rin leaned down to kiss her without a word.

            Their lips melded together, soft and slow, and very warm. His mouth was chapped slightly, but Gou enjoyed the rough sensation that contrasted her. Rin’s hands rose to hold her right beneath her jaw, supporting Gou’s head as she tilted her face up for a deeper kiss.

            “ _Mm.._ ” She breathed into him, her knees going weak.

            Something sparked in the pits of her belly. An aching sensation that pooled, like a void yearning to be filled. Gou moved to grip Rin’s bicep with urgency. The bulge of his muscle was firm beneath her hand, taut with power like corded steel. The dough covering her hand smeared onto his muscle and she had no desire to let go.

            Without warning, Rin grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted Gou onto the counter. He blindly swept behind her and they both ignored the noise of plastic measuring cups and bowls crashing to the kitchen floor. Her brother’s mouth pressed harder onto hers, insistent and passionate.

            The building heat and friction between their bodies made Gou dizzy. But her body felt alive, lit up by an unforeseen fire that burned within her core. It had sparked with the graze of his lips, and ignited into a roaring flame of fervor that left her quaking against Rin’s bare chest. She braced her hands onto his stomach, frantically feeling the ridges of his abs as she dragged her hands higher until they pressed flat onto his chest. Sweat made his skin slippery but the batter on her palms helped their skin stick together. Underneath the creamy dough, his stiff buds rubbed against the center of her palms.

            When his mouth finally peeled away from hers, Rin muttered something under his breath. Gou’s head felt fuzzy, mind too clouded with need and desire and she missed what he said.

            _More…_

            Gou leaned forward, seeking Rin’s lips again but he stopped her. His hands bunched onto the edge of her dress and Gou followed him, lifting the skirt of it and dragging the offending material up as her brother helped her out of it. Then his hands were fumbling with the tied strings of her bikini until the top fell to her thighs, slipping off her legs to fall to the floor.

            Without thinking, Gou laid back, shivering in response to the cold marble surface of the counter. It chilled the heat of her body but her naked breasts felt even colder than her back. Her nipples evidently tightened but she ignored that, raising her hips with a shaky breath. Rin gripped her right below the ribs, dragging his lips from the bony hill of her ankle all the way up to her knee. Then, he pressed a chaste line of kisses on the inside of her left thigh until he reached the apex of her hips. He was quick but gentle as his fingers hooked onto the band of her bikini bottom and dragged it down until it dangled from her foot for a moment before dropping to the floor.

            Then his mouth was on her, kissing the swollen flesh of her lips and coaxing her body to peak wetness. Gou’s hands burrowed into her brother’s hair, coating the vibrant wine strands with the beige batter. She spread her legs further apart, silently begging for more. Rin held her in place, pressing her thighs down and keeping her splayed open for him. His tongue flicked against the swollen pearl above her slit and Gou cried out.

            Aimlessly, Rin caressed his hands across the expanse of Gou’s belly, besmirching the smooth skin with dough. She breathed, her belly expanding against the pressure he placed on her. Then his hands slid up, fingers stroking the bumps of her ribs until he found her breasts and squeezed them.

            Feeling inexplicably sensitive, Gou couldn’t help but arch against the island counter. Her mouth stretched open to release a raunchy moan. Rin’s tongue scraped in between the lips of her pussy, sharp teeth skimming the delicate flesh to the point that all of the nerves down there felt fired up with blinding pleasure.

            She heard something wet smack beside her head as Rin dipped a hand into the remaining batter. Her breath hitched, catching in her throat when her brother rubbed his hands down her breasts and all the way to her abdomen. He licked her slit one last time, from one end to the other, giving her clit a small peck that made her leg twitch.

            “Onii… chan..” Gou breathed.

            She was a quivering mess on the counter when Rin stood up to survey her body like it was an art canvas. On his chin, Gou noticed her juices shining and dripping down the sharp angle of his jaw.  She could feel more of her arousal pooling onto the marble counter between her legs. There was a musky sweetness thickening the air they breathed, but it only served to further entice the siblings.

            Taking a step closer, Rin licked his lips before leaning forward to press a tender kiss to the junction of her shoulder. The cookie dough felt thick on her breasts and belly, but she could feel the warmth of her brother’s solid chest as he dragged his mouth down her body. Shark-like teeth scraped the cookie dough off her skin, leaving little red scratches rising on the pale canvas of her body. The sensation of Rin’s hot mouth bearing down on her figure while his teeth marked her skin left Gou moaning into the back of her hand.

            She was so hot, and she couldn’t help but writhe against the counter, seeking a gratification only her brother could grant her. It wasn’t the heat that had Gou panting desperately by now. Her tender breasts ached to be touched, and so Gou grabbed Rin’s hands and pressed them against her. Bowing her back into his hands, she demanded him to fulfill her needs. He obliged, gripping her breasts tightly for a moment before releasing them, only to pinch the roseate tips to stiffen. Gou ached against him. Her breasts were sore as they have lately been these past few days, but they tingled appreciatively as he fondled her. The dull throb of her buds being pinched and tugged on left Gou breathless and yearning for more.

            She never knew just how good it felt to have rough palms rub against soft skin. Until now.

            Wounding her arms around her brother’s neck, Gou arched into him, raising her belly to his face. Rin responded by going for her belly button first, digging the tip of his tongue into the small dip of her stomach.

            Gou giggled, fingers winding into the thick strands of his shaggy hair. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled Rin closer while he licked the dough off her body.

            “ _Ah!_ ” She gasped when his incisor nicked the center of her belly a bit too painfully.

            The two siblings glanced down at the tiny bead of blood building from the shallow cut.

            “Sorry..” Rin muttered, his cheeks tinged pink with both lust and shame.

            “It’s all right.” Gou whispered back, pressing his hands against her breasts insistently, commanding him to continue. “Please, Onii-chan…”

            Rin could give her as many scars as he wanted. Mark her body as he pleased. Gou knew he did it only out of love, and that was what made her happy. And, secretly, she enjoyed the idea of her brother being unable to control himself when it came to her body.

            “Please, Onii-chan” Gou begged in a harsh whisper, leaning forward to give him a forgiving kiss, “touch me more.”

            He obliged, squeezing a breast towards him. Rin’s mouth engulfed her rosy tip, eliciting a long sigh from Gou. She bit her lip, struggling to hold back her moans as his tongue ravished the nipple coated in dough. Then he sucked— _hard_. The suctioning pressure of his mouth drew her breast towards him, forcing Gou to arch herself again.

            Suddenly, Rin stopped, and Gou was about to ask why when she saw the look of shock and concern on his face.

            “Onii-chan?” She asked, slowly following his gaze down to her breast. “Wh-What?”

            A thin, white liquid trickled from the tip of her breast, as was the other one.

            _…. Huh?_

            “I… I don’t understand?” Gou said aloud, astonished at what was happening. “I’m.. lactating?”

            “But you’re not even pregnant?” Rin frowned, glancing at her belly as if to confirm it for himself. It still looked exactly the same as it was three weeks ago, before they’d even had sex for the first time. “Was I too rough?”

            Just what is going on? To be honest, Gou was more confused rather than panicked. _I’m not pregnant, so why am I suddenly lactating?_ The two of them continued to watch on as the breast milk streamed from her nipples, past the bits of chocolate chips and cookie dough still sticking to her, and down her belly.

            “Maybe.. You stimulated my breasts too much?” She suggested. It was the only possible answer. “What.. what should I do?”

            _Yeah, ask Onii-chan how to deal with lactating breasts. Good idea, Gou._ She wanted to facepalm for asking something her brother obviously wouldn’t know about.

            “You… you need a breast pump, right?” Rin said unsurely, still staring at her chest in concern. He likely blamed himself for causing his sister trouble, though he didn’t say it.

            Gou blinked at him, surprised that he would know that. She touched a finger to a rolling drop of milk, rubbing the thin liquid between her index and thumb. “But I don’t have a breast pump.”

            I don’t know _what_ to do...

            As if her brother could sense the panic welling up inside her, he gently touched her shoulder and murmured, “Gou, it’s okay.”

            “But I don’t know what to do!” She sniffed, trying to keep the sudden tears at bay. “I have—I have to.. To stop it!”

            What if their mom came home? How could Gou explain it to her? How could she tell their mom that she’d been fooling around with Rin? That they’d been sexually active together and now… And suddenly Gou felt the sting of loneliness ache in her gut once again. That feeling of having a mom and yet being unable to talk to her about these things. To consult to her about love and dating issues. Gou wanted to ask her mom so many things instead of having to rely on the Internet for answers.

            _How can you tell if you’re pregnant?_

            _Would this dress look good for a date or not?_

            _How do I confess to the boy I like?_

            _And why are my freaking breasts lactating when I’m not even pregnant?!_

            “I have to…” Gou crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly shy of being so exposed before Rin.

            “Gou, it’s okay.” Rin shushed her, calming her down with a simple touch on the head. He stroked the hair away from her face, his eyes keen and aware but unexpectedly tender. Reaching behind her, he grabbed a napkin and wiped her belly clean of any leftover cookie dough. Then he took another napkin and gingerly dabbed at her breasts, his eyes flicking up to her face every once in a while as he cleaned her of cookie batter and milk.

            The redness of Gou’s face was proof of how embarrassed she was to be looking like this, naked, covered in cookie batter, and leaking breast milk. If she could die from embarrassment, she would have—right then and there. What had started out as something hot and steamy had become something so mortifying that Gou didn’t think she could allow herself to be naked before Rin ever again.

            “I know this is going to sound awkward,” Rin tucked Gou’s hair behind her ears, his mouth set in a hesitant line, “but.. Ah, how do I put this.. I can.. You know…”

            He gave a pointed look to her leaking breasts.

            Gou felt her face heat up and she nearly swooned when she realized what her brother meant. “You… and my—?”

            Rin looked equally embarrassed at having suggested something so promiscuous, even for him. Looking to the side, he rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “I mean, if you want! It’s—It’s your body…”

             Besides embarrassment, Gou felt terrible, placing such a huge responsibility on Rin. She knew he blamed himself for getting her into this predicament—which he did _not_. Of course it wasn’t his fault. But to have him…? They’d had sex before, although it was only a month ago that they’d consummated their love. Still, she never imagined it was possible to do something even more intimate than sex. She knew Rin was only trying to help and that he didn’t know how to approach this any other way. Neither did Gou see an alternate solution. But… All of this was moving so fast. They’d spent nearly two decades suppressing their feelings for each other. Then, in three weeks, they were already so sexually active and arguing about making babies, and now...

            “Are you sure, Onii-chan?” She couldn’t bring herself to look at him, fearing that she’d be met with disgust and reluctance.

“Only if you’re okay with it.” Rin answered back mildly and Gou instantly felt better. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

            And she believed him.

            He had nicked her belly earlier with his sharp teeth, but Gou knew her brother would be careful this time. Because he was doing this solely for her.

            “Okay...” Gou whispered, slowly leaning in to give him a kiss of thanks on the lips, “If it.. Um, if it tastes… weird… You can stop. Y-You don’t have to force yourself for my sake, Onii-chan.”

            “It’s all right.” Rin said, brushing the hair from her face, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Just lie back for me.”

            Supported by Rin, Gou slowly laid herself back down on the counter, her brother stroking her cheek to relax her. He rested his hand over her belly, lightly grazing his fingers up and she couldn’t help but giggle nervously at the tickling sensation. Then Rin dipped his face down, and she shivered when his hot breath fanned her breast. When his mouth took a nipple in, Gou quietly gasped.

            A mixture of emotions tightened in her chest as Rin gingerly sucked her sensitive tip, drawing out her milk and licking her clean of the lactation.

            She was embarrassed of having been caught vulnerable like this. Ashamed of her body betraying her. And flustered from having her brother be the one to fix this.. _this_..

            And Gou was scared too. Terrified that Rin might be disgusted of her body. That he might never want to touch her again or even kiss her. Did he think it was gross? Drinking from her… The fear of Rin being repulsed by her body made Gou tear up slightly.

            She didn’t want him to hate her. If she could, Gou would have ran into the bathroom and hid there until her breasts stopped leaking. She shouldn’t have accepted Rin’s offer. He was probably regretting it now. If her brother puked from having to taste her breastmilk, Gou wouldn’t even be surprised.

            Mortified that her body had released something so disgusting, yes.

            But Gou would understand if Rin never wanted to lay his lips on her again.

            As if sensing her distress, Rin touched her belly again, caressing the soft flesh. His hand affectionately stroking her belly relaxed Gou, and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to disappear under the gentle massage.

            Slowly, Rin released her breast with a small wet **_pop_**. He smacked his lips for a second before turning his attention to Gou’s other breast, latching his mouth to her bud immediately. His tongue lapped at the steady stream of milk spilling from her tip, and he delicately sucked. Gou could hear Rin gulp as he sipped from her body, his throat bobbing with each long draw.

            All the while, his hand continued to rub her belly warmly, soothing Gou down to the core. The clock ticked amidst the silence and, slowly, Gou began to feel more calm.

            Closing her eyes, she cradled Rin’s head, letting the warmth of his body wrap around her like a protective blanket. Eyelashes lightly tickled her skin as Rin closed his eyes to give her privacy. His chapped lips moved slowly against her breast but she remained at ease.

            A certain silence befell the two siblings.

            It was strange to say, but Gou found herself feeling at home like this.

            Something about this felt right. Not necessarily what Rin was doing to her, but the meaning behind it.

            And the aching void deep within Gou—that dark place she fell into whenever she felt some hint of loneliness—subsided.

            In this moment, Gou felt whole. Complete, and at peace with herself.

            In this moment, she felt safe in her brother’s arms. As if nothing or no one could ever touch them. Could never tear them apart.

            She closed her eyes, relishing the serenity of the moment.

            A few minutes passed quietly, slowly, and Gou suddenly felt cool air on her wet skin when Rin finally unlatched his mouth from her.

            “ _Mmn!_ ” She whimpered slightly upon feeling his tongue flatten against her tip for one rough, final lick.

            Gou opened her eyes.

            “Hey…” Rin whispered, gazing at her warily but also in concern.

            “Hi.” Gou whispered back to her brother. She hesitated. “Are you done?”

            Rin nodded, his tongue darting out to lick the corner of his mouth. “I think you’re fine now.”

            She peered down at her body and, true to his words, she was no longer lactating. Unable to look Rin in the eyes for long, Gou mumbled, “I’m sorry, Onii-chan…”

            “For what?” Rin frowned, looking confused. He touched her waist, rubbing his thumb in circles against her skin, silently encouraging his sister to speak up.

            “You.. you had to… drink my breastmilk…” Gou forced herself to say, curling her hands against Rin’s chest. She picked at a bit of cookie dough still sticking to his sternum. Humiliation burned her cheeks.

            “Gou, I wanted to.” Rin smirked as if she was being ridiculous about the situation.

            “You’re just saying that to make me feel better…”

            “No, you’re just too embarrassed. And you shouldn’t. I’ve already tasted you here…” Rin brushed his thumb across her bottom lip, pushing it in slightly until she could taste his finger on the tip of her tongue. Then, his other hand trailed down and Gou’s breath hitched when his fingers lightly grazed her clit. “And I’ve also tasted you down here…”

            “But those are.. Different places…” Gou glanced up shyly to meet Rin’s piercing gaze.

            “So you don’t like me sucking your milk,” Rin’s mouth set into a firm, unhappy line, “but if you had a baby, _then_ would you be fine with it?”

            “Hah? But I don’t _have_ a baby!”

            “And I’m saying if you did have one!” Rin spoke sharply, looking irritated now.

            “Well—th-that’s different…” The bulky deltoids of his shoulders were easier for Gou to look at than Rin’s face right now.

            “How so?” He said gruffly.

            “Because,” Gou spoke timidly, “I love you differently…”

            There was a brief pause, and then her brother leaned into her, tipping Gou’s face up so she’d meet his eyes. The edges of his mouth were curled up slightly. “What did you say?”

            “I love you,” Gou spoke softly, a light blush dusting her cheeks, “differently from a baby.”

            “You love me?” Rin whispered, smiling coyly as he pressed his forehead against hers.

            She nodded, picking a chocolate chip from his hair.

            “Then you know why I did _that_.” Rin murmured, mildly kneading the sides of her waist. The bangs of his garnet hair tickled Gou’s cheek. “You know why, Gou…”

            Because he loved her too.

            And the spark of happiness inside Gou returned, prevailing the shame stirring faintly in her gut.

            She clasped her hands behind Rin’s neck, tugging on the strands of hair curling around his nape. His locks were heavy with sweat, and bits of cookie dough stuck to them. “But… I thought you might hate it… I-I didn’t know how it would—”

            “Taste?” Rin smirked knowingly, “Good, actually.”

            Well, now Gou was curious. And she knew her brother was aware of that too. Too afraid to ask, but also dying to know, she stammered out, “H-How did my—um, how—”

            “Sweet.” Rin answered bluntly. “Like.. sugared water.”

            Not expecting that sort of comment, Gou blinked in surprise.

            “Sugared.. Water?” She echoed him.

            Rin nodded, grinning against her lips. “You want a taste?”

            “I don’t see how— _mmph!_ ” He kissed her before she could finish. He licked the seam of her mouth for permission and Gou opened. Rin slipped his tongue in, meeting hers tentatively. And she tasted the sweetness of the dough he had eaten off her, as well as the roasted, nutty notes of the chocolate chips. Then Gou blushed as her taste buds picked up a foreign sweetness she didn’t recognize. Rin leisurely stroked his tongue against hers several more times before peeling away, leaving a strand of saliva to break onto her chin. There was an intimate aftertaste left in Gou’s mouth and she absentmindedly licked their strand of saliva away.

            Catching her breath, Gou touched her bruised lips, still processing what they’d just done. Of all the couples in the world, they were the ones who needed to be the most cautious. Yet, here they were, spending the whole day doing such risque things, one after another. She didn’t know how they were even able to make it this far without being caught.

**_Brrrriiiiinnggggg!_ **

            The timer on her phone rang out sharply. Gou jolted, having forgotten about the cookies. She’d been so absorbed with what Rin was doing to her that she’d actually lost her craving for the cookies. Watching Rin pull out the tray of fresh cookies, however, renewed her appetite. The earthy scent of melting chocolate and crispy cookies wafted in the air and her mouth watered instantly.

            Gou reached for a piece, only for Rin to pull the tray away from her. “Uh uh, it’s hot. You gotta wait.”

            “But I can’t wait!” She couldn’t help but pout, though she knew Rin was right.

            “Yes, you can.” Rin said, returning to Gou and wrapping his hands around her bare waist again. He stroked her curves, speaking lowly, “What were you saying earlier?”

            “Hm.. mm, what?” Gou swallowed thickly. The smell of cookies still lingered in the kitchen but his hands were also distracting her. Okay, maybe she _could_ wait after all.

            “You know what.”

            Oh, _that_.

            “I.. love you..?”

             Rin’s sharp chin brushed her cheek as he whispered in her ear, “Say it again.”

            “I love you.” She whispered back, shy but truthful.

            “Again.”

            “I love you, Onii-chan.”

            “No.” Her brother gripped Gou’s chin firmly, eyes focusing on her mouth. “I want to hear my name.”

            “I… I love you… _Rin_.” Gou spoke softly, letting her brother’s name roll off her tongue smoothly.

            “Good girl.” Rin growled before rewarding her with a firm kiss. He tugged on the end of her ponytail, his hands skimming up the strip of her back until he reached her hair tie and slowly pulled it off. Maroon hair cascaded around her shoulders, curtaining Gou from the offending sunlight breaching the kitchen.

            Her core tightened with arousal, having been simmering in wanton wait the entire time. The pit of Gou’s belly still pooled with desire and she could already feel more wetness seeping out of her. As if knowing what she needed, Rin reached down and cupped Gou between her legs.

            “ _A-Aah!_ ” A bashful mewl slipped from Gou’s lips as Rin’s hand came away with gooey strands hanging between his fingers. His palm was slick with the milky coating of her arousal.

            “You’re soaking wet…” Rin said, the tip of his tongue dragging up the length of a wet finger.

            She bit her aching lip, remembering how her body had yet to find any release. “Inside…”

            “Inside?” Rin repeated, though there was a knowing glint in his eye.

            Gou pressed her forehead against her brother’s sternum, hiding her demure expression as she mumbled, “I want you inside me…”

            “Thought you’d never ask.” Rin seemed to say more to himself than to Gou. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a gold-foiled item. Seeing the question on her face, he seemed embarrassed as he said, “I grabbed some from my room when we returned from the beach…”

            And then Gou remembered what she had asked Rin to do for her once they got home. To make love to her.

            They only had limited time before their mom came back from work later tonight. It was now, or else, possibly never. After all, neither sibling knew when the next time might be their last.

            “Are you sure you want this?” Rin asked.

            Gou didn’t know why he still kept questioning her about it. Did she still seem unsure about doing it with her own brother? _Could Onii-chan still be worried about that?_ Determined to prove him wrong, Gou dove forward to plant another kiss on his mouth, whispering, “Hurry, Onii-chan.”

            She wanted this. She wanted this so badly that her body practically hurt just waiting for a release. The counter space between her and Rin was now slippery with her arousal. If she looked down now, she’d bet her juices were already dripping over the edge of the kitchen island.

            “If it still hurts—” He started.

            “Onii-chan, now!” Gou’s hands flew to the drawstring of his shorts, her fingers impatiently picking at the knot keeping his shorts up. Rin’s hands soon joined hers, the both of them frantically untying the drawstring. Suddenly, his shorts loosened around Rin’s narrow hips before finally plopping to his feet. The front of his black boxers were stained, covering the bulge beneath. While stepping out of his boxers, Rin captured Gou’s mouth once more.

            As if to say, ‘ _look away, silly girl’_

            Her lips ached as his sharp teeth nibbled her gently. Then he stepped back, easily tearing the foil open with those same teeth.

            Gou quietly watched as Rin expertly rolled the condom onto his erection.The thin rubber stretched across his girth, covering the length of him. It looked almost painfully tight on Rin and so stretched onto place that Gou worried the condom would break in the midst of their sex. But her brother didn’t seem to concerned about it, and she trusted him.

            At the back of her mind, however, she faintly wondered how he was able to put it on so efficiently. But then Rin tugged Gou to the edge of the counter, closer to him, and the thought flitted away. Grabbing her thighs, he hiked Gou’s legs up to spread her. In a strained voice, he said, “The condom is lubed… so it should be easier when I enter you…”

            She nodded, anxiously peering down between them. Rin was just as thick and stiff as he was earlier at the beach. And, remembering the blowjob she had given him only an hour or two ago, Gou’s mouth watered slightly. She knew exactly how he tasted. _Exactly everything._ And remembering that, and the strong flavor of his seed, ignited her taste buds.

            “Are you ready?”

            “Yes.” Her voice came out hoarse and desperate. “I want you, Onii-chan.”

            Roughly grabbing Gou’s ankles, Rin lifted her legs over his shoulders. The shaggy ends of his hair draping just past the edge of his sharp jaw tickled Gou’s knees. Rin kept his eyes focused to hers, as did she, even when he reached down to spread her slick folds apart. “I’m going to put it in now.”

            “Yes, Onii-chan.” Gou breathed. And that breath turned into a hiss when she felt him slowly push his way into her. Rin’s hands came up to grip her waist and she grabbed onto his shoulders.

            The condom allowed Rin to slide in much more easily than if they were to do it raw. But Gou still felt the sharp burn of her pussy stretching open to fit his girth. It’d been so long since the two of them last had actual intercourse that it was almost like she was having her first time all over again. Only she had already given Rin her virginity not too long ago. There wasn’t the pain of her hymen breaking this time at least. But the condom… _dulled_ things.

            She couldn’t feel the bare skin of his cock sliding into her, though the condom was extremely thin. Yet, they couldn’t risk her getting pregnant. They had to be responsible at least that much.

            Her brother stopped once the tip of him was completely engulfed in her heat. Rin continued to rub the pad of his thumb in small circles on her hips, coaxing her to relax.

            Gou sucked in a shaky breath before nodding at him to go on. With her permission, Rin gradually pressed forward, grunting when the tip of his cock eventually met the entrance of her womb. In a hard voice, he said, “ _You’re too tight…_ ”

            “ _I’m.. I’m so full._.” She replied back, cupping her lower belly. Her body felt filled to the max. There was a delightful pressure within her abdomen that increased whenever Rin shifted farther into her. “ _I think.. it’s the condom, Onii-chan.._ ”

            “ _It can’t be the condom._ ” Rin shook his head, gritting his teeth in response to how her walls squeezed him so painfully good. “You need to relax, Gou. I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you.”

            “It’s okay if you hurt me.” She touched the hand holding her waist. “I want… I want to be scarred by you, Onii-chan.”

            “Don’t.” He nearly snarled, sharp teeth glinting as he bared them in frustration. “Or I won’t be able to control myself.”

            “You don’t have to.” She told him, bringing his hand up to her breast. His palm molded to the shape of her so perfectly well. As if she was made for him. “You can have me all you want today. You can _do_ anything you want to me… Onii-chan.”

            Hunger simmered in Rin’s expression, his garnet eyes dark like wine. He swallowed hard and a drop of sweat trickled down the column of his throat. When he glanced down at the connection of their bodies, something else passed through his face. Something dangerously animalistic and almost possessive. Like an insatiable compulsion.

            She heard him furiously mutter ‘fuck’ right before he snapped his hips against her.

            And Gou gasped as his tip grinded against her womb, inciting a blinding pleasure that made her toes curl instinctively. Her back arched off the counter and Rin pulled her up, her arms hooking behind his sweaty neck and thighs gripping his waist as he rocked them together.

            She had forgotten how it felt. To be touched so deeply inside that it left echoes within her. To feel the insistent roll of his hips pressing sharply into her body while Rin pistoned in and out of her.

            “ _Aaahn.._ ” A low, guttural moan escaped her lips and Gou didn’t think she could ever make such a sound.

            Beside her ear, Rin grunted with every thrust. He’d been restraining himself for weeks, but to him it felt like a lifetime of depravity. His hands cupped the cheeks of her butt, supporting Gou as she buried her face against the crook of his neck. Every time he entered her, it was swift and smooth and all in one long stroke that repeatedly knocked her breath away. Rin filled Gou over and over and over and over and over and—

            “ _Ah!_ ” She cried out when the head of Rin’s cock scraped a particularly sweet spot deep within her. Her voice trembled as she whimpered against his throat, “ _there!_ ”

            Obeying her wishes, Rin leaned back slightly, and continued to aim for the spot that made his sister sob with pleasure. Even through the condom, it didn’t take much imagination to know just how silky wet her walls were. He had tasted those walls on his tongue. Touched them with his fingers.

            And Gou knew he ached to have her raw. Because she desired the same as well.

            Still, they were in no position to complain. They could only enjoy what they were given. And that was each other.

            “ _Ah! Ah! Haah, t-touch me, Onii… Onii-chan!_ ” Gou licked the sweat falling down his throat, tasting the saltiness and something more musky and personal. Wanting more, her mouth latched onto the adam’s apple of Rin’s throat, lightly sucking the taste of sweat and cookie dough off him.

            Answering her, Rin’s hand dipped down between them and her body shuddered when he pressed her clit. His thumb tenderly rolled the swollen pearl around, shocking Gou with jolts of pleasure at the barest pressure. Suddenly, Rin gyrated his hips and she gave a choked gasp upon feeling his cock grind on her cervix so sweetly.

            “ _Uhn! Onii—I’m.. ah!—I’m close!”_ The rigid caps of his deltoids tensed and rippled as Gou grabbed her brother’s shoulders for balance. He continued slamming his cock relentlessly into her, grunting unabashedly loud. The both of them were so absorbed in each other that shame and modesty seemed to be a thing of the past now.

            “ _You're so fucking tight!_ ” Rin growled.

            The air was stifling hot, sweltering with heat and the musky scent of sweat and sex. Gou could feel her slit drooling with juices, dripping into a puddle on the tiled floor of the kitchen. But she couldn’t think. Her head was so fuzzy and, kami-sama, she felt she could die from the electrifying bliss racking her body.

            Rin was everywhere. The faint smell of chlorine and his musky sweat burned into her lungs like oxygen. Every breath she gasped for it seemed like she was inhaling him. Strong arms, corded with muscle and power, embraced Gou tightly as she did to him. Neither sibling unwilling to let go of the other. The entirety of her body seemed to be filled with nothing but her brother. Gou felt she would break from the way Rin buried his cock so profoundly deep inside her. From the root of him to his tip, he completed her in a way no one else ever could.

            And if she would one day break from the desperate passion he saturated her with, then Gou would happily allow him to tear her apart.

            Because she knew—not because she trusted him—that he would be the one to piece her together again. Every breath of Rin that seeped into her pores and lit up her soul. Every kiss he lavished her body with. From the way he grinned at her, sharp teeth and all. And how his calm, garnet eyes could instantly light up with either fury or excitement. To the way his angular chin fit perfectly to her palm when she cupped his face.

            He was everywhere, and Gou no longer knew where she ended or where she began.

            “ _Onii—ah!—Onii.. Chan!_ ” She moaned aloud, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. “ _Ka—mi!_ ”

            Every thrust of Rin’s hips seared white hot pleasure deep inside her. Her core tightened as he stoked her flame into a raging fire, building it into an inferno that threatened to consume Gou. Her fingers and toes began to tingle in warning. Then, something exploded within her, radiating from her belly button all the way down to her clit.

            The release of built-up pleasure came in the form of an outcry as Gou accidentally screamed, “ _Onii-chan!_ ”

            Digging her fingers into the slick skin of his back, she dragged her nails across Rin’s shoulders, drawing a pleased groan from him. Gou felt like a geyser itself, suddenly erupting as her orgasm gushed out of her body. There was a **_pitter, patter, pitter, patter_** sound of her juices dripping onto the kitchen floor. She gasped for air, feeling as if her soul had just left her body. Wordlessly, Rin continued pounding into her. His pace had not let up. If anything, he seemed to plunge into her more quickly, almost frantically, desperate for his own release now.

            “ _H-H-Harder… Onii-chan..!_ ” Gou panted, brow furrowing as she struggled to keep up with him. The taut muscles of his arms strained against her legs as Rin bounced her on his cock. Having nothing to support Gou but her brother himself, she had no choice but to cling to him. Still recovering from her long-awaited orgasm, her body pulsated blissfully with the aftershocks, pussy throbbing happily against her Rin. Gou craned her face up to give him a sloppy kiss. Their breaths mingled together as they breathed against each other’s mouths.

            Desperate. Needy. And full of lust.

            The rocking motions of their bodies caused Gou’s breasts to rub against the slope of Rin’s pectorals. And she relished the sensation of her nipples being crushed against his chest. But, most of all, she loved how she could feel Rin’s heart beat against her.

**_Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum!_ **

            Quick and steady. It resonated against her own chest and in that moment, Gou felt that they were truly united as one. Their hearts parallel to each other and beating in unison.

            “ _I’m.. cumming!_ ” Rin grunted sharply. His grip on her bottom tightened almost painfully as he snapped his hips in a broken rhythm. Gou felt his penis swell up inside her for a few seconds. And she automatically expected the warmth of his seed filling her up to the brim, reaching a special place nothing else could…

            Except it didn’t happen.

            When Rin finally came, his thrusts continued in an uneven pace. “ _Nnngh… Gou..!_ ”

            “ _Ah!.. Haah!... Ahh!_ ” She gasped in response to every erratic, sharp snap of his hips that shook the both of them.

            “ _Gou… Hah, Gou…!_ ” He pressed his lips to the shell of her ear, grunting low and beastly through his orgasm. A few seconds passed as she felt her brother slowly soften inside. Then he was setting Gou back onto the wet counter, sluggishly pulling out of her. Maybe it was the lubed condom, but when he pulled out, she had never heard such a vulgarly wet popping sound once his cock slid out of her body.

            Without the protection of her brother’s body to keep Gou warm, the place between her legs felt chilly in the open air.

            “Are you okay?” Rin spoke through his pants as he reached down to remove the condom. He held it up for a second and the both of them studied the thick fluid of his semen sitting at the bottom of the rubber. It was glistening wet on the outside. A telltale sign of how ready Gou’s body had been to welcome Rin into her.

            Gou bit her lip at the sight, slightly disappointed of Rin not coming inside her literally. “Mhm.”

            She really needed to start taking those birth control pills. That way, the condom wouldn’t have to get in the way of their sex.

            “I can’t just throw this in the trash can here. Okaa-san might find it.” Rin said, tying the end of the condom to keep the semen in. He leaned over and kissed the top of Gou’s head. “I’m gonna go out real quick and throw it in the—”

**DING-DONG!**

            Both of their eyes widened like saucers as the doorbell echoed across the nearly empty house. Rin and Gou shot a panicked look at the door a few feet away before turning their panicked faces toward each other at the same time.

            “Shit!” Rin scanned the kitchen, surveying the complete mess they had made. Gou’s bikini still laid on the floor by the sink, having obviously been torn off the owner’s body. Scattered everywhere were the bowls and measurement equipment that Rin had carelessly pushed aside in his lust for Gou. The counter space where Gou rested on was undoubtedly wet from all kinds of body fluids. And those same fluids were in a small puddle by his feet.

            Not to mention Gou was still completely naked and looking like she’d just had some wild sex. Which they did. But that wasn’t something that anybody else needed to know about. And definitely not whoever was knocking on their door right now.

            “We’ll just pretend no one is home.” Gou whispered to him, her eyes wide with fear but cheeks still flushed a pretty pink.

            “Rin!” The door muffled the familiar voice speaking, “I know you’re in there!”

            “What the _fuck_ is Sousuke—ugh!” Rin looked absolutely furious at having been interrupted by none other than his own best friend.

            Although she was still panicking inside, Gou touched her brother’s shoulder to calm him down. A terrible but desperate plan quickly formulated in her head. “It’s okay, Onii-chan. I’ll hide and you just go see what he wants.”

            “But—”

            “It’ll be fine!” Gou smiled at Rin reassuringly, hoping he didn’t notice how scared she actually was. She pecked him on the lips for encouragement, stealing the used condom from him. “Hurry! Don’t worry about me.”

            Rin looked at her for a few more seconds. He was clearly hesitant but he slowly stepped away, dragging a hand anxiously through his dough-clumped hair. Picking up his shorts, he shrugged those on before grabbing Gou’s bikini and dress off the floor. He tossed those into a random cupboard, along with his stained boxers. Helping her brother, Gou licked her thumb and hurriedly tried to fix his hair. It was completely mussed up, stray locks curling in all the wrong places, bits of dough and chocolate chips sticking to his strands.

            However, she said nothing about it, worried that it would only make Rin panic more. One of them needed to have a level head in this situation. And Gou wasn’t sure if she could be that. Her brother, at least, had a better poker face than her.

            “Rin!” Sousuke spoke behind the door, almost in exasperation.

            “Coming!” Rin answered back, his voice laced with irritation.

            He glanced at Gou and she slowly lowered herself to the floor, hiding behind the island counter. She didn’t think Sousuke had any reason to come all the way into the kitchen, after all. At least, not when it was this messy. But that was something they could do nothing about for now.

            Despite the kitchen island giving her covering, Gou still felt completely vulnerable and exposed. As her brother unlocked the door, she hugged her legs to herself, keeping her back against the cabinet of the island. The air was warm and, though they had left a window cracked open, Gou worried that the evidence of their sex still permeated the air.

            Would Sousuke smell it if he walked in?

            Would he know what it was?

            “Hey,” She heard Sousuke start from the doorway. His voice seemed to falter and Gou could imagine why. “Uh… are—are you okay?”

            “Yeah,” Rin said a bit too quickly, “what’s up?”

            “Oh, I left my watch on your desk last night. I wasn’t sure if you were home from the beach yet but I was passing by and thought I heard some noise from your house?”

            “Oh… I, uh, I was baking… cookies.”

            “Ah, is that what that smell is?”

            Knowing the truth, Gou's face burned up in embarrassment.

            “Yeah…”

            “Huh.”

            “What?”

            “I didn’t really take you for a… well, a baker.”

            “W-well, it.. It doesn’t hurt to try!” Rin sputtered. “I wanted cookies so I’m baking cookies.”

            “Right… So you gonna let me in or not?”

            “Ah…”

            “You could just grab my watch for me?”

            “Ah… I… don’t know where it is.”

            “I think I left it on your desk.”

            “There wasn’t anything on my desk this morning.”

            “Oh, then I’ll just have a quick look around then. Or does Gou know?”

            “Gou?”

            “Yeah, your sister let us in last night. She took care of you too, remember?”

            “Not... really… I don’t remember anything last night actually.”

            “Well, she’s here, right? I thought I heard her voice from outside.”

            Damn, her slippers for home were obviously missing. That definitely told Sousuke that she was around the house somewhere.

            “Ah, yeah—you know what? Just come in, we’ll check my room.”

            “Okay.”

            There was the heavy thump of Sousuke stepping into the house and Gou’s stress levels spiked up instantly. He was just a few feet away from her.

            “Your kitchen is a mess…”

            “You said it yourself; I’m not a baker.” Rin’s voice sounded closer to Gou and she wondered if her brother was standing in Sousuke’s way of fully entering the kitchen.

            “Oh, cookies.” Sousuke said nonchalantly and she heard his footsteps come closer as he neared the island which she hid behind.

            Her heart was practically in her throat, hands trembling with cold terror at the thought of being imminently found.

            “AH!” Rin abruptly shouted from somewhere nearby.

            “What is it?” Sousuke asked, sounding caught off guard.

            “Uh, I thought I saw a spider…”

            “Hah? What’s with you…”

            “Uh, you know, I’m not much of a baker after all. You wouldn’t want to try those cookies.”

            “Cheh, if I die before I complete all my therapy sessions, you’re in for it.”

            The heavy footsteps came closer and Gou held her breath, daring not to breathe as she sensed Sousuke standing just barely three feet away from her on the other side of the island.

            “Oh, these cookies are pretty good.”

            “Okay, okay, let’s go upstairs now.”

            “You know, I understand why you’re shirtless and sweating… but how did you managed to get cookie dough all in your hair?”

            Their voices subsided with every step they took up the stairs and Gou unballed her hands. Neither sibling was in the clear yet, but at least Sousuke didn’t seem to suspect anything.

            Still, they were seriously cutting it close. Way too close.

            “Thanks.” Sousuke’s voice returned from the top of the stairs. “Guess I was too drunk last night to notice it had fallen between the bed and your desk.”

            “Yeah, glad you found it.”

            “How was the beach, by the way?”

            “Okaa-san left early…”

            “For work?”

            “Yeah.”

            “I see.. Was Gou upset?”

            There was a brief pause, and then quietly, “She was..”

            “At least she has you. Where is she, by the way?”

            Gou pressed the used condom closer to her chest, feeling the weight of her brother’s semen within it.

            “Ah… she’s—she’s in the backyard.”

            “The.. backyard?” Sousuke sounded rightfully befuddled.

            “Watering the plants!”

            _Nice save, Onii-chan._

            “Right… well, tell her I said ‘hi’, okay?”

            “Sure, I will.”

            “And clean up your kitchen, Rin, or you’re in for it when Gou sees that mess.”

            “Y-yeah, I got it already!”

            “Then, later.”

            “See you.”

            The door slammed shut and Gou listened to the sound of the locks fixing in place before she finally peeked over the edge of the counter. Rin’s eyes slowly met hers, the fear slowly disappearing, and they simultaneously released a heavy sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy, I listened to El Tango de Roxanne (instrumental version) for 4 hours straight to help me write the lemon here. Love that song :) 
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, you CAN experience pain OR pleasure if the penis tip touches the cervix (the back of the vagina and the entrance to the womb).**
> 
>  
> 
> **The upcoming 2-3 chapters will be mostly just lemons. They will be generally short like a one-shot. The 3rd chapter from this one will be a special lemon since it will be a turning point in the story, marking the start of ACT 2 OF 3. I hope ya’ll are ready for that special lemon, because after that one it’ll be RIDE OR DIE from then on.**


	13. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks have passed since the Matsuoka siblings have consummated their forbidden love for each other. Returning home from the beach, Rin and Gou spend more intimate, quality time together while their mom is away for work.

            During the hottest days of summer, it was a nice opportunity to cool off in the shower and rinse the sticky sweat away. Or even just soak in the tub. However, it wasn’t often that Gou had that opportunity. Usually, there was always some sort of task tying her down. A pile of laundry to do, dishes to wash, meals to cook, the house to clean, or some grocery shopping. By the end of the day, she’d be take a quick shower and then eat alone at the dinner table before collapsing into her chair to finish homework or organize the club notes. It was pointless waiting for their mom to come home in time for dinner. That rarely happened.

            But, when Mrs. Matsuoka did arrive home early from work, she’d bring roasted coffee cake with sweetened milk tea to have after their meal. And, for a couple of minutes, Gou would be able to chat with her mom before Mrs. Matsuoka retired to bed. Perhaps about a sleazy coworker, grades, how were club activities, or any good shows airing. Those moments only ever lasted so shortly but, nonetheless, every moment was precious to Gou. If only because she finally wasn’t alone in the house with the t.v. buzzing in the background to fill the silence.

            So Gou couldn’t help but smile joyfully as she leaned back against her brother, talking on as she’d been for some time now. The tub was a bit cramped, especially with Rin’s height and lean figure but she was comfortable enough on his lap. The lukewarm water was almost level to her shoulders while it barely reached Rin’s ribs. At least he had scrubbed the remaining cookie dough from his hair earlier. It’d been an amusing sight to see Rin carefully combing through for bits of cookie batter and Gou had to help him pick out stray chocolate chips.

            “—and I knew… I knew a girl my age shouldn’t ogle naked men but—oh!” She buried her face against her hands, “but Haruka-senpai had such incredible triceps! You should have seen the way he polished the bulge of the muscle. What beautiful curvature! I haven’t seen them in a while after Senpai’s graduation but I bet they’re just as amazing as ever—no, even better! Maybe I can ask Haruka-senpai to send me a picture and—oh, sorry, Onii-chan, I must be boring you with all this talk…”

            They’d been soaking in the tub together for some time by now. Gou had been sharing with Rin her favorite memories as the manager for the Iwatobi Swim club. He’d been more responsive until she began talking about how they’d visited Haru’s place and caught him in the bathtub again. It wasn’t often that Gou got to have a nice, lengthy conversation with her brother about their days. After all, their schedules never matched up. He was either off at swim practice while she was busy taking care of the house or the club. Talking with Rin like this was enjoyable for Gou, but she didn’t want to bore him either.

            “It’s not that…” Rin explained from behind her, “I just don’t like you talking about another man’s muscles. I thought you said mine were the best?”

            A small smile lifted her lips as Gou sensed the bit of jealousy laced in his words. “Don’t worry, Onii-chan, your muscles will _always_ be the best.”

            “Hm..” Rin hummed, brushing a finger across her wet shoulder to pick up a droplet of water streaming down, “hey, you remember that school festival three years ago?”

            “Yeah! Ah, Onii-chan looked good in that butler suit, but the maid costume was the best!”

            She sensed Rin shudder at the humiliating memory. “You only liked the maid costume because you could see my muscles.”

            “No!” Gou giggled into her hand, “Onii-chan made a really cute maid too!”

            “Silly.” Rin grumbled, splashing a bit of water against her face. “But, after that water gun fight with the others… I was wondering why your clothes were wet? You weren’t participating, as far as I remember.”

            “Oh, that. Ai shot me—I think to distract Momo.” Gou explained, cupping her hand into the water and letting it stream out between her fingers. “Sousuke-kun was kind enough to lend me his jacket afterwards though.”

            “Damn it, Ai.. No wonder he was so cautious around me the next day…” Rin paused, “Wait, Sousuke gave you his ja—”

            “Oh!” Gou exclaimed, suddenly cupping the space below her belly button.

            “What’s wrong?” He quickly asked, trying to peer over her shoulder to see what had startled her.

            “My womb twitched!” Gou explained. She grabbed Rin’s hand and dipped it under the water, pressing his palm against her lower belly. “There, can you feel it?”

            Her brother remained silent for a moment, and then he frowned, “Gou, I don’t feel anything.”

            “Ah, too late.” She sighed, resting her head back on Rin’s chest once more. She let his hand remain on her belly, however. “It’s been twitching a lot lately these past few weeks.”

            “Does it hurt?” Rin asked, tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ear.

            She knew he was concerned only because Rin was very familiar with twitches in the body. Sometimes, if he didn’t allow enough time to recover from grueling exercises, his muscle twitches would escalate into painful spasms. They occurred more regularly when Rin was younger, but now he was experienced enough to know how to care for his body properly.

            “It doesn’t hurt.” Gou answered, glancing down through the clear water. Most of the soap suds had disappeared by now. “It feels like a flutter… almost ticklish. It’s been twitching more frequently since a week after the Tanabata Festival.”

            She could feel her brother still slightly, and then he leaned his forehead onto the slick curve of her shoulder. “Have I been too rough with you maybe?”

            Gou blushed, feeling Rin’s hand gently massage her belly as if in apology. “You’re wrong, Onii-chan. I think... it’s a sign of happiness.”

            She didn’t know why her womb was twitching so much lately, but it matched with the timing of their sexual activity. However, it couldn’t possibly be because of how rough their sex was. There was never any blood whenever Rin made love to her, save for that time he took her virginity, or earlier today when he nicked her belly with his sharp teeth. So, perhaps—and Gou truly believed this—her body was simply riding the effects of happiness she felt during or after sex. Maybe Rin was right, after all. It could be that, as Rin’s sister, her body could recognize his touch and this was how it responded in kind.

            And, at the back of Gou’s mind, she thought that maybe… maybe her womb was twitching so much because it wanted to hold a baby. As if it was yearning to be filled with child. It didn’t want to be empty any longer, and that’s why it kept twitching with the need to carry a baby within. Well, at least, that was Gou’s own theory. Knowing what her brother would say, however, she decided to keep that explanation to herself.

            “Just let me know,” Rin sighed, skimming his fingers down the length of her arm, “if I’m hurting you. I’m not… I don’t how… to do this. Any of this.”

            “What do you mean?” Gou hummed, closing her eyes as she savored the sensation of his fingers grazing her bare flesh so lightly.

            “I don’t know how to be romantic.” He muttered and she heard the embarrassment tinge his voice. “They don’t teach that at school. And.. I've focused so much on swimming that I.. don't know how dating works.”

            His words were simple and clear to the point but Gou knew he meant more than that as well. How could Rin show his love for her when they were supposed to behave as siblings? They were not a normal couple—and never could be. But…

            “Love me as you always have, Onii-chan.” Gou grasped his free hand resting on the edge of the tub. ”Both as brother and sister, and more than that. And we can go on dates too. How we perceive our relationship will be different from how others perceive us. To them, we’re just a brother and sister hanging out together. To us, it’s so much more than that. All we have to do is make it as we wish. If we have to kiss or make love in secret, then fine. As long as we’re able to do it, that’s what matters most.”

            “You’re fine with.. Not having an official boyfriend to call your own?”

            “I don’t need to call you my boyfriend in front of everyone else.” Turning her head aside, Gou reached up to cup Rin’s cheek, feeling the sharp angle of his jaw slide across her palm. “Not when I have all of you to myself… And you have all of me too.”

            “All of you?” Rin smirked against her hand. Gou felt him shift slightly and then his thumb was caressing her bruised bottom lip for a moment before dipping into her mouth. “And your lips? Do those belong to me too?”

            Gou nodded as she lightly sucked the tip of his thumb, swirling her warm tongue around the digit.

            “I want you to promise me.” Rin said gruffly, slipping his thumb further into her mouth in search of that wet warmth.

            There was a hint of desperation in her brother’s voice, even as Gou continued to suck his thumb wantonly. And it was then that she knew Rin was asking her to lie to him. To tell him that she would only ever kiss him and no one else in her entire life. To give him false hope of their future. Even when the two siblings knew that Gou might one day have to kiss another man instead of Rin. Not because she wanted to, but because she had to.

            Because she couldn’t have Rin.

            “My lips…” Gou sucked harder on his thumb, dragging her tongue up to the tip of it and eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Rin, “my lips belong.. only to you, Onii-chan.”

            Rin slowly tugged his thumb out of her mouth only to drag both his hands leisurely across her neck. Wordlessly, she tipped her head aside, baring her throat to him willingly.

            And she remembered something her science teacher had once mentioned during a lecture about animal behavior. The throat was the most vulnerable to injury and any damage could be lethal. For wolves in particular, a male trusted his partner to protect his throat against opponents. The female wolf would huddle beneath the male and be his shield.

            The idea passed from Gou’s mind as a fleeting thought when Rin pressed his mouth to her neck. His sharp teeth poked the sensitive skin. She groaned slightly upon feeling a wet suctioning on the delicate flesh, arching her body against the cramped space of the tub.

            She almost didn’t notice Rin’s hands drifting down her neck until he was firmly cupping her breasts in both hands. His breath fanned the bruised spot of her neck as he spoke, tweaking her rosy tips. “And these?”

            Without warning, Rin pinched her tips hard, forcing a sharp gasp from Gou. Then he rolled the tender buds around with his thumbs, almost apologetically.

            “My breasts… _Ah!_ O-Only yours, Onii-chan…” It was so difficult to not stretch her body out and press herself further against Rin’s hands. If only they weren’t in the bathtub right now. Gou wondered if Rin would let her take his hand and drag it down to relieve the place between her legs.

            But they already had sex just earlier. Most of all, she didn’t want to seem… _needy_.

            As if he had read her mind, Rin slowly caressed a hand down the length of her body until ** _—_** she sighed weakly ** _—_** he cupped her pussy. His other hand tweaked her breast bud teasingly while his palm firmly covered her slit. The bathwater made it difficult for either of them to tell if she was wet or not. Not that it mattered.

            “And here?” Rin murmured, dragging his palm across the length of her slit. Two fingers pressed onto the sides of her entrance, making a scissoring motion to spread the flushed lips open and close. “Is this mine too?”

            “Y-yes!” Gou lied for her brother as she watched him touch between her legs. With a shaky voice, she said, “Only yours, O-Onii-chan..!”

            “Promise me, Gou..” Rin spoke in a harsh whisper, sliding two fingers into her suddenly and drawing out a grateful moan from her, “I want you to promise me… you’ll ** _—_** you’ll never let anyone else… cum inside you….”

            Even through the waves of pleasure throbbing in her lower belly as Rin continued fingering her beneath the water, Gou could hear the fear and misery soaked in his words. _Lie to me_ , he was begging her. Let him dream that they could have a future together like any other couple. Give him that false hope.

            “Please..” Rin rasped behind her even as his fingers relentlessly delved into her body, touching her within and feeling everything she had to offer him. “I need to hear you say it.”

            Water slapped and curled against the tub as Rin’s arm moved quickly, his fingers plunging through the body of water and into her. She felt her insides stretch as his fingers scissored and curled within her, rubbing her tender walls. His other hand snaked around Gou’s hip to roll her bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb, carefully pinching the engorged clit. Pleasure stinged her core, building into a throbbing ache in her gut.

            And although her body tingled with the building pressure inside her, Gou managed to tell Rin what he wanted to hear, “Only you… _Ah! Haah_ , only you.. Onii-chan..! C-Cum inside ** _—_** _ahn!_ ** _—_** inside me! _Ahh,_ I’m close..!”

            _Only yours. My everything… belongs only to you, Onii-chan._

            And Gou repeated that thought in her head. To Rin, it was a lie. For Gou, on the other hand, she knew it as nothing but the truth. It was not false hope she was promising him. It was a promise to keep. Because, deep in her heart, down to the very fiber of her soul, Gou knew she could love no other man the same way she loved Rin. Brother, man, whatever.

            Rin was hers, and Gou was his.

            “Only yours… Only… _Uh_.. _Uhn!_ ” The pressure in her belly rose with every motion of Rin’s fingers. The water trembled, as did Gou herself as she quivered against her brother’s hand. The water distorted the view of Rin fingering her, his wrist angled so he could bury his digits all the way up to his knuckles, and Gou couldn’t help but watch, entranced by him.

            When her orgasm came, it was like cold fire blowing under her wet skin. A blissful torrent that ripped across her stiffened body. Gou shook atop of Rin’s lap, sloshing the bathwater around as his fingers slowly dipped in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm. She could faintly hear Rin murmuring softly, gently hushing her while she let out a pleased cry that echoed into the bathroom, bouncing off the tiled walls.

            “ _Haah! Ah.. haa_ … only yours… Onii-chan…” Gou sighed as her orgasm subsided. She felt a hand grasp her chin and let it lead her to face Rin for a kiss. His lips were warm and dry in sharp contrast to the wetness of their bodies. Even as Rin’s fingers finally left her, Gou could feel her pussy throb in delight. A steady, insistent beat that had Gou sighing against Rin’s mouth.

            “Mm!!” She jolted, pulling away from Rin. “My womb twitched again!”

            Rin snickered in amusement. “So it was because of the sex, after all.”

            “Feel it!” Gou grabbed his hand once more, excitedly pressing it to her belly. “It’s twitching a lot!”

            The twitches in her womb were stronger this time. Persistent, and almost demanding. For the past two weeks, they’d been only small flutters. Like a slight tugging sensation in the pit of her lower belly. Gou bit her lip at the strange sensation within her, and smiled when Rin quietly said, “Yeah, I can feel it.”

            Tentatively, Rin draped both his hands across her lower belly. The both of them silently sat in the tub, continuing to feel the twitches pass erratically. It seemed to last forever before the flutters finally disappeared. Then, Gou laid her hands over where Rin cupped the space below her belly button. In a soft voice, she told him, “And this special place in here… My most special place belongs only to you, Onii-chan.”

            That was another promise Gou decided to make. If not for her brother, then at least for herself. Gou could never see herself bearing another man’s child. Not in the near future and not in the far future. The only fruit of love and labor that Gou wanted to bear was a child with Rin. And so what if that was impossible? A girl could still dream…

            “Yeah…” Rin whispered back.

            He said nothing else and Gou knew he no longer wanted to hear any more false promises. So she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, letting him continue holding her flat belly for as long as he wanted.

            Maybe Rin wanted to dream too.

            If so, they could dream their own little dream together.

            An unknown amount of time passed and Gou could feel her skin start to prune up from sitting in the water for too long. Rin had yet to move, however, and she obliged to his silent desire to stay like this. He loved the water, and he loved her. Two of his favorite things together. The thought amused Gou as she wondered how much her brother was getting out of this moment. _No wonder Onii-chan likes soaking in the tub after sex…_

            With a content sigh, she lazily dragged a hand through the water, watching the motion create a small ripple that sloshed against the edges. Rin’s knees were pressed against the sides of the tub and Gou flicked a bit of water onto them to get her brother’s attention. To her disappointment, she received no response.

            _Why is Onii-chan so quiet all of a sudden? Is he.. upset by what I said?_

            Then again, there was a good chance Rin was just exhausted. It’d been at least two nights since he had a proper sleep and he missed the chance to nap earlier. Although, he did want to help her bake cookies instead of resting like she suggested. And then one thing led to another and… A light blush dusted Gou’s cheeks and she lowered her head halfway into the water. Bubbles popped atop of the water’s surface as she lightly blew into the bathwater.

            “H-hey, do you want a cookie?” Gou suggested, reaching for the plate of cookies she'd brought along. Once in a long while, she liked to soak in the bathtub for relaxation, light a scented candle, and browse through some sports magazines. She didn't imagine herself as those people who had rose petals floating in the water with lit candles everywhere and meditative music in the background. But these cookies were so heavenly that Gou couldn't bear leaving them in the kitchen. They were freshly baked, and melted into a sweet, chocolatey mess in her mouth. She took one from the plate sitting atop of the rack of towels beside the tub. “I know you're not into sweets much and you have to watch your diet, but at least try one, Onii-chan.”

            Rin scrutinized the offered cookie in Gou’s hand. “Explain to me again why you, for some reason, decided to cover every cookie in a thick layer of peanut butter?”

            “Oh… I don't know.” Gou herself seemed perplexed by her own decision. “I just really wanted to eat chocolate chip cookies with peanut butter.”

            Her brother wrinkled his nose, studying the cookie with suspicion. “You could've just mixed the peanut butter into the batter instead of spreading it onto the cookies after.”

            “It ** _—_** It’s not the same!” She tried to reason with Rin. “Geez, Onii-chan, do you want to eat my cookie or not?”

            “I'll pass…” Rin casually said. Just as Gou was about to take an appreciative bite of her baked goods to show what he was missing out on, she felt his hands snake up her stomach and lightly cup her breasts. His grip was gentle but Gou could practically hear Rin smirking as he murmured into her ear, “Besides, I think I've already had my fair share of your milk and cookies.”

            “O-Oh!” The sexual innuendo behind Rin’s words was terribly obvious and Gou immediately set the cookie back down, hunching into the water so Rin couldn't catch the tomato red of her face. She heard him chuckling softly behind, releasing her breasts so nonchalantly as if all of this was completely normal.

            _Onii-chaaaaaaan!!!_ Gou whined in her head, blowing bubbles into the water to release her embarrassment. _That was_ ** _—_** _I mean… he's not wrong but… Are all boys like this?!_ She wouldn't know. Most of the time, whenever Gou was in the company of boys, it was only ever at the pool or gym. Not the most ideal places to witness flirting of the sort, especially when it was mostly boys and they were too busy with practice to bother with each other outside of the locker room. Inside the locker room, perhaps it was a different story. She wouldn't know about that either though.

            “Gou.” Rin suddenly spoke up.

            “Eh?!” She nearly choked on the water as she sat up attentively, embarrassed at having been caught doing something almost childish. “Y-Yes?”

            “You know school starts again in a week.”

            “Yeah…”

            “I’ll be moving back into the dorms for this semester then.”

            “... Oh.” An echo of dismal pain tightened in Gou’s chest but Rin, seemingly sensing her distress, caressed her belly in a pacifying manner.

            He was leaving her already. Weeks had passed since the day they finally consummated their love but.. They’d been longing for each other for years and those few weeks they had together felt like nothing compared to how long they'd waited. It felt like it was only this morning that Gou had whispered ‘I love you’ to him. It was funny how, when you were so absorbed in the moment, it felt like forever. But now that it was a memory, it felt like it took place so long ago. How could a memory, filled with so much happiness and tranquility, suddenly become so bittersweet?

            Was it because Gou wanted to hold onto the past for however long she could?

            _Why? Why can’t these happy times just last forever?_

            _Don’t go_ , she wanted to say but the words wouldn’t come out. _Don’t leave me again._

            “I see…” Gou said.

            The National Institute of Fitness and Sports in Kanoya. It was a mouthful of a title but what bothered Gou was the distance. Two train rides away and four hours of travel. Visiting her brother would not be easy. Even if she could visit him—if she ever had the time to—it would likely only be once. Maybe twice, but that was pushing it.

            “I’ll be dorming with Sousuke.” Rin continued solemnly. “But since he is spending most of the semester completing his physical therapy, he’ll only be coming over to attend classes once a week.”

            “Ah, lucky Sousuke-kun.” Gou chuckled awkwardly. There was nothing she could say that would keep Rin here with her.

            Absolutely nothing.

            “Yeah…” Rin muttered, “lucky Sousuke…”

            _Time flies when you're living in the moment,_ she begrudgingly thought.

            It was silent again and Gou didn’t like the silence this time around. She wanted to speak to him more. Hear Rin talk about his upcoming competitions or how his team was faring. Anything.

            Anything.

            Anything.

            Just please.

            Say something.

            Anything.

            Because they couldn’t afford to let this moment go to waste with nothing. They couldn’t afford more time to be together. Because, in the end, Rin would be off swimming elsewhere and Gou would be the one watching far away from the sidelines. Because he would be standing on the podium with the crowd screaming his name in celebration and her voice would be drowned out. And he wouldn’t hear her. Because, again, he was too far out of her reach.

            He always was…

            Rin swam while Gou could do nothing but drown.

            _Say something!_ She cried in her mind.

 

 

            Gou was quiet.

            Too quiet, and something in Rin told him that she was upset. Of course she was. He was leaving her again. The both of them understood _why,_ and that it was a necessity. Still, it didn’t mean it was a pleasant feeling having to leave a loved one behind to achieve something else. Life was complicated that way. Sometimes, you could only have one or the other. Option A or Option B? To eat or to sleep? To study or to play? To love or to not love?

            Damn it, why couldn’t he just say something right for once? Something that made Gou smile—not cry! Ugh, he wanted to facepalm.

            _I am such a shitty brother_ , Rin groaned inwardly.

            “Ah!” Gou stood up abruptly and Rin’s view was filled with her ass. “I forgot there’s a sale for red meat!”

            “Eh?” He was too caught off guard at having Gou’s butt directly before his face and the sudden change in topic only befuddled him further.

            As if realizing she was giving her brother an eyeful of her bare butt, Gou quickly dropped back down onto his lap. She made a poor attempt to cover herself in the water while stammering out, “I-I was going to.. Um, cook you Nikujaga… T-To celebrate your win… I better go—the sale should still be on at this time!”

            She stood up again and quickly made to leave the tub but Rin grabbed her hips. “Stay.”

            “But, Onii-chan, the red meat!”

            “I said ‘stay’” Rin growled in irritation. He leaned forward and nipped at the smooth skin of her left butt cheek, eliciting a squeak from Gou. “Stay.”

            “O-Onii-chan!” Clutching his wrists, Gou glanced over her shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed that familiar shade of scarlet that turned him on. “Don’t be so chi—”

            “Get out.” He said strongly.

            “H-Huh?” Gou blinked at her brother, confused by his now conflicting words.

            Rin was unabashed as he stood up from behind her, taking Gou’s hand to guide her out of the tub. Water splashed from their hurried movements. It dripped all over the floor as Rin continued to lead Gou by the hand out of the bathroom.

            "W-Wait!” Gou protested while he guided her into his room, kicking the door close without a glance. “Onii-chan, we haven’t dried off yet! Onii—”

            “Bend over.”

            “E-EH?”

            The scarlet on Gou’s cheeks deepened as she stared at him with wide eyes. Just looking at the beautiful shade of red on her flushed skin made Rin hard with arousal. Slowly, Gou lowered her gaze down to his erection and he saw the way her throat shifted as she swallowed hard.

            _Ah, she’s so cute…_

            Rin couldn’t help it. He was a man of action rather than words. And this was essentially his body’s way of expressing how much he loved Gou. It was only natural to want to have sex with the one you saw as your mate. Right? And humans were essentially animals. So it was natural that he wanted to do this. Sure, his muscles were still sore from the competition and he was a bit hungry, but Rin wanted nothing more than to touch Gou right now.

            To wind his hands into the soft locks of her garnet hair and listen to the cries of her sweet voice.

            “You said earlier that I could do anything I wanted to you.” Rin took a step closer, flicking his eyes to the ends of her hair where drops of water continuously fell to the carpet. “So bend over.”

            “But.. but I—I’m not wearing anything…” Gou looked down shyly, crossing both her arms and legs together in a poor attempt to cover herself up.

            Brushing a hand through his own soaked hair, he felt the shaggy locks sticking to the nape of his neck, guiding rivulets of water down the ripples of his back and shoulders. Little drops raced down his muscular body, tracing the accents of toned muscles. Rin took another, more impatient step forward, and another, until she had to crane her face up to see him. “I know.”

            Grasping Gou by the arms, Rin dipped his head down to kiss the slope of her shoulder softly. She was still wet from their bath, and he lightly licked the bit of bathwater dripping from her bangs and down her body in thin streams. Crisp and cold and sweet, with a hint of warmth from her skin. Rin touched a hand to Gou’s belly, feeling the tiny raised welts he had left after scraping his teeth across to collect the cookie dough sticking to her body. Then, taking her waist, Rin turned Gou around and whispered to her once more, “Bend over.”

            She shuddered but obliged. Slowly, Gou kneeled onto Rin’s bed and braced her forearms down. The black sheets darkened beneath where her knees and elbows rested, water soaking into the bed around her. Gently, Rin nudged her thighs apart and then…

            “ _Hnn!_ ” Gou startled when Rin grasped her ass unexpectedly.

            “Shh, it’s all right.” He murmured, tightening his grip onto both sides of her butt. The plump flesh of her cheeks spilled between his fingers and a smile slowly curled on Rin’s lips at the sight.

            He had never told Gou, but he always loved her ass. The smooth, round curves of supple flesh filled his hand so perfectly.

            Watching her closely, Rin squeezed her butt again—hard and teasing—and she yelped, ears reddening in response.

            _So cute_ , Rin couldn’t help but grin down at his sister.

            He observed how the color gradient of her skin progressed from a pale, peachy tone, to a blushing pink, and then a rosy crimson in between Gou’s legs. Delicate flesh that glistened with dew, begging to be touched in any way. Rin had touched her earlier in the bathtub but, dry as they were now, he wondered if they could feel a difference this time.

            “Are you wet?” He asked in a low voice. Caressing the smooth mounds of her butt, Rin watched her flesh jiggle against his hand before he reached between her thighs and dragged a thumb down Gou’s slit.

            “Hyah!” Her hips jerked in surprise.

            Oh, she _was_ wet.

            _Very wet._

            Rin grinned, pleased by how turned on she actually was. It seemed, perhaps, Gou was enjoying this more so than he was. She obviously knew of what he planned to do to her, or at least have some inkling of an idea.

            _Well, then I better make her feel even better from this._

            “D-Don’t tease me, Onii ** _—_** _ah!_ ”

            He pushed his thumb into her, gliding it back and forth between the swollen folds of her pussy. There was a small, lewd sticky sound as Gou’s arousal quickly began seeping out of her. Rin could see it glistening just on the inner edges of her blushing folds. Wanting to see more, he knelt on the floor and hooked his thumbs onto her folds, gently parting her open.

            “No!” Gou cried out, peering back at her brother timidly, “Onii-chan, don’t… don’t look at it!”

            Rin knew how embarrassed Gou easily was with her body. Especially when he spread her so intimately like he was now. But, for the life of him, he couldn’t fathom why. There was nothing to be ashamed about. Nothing Gou could hide from him that he didn’t already know or see. From Rin’s understanding, sex was an intimate act that required love and trust. So why was she still so embarrassed about being seen like this by him?

            During moments of shyness like this one, Rin wondered if his sister, deep down, still despised the idea of having sex with him. He wanted to see Gou’s most special places because he loved her. Sure, he hardly ever said the magic words aloud, but Rin would never risk doing something like this if he didn’t love Gou _that_ way. And, yes, he did get a little self-conscious whenever Gou eyed his erection too much. But there was also pride from how much she was that interested in him. Interested enough to want to touch him and please him in no way a younger sister should.

            _Does she hate showing her body to me because I’m her brother?_ Rin couldn’t help but worry over that. That small insecurity danced in the back of his mind every time Gou tried to close her legs or cover her breasts under the bright light of day. Without a doubt, the fact that they were siblings engaging in forbidden, incestuous activities disturbed Rin. Not because of disgust or anything of that sort. But ** _—_** and he himself was embarrassed to admit it ** _—_** the risks of being sexually involved with his own sister honestly aroused Rin as much as frightened him. Then again, who could deny her?

            If a man were to trek across the desert for a year, surviving on nothing but rations, how much more appealing would any other food be afterward? Starvation and loss did nothing but enhance the beauty of what had been long denied. It nurtured an intense craving ** _—_** a voracious appetite to regain that pleasure. To feel the cold pricks of rain on the face after a scorching journey. Taste the piquant, tangy juices of strawberries filling the mouth with sweetness. Or touch the soft flesh of another being after a period of senseless isolation.

            And this was how addiction and jealousy were conceived. The desire to fulfill every one of his needs and the solution was currently kneeling bent over atop of his bed.

            Rin needed to see her like this. Ingrain the sight of Gou’s adult sex in his mind. Memorize her lustful colors and the way her arousal drooled out. Note the erotic aroma she exuded. So that, when the day they had to part for good came, he could remember how his sister willingly exposed everything to him. How she loved him back with just as much fervor and passion. If it was anyone else, they'd probably think ‘Oh he just wanted to tap _that’_ but no. No, it wasn't about the sex. It was about the trust and love that came with it.

            Licking his lips, Rin continued to rub the tip of his thumb in between Gou’s dewy folds. She was so wet for him and he could see that wetness every time he pried a fold aside for a better look within. Scarlet walls twitched and convulsed under Rin’s scrutiny; a biological reaction to further draw in what her body was attracted to and sought.

            “Onii-chan,” Gou’s voice wavered as she peered back at him over her shoulder, “don’t look at it… It’s embarrassing..!”

            Rin had seen the way his teammates would try to subtly ogle Gou whenever she visited him during swim practice. And, of course, Seijuro and Momotarou Mikoshiba had never been subtle to begin with. And why wouldn’t they be attracted to Gou? There was something about her that drew people in. Sometimes, even the slightest smile or crinkle of her colorful eyes would be enough to strike the hearts of anyone. Rin himself had been a victim of that many times over. Which is why he often pretended to be disinterested or exasperated in Gou’s presence. And thus, over the years, Rin’s signature scowl had developed. A defense mechanism or mask to hide what he was truly thinking.

            Carefully, Rin spread her slit open further and he swore he could feel the erotic heat of Gou’s insides escape her body and out of the hole he gazed into. Intrigued, he pushed a middle finger in, scraping along the ridges of her walls and feeling how tightly her body squeezed onto just that one finger. He didn’t notice the way Gou’s forearms quivered atop of the bed. Nor did Rin mind how her hips rolled back slightly as if to engulf his finger within her more.

            “Oh.” Rin quietly exclaimed when his middle finger reached the back of her, eliciting a sharp cry of astonishment from Gou as he did so. A hard bump prevented him from progressing any further.

            “Onii-chan… _haah_.. Th-that’s my… the entrance to my womb…” Gou mumbled to him. Her half-lidded gaze simmered in wanton need, and she watched him with a heated intent.

            Something twanged in Rin’s belly and, both enticed and curious, he gingerly swept his finger around, feeling the donut-shaped bump of her cervix. Rin watched his sister carefully, however, in case he hurt her. But she seemed to enjoy the touch, biting her lip at the deep stimulation and shaking her hips slightly for more.

            “Will your womb twitch if I do this?” Rin quietly asked, digging his finger into her to press insistently against the spongy bump. Her slick mound pressed into his palm and Gou squeezed her eyes shut, releasing a small wail of pleasure.

            “ _Haa.. hah!_ You’re mean,” She panted against his bedsheets, “Onii-chan!”

            Slowly, Rin withdrew his finger, curling it slightly as he tugged it out so he could grind against her insides. A sharp intake of breath was her sole reaction but Rin was already sucking any physical evidence off his appendage. Kneeling down, he delicately parted open Gou’s pussy again, holding the slippery, swollen lips aside with his fingers. A pungent, sweet odor filled the space between them and Rin was all too familiar with the musky fragrance.

            Being alone with Gou like this gave Rin the courage to express himself. Words didn’t come as easily to him as actions did, but when the words did come, Rin was blunt. And right now, all he could think of was...

            It was… She was…

            “ _Beautiful._ ” Rin breathed, and Gou whimpered when his hot breath blew against her pussy.

            That was honestly how he felt. And maybe he was speaking purely out of love because it just felt so right to say that. Everything about her was beautiful. Sure, a dick and a vagina were clearly different in both purpose and appearance. But maybe because he didn’t have what Gou had that.. That’s why it looked beautiful to him. Foreign and mysterious, but beautiful nonetheless.

            _Shit, I’m completely head over heels in love with her,_ Rin thought to himself. Oh well, it sort of felt… good. To be so madly in love with someone that anything about that person had a certain beauty to it.

            The last time Rin actually had a good look at Gou’s pussy was when they first did it. That was weeks ago, and he wanted another look. If only because he didn’t know when would be the next time he could see her like this. Willingly vulnerable and open to him. She’d been shy then, and she was still shy now. But, if Rin had to be honest, he liked that about Gou.

            The way she was right now, it was for his eyes only.

            “You’re beautiful, Gou.” Rin repeated again, knowing his sister liked it when he verbally expressed himself.

            “Don’t look at it.. Onii-chan..” She bashfully mumbled back but did nothing to stop him.

            His eyes roamed across the delicate flesh between her buttcheeks. Rin had never seen such an amazing shade of blushing pink and red before. An innocent yet seductive color that was the temple of her body. Gou’s inner folds glistened with a dewy arousal that slowly dripped out of her. Somehow, it reminded Rin of the nectar of a peach. Sticky, but it had an enticing aroma to it. Did it excite Gou, knowing how exposed she was and being studied so closely?

            He could see her velvet walls twitch slightly.

            _How cute..._

            Rin watched, mesmerized as her arousal dripped in a long, gooey strand that stretched from her from the flushed entrance until it reached the sheets and soaked into it as a small dark spot. His mouth watered as soon as the full, heady scent of Gou’s sex wafted to him. A sign that his sister was ready for him. The familiar impulsion to taste what he could smell had Rin leaning forward and firmly kissing her slit in appreciation.

            “ _Hnn! Ah… Onii_ ** _—_** _mmn!_ ” Gou trembled against him and he grasped her hips to hold her steady.

            Her swollen folds slid across Rin’s mouth and he pushed his face forward, kissing her harder, more roughly. He heard her whimper and then Rin flicked his tongue out, tasting the flesh of her pussy. Just as he remembered, Gou was sweet. The faint trace of shower water lingered on her skin, but her musky arousal overpowered that, leaving a tangy taste on his tongue as he licked between her folds. Gou’s body seemed to shake in his grip but Rin continued to drag his tongue across the length of her slit. Once. Twice. Three more times. And more.

            “ _Ahn_ ** _—_** it’s so.. _Haah_ ** _—_** _ah!_ ** _—_** noisy!” Gou bit onto a raised wrinkle of his bed sheet, struggling to keep her hips still for her brother. “No…!”

            It was true. The wet slurps of his tongue on her slit resounded offensively. They were vociferous and harsh to the ears.

            And it made Rin’s cock painfully hard in response, knowing that he was making Gou so shamefully wet. It was, of course, her body’s way of preparing itself for penetration. As much as he could bear it, Rin always tried to ensure she was soaking wet before he ever entered her. Not to make the penetration smoother, but for Gou’s comfortability. The last thing Rin wanted was to hurt his sister. If that ever happened, he could never forgive himself. Which is why, no matter how badly he wanted to just plunge into her body, Rin forced himself to make sure Gou was ready to welcome him inside.

            Besides, he liked touching her like this too. As much as it turned _her_ on, it also aroused _him_ as well.

            _I could get addicted to this_ , Rin thought faintly as he sucked her clit in between his lips and tugged on it slightly.

            “ _Onii… chan!_ ” Gou bowed her back, raising her hips higher for him.

            Everything about her was addicting. The strawberry scent of the bodywash she used—which he could smell even now. And her damn taste. Shit, there was nothing like her. It was a flavor unique only to Gou Matsuoka and he had the honor of tasting her first—and hopefully last.

            “Please…” Rin heard his sister beg for him. “Please, Onii-chan..”

            He knew what she was asking for. And Rin didn’t know why he knew exactly what she was thinking. Was it because they were siblings? Or did he just know her so well?

            But he could hear the plea in Gou’s voice. She didn’t want to cum from oral. No, she wanted something more intimate than that. A physical connection between them to resemble their unforeseen love. A connection to prove that Rin was with her, inside of her, and that this was all real. He knew Gou needed to feel that because he did too. An affirmation to prove neither sibling was dreaming hopelessly of the other.

            Giving in to her demand, Rin dragged his tongue against her slit, feeling her pussy quiver in anticipation. Then he kissed it again, vehemently loud, and wetly so that her dewy folds produced a lewd sound that should have shamed either sibling. He strained forward, burying his nose against the crack of her ass to kiss Gou’s slit as hard as he could, mouth melding against her slick folds. Once she let out a raised cry, Rin mercifully stopped. Breathing, he leaned back and examined how her pussy twitched slightly from his oral treatment.

            “Grab a pillow.” Rin wiped at his soaked chin, standing up to nab another condom from his drawer. It only took a second to put it on, and by then, Gou already had one of his pillows squeezed between her belly and the mattress, propping her hips up.

            Rin took a moment to watch her pussy drool more onto his bedsheets, and he silently wondered if he would be able to smell Gou on them later on. He hoped so.

            Grabbing Gou’s hips, Rin raised her butt higher, level to his waist. They’d only had sex in this position once. Doggy-style was something he only resorted to when Gou stood before him and he couldn’t hold back any longer. It had happened in a blur with Gou draped over the back of the sofa as Rin took her from behind. His mind had been foggy with lust back then. At the time, all he could think of was how badly he needed to fuck Gou now that they could finally be together. He could still remember how deliciously good it’d felt to enter her raw, bare skin rubbing against her bare insides. They’d spent a day releasing years of pent up sexual frustration. And Rin had cherished every second he held her in his arms.

            Now, he could think more clearly. Like the muted calmness he felt right before diving into the water during a competition. But that didn’t mean he was going to be any more gentle than he had been the first time around.

            Holding Gou’s hip steady, Rin guided himself to her entrance. Then he stopped, remembering something Gou had asked at the beach, and he then raised his erection to nudge against her other hole. A place he had never touched before.

            She instantly jolted. “TH-That’s my—”

            “Just kidding.” Rin smirked, but he continued to prod his tip against the tight hole of her butt. “Your body isn’t ready for this yet…”

            _Yet._

            One day, he planned to take her there as well. After all, she did say he had _all_ of her.

            “Onii-chan, you mean— _OH!_ ” Gou let out a choked gasp upon Rin unexpectedly plunging into her without warning.

            He hissed upon instantly filling her all the way to the brim.

            _Ah, she’s so hot inside_ …

            Rin had missed this warmth. A special warmth that only a body could provide—her body. Slippery walls coiled tightly around the length of his cock. The thin layer of lubed rubber hindered the sensation a bit but Rin could still feel just how insanely hot Gou was inside. His thrusts started off slow, giving her body barely enough time to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Quickly finding his rhythm, Rin gripped Gou’s hips and steadily thrusted away, stealing soft moans from his sister. He savored the feeling of plump buttcheeks pressing against the hard ridges of his abs. It was a delightful contrast of soft versus hard and it always amazed Rin just how supple and pliant Gou’s whole body was.

**_Squeak!_ **

**_Squeak!_ **

**_Squeak!_ **

            From her blushing cheeks to her ample breasts swaying right now. Even the rosy buds he secretly enjoyed sucking on. To the smooth skin of her belly… Rin loved Gou’s thighs but the plump cheeks of her ass was probably his most favorite spot. Especially since squeezing it was his guilty pleasure.

            Rin and Gou were perfect opposites in almost every way. Compatible indeed, he thought.

**_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ **

            Somehow, the sound of his bed straining against his quick thrusts only aroused Rin more.

            “Please.. _Ah!_ Onii—” Gou spoke in broken sentences as Rin pounded into her, “not— _ahn_ _—_ not so.. so deep— _ahh_ _—hah!_ P-Please!”

            Rin knew his sister didn’t like doing it so hard and fast. Not because of discomfort, but because, this way, Gou was often the first to cum, much to her frustration. Which was actually why he did it in the first place. It didn’t work all the time. If he was tired from practice, there was a good chance that he’d peak first. In some way, perhaps Rin did treat this as a competition. A race to determine which sibling could make the other climax first.

**_Squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ **

            He blamed the competitive streak within him.

**_Squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ **

            “O-Onii.. You’re— _ah!_ _—_ you’re—too—rough!” Panting and struggling to keep up with Rin, Gou pressed her face into the bed, furrowing her brow in concentration so as to not lose herself completely.

            Her appeals for Rin to slow down only spurred him on and he tightened his hold on her hips. Gou’s moans shook along with the bed as Rin used his hold on her to press their bodies together. A push and pull combination. Rin, pulling Gou onto him and him pushing into her. Closer. He needed to be as close as possible to her. Closer, and closer, and closer—damn it! Feel the heat of her flesh wrap around his cock—from the root of his base to the tip of his head where his precum wept from his slit and into the condom.

            _If only that fucking condom didn’t separate us_ , Rin thought furiously as he grinded his tip against Gou’s cervix.

            “ _Nooo…_ ” Gou frantically clutched onto the bed sheets. “Sto— _Ah!_ Please.. Onii-chan.. _Ah, ah, ah, ah..!_ I'll lose my—lose my mind! _Hah! Ah! Ahhhn…_ ”

**_Squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ **

            _Fuck, she’s so tight!_

**_Squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ **

            _Damn it.. Damn it all!_ He had tried so hard to control himself. To not make it about him but her. Only her. Only Gou. _So why the fuck can’t I?!_ This crazy desire to be with his sister seeped into Rin’s skin like a toxin. He felt high. On drugs. And she was his drug. And the only way Rin could relieve the pain of withdrawal was if he got Gou to orgasm for him and him for her. In that moment, Rin wanted nothing more than to see Gou’s face brighten in pleasure and dainty lips stretching into a small ‘o’ as she orgasmed on his own bed. A primal need to see his beloved mate sated first, without restraint.

            “ _Hah!_ ** _—_** _ah!_ ** _—_** _ah!_ ** _—_** _Onii_ ** _—_** _chan!_ ** _—_** _ahn!_ ”

**_Squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ **

            The room echoed with the sharp sound of wet skin rapidly slapping together. Flesh beat against flesh and Rin growled as Gou’s cries gradually rose in pitch.

            In this position, they were like animals just mating. Yes.. the thought pleased him. Animals mating. Not brother and sister having sex. Just animals.

            And Rin felt like one. Like a beast preying on a lamb and, for a moment, Rin felt bad about doing this to his own sister. Instead of denying the both of them, he was only making things worse by loving Gou in return. Instead of protecting his younger sister like a good brother, Rin was fucking her for the umpteenth time and on his own bed.

            “ _Ah! Haah_.. Y-You’re ** _—_** stirring ** _—_** me up!” She panted heavily, forehead pressed against the mattress and cheeks splotched red. Garnet bangs were plastered to the sides of Gou’s face but she was too busy clutching Rin’s sheets, knuckles bone-white from her tight hold.

            The bed groaned from the thrusting and Gou’s form bounced lightly atop of the mattress. Rin used that to his advantage, setting his pace so that he could plunge into Gou while she bounced against him. Deep… He needed to be deeper into her. Touch Gou where nothing else but him could. Make her body remember his shape so that, when they parted, all she had to do was think of Rin as if he was already at her side.

            “ _Mine_ …” Rin accidentally growled aloud. He hadn’t even thought of it but the word just came out so naturally. He said it again, loud and harsh. “ _Mine!_ ”

            “ _Ah_ ** _—_** _ah!_ ** _—_** _yes!_ ** _—_** _y-yours!_ ” Gou shouted eagerly. “ _Yours_ ** _—_** _ah!_ ** _—_** _ahn!_ ** _—_** _Onii-chan!_ ”

            She was his, and he was hers.

            All of her, and all of him.

            Brother and sister. Man and woman. Soul to soul. Lovers at heart.

            Giving, and giving, and giving. Not taking, but simply giving out of love. Freely and without question.

            And the bumpy sensation of her cervix against his tip was a success for Rin every time he slid into her.

**_SQUEAK!_ **

**_SQUEAK!_ **

**_SQUEAK!_ **

            _Ah, damn that fucking bed!_

**_SQUEAK!_ **

            Every time he reached the very end of her, Rin couldn’t help but remember the way her womb had fluttered beneath his hand. Would her womb flutter now if he thrust hard enough against it? Would it twitch out of delight as Gou claimed? He wanted to test that theory, and so he slammed his hips harder than ever. His pelvis smacked almost painfully with her butt, causing their skin to turn red from the abuse. The action slowly pushed Gou up the bed until she was forced to brace a hand against the wall to keep herself from moving any further.

**_Squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ ** **_—squeak!_ **

            “O-O-Onii.. _Ahn_ ** _—_** Onii-chan.. _Hah!_ Close..!” Gou’s sweet voice called out to him and the guilty thought flitted away like it never existed, “I ** _—_** _Ah! Ah!_ ** _—_** I’m close!”

            She didn’t have to say it for Rin to know. After having sex several times already, he had become accustomed to the way Gou’s body reacted. Already she was incredibly tight, yet her walls would contract uncontrollably around his girth and he would know that she was about to cum.

            “Say my name.” Rin panted heavily. The scent of her juices and their sweat filled the room but what he loved most was the sound of Gou’s alluring voice as she moaned. It irritated him that the bed springs creaked loudly over her but he couldn’t bear to slow down either.

            Damn it, he didn’t like this position after all. Gou’s face was pressed into the bed, muffling her outcries. Most of all, Rin hated that he couldn’t see her face properly. That beautiful face of hers…

            “ _Mine!_ ” Rin grunted quietly this time, speaking more to himself than to Gou.

            Suddenly, his cock swelled up inside her and, with a roar, he came. Maybe it was because he felt safe and dominant in his room, but Rin’s groan was loud and prideful as he felt his seed spurt into the condom. Reaching forward, he pressed Gou’s swollen clit while grasping a breast with his other hand. Perhaps he was too rough with her, but Rin could no longer tell as his stomach tightened from the orgasm. He leaned in to rest his hot cheek on the slick expanse of Gou’s back and the both of them fell onto the bed. Bracing his forearms on either side of Gou, Rin was mindful to not crush his sister. A need to keep going pushed him to continue thrusting into her almost sloppily.

            “O-Onii..! _Ah.. Hah_ ** _—_** R-Rin!” Gou sobbed his name aloud with such tender endearment. “Rin..! _R-RIN!_ ”

            Through half-lidded eyes, he watched Gou’s back bow slightly as she hit her own orgasm. While waiting for Gou to finish, he peppered small kisses all over her sweaty back. Something wet trickled onto the hand he pressed against her clit and Rin smiled. He let a minute pass so Gou could catch her breath before he finally pulled out of her.

            “Hah.. Hah.. that was…” Gou flipped onto her back, chest heaving as she gulped down breaths of fresh air, “ _wow_ …”

            “Are you okay?” Rin asked, removing the condom to toss it into a different bag for him to throw out later. He raised his arms up and stretched out the slight kinks in his back. Ugh, his muscles were still slowly recovering from the competition but, _mmn_ , at least they felt really good after this.

            “Yeah,” Gou carefully brushed a hand through the wet, tangled locks of her hair, “sorry I made your bed… um, messy.”

            “I like it like that.” Rin couldn’t help but give a smug grin. “Now you’re literally in my sheets.”

            And he decided it was a good look for his sister. Naked, pale form against the blackness of his covers. Dark, fiery hair curtaining around her curvaceous, lithe figure. _I should have had you in my bed more often_ , he thought nonchalantly.

            Her flushed cheeks puffed up, “You’re such a tease, Onii-chan!”

            _No, you’re the tease here,_ Rin wanted to retort back. Instead, he kissed the pout on Gou’s lips as he climbed atop of her.

            “Wh-what is it?” Gou asked, dazed eyes narrowing at him suspiciously. “You have a mischievous smile on your face, Onii-chan…”

            There was the faint sound of rubber snapping against something.

            “Hm, nothing…” Rin grinned, and he carefully pressed a chaste kiss to one of the hickeys on her neck, “I just hope you’re ready for round three. Or, is it four?”

            Gou blinked at him in befuddlement. “R-Round… eh?”

            Her bright eyes widened like saucers upon feeling Rin already nudging his tip at her tender folds. She could feel the new condom smearing her juices around like lube. Thankfully, she was already soaking wet, but it didn’t stop Gou from squeezing her eyes shut as Rin entered her in one, smooth stroke.

            He grinned, giving Gou a moment to adjust to him again. “You didn't think we were done yet, did you? I'm not letting you ** _—_** _mmn!_ ** _—_** leave this bed.. until you can’t walk ** _—_** _hah_ ** _—_** _ngh_..!

            “Wait.. Onii-chan!” Gou begged him, “I’m ** _—_** _ah_ ** _—_** still sens ** _—_** _ahn!_ ** _—_** sensitive!”

            “You said ** _—_** I could do ** _—_** anything ** _—_** I want ** _—_** to you.” Rin grunted in between thrusts.

            “Meanie!” She managed to say before getting cut off by her own moans.

            Their hips undulated as one against the mattress. A synchronized motion that reminded Rin of how it felt to propel through the water like a smooth wave, his body following the rolling motion. The creamy skin of her belly felt soft and delicate against his pelvis. That sensation alone sent pleasant trills straight into his cock.

            He laced their hands together, pinning Gou down to the bed as he continued to make love to her.

            “Onii-chan,” Gou squeezed her eyes shut, “I c-can’t think! Ahn.. ah ** _—_** ahh ** _—_** more..! Onii-chan!”

            Their interlocked hands gripped each other tightly. Gou writhed uncontrollably beneath Rin, but she could hardly move with the way his body pinned her down, hands pressing hers into the sheets.

**_Squueaak.. squeaak.. squueak.. squeaak.. squeak.._ **

            “It’s so hot inside of you..” Rin breathed lightly, deeply, inhaling all that his sister had to offer him.

            “D-Dont say it like that…” Gou mewled, looking away from him.

            _She's so fucking cute when she's embarrassed_.

            Maybe it was a brotherly instinct but her reaction made Rin want to tease her more. So he pressed his mouth to her ear and said in a soft pant, “It's fucking hot inside you, Gou.”

            Rin earned a small whimper from her and he gyrated his hips to force out a stronger cry.

            This time, he was slow and unhurried, making sure to hit Gou in the spot that could make her faint from pleasure. And if she did faint, _then_ Rin would stop. But if she didn’t… well, his sister had better be ready for another round after this one.

            Because they only had a week left and neither of them knew when was the next time they could see each other like this.

            Keeping Gou’s hands tightly pinned down by her head, Rin grunted, “Look at me, Gou.”

            She opened her eyes to his request and something electrifying zapped through Rin’s core and straight down to his cock as soon as their gazes met. Bright garnet clashed against bright garnet. If he didn’t already know Gou was his sister, Rin would have thought he was staring into his own eyes. But of course Gou had almost the same shade as his. It was only befitting. Ironic as well. And, as much as Rin loved Gou’s eyes, he also hated it. Because how could he not make love to her without having her eyes remind him that she was his sister? It was both a curse as well as a blessing.

            Yet, it did not stop Rin from melding his mouth to hers for a kiss, the bed creaking beneath their connected bodies. Strawberry mingled with mint and chlorine. And, like Gou had stained his bedsheets with the nectar of her body, Rin hoped he could stain her as well. Condom or no condom.

            But Rin was in no rush to do that. After all, compared to everything else, staining Gou with his love was no competition. Only a matter of time.

            As the clock ticked on, minute by minute, the bed continued creaking steadily beneath the two lovers. The closed door muffled the feminine moans and gentle grunts. Making love together was something neither sibling could ever get used to, but it was something they would always cherish. And both siblings treasured every second of it as they did just that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

            “You went to a Planned Parenthood?”

            “Mhm. Don’t worry, nobody saw me.”

            “You should’ve told me. I would have gone with you.”

            “They would have wondered who you were and… well, it’s pretty obvious you’re my brother.” Gou retorted back. “It’d be strange for my own brother to accompany me for birth control pills, don’t you think? Usually, that’s the job of the boyfriend.”

            “I suppose.” Rin grumbled against her neck. He was spooning Gou from behind, her smaller form fitting against the curve of his body. Most of their sweat from earlier had dried off as they delved into another casual conversation. Gou had had just enough strength for an extra round after, and she now lay exhausted while Rin was still pumped with energy. The bedsheets were completely soiled, of course, but Rin would fix that later. For now, he just wanted to relish the satiny feel of Gou’s body pressed against his.

            “How many more condoms do you have?”

            “Hm.. nine?”

            There was originally sixteen in the box but Rin had spent three condoms practicing how to put them on properly and quickly. And then, of course, they had used the other four quite efficiently. Money well spent.

            “Ah, you’re insatiable, Onii-chan.”

            “Hey, it seemed like you were enjoying it just as much!”

            Gou giggled. “I didn’t say it was a _bad_ thing.”

            Growling, Rin tickled her side for revenge, forcing out another shrill of laughter.

            “I’ll start taking those birth control pills then.”

            “Mm..” Rin’s attention was more drawn to the slope of Gou’s waist. He dragged the back of his hand across the side of her breast, down the sharp curve of her waist. Then his hand slowly trailed up the deep ascent of her hip, following the swell of her butt until he was smoothly caressing the side of her thigh.

            “That tickles.” Gou said softly, a bit of happiness lightening her voice.

            “You’re so soft…” Rin noted aloud, unable to keep himself from being mesmerized by her body.

            “Mm,” He could practically hear Gou smiling, “no, Onii-chan, you’re just too hard. What with your muscles and all that. Besides, I _am_ a girl.”

            “Maybe.” Rin said, although he still believed his reason was better. There was something special about her. There had to be. How else could she feel so… sublime?

            _Are you an angel?_ The ridiculous thought came from nowhere and Rin instantly cringed at himself. That was a stupid thought. Despite this, it lingered at the back of his mind. And, perhaps just for the fun of it, he decided to further entertain that idea by imagining Gou with wings. Suddenly, he was fantasizing Gou in a seductive lingerie ** _—_** sunshine yellow to bring out her eyes ** _—_** and fluttering her wings as she awaited him on his bed.

            _Ugh, damn that Seijuro Mikoshiba._ Rin had accidentally stumbled on the former captain’s porn magazines when he visited his dorm once. It took only one glance to notice the sexual nature of the image. Now he was impressing the image of the model onto Gou. Ah, fucking hell. He was a goddamn pervert after all.

            Just as Rin was mentally groaning at himself, Gou abruptly pulled herself away from his embrace and dashed out his room. Upset at the loss of contact, Rin impatiently waited for his sister to return, frowning expectantly at the doorway. A minute or two passed and then the sound of a toilet flushing echoed across the hallway. There was a sheepish look in Gou’s eyes when she walked back into Rin’s room, pushing the door close on the way. He raised a hand to his sister, beckoning her to quickly rejoin him on the bed.

            “I had to pee.” Gou explained, her face slightly flustered as she laid her head atop of his sturdy chest, resting a hand on his abdomen.

            Rin wrapped an arm around her, bringing his sister closer into him. He felt the cool tip of her nose press against his pec, soft lips brushing the taut muscle as Gou snuggled into his body. A teasing grin grew on his face. “You should’ve let me join you.”

            “Th-that’s..!”

            “It’s not a big deal. I’ve already seen everything.”

            “Onii-chan!” She sputtered, cheeks burning adorably.

            “What?” Rin continued casually, “I _have_ seen everything.”

            “I hate it when you tease me.” His sister mumbled but Rin could feel her smiling slightly.

            “You love it.” Rin simply said, brushing her hair back and kissing the top of her head.

            They were quiet for a moment, and then Gou gave a carefree sigh. “I can hear your heart beating, Onii-chan.”

            Glancing down at her, Rin observed Gou’s serene expression. Her eyes were closed but a faint, content smile played on her lips and suddenly Rin wanted to kiss her again.

            “Onii-chan, I wonder… if your heart knows I’m listening to it…?” Gou whispered. “It’s so soothing…”

**_Lubb-dub… lubb-dub… lubb-dub… lubb-dub…lubb-dub… lubb-dub… lubb-dub… lubb-dub… lubb-dub… lubb-dub…_ **

            “Gou…”

            “Hm...” She sounded sleepy.

            Rin pressed his face into her thick, rosy hair, breathing in her natural sweat and musk and ingraining the scent of Gou’s body into his lungs.

            _Yeah, I’m a fucking pervert._

            “Gou.” Rin prompted her again.

            She snuggled closer to him. Their damp, garnet hair mixed together on the pillow. “Mm… Hold me, Onii-chan...”

            Gou drowsily took her brother’s hand and draped it across her abdomen. He could feel her stomach expand slightly against his palm with every breath she took.

            “Mmn, your hand is warm..” Gou purred contently.

            Rin noticed she liked having her belly touched by him. And, to be honest, he enjoyed touching her there as well. There was something intimate about touching someone’s most vulnerable places. A certain trust that could only be nurtured by love.

            Rin cupped her belly more firmly, almost possessively, as he murmured to his sister, “Hey… tell me you love me, Gou.”

            It wasn’t that he thought she didn’t love him. Rin knew she did. Still, for some reason, he desperately needed to hear her say it aloud. From her own lips. A request for confirmation during their more tender, vulnerable moments.

            _Say it, Gou… tell me you love me._

            “Hnn.. love you… Onii…” And then her voice faded into a slow, soft snore that Rin couldn’t help but smile exasperatedly at.

            Although sleep called to him as well, Rin couldn’t give in to his exhaustion just yet. His body was sore but delightfully strung high on sex and happiness. And touching Gou’s belly like this made his mind drift to other things…

            As he watched Gou sleep, Rin wondered what she would look like if she was pregnant.

            One month?

            Two months?

            Three months?

            He imagined her belly expanding as the weeks passed by.

            Distractedly, Rin caressed his hand across Gou’s flat belly, pretending that it was swollen with his child. Hm, how many babies would his sister be willing to have? Four? Five? Maybe… eight?

            _Eight’s a good number. Or twelve. Hm, would Gou be fine having a dozen babies with me? Or.. maybe that's a bit too much?_

            _How many babies is a woman capable of having_ , Rin wondered. He didn’t know much about the science of pregnancies. He barely even knew how a woman got pregnant.

            All Rin _did_ know was that, despite what he told Gou, he wanted to have a baby with her so damn badly. The only reason why he always prevented Gou from discussing it was because he feared that, one day, he would snap and give in to temptation and need. The need to see his sister filled with his child. Not to claim her as his, being the first to impregnate Gou. His sister was her own person and he both loved and respected her too much to ever think she was just a piece of meat to breed. Just thinking of Gou ever being considered like that made him want to puke and punch whoever dared to think of her that way. No, it was simply because Rin, deep down to the very fiber of his being, desired to start their own family together. Sometimes, it was all Rin could think about in the dead of night.

            Would the nursery be pink or blue? How to change a baby’s diaper? And would their child have the same eyes as the parents? That same shade of garnet? Rin’s was a slightly more vibrant shade, but he hoped their baby would have Gou’s color. No, Gou was the beautiful one of the two, so he hoped _all_ of their babies took after her.

            “Hmm..” Gou shifted slightly and Rin instantly stopped caressing her belly.

            He’d gotten distracted by his daydream and had begun rubbing her stomach too firmly out of excitement. With bated breath, Rin waited for Gou to start snoring again before he continued stroking her lower belly, lightly dragging his fingers across the belly button. Her bare stomach was warm against his palm while the rest of her body had cooled off with her sweat. Despite the summer heat, Rin gingerly tugged a wrinkled sheet over their tangled legs. If Rin knew anything about his sister, it was that she tended to get cold easily.

            Still, he hugged her closer to himself to ensure she was warm. A few minutes passed and Rin began to feel his eyelids become heavy with sleep. He stole one last glance at Gou’s flat belly, sweeping his thumb against the smooth expanse and imagining a small baby bump fitting into his hand.

            _Damn it… Why do we have to be siblings?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposedly, based off a new study by psychologists at the University of Michigan & Albright College in Pennsylvania, falling asleep right after sex is is associated with greater partner desire for bonding and affection.
> 
> " _Baby fever_ ” is an actual thing. It is a _biological phenomenon_ that describes the inexplicable, irrepressible urge to make a baby. The urgent desire to make a baby varies in intensity. It’s not that you want to experience the act of making a baby (the sex) but you seek to experience the pregnancy and having a baby to call your own. You could be barely eighteen and wanting so badly to have a baby but you’re still also aware that you should not just yet. I actually have a couple of college friends who have experienced “baby fever” and that’s how I was introduced to the term. Both women AND men can experience this. So, as you can see, both Gou and Rin are privately experiencing “baby fever”.
> 
> Also, I _MAY OR MAY NOT_ update next week due to upcoming exams! And another fair warning, I absolutely SUCK at writing porn without plot. So enjoy my lemons but just a heads up about that.


	14. Ami Fujioka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost four weeks since the events of Chapter 1. Summer vacation is nearing its end and Rin tries to spend his day with Gou. Someone unexpectedly invites themselves into the siblings' lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I haven't updated in a while. I was preparing to watch Infinity War and it emotionally wrecked me more than expected so I needed time to recover from the feels.
> 
> I know some of you have burning questions. Worry not, I know exactly what you're wondering about (*cough* **Gou** *cough*) and those questions will be answered and explained in due time.

Usually, Rin Matsuoka was a very deep sleeper. The only thing that could ever wake him at the crack of dawn around five in the morning for swim practice was the painful screeching of his alarm clock going off. Other than that, he slept like the dead once he hit the haystack. Training days were rough and drained him of his energy so, once it was bedtime, it was lights out for Rin. Yet, as he was slowly prying his eyes open, Rin noticed it wasn’t the clock that woke him but something more alarming.

            Just outside the hallway, there was a horrid gagging sound. Faint, but somehow Rin had awoken to it.

            “Gou..?” Reaching out to the space beside him, Rin only felt fading body warmth on his bed sheets. As his eyes strained to adjust to the dark, he continued blindly groping around the bed for his sister.

            Another gagging sound from outside prompted Rin to jerk up into a sitting position. The little bright green digital numbers radiating from the bedside table had him squinting through bleary eyes which he rubbed at.

            _5:23 AM._

            Their mom had likely arrived at some time in the middle of the night but even Mrs. Matsuoka was a deeper sleeper than Rin himself. Throughout his vacation, occasionally, a box or two of takeout would fill the trash can and he would quickly conclude that their mom had—once again—been too exhausted to fix herself some leftovers. At least he needn’t worry about her catching Gou or Rin sleeping in each other’s beds together. Still, caution would always be a necessity for them.

            And he took that into consideration as he grabbed his shorts off the floor to put on, slowly creeping his way into the hallway. It’d be very awkward if their mom were to awake and catch both of her children stark naked in the middle of the night. And Rin was sure that his bedroom door had been left closed when he and Gou went to sleep, but now it was wide open as if his sister had left in a hurry. Peeking his head out, he saw the bright light of the bathroom filtering out into the hallway just a few feet away. He leaned out farther, making sure that the master bedroom remained close, before carefully making his way to the bathroom.

            “Gou?” Rin softly called to his sister, squinting through the piercing bathroom light to find her sitting naked by the toilet.

            She gave him an exhausted look before her face abruptly froze up.

            “What are you—”

            Rin hadn’t even finished his question yet before Gou leaned into the toilet to release another bout of vomit.

            “Oh, sh—” His body automatically moved, reaching to grab the toilet paper by the sink and dampening it under the faucet. For further caution, he closed the bathroom door shut to ensure their mom wouldn’t wake up. Then, Rin crouched beside Gou, gently turning her to face him so he could wipe at her mouth. “What happened? Are you sick?”

            “I think… maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to eat the cookie dough…” She mumbled, pushing his hand away to puke again.

            Sure enough, the pungent sweet stench of vomit quickly filled the bathroom and Rin walked over to the wall by the tub where he could open a small window for fresh air.

            “Are you sure it was the cookie dough?” Rin asked upon returning to her side. _How can it be the cookie dough if I’m okay?_

            “Mhm...” Gou nodded her head, spitting into the toilet twice before closing the lid and flushing it. “Sorry, Onii-chan, I didn’t mean to wake you…”

            “You didn’t.” He replied, tucking her loose hair back and checking her over. She didn’t seem sick since her skin wasn’t clammy or feverish. Nor was her body trembling. _Gou just seems exhausted. Well, I guess having to suddenly throw up at five in the morning would be tiring._ What Rin still couldn’t figure out was how the cookie dough could have given his sister an upset stomach but not him? _Strange... I’m sure I ate more of the batter than her._

            “I’m okay now, Onii-chan,” Gou mumbled, waving him away, “you can go back to sleep.”

            “Don’t be ridiculous.” Rin grumbled back, grabbing a cup by the sink and filling it with mouthwash. Crouching beside Gou, he cradled the back of her head while raising the cup to her lips. “Rinse your mouth first.”

            Obediently, she took a sip of the teal liquid and swished it around for almost a minute, gargling briefly before spitting back into the cup for Rin to rinse out.

            “Are you cold?” Rin asked, brushing his knuckles across her cheek.

            “Not really.” Gou answered, nuzzling his hand in response. She cracked a small but tired smile. “Were you surprised to find your sister like this… throwing up first thing in the morning?”

            “Naked? A little. On the bathroom floor, throwing up? Can’t say I _wasn’t_ surprised.” Rin admitted, having expected to find Gou in bed with him and not here of all places. “Are you all right now?”

            “Still kind of nauseous but I’m pretty sure there’s nothing left to throw up.” Gou sighed, standing up on wobbly feet with the support of her brother. “I _am_ a bit hungry though…”

            As if to prove her point, a loud growl resounded from the pit of Gou’s belly and she blushed in response, cupping her bare stomach as if to cover the noise. Of course, she was hungry. They hadn’t really eaten properly, what with nothing but cookies and snacks yesterday. Neither of them had really done too much except spend their time in bed together, so there hadn't been much need for food. Considering Rin had just finished a competition, his diet wasn’t really in trouble either. Still, even he was beginning to feel the pangs of hunger gnawing at him.

            “Let’s get you dressed and then I’ll cook up some breakfast.” Rin suggested, taking Gou’s hand to quietly lead them back into his room.

            “Ah, but, you should rest a bit more Onii-chan.” Gou protested in a whisper, collecting the clothes she’d left in Rin’s drawers. Watching his sister’s eyes dart around the room in search of something specific, Rin eventually dangled a pair of pink panties before her. Gou quickly snatched it back, her cheeks reddening slightly as she hurriedly slipped on the panties under the skirt of a navy dress.

            It had been her idea to keep a spare set of clothes hidden in Rin’s drawer in case there was ever an emergency. Or if Gou couldn’t risk returning to her bedroom naked.

            “Nah,” Rin responded, sifting through his own drawers to start dressing himself, “my alarm is about to go off soon, anyways. I was thinking of going out for a jog this morning. I want you to come with me. Record my times and take notes.”

            Knowing his sister had managed the Iwatobi Swim Club for several years now, Rin knew she could be relied on. If he were to ask anyone else, it’d be bothersome to explain how to use a stopwatch or create a timetable. Besides that, no regular person would know exactly what to watch out for. At least with Gou, she had a keen eye and could observe his form.

            “I’ll be glad to.” Gou smiled softly in return.

            Rin continued to slip on a black tank top when he suddenly felt her kiss him chastely on the cheek. Shooting a look at Gou, he watched the rosy color of her cheeks as she whispered, “Good morning, Onii-chan.”

            Rin smiled wryly at the way she showed her affections for him in the morning. Usually, she’d be too shy to even initiate a kiss. Lately, however, she was becoming more daring and more open to expressing her affections. Of course, Rin could never get enough of that shy blush that dusted his sister’s cheeks when she did so.

            Perhaps his sister wanted to be more openly affectionate before he had to leave. After all, there wouldn't be another opportunity until they would see each other again in several more months for Christmas.

            He cupped her face, letting Gou lean into his touch before dipping down for a proper kiss on the lips.

            It was slow and tender, and Rin felt Gou breath into the kiss slightly, inhaling him just as he did her. His hand curled around her waist, gently kneading the curve as he kissed her. She sighed against his mouth appreciatively, raising a hand to grip his bicep where it fit into her palm. Upon sensing Gou’s need for air, Rin finally peeled away, whispering against the corner of her smile, “Good morning.”

 

* * *

 

            Breakfast lasted a bit longer than it should have. The two siblings had wasted a few minutes arguing over who would be the one cooking. Usually, it was Gou’s duty to prepare lunch and dinner. Rin woke up too early for her to make him breakfast but she still knew exactly what he liked to eat. On the other hand, Rin had argued that he too was a pretty good cook and accused Gou of not trusting him enough to do some household work. That little guilt trip was enough to have Gou hand the kitchen apron over to her brother instead.

            However, not wanting to just sit around and wait, she took it upon herself to prepare a protein shake for Rin as he made their meals. His favorite brand was Ensure, the chocolate flavor, and Gou knew it was more effective to mix the powder with about 300 mL of skimmed milk for calcium. The aim of a protein shake involved resupplying the body with amino acids to build muscle mass, maintain metabolism levels, and boost recovery. The bodies of swimmers went through wear and tear daily, so she knew that a proper recovery was vital for her brother, especially since Rin had went through the grinder for months. Training countless hours for a fifteen-minute race… Gou couldn’t fathom how Rin could withstanding such grueling work. But he enjoyed it, and every step closer to the Olympics—no matter how small that step was—put a smile on his face.

            _Seeing Onii-chan like that makes me happy too,_ Gou smiled to herself as she chopped half a banana into pieces for the shake. It was an excellent source of carbohydrates, and Gou liked to strictly follow the 60:40 ratio rule for the amount of protein and carbohydrates to include in a shake.

            “Hey, you want your eggs fried or scrambled?” Rin asked beside her as he tended to the stove.

            _Hm, I always scramble them but right now I’m sort of craving…_ “Fry mine like you do yours. Ah, and can you also add cheese to mine? Oh! And bacon too, please.”

            “Bacon?” Rin slightly frowned down at the pan, cracking the eggs onto it. “I’ve never seen you eat your eggs with bacon before? Last I remember, you always ate eggs scrambled, with pepper and ketchup.”

            That was true, but just the thought of eating eggs with ketchup made Gou feel slightly nauseous for some reason. The nausea had been happening in the mornings lately, often prompting her to run into the bathroom for another daily round of puking. Whatever stomach virus she had caught, Gou was surprised her brother was still fine. Oh well, right now, she _really_ craved bacon. “Yeah, but I haven’t had bacon in a while. Okaa-san would always burn it in a hurry…”

            “Well, I promise you won’t be disappointed with mine.” Rin grinned smugly at her.

            Giggling softly, Gou slipped a snack bar into Rin’s lunchbox. “I look forward to it then.”

            And true to her brother’s words, his cooking was sinfully scrumptious. It was possible that—and Gou hated to admit it—Rin’s cooking was… somehow, even better than Gou’s. She, who had spent years in the kitchen making the meals for the family? Whatever training he did in Australia all those years, Rin had definitely learned more than just swimming tips. It was almost shocking to think that Rin rivaled her, but now that Gou thought about it, he did seem to know how to do household chores as if he’d spent his whole life doing it. Perhaps his time in Australia had forced Rin to learn to take care of himself and now he was applying those skills here.

            The more Gou thought about it, the more she found it funny. Rin Matsuoka, Olympic swim champion and then… stay-at-home dad? She found it difficult to imagine Rin as a housemaker but it seemed that he truly could make a perfect husband. And he seemed to get along pretty well with kids too. Probably because, as Rin’s little sister, he had her to look after.

            “Onii-chan would make a great father.” Gou accidentally said aloud while they were in the middle of eating their quick meal.

            Rin’s fork remained frozen halfway between his mouth and plate as he stared blankly at her. “Huh?”

.

.

.

.

.

            Since summer was nearing its end, the mornings were no longer as early and warm as they’d been during the start of vacation. Rin had made Gou take a jacket along in case she got cold. She’d also kept her hair down to hide the hickeys that marred her chest and neck. The bite marks and scratches on her breasts and stomach could easily be hidden but bikinis were definitely out of the question for the rest of summer.

            Gou’s navy dress billowed around her knees as a strong gust blew through. The sailor collar around her neck popped up and she fixed it after grooming her hair back in place. The sun was already peeking over the jade hills, however, and Gou had to shade her eyes from the sun’s glare as she waited for her brother to round the corner of the park. It was his go-to place for a warm up jog if he didn’t want to do something as intense as training at the beach. A few minutes would be spent with Rin stretching first before any running began.

            Earlier, Gou had caught the small wince her brother had made as he bent at the waist to stretch a leg. And then she’d almost chuckled aloud at the thought that, maybe—just maybe—Rin was beginning to feel the fatigue of too much sex. After all, they immediately got into it right after a big competition, giving him no time to properly recover his muscles first. It was no surprise that even a great swimmer like Rin would feel the fatigue set in. Of course, she’d kept quiet, swallowing down a bout of laughter as he handed her a clipboard and the stopwatch.

            According to the timetable Gou had created, Rin was on his eighth lap around the whole park. His times were excellent and on track with consistent three-minute marks but… he was already twenty seconds late. Something minor like that normally wouldn’t be such a big deal for any other person but, for swimmers like Rin, ten seconds made a huge difference. It wasn’t like her brother to be late like this, and Gou knew he hadn’t just stopped to smell the flowers let alone slow down from exhaustion.

            Her foot tapped quickly against the cool cement of the sidewalk. The digits on the stopwatch continued rising and Gou gripped it tighter.

            Had something happened?

 

* * *

 

            “You don’t remember me?”

            “Uh, no… should I?”

            “I’m Ami! Ami from the beach yesterday?”

            “Oh…” Rin didn’t really have much to say considering he barely knew this woman for all of two minutes. She had caught him in the middle of his eighth lap, and he swore it seemed she came from nowhere, appearing right beside Rin so suddenly that he’d nearly tripped in surprise.

            The bleach dyed hair was familiar but, instead of pigtails like last time, her hair was up in a tight ponytail that reached the middle of her back like Gou’s. Despite the slight chill of the morning, she wore nothing but a cyan sports bra—he recognized the expensive brand—and tiny shorts that barely covered her. Rin couldn’t help but wonder how bad of a wedgie was she having. Then again, who was he to judge someone’s fashion?

            “Yeah, I accidentally hit you with my volleyball.” Ami stared back at him with doey, brown eyes. Somehow, her gaze seemed too… _intrusive?_ “I must’ve hit you harder than I thought, huh?”

            “Yeah…” Rin slowly replied. _I thought she said it was her friend who accidentally hit me?_ That was weird… Maybe he _did_ get hit pretty hard after all.

            “I really didn’t expect to see you here at this park.” Ami continued, propping a hand on her hip. “I like to come here for a morning jog. You know, warm myself up for the day before I hit training.”

            “Really?” Rin said. Strange. He’d never seen her at this park here before. Then again, it’s not like he came every day. And it had only been two months since he’d returned from Australia. “Training for what?”

            “Volleyball.” Ami replied and Rin remembered how she’d asked him to join her for a game. “I’m actually the captain of my volleyball team. My girls look at me as their mom, in a way. Especially since I’ve been leading us to victory the past three years. One day, we’ll hit Nationals and then.. the Olympics. Just like you.”

            “Just like me.” Rin echoed back, glancing to the corner over in the far distance where Gou awaited him. Well, his lap time was definitely messed up now. The thought irritated him slightly but he reigned it in.

            “Maybe we’ll see each other there?” Ami tipped a dark brow at him hopefully.

            “Ah, yeah, maybe...” Rin rubbed the back of his sweaty neck. _Man, when is she going to leave?_

            He had socialized with girls before, but never one so… persistent. There was this unshakable feeling that this girl sought something from him. But what? Or was he imagining things?

            “Oh, hey, why don’t we do some laps together,” Ami touched his arm and Rin could feel her eyes rake down the length of his body, “seeing as we’re already here?”

            Taking a step away as casual as he could, Rin let the lie slip smoothly from his mouth, “Actually, I was just about finishing my run.”

            “Oh, bummer.” Ami pouted. She stepped away and Rin inwardly released a sigh of relief. “Next time then!”

            “Later...!” Rin said, already jogging away but trying not to make it too obvious. He’d been careful to purposely not agree to that promise. It wasn’t because he couldn’t live up to a promise like that. It was just running laps together, but… _Something about that girl…_ Something about her gave Rin strange vibes. He couldn’t put a finger to it though.

            _Maybe I’ve just been around guys for too long?_

            Girls were hard to read. At least with Gou, his own sister, he could easily read her. Rin wasn’t sure if it was because they were siblings or what, but he could already see the concern in her face as he finally rounded the corner.

            “What happened?” She immediately asked, passing a hand towel for him to wipe himself with.

            “It’s nothing. I just ran into,” Rin paused for just a beat, “an acquaintance.”

            The concern disappeared from Gou’s expression just as quickly. “Oh, well, I wasn’t sure if I should pause the stopwatch, so I just recorded your time as is. Your form was a bit off on the seventh lap so I took note of that in your notebook. Everything else I wrote is in there too.”

            “Thanks.” Rin said, flipping through the pages quickly. He then took the clipboard and watch from Gou, stuffing them into the sports bag before slinging the strap over a shoulder. “It’s already past eight. Where do you wanna eat?”

            His sister shot a look of surprise at him, as if she’d been expecting to go home straight after. A second passed before Gou’s cheeks became tinged pink as she realized Rin had meant to treat this outing as a sort of date for them. Take this opportunity while they still could.

            And he had. Sure, a morning jog was hardly romantic but, like Gou had said before, they could make it as it is. To everyone else, they were brother and sister. In their own reality, however, it was Rin and Gou who could choose to view things as they were. Grocery shopping? Date. Seeing a movie? Date. Taking a walk or jog? Date. So long as they could do these things together, Rin and Gou were free to perceive it as a date to enjoy. What mattered was not the location or activity, but simply the person they did it with.

            Close at his side, Gou hummed, “Hm… I’ve always wondered about that restaurant we saw in the photo album with Otou-san and Okaa-san.”

* * *

 

            The diner Gou had chosen was evidently worn out from numerous years of serving guests. The fire hydrant red paint of the walls was dull and scratched, peeling at corners or missing in patches in random areas. On those walls hung black and white photos of the diner over the years, showcasing the owner posing together with various customers. The tiled floor, once a crisp white and maroon pattern, was now tinged yellow with age and dirt. Most of the servers and cooks were just as old, save for a young waitress who was heavily pregnant.

            “We don’t get as many young people here anymore,” The waitress—’Sana’, her name tag read—smiled welcomingly at the two siblings, “but Obaa-san would be happy to see a pair of pretty faces.”

            “Obaa-san?” Gou asked.

            “She’s the owner of this diner. Has been for decades, but nowadays she just sits in the back to play Shogi.” Sana explained. “Oh, I’m her granddaughter. I know, I know—what’s a young lady like me doing in a rundown place like this out in the corner of town? I’m just staying with Obaa-san a bit longer and helping around until my baby is due. Then my husband and I are moving out of this small town.”

            “This place isn’t that bad.” Rin said, taking another look around at the near empty restaurant. Gou had to agree with her brother; there was a warm feeling to this place. She felt comfortable here. There was a sort of intimate, homey feeling to it.

            “That’s very kind of you to say.” Sana smiled earnestly. “Most of the customers that do come here are the elderly—those who had grown up visiting this diner back when it was a hot spot for couples. But that was long ago, and most of those lovebirds have moved out of this town.”

            “I suppose a small town like this wouldn’t have much to offer.” Rin admitted.

            “You see those frames on the walls around? They’re all pictures of Obaa-san posing with couples. Couples who reached their one-year anniversary would earn themselves a spot on the wall.”

            “Ehhh, that’s amazing!” Gou took a closer look at the frame beside their table, studying the grainy faces of the lovebirds holding hands together on the table they sat at now, smiling openly at the camera. _Years’ worth of memories contained in a single photo_. Gou couldn’t help but wonder how the couples were faring now.

            “What happened to the diner?” Rin asked from the other side of the table.

            “Hm, maybe you’re too young to remember but there was this storm that came just over a decade ago,” The waitress started and Gou sensed Rin stiffen, “and a few of the men who died had been pretty popular customers here. When those men died, their girlfriends or wives stopped coming here. The memories they shared of this place with their loved ones became too painful.”

            Underneath the table, Gou extended her foot out and grazed the side of Rin’s ankle for comfort. Any mention of that fateful day always touched a raw nerve in her brother, though he hid it well. She felt him respond back by nudging her foot. A sign of his appreciation.

            “Soon, everyone left one by one. Even now, this place is still too painful for those people to come here. Every spot in this diner—every scuff, every tear, every piece—has a memory…. I just... Oh! I’m so sorry, I’ve been talking on and on, but I haven’t even given you your menus yet!”

            “It’s all right.” Rin quickly said, waving his hand to keep the pregnant woman from automatically bowing in apology. “Uh, Gou, what do you want?”

            “Um, I’ll have…” She browsed through the lamellated pages, considering what wouldn’t make her feel nauseous or what wouldn’t taste as bad if she did puke it out later, “the French toast with… can you put a fried egg on top of that please? I’m really craving some fried eggs today. Oh! And can I have pickles on the side too?”

            “Pickles… Eh? P-Pickles?!” The waitress looked taken aback and her gaze flitted up and down Gou’s form as if she was seeing her for the first time.

            “Uh, yes, please.” It was definitely strange to order pickles to eat with French toast but Gou didn’t think it would elicit such a reaction.

            “O-Oh… Sorry, I... uh, I just thought I misheard.” Sana chuckled it off as she scribbled down the peculiar order.

            “It’s all right.” Gou glanced at her brother to see if he had caught the strange exchange but Rin was busy studying the menu.

            “Okay, and pickles…” Sana gave Gou a certain look and Gou stared back in bewilderment. A warm, knowing smile slowly spread on the waitress’s face as she touched her large, round belly almost subconsciously. Before Gou could ask why she was looking at her that way, Sana was already turning to Rin. “And you, sir?”

            “I’ll have… a bowl of Tonkatsu, two of your Hambagus, two Omuraisu, Okonomiyaki, and… Gou, you want Dango?”

            “Ooh, yes, Onii-chan!”

            “Oh!” Sana paused her writing, glancing back and forth between Rin and Gou. She pointed the end of her pencil at them, “You two are siblings? I mean, I sort of suspected it, but I’m just so used to couples coming here that I... I assumed…”

            “Don’t worry about it.” Gou smiled calmly at the fretting waitress, but inside she struggled to keep her heart from racing. At the corner of her eye, Rin remained as still as a statue. He was just as uncomfortable as she was.

            “And… are you an athlete, by any chance?” Sana turned again to Rin, who seemed to unfreeze once the topic of siblings passed. “I couldn’t help but notice how fit you are and, well, considering the amount you eat...?”

            “Yeah, I do swimming.” Rin answered, firmly patting the bag he’d placed between himself and the wall.

            “Onii-chan is planning to reach the Olympics one day.” Gou added, unable to keep herself from bragging about her brother.

            “Oh, is that so? Huh…” Sana bit the end of her pen in thought, tipping her head this way and that as she studied Rin more closely. “What a coincidence…”

            “What is?” Rin asked, squirming slightly under the waitress’s sudden examination of him.

            “You look very... familiar.” Sana murmured, “I feel like I’ve seen you before.”

            Gou blinked at that comment. How could that be? It was their first time coming here.

            “Well, I best get back into the kitchen!” The waitress abruptly stepped back, smiling chipper than before. “The cook is an old grouch but his food is to die for. Just sit tight, and it’ll be ready in a jiffy!”

            She left just as quickly, waddling through the swing doors behind the counter after depositing two full glasses of water on the table. Gou turned to her brother and, in a low voice, she said, “What was that about?”

            “Not sure…” Rin mumbled, staring off to the side, seemingly lost in thought. “Maybe—”

            “Rin?” A loud voice cut through the comfortable silence and Gou nearly winced at the interruption.

            Before her, Rin’s eyes widened, distress flashing through his face, and Gou turned around. A girl with bleached hair and wearing nothing but a push-up sports bra and booty shorts practically ran over to their booth and slipped in, taking the space right beside Rin.

            “Wow! Small town, huh?” The girl talked, facing Rin only. Gou watched the way her brother tried to scoot away but he was cornered against his bag and the wall. “First the park, now a diner?”

            A spike of irritation bubbled in Gou’s chest but she tried not to show it on her face. Still, Gou couldn’t help but wonder who the hell this girl was. _And why is she sitting so close to Onii-chan?_ Somewhere deep inside, she wanted to yank this girl by the arm and remove her from the booth, if only to claim the space beside Rin for herself. At that thought, a bit of shame seeped in. It was rude to jump to conclusions, judging someone she barely knew. Despite this, Gou couldn’t help but sense bad vibes from this stranger. Maybe it was her intuition as a woman herself?

            _Or maybe I’m just imagining things._

            “Hello.” Gou said firmly, forcing a bright smile on her face.

<

            p>“Oh!” The girl finally faced forward, as if Gou hadn’t been noticeable until now. “Is this the little sister you were talking about, Rin?”

            At that, Gou felt her smile fall apart. _What? What is she talking about? Onii-chan.. knows her?_

            And what bothered her wasn’t the way the girl still acted as if Gou wasn’t there. It was how she was called ‘the little sister’. It felt demeaning to hear that from another girl’s mouth. Like a mockery to the relationship—both romantic and familial—that she and Rin had together. A reminder that, to everyone else, Gou Matsuoka would forever be known as Rin’s Matsuoka’s little sister. Nothing more. A pitiful title that could never hold enough worth.

            “Gou,” Rin started, and she immediately knew her brother was attempting to include her into the conversation, “this is—”

            “Ami Fujioka.” The girl grabbed Gou’s hand and briefly squeezed it instead of shaking. “I know, you’re curious about my hair, right? People always ask. I’m not really a foreigner. I’m half French from my father’s side and I moved to Japan four years ago.”

            “Oh.” Was all Gou could say. She didn’t know what to think, or do, or act. And Rin? He seemed just as caught off guard as she was, if not more openly irritated.

            “Oh, you’ve gotta get a shot of me with your brother. I’m his biggest fan ever.” Ami shoved her phone into Gou’s hand. “When I first laid eyes on him at the competition a couple days ago, I just knew he was the one.”

            _No, I’m Onii-chan’s biggest fan_ , Gou almost said in return. She silently scoffed instead, holding the smartphone up as Ami leaned closer against a reluctant Rin. There was a small ‘snap’ sound of the camera’s virtual shutter effect and Gou didn’t need to see the photo to know Rin had been practically grimacing in it. She quickly returned the phone.

            “Hey, Rin, are you eating here?” The girl turned back to him, having already lost interest with the little sister it seemed. “Then I’ll eat here too. Waitress!”

            Gou saw Rin’s sharp jaw shift slightly, and she noticed a faint tic now showing. A moment passed before the same waitress from earlier bustled through the doors to reach their booth. She seemed just as surprised to find a new addition to the group.

            “Oh, we have a friend joining us?” Sana asked, smiling politely at the blonde girl.

            “Yup!” Ami nodded without hesitance and Gou couldn’t help but think that she was hardly a friend of theirs. “I’ll have the same as Rin.”

            “You sure about that? He’s got quite an appetite as an athlete.”

            “Yeah, I’m an athlete too, so I need more calories than most girls since I burn them pretty quickly. I do volleyball, by the way. That’s why my thighs are so muscular. See?”

            “Wow,” Sana said, looking at the extended leg before her, “Impressive. Well, I’ll go let the cook know we got another star to feed.”

            “So, Rin, do you have any plans this week?” Ami asked as soon as the waitress left. Gou almost choked on the water she’d slowly been sipping to keep herself calm.

            _This girl… likes Onii-chan?!_ It’d been sort of obvious from the moment Gou saw the way the girl looked at her brother, but she hadn’t been sure until now. And now… a bit of fear burned in her belly. The fear that Rin might love someone else— _choose_ someone else to be with. He could have a normal relationship with anyone but Gou. Be openly happy and in love with that person instead of having to do everything in secret with Gou.

            _Would Onii-chan.. like that?_

            “I’m busy.” Rin responded with a vague answer.

            “With what?” Ami pressed him and Gou watched how she put herself so close to Rin that their bare arms were literally touching. Gou swallowed hard, fighting back the jealousy seething within. Jealousy she tried to deny she was feeling. It was wrong to be possessive of her brother like that but... Only she had ever had the privilege of touching Rin’s muscles with such intimacy. Until now. Rin had many female fans but none of them had ever been bold enough to do more than fawn over him from afar. Although he had a hot temper, his attitude came off as too cool to be bothered with, especially by fans who idolized Rin but knew nothing else about him.

            “I have training.” Rin glanced at Gou and she immediately dropped her eyes down, fiddling with the straw of her drink.

            She knew Rin wasn’t that busy with training since he was still in his rest period.

            “Then let’s train together. I usually work four days a week, twice at the net and then for two hours at the gym….”

            As the girl blabbed on, Gou decided there was no point in trying to join the conversation. She was pretty sure Rin didn’t want to be involved either, but she didn’t know how to save him. Gou wished she could, for both their sakes.

            Looking at the framed photos on the walls allowed Gou to filter out Ami’s incessant chatter. Yet, it didn’t make her feel any better.

            _This was supposed to be my date with Onii-chan._

            How had it come to this? An opportunity—rare and needed—had been stolen by some random girl who just appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Gou was sure Ami was not Rin’s classmate; she’d never seen or heard of her before.

            _Yet, suddenly, she just pops up and acts so friendly with Onii-chan? I can’t get a break, can I?_

            Sometimes… Sometimes, it felt like the forces of the universe were trying to keep Rin and Gou apart. To keep them from loving each other as nothing more than siblings should. Was this karma for loving her brother? For having sex with him and wanting more? For wanting to be more than just a sister? Why? Why couldn’t they just be together? _Why can’t people just be free to love as they please? I’m not. Onii-chan and I aren’t hurting anyone._

            Wasn’t love supposed to be unspeakable? Limitless? Shapeless, and without form or word? _Why does society have to shame us? Who are they to decide the meaning of love? I want… All I want is…_

            “Sorry to keep you waiting!” Sana arrived, balancing multiple plates on both of her arms. Just looking at such a heavily pregnant lady doing something that dangerous almost made Gou stand up to help. She didn’t, however, fearing she’d only get in the waitress’s way. “Phew! Trust me, this belly is heavier than these plates.”

            “When are you due?” Gou couldn’t help but ask, distributing the plates around the table with Rin’s help.

            “Almost two months from now.” The waitress answered, rubbing her swollen belly once her hands were free. The bump strained tightly against the uniform’s cloth and Gou wondered how big the baby had to be to fit inside. “This is my first pregnancy and I actually didn’t know I was pregnant until I was already three months along.”

            “Three months?” Rin asked, already cutting into his meal but still showing an interest out of politeness.

            “Mhm! I didn’t start showing so clearly until month four. I just thought it was weight gain until then. And I mistook my spotting as my period—especially since my cycle is so short—so it was only until Obaa-san made me take a test that I realized I had a little bun in the oven!”

            “Cute.” Ami said, scrolling through her phone. “When I have babies, they’re going to be the most beautiful children ever. And they’re going to be Olympic champions, just like their mommy and daddy.”

            “And you, miss?” Sana turned to Gou. There was that knowing glint in her eye again. _Why does she keep looking at me like that?_ “What do you hope your children to be?”

            Rin coughed quietly, having choked on a piece of meat in reaction to the question. Knowing what her brother was thinking, it took all of Gou’s willpower to keep from blushing a tomato red.

            She thought about it for a few seconds before eventually saying, “I just hope my children will turn out to be good people. Kind, yes, but, most of all, good. And understanding. I hope they’ll be full of compassion. I think... I think the world needs more of that. If everyone just had more unconditional love then people would be happier. Love and—and dreams.. Those are what matter most. Or, at least, that’s what I think. I just want my children to be happy.”

            She flicked her eyes to Rin, catching him peering at her through his lashes, and they both quickly looked away from each other.

            "I completely agree, miss.” The waitress sighed. “Who doesn’t want their kids to be both good and happy? Ah, well, that’s something you can worry about later. You’ve still got a bit of time before you need to worry about that. Enjoy the food, guys.”

            As soon as the waitress left, Ami returned to talking to Rin who seemed to try ignoring her by pretending he was too busy eating. Gou busied herself by munching on the pickle slices, savoring the strong, tangy flavor. Somehow, Ami still managed to eat her own food even while holding a conversation with, basically, herself. Neither Matsuoka sibling was interested in talking with her but Ami didn’t seem fazed at all. If anything, she enjoyed being the one to lead the conversation so long as she received some sort of response from Rin who would either grunt or nod with a bored look. Even once all the plates had been cleared—Gou had the Dango that Rin ordered for her be wrapped up for to-go—Ami still continued to talk.

            One minute in, Rin heaved a sigh and tugged out his phone. “Oh! Okaa-san needs us back home now.”

            Gou knew her brother well enough to recognize when he was lying.

            “Already?” Ami’s enthusiasm seemed to deflate. Suddenly, she perked up, snatching Rin’s phone from his hand. “Hey, let me get your number! Then we can go train together.”

            Gou was too taken aback by such abrasive behavior that she failed to notice the way Rin grit his sharp teeth. The pent-up irritation he’d been building from the past hour seemed to froth from his mouth in a heavy, quick sigh. He turned to Ami, stiff and eyes narrowed, “Look—”

            “There!” Ami slid the phone on the table over to Rin. “Gotta go now. I’m sorta late for my work out but I’ll see you, Rin! Oh, and bye, Gou!”

            _It’s Kou!_ Gou groaned inwardly while maintaining a polite smile as Ami left just as quickly as she’d appeared. A bunch of crumpled bills had been left on the table _._

            “Are you…” Gou hesitated, staring at the smartphone in her brother’s grip. “Are you going to delete her number?”

            “Of course I am!” Rin snapped at her. He caught himself, giving Gou an apologetic look before tapping away at his phone. Gou watched her brother set the device down after, studying how frustrated he looked as he brushed a hand through his garnet locks. In a mumble, Rin said, “I just… this isn’t the way I wanted our day to go…”

            “I know.” Gou said in a soft voice. She reached forward, sliding her hand across the width of the table to lace it together with Rin’s hand resting across from her.

            He glanced around the empty diner first before raising her knuckles to his lips, gently kissing them in another silent apology.

            An idea popped in her head as Gou watched her brother brush his lips down the back of her hand. “So why don’t we head back home… then, when Okaa-san leaves for work, I’ll give you.. a massage?”

            “A massage?” Rin repeated, looking up to meet Gou’s eyes.

            “Mhm.” She smiled lightly at her brother, stroking his knuckles with the pad of her thumb. “A nice body massage to relax your muscles. You’re still recovering from the swim competition, Onii-chan.”

            “Does…” Clearing his throat, Rin murmured, “Do you do oral— _oil_ s-services?”

            Gou bit her lip, still smiling as she nodded. “That too.”

.

.

.

.

.

            Beneath Gou, Rin groaned loudly in appreciation, free to voice his pleasure since their mom had already left for work.

            “You like that, Onii-chan?”

            “Yeah… oh fu— _ahhh._ ” Her brother sucked in a deep breath as Gou glided her palms down the center of his back to warm up the muscles and tissues of his body.

            She had started with her thumbs and fingertips before advancing on to her palms. The Effleurage had been the first massage technique she’d taught herself with the Internet as her teacher. Adjusting herself atop of Rin, Gou reached down between her thighs to tug the back of Rin’s shorts down a bit so she could reach his waist where his back muscles extended into.

            Then she leaned forward, pressing her hands at the top of his shoulders, dragging across his shoulders to the shoulder blades. He moaned softly into the pillow as she did so.

            “You’re really good at this.” Rin spoke in a relaxed, almost sleepy voice.

            “I’m glad you’re enjoying this.” Gou couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. She’d had practice over the years with the Iwatobi swim team offering to help. This was, however, her first time massaging Rin and she wanted nothing more than to give him her best services.

            Minutes of peaceful silence passed with Rin softly groaning in between beats. The coconut scent of the lotion she’d used wafted in between them, keeping the atmosphere relaxed but intimate.

            After a while, she moved on by placing her thumbs firmly on either side of Rin’s spine, feeling for the little spaces in between the vertebrae. “This will help alleviate the pressure.”

            “Like acupressure?”

            “Like acupressure.” Gou nodded.

            “Mm, yeah, I can feel it…”

            This part of the massage was a bit slower since she had to slowly move down his entire back inch by inch using her thumbs.

            “Hmm…” Rin seemed to say once her hands reached the crack of his rear.

            Even his glutes were firm with trained muscle. She could sometimes get a feel of it with her calves during sex but she’d never really had the chance to get a good look at Rin’s rear. The tight swim trunks Rin wore left little to imagination, however.

            “I don’t think those muscles are going to loosen up anytime soon…” Rin interrupted her thoughts, the side of his face pressing against the pillow as he stared at Gou with a raised brow.

            “I thought they were feeling a bit hard.” The excuse flew out of her mouth but they both knew she’d been caught red-handed, practically groping his ass. Gou had to admit though; her brother had a great butt.

            “You’re thinking of something naughty.”

            “You would have to be thinking of something naughty to know that at all.”

            “I was just thinking that you have magic hands.” Rin grinned, rotating his body beneath her so that he was now lying on his back. She lowered herself back down to straddle his hips.

            Rin’s maroon locks splayed on his pillow sharply contrasted the pitch black of his sheets.

            There was this urge to run her fingers through her brother’s hair. The wine color of his strands popped out against the midnight background. Like fire burning in the night.

            She really loved seeing him with black.

            “I think I really needed that massage.” Rin mumbled, gazing at Gou under the soft, buttery light of the afternoon. Fiddling with the soft hair strands curling around his neck, Gou smiled at the ticklish sensation of his thumbs rubbing either side of her waist. “Thank you.”

            “I knew you’d like it.” She said, “you deserve it.”

            “C’mere.” Rin gingerly tugged the end of her ponytail towards him and she leaned down to meet his lips.

            Never had Gou ever wondered what kissing mouth-to-mouth would be like. Watching it in romance films had never made sense to her. It looked boring; as if two characters were just pressing the fronts of their faces together and pretending to be into it. It was hard to imagine that something so simple such as a kiss could elicit such immense pleasure. But, when you’re truly in love, everything seemed magnified. And Gou wanted nothing more than to kiss Rin again, and again, and again, and again.

            Her hands seemed to move on their own—almost out of instinct—as she dragged them down the curves of Rin’s pecs. Rosy buds peaked against her touch and she yearned to lick them. Exactly like how he always did to hers. Her hands continued south of his chest, slowly, and leisurely, forcing Rin to groan against Gou’s mouth. She felt the ridges of his abdomen tense under her palms. His swimmer abs were ripped with pure muscle and not an inch of fat, yet Gou thought it was cute how they flexed with anticipation under her touch.

            “It’s all right. I’m okay now.” Rin murmured in between kisses.

            “The massage isn’t over yet, Onii-chan.” Gou whispered back.

            “Huh? …. _O-Oh_...!” Her brother’s mouth stretched into a small ‘ _o_ ’ once Gou slipped a hand under his shorts to touch him there.

            There was just enough lotion on her hands from the earlier back massage, so she could go straight into it. Wrapping her hand around his thickness, Gou noted how Rin was already partially hard. She wondered if it was the massage earlier or their position on the bed, or maybe a bit of both.

            The familiar heat of his skin continued to build with every slow pump, gradually hardening him to arousal. Gou’s hand rubbed the length of him, up and down, up and down. Every few strokes, she’d rub her thumb across the top the bulbous head, smearing the drops of precum building from his slit. He quickly hardened in her grasp, and Gou wondered if his flesh was so hot because of the summer heat or her touch, or both.

            Distracted, Rin had trouble responding to her kisses, but she didn’t mind at all. Not when she had him like this.

            “Fucking magic hands…” Rin growled, turning away from her lips in an attempt to glimpse into the small space of his shorts where her hand disappeared into.

            A slight ache began to build in the pit of her belly but she held back the painful need to have him inside her.

            Upon feeling Rin start leaking a substantial amount of precum, Gou shuffled down the length of his body, the bed creaking under her knees. She grabbed the waistband of his shorts down, releasing his erection and admiring the furious blush of his cock.

            Just the sight of him and the memories that came with it was enough to make Gou drip a long drool of arousal from between her legs, letting it stain the black sheets even darker. The thought of leaving her most intimate scent on Rin’s sheets both pleased and embarrassed Gou for a moment. Wrapping her hand around him once more, Gou tucked her hair back before dipping her face down to take him into her mouth, enclosing her lips tightly around the hot tip.

            Rin’s head thumped back against the pillow as he let out a hard groan of appreciation. His narrow hips pressed up helplessly, trying to enter Gou’s mouth farther in. Rin tried it only once before reigning in what little control he still had, remembering to be mindful of her own comfort.

            When Gou swathed her tongue against his slit, tasting the faint but surprising sweetness of his precum, he cursed with a soft sigh. It was only her second time doing this, so Gou had yet to get used to his size. Taking in just Rin’s tip, it already felt like there was no more space in her mouth for the rest of him. Her lack of experience only made Gou seek to please Rin more, however. She continued to flick the tip of her tongue against the length of his slit, eager to witness his facial expression during release.

            Minutes passed as she slowly pumped the shaft of his cock at the same time sucking the head. Only so much Internet research could teach her, but Gou couldn’t help but think it was like eating a lollipop. Most of the penis jokes she’d seen from her classmates involved a banana. Now she understood the reference.

            The lotion smell of coconut permeated the air, masking the scent of their bodily sweat and other fluids. It couldn't, however, cover up the wet, suctioning sounds of Gou’s blowjob, nor Rin’s tight groans which he tried to muffle with his pillow. Just the lightest suction was enough for her brother to fist onto his sheets, tugging them out of their tucked in corners of the mattress. Her hand then pulled down the length of his cock, Gou slowly following it with her mouth, breathing in deeply to relax her throat as his swollen tip bumped the back of it. She paused, forcing her gag reflex to not react to the large intrusion.

            Her inexperience prevented Gou from taking Rin in no more than a few inches but she made up for it by firmly cupping his sack. He clenched his sharp jaw as her thumb gently massaged the warm sack, index finger rubbing the cleft in between. “ _Shit!”_

            “Mmmnn…” Gou hummed lightly, eyeing her brother’s face for any reaction to the vibrations that made his cock swell up in her mouth even more. The fact that he was getting bigger warned Gou of what she’d soon be swallowing and she hummed again.

            “Stop, stop, stop.” Rin said abruptly, grabbing her wrist to prevent Gou from finishing him off.

            “Mmn?” She immediately released him with a small ‘ _pop’,_ sitting up and wiping her mouth, trying to hide the alarm on her face. Had she done something wrong? “What happened?”

            Waiting for a response, Gou watched her brother stretch across the bed, reaching into his bottom drawer. His hand shuffled blindly around the space of the drawer until he finally yanked out a familiar square piece of gold foil.

            _Oh._

            Gou began to move into position, turning around to bend over.

            “Uh-uh.” Rin said, ripping the foil open with his teeth to take out the condom within. “On top.”

            “Eh? But can’t we do it doggy—ah.. like... like last time?” Gou mumbled, too embarrassed to use the correct vocabulary for what she was truly asking for. She liked it best when he took her from behind, rough and aggressive, though she couldn’t bring herself to request something like that.

            “I like it best when you’re on top.” Her brother said it so easily as if he was telling her his favorite ice cream flavor.

            “W-Why?” Gou asked, unable to hide her surprise at his preference.

            “Because I can see all of you.” Rin answered simply, pulling her into position over him. “Lift up your dress.”

            Still processing what his answer meant, Gou did as he said without thought, lifting the edge of her dress up. A finger stroked between her legs, and she gasped while Rin tested to make sure she was wet enough for insertion. There was a notable stain on the bridge of her pink underwear. It’d been there ever since Gou had reached into Rin’s shorts and she was no longer ashamed of how evident her arousal was.

            Neither of them spoke as Rin shifted the bridge of her panties aside and slipped his index finger into her, slowly so she could get used to the intrusion. Biting her lower lip, Gou rocked her hips into his palm, signaling to him that she was ready for more. In response, Rin’s middle digit joined his index finger inside her, curling against her inner walls. His fingers were enough to satiate her, but Gou wanted more than just satisfaction.

            “Just give it to me, Onii-chan.” Gou squeezed his waist with her knees insistently.

            “I need to make sure you’re more than wet enough for me.”

            “You could never hurt me…” She could literally feel her juices dripping down onto her brother’s pelvis, yet he didn’t seem to mind.

            “I just…” Rin paused, yet his thumb continued swirling around her clit, eliciting mewls from Gou, “I want to make you feel good.”

            “Onii-chan, then make me feel good _now_!” Gou whined, and then caught herself. Since when did she start sounding like a bratty little sister?

            “Sorry.” The two siblings said to each other simultaneously. Another pause, and then they both cracked a wry smile at the other.

            “I want to make you feel good too, Onii-chan.” Gou whispered, fighting the blush back as she reached down between her legs to tug Rin’s hand out of her. Then she spread herself open for him, holding the folds aside and indicating to Rin to put it in her now as she kept her dress lifted with the other hand.

            They were both ready for it. Had been as soon as they arrived home from the diner, but they’d been holding it off simply because both siblings still didn’t know how to initiate things with the other.

            Rin’s throat bobbed hard as he peeked at her slit, ensuring she was indeed already dripping wet for him. Not that the sticky drops on his pelvis were already a telltale sign. Grasping the length of his cock, he aligned himself to her entrance before grabbing Gou’s hips to guide her down on him.

            “ _A-Ahh…_ ” A whisper of a moan slipped from between Gou’s lips as inch after inch of him disappeared into her and she dropped the skirt of her dress down. The lubed condom always made the insertion process too quick—too easy. She liked it better when his raw skin grinded directly against her insides, but, as siblings, the both of them had to ensure that they didn’t break the one last taboo left for them.

            “Are you okay?” Rin asked once they both felt his tip press against the cervix of her womb. Her body was like a hot sheath, gripping Rin firmly within her and it was plain on his face how much he was enjoying it.

            Gou nodded, letting her brother take her hands into his own so she could have some sort of support. She lifted herself until his tip was just barely ensheathed by her insides, and then eagerly slammed herself back down on him. It was an experimental movement that left them both breathless and the bed creaking in protest. Sloppy for her second try as the top person, but pleasurable nonetheless. Before going for a second time, Gou took a moment to grind herself down onto Rin, appreciating how well he filled her up in this position thanks to the gravity.

            Her dress covered where their bodies connected, but it couldn’t cover up the obvious sounds of their lovemaking. If anything, the dress skirt concealing the way her body ensheathed Rin so she couldn’t see what was happening only aroused Gou even more.

            Leaning forward slightly, Gou gyrated her hips to rub her clit against his hard pelvis. The grinding sent jolts of ecstasy between her legs. “ _Ahh, Onii.. chan…_ ”

            She raised herself up once more before sitting back down onto his cock. His hands gripped her own, providing Gou with the leverage and support she needed. A sharp, squelching sound pierced the quiet intimacy and Gou caught her brother lifting the skirt to watch the way she repeatedly swallowed his cock into herself.

            “Don’t— _mmn!_ —don’t look at it…!”

            “You can look too.” Rin smirked, though the rest of his expression seemed strained with pleasure. He bunched the dress skirt into his hands, holding the material aside for his sister. “Look at it, Gou.”

            A sharp snap of his hips made Gou obey and she lowered her gaze down to where their bodies melded together. The thin, transparent condom glistened with the juices of her body. The culprit of all the lewd, wet noises that had caught Rin’s attention in the first place. Both watched, mesmerized by the way the lips of her pussy wrapped tightly around the circumference of him. How his length glided in and out of her body, sliding through the tight channel she embraced him in. And somehow, there was a certain beauty to it. Sexual in nature, yes, of course, but also a romantic tenderness.

            That they could make love like this despite the nature of their relationship…

            She let his free hand reach behind her back to drag the zipper of her dress down. Then he shifted her sleeves aside—first the left shoulder, then the right—until her dress slipped down to fall around her waist. Gou stopped moving atop Rin to take a quick second and remove her bra, tossing it to the floor before stripping the navy dress off as well. When she moved to take her panties off, Rin grunted to her, “keep them on”, and Gou blushed, leaving it alone as he requested.

            Rin gently, but firmly, thrusted his hips up and bouncing Gou back into their joined rhythm of love. She giggled slightly, tossing her head back once more to relish the sensation of the buttery sunlight kissing her nude body. Sweat glistened on her like a second skin but Gou had never felt freer. Every synchronized shift of their hips drew out a pleased sigh from her kiss-bruised lips. She reached up to cup her jiggling breasts, pinching the tight nipples in bliss. Her body felt like a livewire—lit with pleasure and about ready to explode.

            “I love you, Onii-chan.” Gou panted aloud, grabbing his hand to have him play with her clit. His slim fingers touched her gently, but just right so that she’d keen over him, nearly wailing her approval aloud.

            “S-Say it again.” Rin murmured, sweaty chest heaving as his release neared. The both of them could feel it; from the way the bottom of his belly tingled warmly, to the way she felt him get bigger within her.

            “ _I.. love.. you..!_ ” Tossing her head back and feeling the end of her ponytail tickle the small of her back, Gou spoke at the same time the bed creaked with her words. She didn’t want this song of theirs to end.

            “I love you.” Rin whispered breathlessly to her, but Gou missed it as she hit her peak, her mind going blank and vision searing white. The passionate fire that had been building for quite a while exploded in the pit of her belly and she arched her back, unabashed to put her breasts out like so, and vocalized her orgasm in a low moan.

            A few intense seconds passed before Gou collapsed atop of Rin, breasts mashed against his solid chest and face buried in the crook of his neck. She casually licked at the sweaty column of his neck to taste the salty skin, trying to catch her breath even as Rin continued thrusting into her. With his mouth by her ear, she could hear his grunts get louder with every jerk of his hips against her.

            Gou’s vagina continued to pulsate from the aftereffects of the orgasm and through her exhaustion, stimulated even more by Rin still thrusting through her body’s vice-like grip on him. Waves of pleasure washed over her, and she moaned quietly at the sensation of her hardened nipples rubbing against Rin’s chest every time he entered her.

            “ _Yes…!”_ She whispered hotly into the junction of his shoulder, coaxing her brother towards his climax. Her own orgasm was slowly ebbing away, though she still felt jolts of pleasure throb at her core sharply thanks to Rin.

            Gou faintly wondered if she was too heavy, lying on top of him like this, but his arms suddenly wrapped around her, trapping her body against him, as if Rin had sensed her insecurity.

            And she felt safe and warm. And unconditionally loved.

            “I love you, Onii-chan.” Gou whispered minutes later to Rin again, feeling his body tremble beneath her as he finally came, filling the condom with his seed.

 

* * *

 

            A cool breeze glided across Rin’s sweaty body from the open window as he and Gou lay in bed together. The fiery roots of Gou’s hair tickled his chin but he let his sister rest her head on his chest to listen to the steady rhythm of his heart thumping. It was beating just slightly quicker than normal, if only because she was dragging her fingertips across his nude body. He could hear Gou murmuring to herself the names of his individual muscles as if she was simply reciting a grocery list. That quirk of hers only made him cherish his sister even more. And Rin relished the way she touched him so delicately. The irony of treating him with so much tenderness despite the way his body was designed for endurance and strain. Rin tucked her closer against him and she rubbed her legs with his in response.

            “Gou,” Rin began, “can I ask you something?”

            “Hm?” She sounded sleepy, and he couldn’t help but think it was adorable. He was glad that Gou never accepted Mikoshiba’s advances. Either Mikoshiba brother.

            “Actually, never mind.” Rin lowered his voice for Gou. “You go ahead and rest. I’ll ask another time.”

            “Onii-chan, what is it?” He could feel Gou glancing up at him now, hand stopping right over his heart attentively.

            “That day…” Rin hesitated, “the day of the storm… when our Dad died….”

            Gou was quiet, giving him time to put together his thoughts and string words. For that, Rin was grateful; expressing his true feelings had always been difficult for him ever since their father’s funeral.

            “Do you remember that day?”

            There was a pause, and then he felt Gou start drawing shapes and letters over his heart, finger sweeping across the swell of his pec. “I remember… Otou-san had left for his trip right before I woke up. It was cold, especially since it was so early in the morning. I saw that the grandfather clock had stopped… but I didn’t think too much of it and went back to sleep. When Okaa-san and I left for Obaa-san’s house to deliver some food, I could feel how.. how _charged_ the dark sky was. I thought it would just be a light shower. The night had been warm, and the air seemed saturated but all I could think of was the snacks Obaa-san would have for me. I remember, before I left, you waved me ‘good-bye’ with a smile on your face. And when we returned home… you welcomed me with tears.”

            “Okaa-san was in so much pain.” Rin whispered, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling as buried memories resurfaced. Their mom hadn’t been able to sleep for many nights since the death of her husband. Dinner was somber for a long while thereafter, and Rin had to ensure Gou still ate even while their mom silently cried over the food. “Her heart broke that day.”

            “You cried a lot too, Onii-chan.” Gou nuzzled her nose against the length of his collarbone and Rin could feel how shaky her breathing was.

            “I couldn’t stop crying.” Rin admitted, his voice didn’t crack but it felt fragile nonetheless. “I couldn’t accept the truth. He had won trophies and medals.. So many of them. Our father was the best swimmer in the world and I was going to be just like him. I thought he was invincible. In the back of my mind, I believed he had somehow survived the tempest… And everyday, for weeks, I would stand at the docks and watch the fishermen file out of their boats. One by one.. They wouldn’t even look at me because they knew I was his son. They couldn’t bear to see what dwindling hope a little boy had to see his father again… And every day, they came back, hauling their catches… but Otou-san was never with them.”

            His throat felt thick and raw, so Rin swallowed hard, keeping the tears back. He’d cried more than he needed to over the death of their father. It was pointless to cry again. But something wet fell onto the side of his chest where Gou laid her head upon. She sniffled quietly, curling her hand atop of his sternum. “Say that, wherever he’s watching us from right now… How do you think he’d react to his own two children…?”

            _Fucking?_ Rin was tempted to say out of bitterness, but he swallowed back the crude word. “I don’t know.”

            “It doesn’t matter anyway.” Gou said. “I’m yours, Onii-chan, and you’re mine... That is what matters now.”

            “... You know what’s so sick?” Rin’s voice trembled between mock laughter and bitterness. He tightened his grip on the curve of Gou’s waist, savoring her soft, pliable flesh in his hand. “I… I can’t help but feel relieved that we can be alone like this... Knowing that if our father was still alive, then Okaa-san wouldn’t always be out working to keep herself busy and pay our expenses. And then I.. I would never be able to have you in my arms like this. I’m so fucked up, aren’t I?”

            “Then… so am I.” Gou whispered, seemingly more to herself than her brother. Rin felt her nose graze his collarbone again as she pressed a chaste kiss to the top of his shoulder. The palm of her hand rubbed his ridged abdomen in soothing circles, Gou murmuring to Rin, “So am I, Onii-chan.”

            The guilt pressing down on his chest seemed to lighten once he realized that Gou felt the same way as well. Rin peered at his sister, studying the tears she had yet to shed, and she leaned up to meet her lips with his. He kissed her back, long and hard, knowing that the time they had left together was quickly running out. Kissing her like this, until Gou would start mewling into his mouth for air, made Rin believe he could always have her in his arms.

            When they broke the kiss, Gou rested her head back onto Rin’s chest, quickly falling asleep to the quiet song of his heart. Rin continued to absentmindedly comb his fingers through Gou’s mussed hair, lifting a thick strand up to deeply inhale her strawberry shampoo. _Mmm_. It was a perverted thing to do, Rin admitted, smelling her while she slept, especially after they’d just had sex. But it calmed him down, knowing he had the privilege of doing such an intimate act. And that she would shyly allow him to.

            Thinking of Gou, his cock started to harden and Rin took a deep breath to forcefully calm himself and stop his blood from rushing south any more. He had plenty of energy for another round but they only had so few condoms left and Gou’s birth control would take two more days to start taking effect. Besides, she seemed tired these past two weeks, especially after throwing up this morning. Although Rin was beginning to ache for a second round, his sister needed her rest even more.

            A faint buzz by his bed gave Rin the distraction he needed and he carefully reached for his phone on the nightstand. A glance at the lock screen informed him of Haru’s text and he opened it to find a short message inquiring the departure time for his train. With one hand, Rin typed back his answer, suppressing a heavy sigh.

            _I’m leaving the day after tomorrow. 8am. <<_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you thought this Ami character was just a side character and that we’d never see her again? Don’t worry, we’ll also be seeing the return of canon _Free!_ characters soon enough.
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, this is very important. I’ve put a lot of thought into this idea and I was conflicted on whether or not I should include it in the story. But seeing as how Rin has treated Gou since Chapter 1 and how he thinks, I’ve decided to include the idea after all. It will be a major contributing plot point. That said, you might want to check the tags again. HINT. HINT.**


	15. Flip the Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost four weeks after the events of Chapter 1.
> 
> Today is Gou's last day with Rin before he must leave to school four hours away.

            Waking up and meeting her brother’s garnet eyes first thing in the morning wasn’t something Gou was used to. But it was definitely something she’d love to get used to. His sharp cheekbone leaned into the palm of his hand, elbow digging into the space beside Gou’s head. His heavy gaze had seemed both thoughtful and observant when she caught him staring at her as she awoke. Now, those vibrant eyes crinkled at the corners, following the soft smile Rin gave her.

            “Were you watching me sleep?” Gou asked, holding back her own smile.

            His smile turned lopsided in guilt. “Was it that obvious?”

            “A little. How long have you been awake?”

            “Maybe an hour.”

            Knowing that Rin was an early bird, Gou guessed he’d been up for more than hour already. She grinned, narrowing her eyes at him. “Liar.”

            “Wow, good morning to you too.” Rin sat up and made to grab his clothes at the end of the bed and Gou instantly felt disappointment shoot through her belly.

            “Wait!” She grabbed his wrist, stopping Rin from dressing up and leaving his room. He looked expectantly at her, his lips tilted mischievously. “Y-You didn’t…”

            “Didn’t what?” Rin feigned innocence, raising his brows.

            Gou felt a bit of heat creep up on her cheeks as she mumbled, “You didn’t kiss me good morning, Onii-chan.”

            Smirking, Rin turned to lean over her, his hands pressing on either side of her head. Gou was still naked under the sheets, but Rin didn’t seem to mind being nude in broad daylight and she forced herself to keep her eyes on his face and not wander to between his legs. His smirk remained even as her brother slowly, teasingly, leaned down to her mouth… and quickly pecked her on the lips. “Good morning.”

            He started to draw back but Gou grabbed his bicep, fighting the urge to pout or show her impatience. “Can I.. Can I have more?”

            “You want more?” He furrowed his brows, pretending to be incredulous at her demands.

            She nodded, flicking her eyes to his lips briefly.

            Rin obliged, leaning back down to her, and Gou swore she saw him grinning right before he gently melded his lips to hers again. She breathed him in, tasting the heat of his mouth and sighing into it. His tongue slipped out to poke at the seam of her lips and she granted him permission, immediately opening to him. Gou could feel Rin holding back a bit, fighting to keep from devouring her, especially with his sharp teeth which she could feel grazing dangerously against her lips.

            It confused her how Rin would take her so aggressively sometimes that she’d think she was on the point of breaking. And then, other times, he’d treat her so gently as if she was made of glass. She could sense the conflict within him during those moments; Rin still had trouble drawing the line between treating her as his sister and as his lover. As a lover, he wanted to make passionate love with Gou. But Rin’s additional view of Gou as his little sister clashed with those beliefs. She hated that, although she couldn’t blame her brother for it. It was easy for the both of them to see each other as lovers, but it was impossible to forget that they were still siblings. Rin being the older, protective brother only deepened the conflict within him.

            Suddenly, he kissed harder, as if sensing her mind wandering off. Feeling a wave of dizziness hit her, Gou pressed a hand against his shoulder, signaling that she needed air. He quickly pulled back, the both of them gasping. A thick strand of saliva stretched out between their mouths before dropping onto Gou’s chin.

            “Good morning.” Rin said again, wiping her aching mouth for her.

            “G-Good morning, Onii-chan.” Gou could barely say through her gasps.

            She was still panting for air even as Rin turned his attention to her neck, dipping down to press a line of kisses down the column of her throat while waiting for Gou to catch her breath. She winced when his shark teeth grazed a bit too hard against the sensitive skin, but something wet trickled between her legs in response. Rin’s mouth left hot brands on her throat that would becoming a soothing cool spot against the summer heat.

            His mouth moved South, and Gou faintly felt him tugging the sheet as he kissed his way down her body. She grasped the corner of her pillow tightly upon feeling Rin lap at a stiff nipple once, then twice, before sucking the rosy tip into his mouth. Arching her back, Gou swallowed down a gratifying moan. Rin took her other breast in his hand, rolling the tight bud around with a slim finger.

            “O-Onii.. chan!” Tears burned her eyes as Gou fought to keep herself quiet. Their mom was downstairs on the phone with somebody, likely making a business call. The walls weren’t so thin that you could hear people walking around the house, but Gou wasn’t sure if they were thick enough to mask any unwelcome noises.

            Rin bit down lightly on the rosy bud of her breast and Gou let out a choked gasp at the delicious pain of it. Before she could properly register what had just happened, Rin was already licking the nipple soothingly before trailing farther down her body. His mouth brushed down the expanse of her belly and Gou quietly giggled when Rin probed her belly button with the tip of his tongue.

            Her skin felt sticky with sweat, but the cool traces his tongue left on her body felt like a balm.

            “ _Mmm_ …” A content smile spread on Gou’s face as she watched her brother begin kissing her belly. His kisses would be playful and teasing for a moment, and then suddenly Rin would be giving her lower belly such slow and tender kisses, his lips soft and pliable against the sensitive flesh. A mixture of embarrassment and desire made her cheeks go red. And when Rin peered up at her, his dark wine gaze filled with as much fervor, Gou’s face blushed in response. She hadn’t seen how Rin had tugged the whole sheet away from her body, so it caught her by surprise to realize he was already positioned between her legs, his face dipping down to bury his mouth between her thighs.

            A sharp cry began to escape her lips but Gou clamped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes slipped towards the door in alarm, wondering if their mom had heard her. Rin seemed unbothered, however, and the flat of his tongue continuously lapped against the folds of her pussy. With a free hand, Gou reached down to thread her fingers through Rin’s maroon hair, trying not to grip it so hard and failing. Her body was strung tight with tension, like a drawn bow holding back its release.

            “N-No, Onii-chan!” Gou’s whisper came out harsh and strained. “Okaa-san is— _ah!_ _—_ here! _Ahhn… ahh..._ Stop...!”

            Instead of stopping, however, Rin simply paused just to give a slow, languid kiss to her slit, his lips mashing against her slick mound. Wet, sloppy sounds echoed erotically. His breath tickled the creases of her hip where the leg joined her pussy.

            “Please.” Gou begged, confused as to whether to watch her brother eat her out or watch the door. Her body writhed uncontrollably atop of Rin’s bed but he had a firm grip on her thighs. She felt fingers gingerly pulling the swollen lips apart, heard Rin speaking dirty words that made her more wet, then felt a hot tongue licking her inner lips, probing deeper into her forbidden depths. Gou bucked her hips up, wanting to grind herself against his mouth. “ _Ahh_... _nnngh, yes! N-no! No, s-stop, Onii-chan…_ ”

            Rin’s hands slid up her hips to cut the cheeks of her butt and Gou jolted as he lifted her hips up into a 45-degree angle. Gou felt like she could die from embarrassment. They’d never took the time to plan out or discuss new sex positions and Rin giving her oral like this felt too kinky. And yet, he didn’t stop or slow down. Not when she was evidently enjoying this despite the ball of fear stuck in her throat. A bit of nervousness tightened in Gou’s chest when she felt sharp teeth skim the delicate flesh of her slit teasingly. The amount of arousal pouring forth from herself helped lubricate her body, as did Rin’s saliva.

            Rin kissed her pussy again, tenderly at first, and then harder so his face was buried into her crotch and Gou could feel the edges of his teeth scrape deliciously onto her.

 _“No, Onii-chan_ — _ahhnnn... Hah, hah, stooop…_ ” Her belly burned with pleasure, core throbbing harder with every lick and kiss Rin gave her slit. Her hand had become slick with her own saliva; the result of a feeble attempt to stifle her moans. The fear of being caught and the adrenaline that accompanied it only further stimulated Gou. A hard orgasm was about to take her, and Gou wasn’t sure if she could hold back.

            Rin’s tongue finally parted through her folds, digging into the tight channel to open her up. He ran his tongue up and down the soft layers of flesh, subtly drawing Gou’s legs farther apart all the while. It was so difficult to breathe when her body was hit with waves of pleasure, giving Gou no reprieve. She let go of her brother’s now mussed hair, hands dragging across the sheets, clawing for something to grab onto.

            Rin’s tongue thrusted into her, stealing the nectar of her body. Wet heat engulfed in wet heat.

 _"Hah... ahh... Ahh_ —it’s coming...!” Gou said breathlessly, more to herself than to Rin. She could feel what little sense of control she still had quickly slipping away. A sharp tingling began at her core, spreading out the more Rin tongue-fucked her relentlessly.

            Then she felt his wicked tongue flick against her clit and her entire body jolted in response. Another flick and the breath wooshed out of her. Without warning, Rin sucked her swollen clit tightly between his lips, sharp teeth grinding against the bundle of nerves, tongue swirling thickly around it, and her mouth stretched into a silent ‘ _O_ ’.

             Gou turned her face aside and bit into the pillow. The sudden orgasm ripped a near scream out of her, barely muffled by the pillow. A rush of warmth spilled out of her bowed body but Rin continued holding her hips up to his face, her toes barely touching the bed. She could faintly hear slurping noises coming from between her legs, where Rin’s mouth remained pressed into. Gou felt like her soul had been tugged out of her body, her mind still piecing itself back together after being blown apart by ecstasy.

            It felt like forever before Rin finally lowered her back down onto the bed, his sharp chin glistening with the fruit of his labor and her desire. His tongue darted out to lick the corner of his mouth before he wiped his chin with the back of a hand.

            The bedroom door remained shut, as far as she was aware of. She was hardly aware of anything but how wonderful she was feeling right now in every sense possible.

            Gou’s body still felt charged, her pussy pulsating with happiness. When she spoke, her voice came out shaky and hoarse, but she couldn’t help but smile. “You’re so mean, Onii-chan.”

            “You said you wanted more.” Even his chest was sweaty, firm pecs glistening in glory. Rin brushed back the bangs of his maroon locks, the expression on his face suddenly sobering up. He leaned above her, cupping Gou’s cheek, and she could feel the sticky traces of her fluids on his palm. “Was I too rough?”

            Sensing her brother’s concern and panic, Gou turned to kiss his palm. She reached up and twined her fingers around the wet strands of garnet hair curling down the nape of his slick neck. Usually, he kept it in a small ponytail that often peeked out from the side, but she liked it loose like this as well. “I was just scared Okaa-san would walk in on us. I didn’t expect you to suddenly.. do that. That was dangerous, Onii-chan.”

            “She’s busy on the phone still.” Rin reassured her, tipping his head in indication. The two siblings paused to listen to the stressed voice of their mom speaking with someone on the other line.

            “How did you know?”

            “I wasn’t the one busy having an orgasm.”

            Gou pouted at that, and Rin pecked a kiss on her nose to make her smile again. She raised her face up in a silent demand and Rin complied, slanting his mouth over hers for another morning kiss. She tasted herself on his tongue; her flavor was of a tart sweetness with a hint of musk.

            “Do you have any idea of how good you taste?” Rin growled.

            “I do now.” She answered breathlessly.

            “I’m serious, Gou—you’re fucking delicious.” Rin muttered before diving in for another devouring kiss full of flavor.

            When he finally pulled back again, his handsome face had become serious and she knew he had a question. “Gou, I’ve been meaning to ask you this.. When I saw some of your panties—”

            He caught the way Gou tipped a brow at him.

            She saw his sharp teeth glint when Rin grinned down at her. “I’m not going through your laundry, silly. Lately, whenever we have sex and I’m taking your underwear off, I.. I noticed your panties have had flecks of blood on them… Is that normal?”

            When Gou had to take a thoughtful pause, Rin continued, “I don’t know much about.. About a girl’s reproductive system but… is that—I mean, did you.. have you, um—”

            “Have I had my period yet?” Gou clarified for him.

            Rin nodded, his eyes tight with worry and Gou couldn’t help but feel disappointed by that, though she didn’t know why. She chewed the inside of her cheek, thinking how to explain it to Rin. “My period was supposed to come a few days after the day we first had sex. Two or three days after I took the morning-after pill, I waited for my period but I only saw spotting. So, I looked it up online and it said that the morning-after pill can affect the cycle of my menstruation and that it’s not uncommon to experience spotting.”

            “But it’s been over three weeks since you took the morning-after pill… Did you...?”

            Gou shook her head. “I started taking the birth control pill about a week ago. And I’ve still only been spotting. But that’s also a common side effect of the birth control, along with nausea. I think that’s why I’ve been throwing up in the mornings. It’s a common side effect for those who are taking the pill for the first time.”

            “Are you sure?”

            Gou nodded.

            Rin sighed, leaning his forehead down to rest between her breasts. He didn’t seem concerned anymore, but he also didn’t look too happy to find out Gou wasn’t pregnant. She was confused and not sure what her brother wanted. “I know you’re tired of me saying this repeatedly, but please understand… We’ve already broken so many taboos. This is the last taboo we absolutely can’t break. And, as your older brother.. if I get you pregnant, it’s all on me. And I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you _because_ of me, Gou. I’m too selfish.”

            “It’s okay, Onii-chan, I understand.” Gou cupped his cheek, caressing her hand down the angle of his jaw. “I’m selfish too.”

            Rin returned to kissing her, his mouth pressed hard onto Gou’s until her aching lips parted open to him once more. She could feel his hands glide down her hips, drawing her legs apart so he could nestle in between. An ache to be filled sharply echoed in the pit of her belly and Gou broke the kiss to whisper against Rin’s lips, “Put it in me, Onii-chan.”

            Rin paused, considering the tempting idea. She knew he was painfully hard and had been for a while already, holding back for Gou’s sake—to put her needs first before his. He sighed, “We only have one condom left, and we need to save it for emergencies.”

            “That’s okay.” Gou fought to keep from grinding her hips up to his. To feel his erection press against her belly, burning hard. “The birth control pill takes seven days to start taking effect.”

            “Today’s only the seventh day, though.. not after.”

            “It should be safe enough.” Gou took Rin’s hand to guide it between her legs, letting him feel how dripping wet she was. She was sure his bedsheets were dampened with her body’s nectar. “Please, Onii-chan, it’s your last day here… It’ll be months before we can see each other again.”

            He sighed again, eyes going distant at her last words for a few seconds. Then Rin kissed her lips in agreement, hands sliding beneath Gou’s thighs to spread them farther apart. When he drew back into position, Gou finally had the opportunity to see his blushing cock pointing eagerly at her. Precum dribbled down the thick length, tracing the veins bulging all around. A thin, milky trail had reached his base, beginning to drop down the front of his balls. She could tell his tip had been weeping precum for quite a while already, and she wondered how just long Rin had been holding back for her.

            “Spread yourself.” He murmured.

            Gou obliged, fighting back the hot blush as she reached down with both hands, tugging her flushed folds apart and opening herself wholly to her brother. She was completely slick with her own juices, making it difficult to keep herself spread open. Rin was quick to press the bulbous head of his cock to her entrance and Gou jolted at the raw heat of his skin. It’d been too long since they last had raw sex. The absence of a condom separating Gou from Rin felt strange now, but not missed.

            Rin brushed the back of his hand across Gou’s lower belly to calm her down. She could see his throat bob sharply before he asked again, “Are you sure?”

            “Yes, Onii-chan.” Gou breathed, focusing her gaze between her legs, wanting to see him bury himself within her body. The barest movement from Rin made her belly flutter in anticipation. The way the head of his cock kept her folds parted around it made Gou want to move her hips to take in the rest of Rin. She could feel the warmth of his precum smear the lips of her pussy and she yearned for her insides to be stained just the same. Gou remembered vividly how it felt to have Rin cum inside her, his seed spurting deep within and hitting the back of her. More wetness trickled out of her as she reminisced that gratifying sensation.

            Gou watched, breath shaking as Rin gradually pushed his tip in. She savored the feeling of his bare skin rubbing against hers, heat wrapped in wet heat. His hard thickness engulfed by her softness. The painful ache to be filled to the brim was never so pronounced until now, at this very moment. Rin began to push deeper into her wet heat, the swollen tip of his cock disappearing wholly into Gou’s body. She sucked in a breath upon feeling the familiar burn of her body being forcibly stretched to fit her brother as he continued—

**_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_ **

            “Rin, honey, are you awake?” Mrs. Matsuoka’s voice was loud and too close.

            Gou’s eyes flew to the doorknob—she’d forgotten to lock it after leaving to throw up earlier—beginning to turn. Rin instantly pulled himself out of Gou, eliciting a small but lewd squelching sound as he did so.

            “I’m not decent yet!” Rin shouted as he threw the blanket over Gou’s naked body first before grabbing his black boxers to put on. He then grabbed a pillow to cover the obvious tent he had, face splotched red with a mix of fear and fading arousal. He sat at the edge of the bed, attempting to block Gou’s form from sight as best he could.

            The doorknob stopped turning.

            Both siblings remained staring at the door, eyes wide and breaths held.

            “Have you seen your sister? She’s not in her room and I didn’t see her go out.” Mrs. Matsuoka continued to speak from the other side, oblivious to what her two children had been about to do. “I wanted to ask Gou if she could go to the store and buy some eggs—we’re running low.”

            “Uh…” Rin glanced at the person in question. “She’s out with Hanamura.”

            “Okay, can you text your sister and tell her to buy some eggs before she returns home? I want to eat dinner together before you leave tomorrow morning.”

            “Sure, Okaa-san.”

            Rin waited until the footsteps in the hallway subsided before he finally turned to Gou who peeked at him from the cover of the blankets.

            Her heart was still pounding in fear, slamming against her ribcage like a drum. _That was close. That was so close…_ If their mom had just walked in on them.. she would have seen her own son and daughter having raw, sexual intercourse together. What would have happened then?

            The sigh Rin released sounded exhausted with a tinge of ire. He leaned his forehead between Gou’s breasts again, his garnet hair tickling her breasts. “Shit…”

            The both were no longer in the mood to have sex now. Not when their mom had almost caught them in the act of it.

            “I should go.” Gou murmured, gently running her hands through Rin’s hair.

            She felt Rin frown against her chest. “Stay.”

            “You know I can’t, Onii-chan.”

            “Yes, you can.” Rin began kissing her belly again.

            “We need more eggs.” Gou giggled into her hand, amused by her brother’s childish antics. “Okaa-san said we’re about to run out.”

            “We have enough eggs.” Rin continued pressing hot kisses to her belly.

            Her stomach tightened with renewed arousal in response to her brother’s treatment. “We don’t have enough eggs, Onii-chan.”

            “We do have enough eggs.” Rin dragged his teeth across her stomach, leaving little pink marks raised on the pale flesh.

            “No, we don’t.” Gou couldn’t keep herself from grinning, relishing the sensation of Rin’s hot mouth bearing down on her belly, tongue stroking her navel.

            “Yes, we do.”

            “No, we don’t.”

            “Yes, we do.”

            “No, we don’t.” She was sure her stomach would be colored with hickeys the next day.

            “Yes.. we.. do.. have.. eggs.” Rin spoke in between kisses, emphasizing the last word by nipping her lower belly. Gou gasped and Rin took advantage by nuzzling his face against her vulnerable stomach, eliciting a bout of giggles Gou had to cover with her hand. Rin laid his head on Gou’s belly, peering up at her contemplatively.

            “You’re heavy, Onii-chan.” She hummed, but didn’t make her brother move.

            “Stay.” Rin whispered, brows pinched together and mouth tugged down slightly. That expression made him look more like his usual self, before they had confessed their love for each other.

            “Okaa-san will see that my shoes are still here if I don’t leave soon.” Gou sighed, combing her fingers through hair that was nearly the exact same shade as her own, if more vibrant than hers, thanks to their mom’s genes. “It’s just to get some eggs; I’ll be quick.”

            “At least let me finish eating my breakfast.” Rin touched a finger to her entrance, gingerly pushing the digit into her. Touching her like so revealed just how drenched she was, what with the lewd wet noises Gou’s pussy made with the slightest movement of Rin’s finger.

_‘Do you have any idea of how good you taste?’_

            Gou shuddered.

            “.... Wh-When I.. c-come back, you can take me in— _oh!_ —in any way th-that you want.” Gou had trouble speaking with Rin’s finger slowly pumping in and out of her.

            Rin’s finger froze, buried knuckle deep inside her. He echoed, “Any way?”

            Unable to see his face, Gou could only shudder at the thoughts he was having, but she murmured her confirmation. Reluctantly, Rin drew his finger out of her, popping the digit into his mouth to lick off her arousal.

            After a sigh of relief, Gou swung her legs over the edge and stood up. The world suddenly tilted before her and she heard her brother say her name in question before she grabbed Rin’s desk to keep herself up. A pencil cup was knocked over, releasing pens and markers that rolled freely across the brown wood. The dizziness passed just as soon as it came but Gou gripped the edge of the desk a second longer just in case.

            “I’m going with you.” Rin said firmly, turning to grab his clothes beside him.

            “I’m fine now,” Gou quickly explained. “It was nothing, Onii-chan, I’m fine.”

            Rin frowned, putting on his protective big brother persona. “I don’t want you taking those birth control pills if you keep suffering from symptoms like these. The vomiting, and dizziness… And I’ve seen how tired you look lately.”

            “You said it yourself, Onii-chan, we can’t risk you impregnating me.”

            “I’ll buy more condoms.”

            “We’re tight on money and these pills can last me longer.”

            “I’m supposed to take care of you. I can’t allow you to risk yourself like this. What if you have another dizzy spell and I’m not there to catch you?”

            “It’s my decision.” Gou crossed her arms, feeling a bit awkward standing and arguing with her brother while they were both still naked. “My body. My decision.”

            Rin’s jaw tightened and he ran a hand over his face in frustration. He was quiet for a moment and Gou waited for him to say something. Finally, Rin looked at her, his eyes stubborn and sober. “Then we’re not going to have sex anymore.”

            Gou’s mouth nearly dropped open. She didn’t know what to say to that.

            “There’s no point in you taking birth control if we stop having sex.”

            “That’s.. not fair.” Gou mumbled, knowing her brother was right.

            “It’s for your own good.” Rin mumbled back.

            Gou hated this. She hated it when Rin started treating her like the sister she was to him. She hated it when he mixed in familial love with romantic love. Gou despised her status as the little sister, but she despised it even more when Rin backed it up by behaving as her protective older brother.

            Rin must have noticed the tears gleaming in her eyes, because he reached his hand out to her, whispering, “Hey, c’mere.”

            Gou stayed away for a second before giving in, walking those two short steps to stand before her brother, still naked and body aching all over from his earlier kisses and love bites. She didn’t move to touch him, but Rin was already wrapping his arms around her midsection. He murmured against her belly, “That was harsh of me, I’m sorry. I just… I get scared, knowing you could get hurt or something and it’ll be because of me.”

            Slowly, Gou raised a hand to caress Rin’s head. “I understand, Onii-chan, but you can’t protect me from everything. Besides, our relationship is already full of risks. Going out to get eggs can’t be as risky as the stuff we’re putting ourselves through every day that we’re in love together.”

            “I know.” Rin sighed, giving her belly one more nuzzle and then a kiss before drawing back.

            “How about you go downstairs and hold Okaa-san’s attention while I sneak out?” Gou suggested, savoring the lingering warm feeling tingling at her core. “She doesn’t know I’m not actually with Hana-chan.”

            “Okay.” Rin nodded.

.

.

.

.

            Sneaking past the kitchen with Rin distracting their mom had been easier than Gou expected. She was already halfway to the market by the time Rin had texted to inform her that their mom had left for another meeting.

_ >>She seemed more stressed than usual._

            Gou frowned, checking the cross-walk’s light for a brief second before continuing on as she typed her response.

_How so? <<_

_ >>Idk. Looked like she had something to say_

_ >>Didn’t tell me anything tho._

            Chewing her lip, Gou considered her next response. A thought nagged her mind but she feared to put it down in words. But what if...

            “Change, please?” A hoarse voice broke her thoughts and Gou raised her eyes to meet the dull gaze of a stranger. Their dark clothes were more like dirty rags. Tanned, wrinkly skin that hadn’t been bathed for too long released a pungent cloud of bodily odor. The old woman tried to smile at her, too many teeth missing, and one lazy eye remaining at the side. She shook an empty tin cup at Gou’s face. “Change, miss?”

            “Yes, of course!” Gou smiled back, immediately reaching into her purse, ready to procure whatever yen she could spare. Money was extremely tight, especially after Gou had spent most of her month’s budget on the birth control pills. She hadn’t asked her mom for more money, knowing her mom would wonder what happened to the monthly budget given.

            “She doesn’t have any.” Another female voice said from behind Gou, though it was youthful and carefree compared to the woman’s. A calloused hand firmly gripped Gou’s arm and tugged her away from the old woman. “Sorry, we only carry cards.”

            Gou whirled around to meet Ami’s dark, caramel eyes. She was still smiling even after waving the disappointed woman goodbye. “F-Fujioka-san?”

            “Ami is fine.” The blonde-haired girl finally released Gou’s arm. “You’re welcome.”

            “I.. I was going to give that woman change.” Gou tried not to let her ire show.

            “And she would have used that yen to buy more drugs.”

            “You don’t know that.” Gou replied quietly.

            Ami chuckled. “The little sister is cuter than I thought. Take a closer look at her teeth next time.”

            Gou didn’t know what to say to that, so she turned away to continue to the store for the eggs.

            Ami’s eyes were scanning the area, seemingly looking for someone in particular before noticing Gou slipping away. “Hey, wait! Where are you going?”

            “The store. For eggs.”

            “I’ll come with!”

            “It’s okay.” Gou picked up the pace just a bit. “I’m sure you’re busy with training and practice.”

            "Yeah, but I feel like I should watch out for the little sister, you know?”

            “Kou.” She stopped in her tracks, right before the store’s entrance.

            Ami blinked at her. “What?”

            “My name is Kou. Not ‘Rin’s little sister’ and—”

            “Oh, sorry about that. I have a little brother and, well, there you go. All right then, Gou.”

            Gou sighed, but didn’t argue her case. The automatic doors swished open and she welcomed the chilled breeze of the air conditioning. She hadn’t had the chance to take a shower after doing _that_ with Rin so she hoped the smell wasn’t too noticeable.

            “Rin didn’t come with me.” Gou tried not to sound too stiff as she and Ami browsed the aisles in search of the eggs.

            “O-Oh! No..” Ami chuckled but Gou could sense the nervousness in her laughter. She’d been right on target. “I.. Um, well—okay, girl talk—I.. I like your brother. _A lot._ ”

            It caught Gou off guard to hear Ami confess so easily. So, her instincts were right; Ami _had_ been looking for Rin, and she _did_ have a crush on him.

            “Many girls like my brother.” Gou paused. “Guys too.”

            “You’re the little sister. Sisters look at their brothers differently than other women. You wouldn’t understand.”

            “Try me.” The words flew out before Gou could stop herself.

            “Listen, you’re young,” Ami touched Gou’s shoulder, “but there’s this thing called ‘love’ and it comes in all forms. You love your brother like a sister, and I… I love him as a woman.”

            “You’re in love with him?”

            Ami nodded as if Gou had just asked her if the sky was blue.

             “But you just met him.” Gou pointed out, turning away again to stare at the row of cheese blocks, pretending she wasn’t too invested in this conversation. But her chest squeezed tight in discomfort and her stomach felt like it was turning over. Good thing she hadn’t had breakfast yet. “You said you first laid eyes on Rin the day of his competition. How can you be sure that you’re truly in love with him? You.. you hardly know him.”

            “It was love at first sight for me.” Ami shrugged nonchalantly. “Some people believe in that and others don’t. In the end, it doesn’t matter, does it?”

            “Isn’t that just a crush?”

            “Have you ever been in love with a man?” Ami asked, picking up a packet of string cheese with bare interest. “Or your brother is the protective type and doesn’t permit you to date any boys?”

            Gou looked the opposite way to hide the blush blooming on her cheeks.

            “Seriously, no boys at your school ever caught your eye?”

            “No one.” Gou answered. _No one but Onii-chan._

            “Well, love at first sight is love regardless. I mean, who is to say what love is and what love isn’t? It’s not like you can measure love. You either love that person or you don’t. And how fast you fall in love depends. Sometimes it happens over the years. Or it can happen just like _that_.” Her fingers released a resounding snap.

            Remaining silent, Gou pondered over Ami’s words about love. It was a familiar thought, considering the definition of love and how it was limitless in every way.

            Ami grinned, her glossed lips peeling back to reveal a straight, pearly set of teeth. “I mean, I heard about Rin before. He has a reputation in this town. For one thing, he’s so damn sexy—I know, I know; it’s awkward for the little sister to think her brother is insanely good-looking—so it’s not surprising to see girls left and right squealing over him. He’s also got mad skills as a swimmer. Basically, your brother has everything. He’s a champion swimmer and the whole town knows he’s a hot prospect for the Olympics. He’s also a heartthrob, a straight A student, _and_ the swim team captain of a prestigious college. Everyone envies Rin. Maybe because, as his sister, you’re so close to Rin that you don’t see these things. You’re what, eighteen?”

            “ _Almost_ eighteen.” Gou automatically said.

            “Rin is going to turn twenty in less than six months. He’s not just a hotshot—he’s also a _bigshot_. The good looks, the fans, the grades and skills.. the _potential._ You don’t understand how much these things mean in the future. How important it is to be where Rin is right now at his age. Everything matters when you’re a young adult, finding your place in this world. There will be some people—friends and family—who will keep you from becoming something more—something better. Sometimes those people don’t even realize that they’re holding that person back.”

            Those words struck something in Gou.

            Doubt.

            “Rin, I hope, won’t be held back by his loved ones. A man with talent like your brother doesn’t deserve to be chained down by love or friendship. Not when it gets in the way of the goal.” Ami explained, wearing a sober expression for once. “I’m excited to see the kind of man he’ll have become by the time he and I reach the Olympics.”

            Doubt and hesitance trickled into Gou mind like a leaky faucet you couldn’t fix. Rin had everything set out for him. And one slip up meant he could lose everything as well. He was practically sitting on a throne with a sword hanging on a thread above him. One wrong move and it would be over. And there was only one risk that could ruin Rin forever…

            Gou’s face blanched at the realization. _She_ was his risk.

            “Oh, another thing. There was something about him. I’m not sure how to describe it, but Rin had this look in his eyes. None of the other competitors had that look. It was…”

            From the corner of her eye, Gou saw Ami bite her lip and smile, not finishing her answer. She knew that look Ami had right now. The look of a girl turned on upon discovering an alpha male. The look of a girl who had found a potential partner. Gou had worn that look herself many times in secret when Rin wasn’t looking.

            “Here, take these.” Ami shoved a package of Organic Grade A brown eggs into Gou’s hands. “They’re top grade quality. Don’t eat the kind of eggs that have really pale yolk—that means the hen’s diet isn’t that great.”

            “I-I don’t think I have enough money for this kind.”

            “My treat.” Ami waved a credit card she had pulled seemingly out of nowhere.

            “No, no,” Gou shook her head quickly, already setting the eggs down, “I can’t let you do that.”

_Why is she doing this for me? I barely know her..._

            “Please, Gou, I insist.” Ami grinned again but the smile didn’t reach her eyes from Gou’s perspective. She took the eggs and headed to the register to pay with Gou having no choice but to allow her.

            “Um, thank you.” Gou wrung her hands together, crinkling the plastic handle she held onto as they walked out of the store.

            “I’m used to watching out for kid siblings.” Ami casually said, stopping at the first cross-walk they’d reached. “Guess this is where we part. Send Rin my regards. Ah, you know not to tell him about my feelings, right?”

            “Right.” Gou said, itching to cross the street already but the signal was taking forever to change colors. “It was nice seeing you again, Fujioka-san.”

            “Ami.” The volleyball captain replied with a laugh. She began to walk away, shouting, “Hope to see you and Rin soon!”

            Hopefully, not too soon, Gou thought to herself as she crossed. Farther down the street, the old woman from earlier sat at the corner, trying to hide from the blistering sun by taking shelter next to a store for its shade. She watched as the clerk came out to shoo the woman away from their vicinity.

            As the woman sought a row of benches to sit at, Gou started for her. Halfway near, another wave of dizziness hit her and she managed to grab the back of a bench just in time, stumbling to sit down. She sucked in deep breaths, closing her eyes to will the whirling sensation to stop, which it eventually did after a moment. _Maybe the hormone levels in those pills are too much for me?_ For a second, Gou considered visiting the Planned Parenthood clinic again, but what if it cost money to exchange her prescription? Or worse, what if a classmate saw her? School was about to start, so many people were already back from vacation.

_I guess I’m just going to have to endure this until my body gets used to it._

            “Excuse me.” Gou said as soon as she neared the woman. From the pocket of her skirt, she pulled out the change she would have used to buy the eggs had Ami not paid. “I’m sorry, this is all I have.”

            The woman cupped her gnarled hands together to gather the fistful of yen Gou poured into her hold. The woman gave a rotted smile, which Gou returned in kind, before shuffling away in a hurry.

_Take a closer look at her teeth next time.’_

            Those words echoed as the woman disappeared around the corner.

            But Gou was happy to ignore Ami’s cynicism. In fact, she wished she could forget everything Ami had said.

.

.

.

            When Gou returned home, she found the house silent and empty with her brother gone. For a moment, she stood by the dinner table, observing how uncomfortably quiet it was. Spending time with Rin had made the house feel lively. She had forgotten what it was like to be alone again with only herself for company.  It felt like standing in a void.

            With a sigh, she placed the eggs in the fridge before tugging her phone out to charge.

_Hm?_

            A notification blinked on the lock screen. A text message from Rin. She hadn’t noticed it—likely too busy dealing with Ami when he sent it.

_ >>I went to see the Haru and the guys for a moment._

_ >>Will be back soon._

_ >>Made you food. _

            Gou smiled as she turned her gaze to the wrapped plate of toast with a healthy dollop of avocado spread sitting on the table together.

* * *

            "Are the peonies for your sister, sir?”

            “I’m sorry?”

            “The peonies.” The florist smiled at him, brown ponytail swishing as she wrapped the baby pink flowers. “They stand for healing. Some men buy peonies for their sisters after they’ve gone through a heartbreak.”

            “Ah, no, it’s…” Rin accepted the flowers from the florist, “it’s for my dad…”

            “Ah.” Understanding softened the woman’s smile and she nodded with sympathy. “Have a good time then, sir.”

            “Thanks.”

            Getting food with the guys earlier had made Rin thought of his father for some reason. Made him wonder if his dad had done the exact same thing before at his age: sit down with his teammates to enjoy a lunch together and talk about their future.. their goals. Did his dad regret having a family and having to drop his dreams for them? Haru and Makoto, like Rin, had chosen to become professional swimmers. Nagisa and Rei had yet to complete their future career path sheets that they would soon have to fill out once school began again. They hadn’t seemed too sure about continuing to do professional swimming, but they didn’t seem entirely lost either.

 

_"Do you know what Gou plans to be?” Rei asked out of curiosity._

_“Ah…” Now that Rin thought about it, he didn’t know at all. “Maybe... Maybe a masseuse?”_

_“That would make sense.” Nagisa looked up thoughtfully, as did the others. It was no secret how knowledgeable Gou was when it came to the anatomy of the body and its muscles._

_It honestly wouldn’t surprise Rin if his sister did become a professional masseuse. Still, he wasn’t too sure if that was an occupation she would be entirely happy to commit her life to._

 

            Upon returning to the house, Rin was surprised to find it so quiet. He wondered how Gou could ever get used to such a suffocating silence. Speaking of his sister, where was she? The dinner table revealed the food he had prepared earlier had been eaten. That meant she was somewhere in the house. He had an idea where….

            When Rin entered his room, just as he expected, there was a young woman curled up on the black sheets of his bed. Her eyes remained closed as he softly stepped towards her. Long garnet hair draped across his sheets. Slim, pale legs folded at the end of the bed and Rin brushed his knuckles across her knee. The past week, Gou had been taking frequent naps at least twice a day. Rin wondered if the constant sex had disturbed her sleep but she seemed to be getting enough hours in the night. Still, he wondered why she was often tired lately.

            “Hey,” Rin whispered, stroking a thumb down Gou’s cheek.

            “Mm.. Onii-chan?” Gou blinked drowsily at him but the power nap seemed to have given more energy as she came to. “You’re back.”

            “Come with me.”

            Rubbing her eyes, Gou sat up, letting her gaze fall on the sunset peonies Rin had laid on the desk. “Where to?"

* * *

            Hiking up the mountain trail to the private cemetery always left Gou breathless and sweaty, but the trip was worth it every time. She hadn’t been here for a while due to school taking up so much of her time the closer graduation came. The Matsuokas normally wouldn’t have been able to afford such private accommodations for the patriarch of the family. It was thanks to the unexpected influx of donations. Donations from their extensive family and old fans, as well as from people all over the world whom Toraichi Matsuoka had made friends with. Their father had been adored and cherished by many he held bonds with, even after retiring from swimming to focus on his family.

            Gou was in the middle of trying to remember the friends her father had posed with in dusty photo albums that sat forgotten in shelves when Rin suddenly grasped her arm. She was about to question the action when her foot slipped on that same patch of loose soil she always slipped on every year.

            Rin was already giving her a knowing smirk—which she responded in kind by sticking her tongue out—before he took her hand in his for the rest of the trip up the mountain.

            By the time they reached the top, Gou was panting slightly, tying her hair up into a ponytail. Here, she wouldn’t have to worry about hiding the hickeys on her neck.

            On their left lay a row of headstones engraved with the names of those who had long departed this world. On the right side, the sea spread out before them, glittering like sapphire and diamond jewels under the piercing sun which still hung high in the middle of the noon. The sound of seagulls calling to each other was nothing but a faint ambience at this height, with the ebbing waves as an accompaniment. Gou squinted her eyes towards the horizon, finding nothing but the boundary of blue waves flat against a cerulean sky marred by fluffs of white. It was beautiful to look at for hours on end, and Gou was glad their father had been granted a beautiful sight of something he so cherished in life.

            A gentle breeze swept through, carrying the faint trace of sea salt and stirring the full trees so that jaded leaves rained down slowly. One leaf tickled past Gou’s face and she held back a sneeze, scrunching her nose for a moment. Rin stepped toward a certain pale stone, his face somber as he brushed aside the leaves that had piled onto the marker. Gou stood beside her brother, watching him place the peonies at the base and wondering the meaning of those flowers.

            “Hi, Dad.” Gou smiled at the name engraved on the stone’s face.

 

**_“Make every lap count.”_ **

**_Toraichi Matsuoka_ **

**_Beloved Husband & Father_ **

**_1962 - 2006_ **

 

            “Hey, Pops.” Rin braced a hand on the marker in greeting. He was quiet for a long moment, gathering his thoughts. “There’s a lot that Gou and I have to say… I don’t even know where to begin.”

            “Onii-chan won his competition with flying colors.” Gou spoke up to fill the silence. “He beat that record you set all those years ago.”

            Rin chuckled. “ _Barely_ … wish you could have seen me.”

            “We’re doing.. fine, Dad.” Gou sucked in a breath, breathing the strong scent of pine and aged flower bouquets. “Mom is working herself to the bone like always. She would come here more often if she had the chance to. She.. she misses you a lot.”

            “It’s been years already, but I don’t think Mom has ever moved on…” Rin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “She’s never tried to find someone else. You were the only one who could make her light up like a Christmas tree. She loved you a lot and… Pops, there’s something I gotta say...”

            Gou looked sharply at Rin, feeling him lace his warm hand with hers as they stood before their father’s gravestone. “Onii-chan…”

            “I love Gou as both… both a sister and as a woman.” Rin announced the truth of their relationship. Nerves jittered around in Gou’s belly but she could feel her brother’s hand trembling just the slightest in her grasp. His hand was clammy, but he didn’t let her go. “We’ve already consummated our love many times over. I can’t.. I can’t ask for your blessing, and I won’t ask for your forgiveness, Pops. I don’t regret loving Gou more than I should. Just please understand...”

            Another warm breeze sailed through like a whisper, rustling the trees once more. Thick locks of Rin’s hair danced by the wind’s fingers, glinting like embers of a blaze ready to ignite. Gou saw her brother murmur something to their father that she couldn’t hear. Whatever he said, it was accompanied by a certain look in Rin’s eyes. So firm and steady. Gou found herself inexplicably drawn to that gaze.

            And suddenly she remembered what Ami had said before about Rin.

_‘There was something about him. I’m not sure how to describe it, but Rin had this look in his eyes. None of the other competitors had that look. It was…’_

            Gou finally recognized that look Ami was talking about. It was the same look Rin had given Gou at the competition, right before diving into the pool to win first place.

            She stared at her brother in amazement, feeling like he was leagues ahead of her and all she could do was watch with bated breath. And in that moment, Gou knew she would one day see her brother at the Olympics.

            It wasn’t in the name, or the body, or the skills he possessed.

            So long as Rin Matsuoka wanted it—so long as he fought for it through determination and sheer willpower—it was within his reach. Whatever he set his sights on, there would be a path stretched out before him, leading him to victory. All he had to do was decide whether to walk that path or not.

_'Your brother has everything.’_

_‘You don’t understand how much these things mean in the future. Everything matters when you’re a young adult, finding your place in this world.’_

            Rin suddenly turned to Gou, his gaze now softened and earnest and she instinctively knew what to do. Ami’s words were already a flitting thought in Gou’s mind as she took a step closer to Rin, her small body pressing against his larger form and conforming to him. Even on tippy toes, Gou still had to tilt her head back with Rin leaning over to meet her halfway. Her bruised lips met Rin’s chapped ones. The kiss was firm, but delicate, and the two siblings breathed love into one another before their father’s grave.

            She closed her eyes, the sun’s rays of light warm against her face like a blessing.

            Rin cupped her cheeks with both hands, rough palms slickening with the tears falling down.

            She felt shame, embarrassment, and terrified of kissing her brother before their own father. Of sharing the secret of their forbidden love.

            She feared that, wherever their Dad was watching them from, he would leave them for good, too disgusted by his own children. Too disappointed in them and whatever mess they had dragged themselves into by their own will.

            But at the end of it all, Gou perceived love. It felt like her heart had been ensnared by a tangle of red strings, tugging her towards none other than Rin, her own brother. And so, Gou welcomed that love with tears, sobbing against her brother’s mouth as he continued to kiss her with raw passion and fervor. Kiss to prove to their father the truth of their feelings. Kiss the pain away and remind her of what truly mattered the most.

            And in that moment, in her brother’s embrace, Gou could forget that she would be Rin’s ruin the longer they stayed like this.

* * *

**_13 years ago. February 2, 2005._ **

_"Happy seventh birthday, Rin.” Toraichi Matsuoka draped one of his precious gold medals over Rin’s head. The thick metal was heavy against the young boy’s stomach but he stood tall, looking down at it in amazement._

_“Me too! Me too!” A little girl in braided pigtails bounced on her feet beside the older brother, looking expectantly at her dad._

_“You’ll get it next time, Gou.” Their father rubbed Gou’s head to reassure her and wipe the pout from her chubby cheeks._

_Rin took the medal in his small hands, studying how well polished it was. The figure of a swimmer free-styling took up most of the medal’s face. Even under the plain light of the room, the medal gleamed with glory and victory. Not a single scratch. Never dulling. Something that would last forever. A legacy._

_“I’m going to become like you, someday, Otou-san!” Rin suddenly announced._

_The father stared back at his son, taken aback as much as Gou._

_“I’ll become a great swimmer and go to the Olympics.” Young Rin grinned up at the dad, the medal swaying against his stomach in response to his excitement. “I’ll be the one with the most gold medals ever!”_

_“It’s not about the medals, Rin.” Mr. Matsuoka smiled fondly at his eager son. He touched a finger to the center of Rin’s chest, the medal glinting right below. “It’s about what’s here.”_

_Rin’s gaze followed his father’s finger before he blinked up at the former swimmer. “I don’t understand...?”_

_“One day, you will.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to finally get some drama moving!
> 
> Tell me what you guys think about what Ami said in regards to Rin ;) Agree or disagree?
> 
> Also, the chapter title "Flip the Coin" is meant to express the idea of making a decision and taking a chance despite being aware of the results, consequence or no consequence.
> 
>  
> 
> **For clarification, Gou is beginning her last year of high school and Rin is in his 3rd year of undergrad school. In this story, he has been schooling in Australia and returned to Japan to finish his last 2 years of undergrad school.  
> **  
>  Gou is almost 18 years old and Rin will be turning 20 later on.


End file.
